Dark Solutions
by Anne Burnside
Summary: When twins feel the darkness begins to close in around them, they discover a new bond they never would have imagined. Warning - will be sexually explicit material later in the story. This is number 2 story after SongMaker
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This story is the number 2 story after the Songmaker. (Appearances by the SongMaker and others will be later in the story.) However, Dark Solutions will not be a typical love story, and I'm sure there may even be a bit of controversy from the readers. Sorry, can't stop what my muse tells me to write sometimes, so it is what it is. Fair warning that later in the story there will be some explicit material. -Anne_

Chapter 1

Pierce Falkland rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the computer screen. For the last few hundred years, he prided himself on growing and protecting a fortune made from several businesses he and his brother owned. Nothing was more important than ensuring the Carpathian community had enough wealth to last for generations to come.

As long as there _were_ generations to come.

He and his twin brother had long ago given up hope in finding their lifemates. Still, the recent discovery of a number of Carpathian children had given both of them reason to consider returning to their homeland. While he and his brother were comfortable here in the United States, life had become tedious. They were meant to be hunters and on a rare occasion, they were able to bring a vampire to justice. Pierce and his brother worked well as a team. But unfortunately, vampires weren't a huge issue in the Midwest as they seemed to prefer the South and the West Coast. Other hunters had been assigned to those territories and Prince Mikhail wanted the twins to focus on other things.

Those other things were business. Peirce and his brother were hailed as the top businessmen within their race. Many Carpathians even entrusted them with investment of their own fortunes. And while the twins took this responsibility seriously, it was also a lot of work when it came to ensuring their own identity was kept guarded. They didn't need a lot of questions as to why they looked exactly the same as they did twenty or even one hundred years ago. So Pierce selectively chose humans wisely to assist him in appearances, carrying off the façade that he and his twin were only investors, not actual owners.

"So what's happening with CompuNet's stock?"

Pierce looked up from the computer screen to see his twin Samuel. They were identical twins and no one could ever tell them apart. Except for those who knew their personalities. Despite the fact that both had lost emotion long ago, Samuel continued to play his part like the young playboy who took nothing seriously. That was certainly the case when they were younger. His twin always had at least a woman on each of his arms at any parties or events they used to attend. Samuel acted as if nothing were more important than being with women and taking risks. While Pierce knew this wasn't really the case, his twin did succeed in creating constant challenges while growing up.

"It's being bought by someone in China," said Pierce.

Samuel shook his head. "Fine. Then let's just buy it so we can control it ourselves."

Pierce sighed. "The problem is we already own too many companies. Another company means I have to find good, qualified executives to run it. We've got too much on our plate already."

"I don't know why we ended up being the ones in charge of so much," grumbled Samuel.

"Because our success says it all."

"Give me a challenging vampire over all this stock market nonsense any day."

"While I couldn't agree with you more," said Pierce as he looked at the numbers again on the screen, "this is what our prince wants us to do. We're good at it and we can't be selfish with our talents."

Samuel crossed his arms. "Fine. Then when do we get some leave time? We talked about going back to the Carpathian Mountains. Have you figured out when we can go?"

"I haven't had time to think about it."

"They found all those children…"

"Who are too young to be with either of us anyway," finished Pierce.

"But I hear the SongMaker can identify lifemates, even when they are children."

"Yes, but he's not going to reveal them all at once. Just given the fact that they were found, gives us hope. Can't that be enough for you?"

Samuel looked away. "You're saying he won't identify all their lifemates until they are old enough."

"You know as well as I do that even with over thirty children, there will still be males who will not have lifemates among them. The SongMaker identifying them right now may only bring on an earlier feeling of lost hope to those who do not have their mate among them."

Samuel began to pace the floor. "But what if our lifemates_ are_ among them?"

"What of it?"

"Aren't you even curious?"

"Of course I am, but that doesn't mean I need to run off tomorrow and find out. Besides," continued Pierce as he began to enter some transactions on the computer, "what if only one of us has a lifemate among the children and the other doesn't?"

"Do you like being the pessimist?"

"Being a pessimist would assume I have emotion."

Samuel stopped pacing and stood at one of windows. From their home high up in the hills, they could see the city lights of Chicago. "I need something, my brother."

Pierce didn't stop typing. "Like what? A redhead? A brunette? Even though you don't have emotion, I think you miss putting on a show with all those women you used to be with at parties."

"I need to believe there is still something out there for us."

"We have something here. Look at all we do for our people," replied Pierce with a sigh.

Samuel bowed his head. "I need more."

For the first time, Pierce sensed something wrong with his twin and he stopped typing. "I know you need a lifemate. Samuel, use the thought that these children have been found. It will give you hope to hold out at least until they come of age."

"I cannot."

Pierce froze. "Why not?"

"I'm out of time."

"You don't mean that," said Pierce standing up.

Samuel turned to face him. "I do."

"I would have sensed it."

"I've been hiding it from you. Go ahead, brother. Touch my mind."

Pierce held his breath for a moment. He couldn't lose his brother. Samuel was the reason that kept him going for so long. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched his twin's mind only to find what he said was true. The darkness was overtaking him. He hadn't realized just how bad the situation was as Samuel hid it so well.

"Are you considering the dawn?" asked Peirce in a soft voice.

"I've considered everything. I cannot hold out. I am the weaker one."

"Untrue. You have always been the one who is optimistic. You are the reason we are here today and why we have not listened to the darkness."

"I cannot ignore it any longer. I'm sorry, my brother."

"Fine. Then I'll make arrangements to go to the Carpathian Mountains. We'll see the SongMaker. If you are at the point where you are facing the dawn, then it's the only chance we have left." Pierce looked at his brother with serious eyes. "I don't know how soon we can leave as I need to ensure everything can be handled while we are away for a while. This could all take a few weeks. Promise me you'll hold on until we can leave."

"I can wait for a little while longer," murmured Samuel.

"Good." He picked up a stack of folders and handed them to his brother. "Now occupy yourself and help me by going through tonight's work."

* * *

><p>Carissa Brooks was about to have a meltdown. Being half owner of a small travel agency was not easy and the customer who was complaining on the phone was not making her life any easier.<p>

"I'm sorry, Mr. Whitcomb, you didn't purchase the travel insurance so there's nothing I can do." Kylie who sat across from her at another desk rolled her eyes and shook her head. Carissa grit her teeth when the customer let out a string of curses at her. But she continued in her pleasant tone. "I know the plane lost your luggage. Surely the airline will do something. What? No, I'm sorry, I won't talk to the airline for you. You'll need to file a lost luggage claim with them."

As the customer ranted on, Kylie laughed and whispered to her. "Serves him right for booking with an online travel site for the airline part of his vacation!"

Carissa nodded and continued to try and play nice with Mr. Whitcomb. If it was any other customer, she would have hung up by now. But he was a regular and always gave them some of his company's business. He was always unhappy but then Carissa and Kylie figured out long ago he just used his complaining to see if he could ever get the best deal possible. It was just his way of haggling even though he knew all about the fine print. After another fifteen minutes, Carissa finally got him off the phone.

"Finally!" exclaimed Kylie. "Come on, let's close up."

"Yeah, sounds good," said Carissa as she began to put away some files on her desk.

Kylie grabbed her purse. "God, I hate how night falls so early in the winter in the evening. It's only six o'clock and it's pitch dark!"

"Another six weeks and it will get lighter," said Carissa.

"That's not what the damn groundhog predicted, was it?"

Carissa laughed. "I have no idea. I just always remember the saying 'April showers bring May flowers.' And April is a little over a month away."

Kylie snorted. "Yeah, well it can't get here fast enough."

"You know, we _do _own a travel agency. Granted, it's pretty small, but you do get discounts on traveling somewhere warm."

"Duh, partner. But you know Jim's family is having a crisis right now and I need to stick around."

Carissa shook her head. "So what if Jim's cousin is having some type of mental breakdown? Not like you and he have to be involved."

"Oh please," said Kylie with heavy sarcasm. "You know my husband so you should know his family. Someone can't sneeze without the whole family worrying they are going to die."

"Well, I guess its nice to have family."

"They drive me nuts!" Kylie paused and looked over at Carissa who busied herself with filling the fax machine paper tray. "I'm sorry, Carissa. That was selfish of me. I know you've never had any family."

She shrugged. "That's okay. Growing up in different foster homes just made me appreciate things more."

"Well, come on. Let's get out of here."

Carissa nodded and was about to shut down her computer when the phone rang.

"Don't answer that," demanded Kylie.

"It's a slow time. We could use the business."

"We're doing okay. Come on, don't…" She didn't finish her sentence before Carissa picked up the phone. "Fine!" she whispered. "I'm locking the door behind me, okay? And don't stay much longer or I'm coming after you."

Carissa waved her off.

"And call me when you leave."

"Okay," snapped Carissa as she covered up the mouthpiece of the phone. She turned her attention back to the man on the phone. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

For a moment, there was dead silence on the phone. "I was looking for something."

"Are you looking to fly somewhere?"

"Yes."

Carissa almost laughed as the guy wasn't very forthcoming. But he had a great voice, so she didn't mind being nice to him. "Okay, want to tell me where?"

"The Carpathian Mountains."

"I think that covers Central and Eastern Europe." She paused and when he didn't say anything else, she persisted. "Any particular country you want to fly into?"

"Yes. Romania."

"Okay," she replied as she pulled up her airline network. "Ever been there before?"

"Yes."

Yep, the guy was about as talkative as her Siberian Husky. And the dog said a lot more with all the whining he did. She tried to fill in the empty silence while she pulled up the information. "I've heard it's lovely in Romania. Do you need a hotel?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay. Staying with friends?"

"Yes."

Okay, that was it. She was done trying to be friendly. He apparently was all business. "Just a minute and I'll have a list of airlines."

She expected for silence to follow but was surprised when he spoke again. "My brother and I…we usually would make other arrangements for ourselves."

"Oh? You never use a travel agency?"

"We don't need one for ourselves, no."

Well at least he was making casual conversation now. "Why?" she asked as she began to type a search on the computer. "Don't travel a lot?"

"We fly on our own."

"Oh. You mean, you can pilot a plane yourself?"

There was another pause. "Yes. Yes, that's what I meant."

"Something wrong with the plane?"

"My brother, he's…sick. It's just easier this way if we can just charter a private plane. That would be better for us."

Oh, crap. "Um, we only book through commercial flights."

"I've tried calling several other agencies. None of them were open and I'd really like to get this done."

"Well, I do know an owner of a private jet who does take on clients. But it will cost a lot of money for something like that of course."

"Money is not a factor."

"Okay, well, I can just give you his name and you can make the reservation directly through him."

The man lowered his voice. "I'd rather it be through you."

"But I don't have any ability to book…"

"Can you call him? Now?"

"Um, look, I don't get paid that way."

"I will pay you one thousand dollars if you get him on the phone and book it for me."

Carissa's mouth almost dropped open. Okay, fine. She could certainly do that. And she wasn't about to pass up that kind of money.

On the other line, Pierce felt his hand tremble as he held the phone. Right now he was barely holding on due to the sudden change in circumstances. As soon as this woman spoke, a flash of brilliant color was all he saw. Her voice threw his world completely upside down.

This could be his lifemate.

He was in complete shock.

"When do you need to fly out?" she asked.

God, he could listen to her voice forever. He kicked himself mentally as she'd asked him a question. "Within two weeks. I'd like it to be sooner, but I need some time to figure things out." That was an understatement. Here his brother was on the verge of facing the dawn and now this. Now he was hoping like hell that his brother's lifemate was indeed among the children. Otherwise, how could he live with the fact that he'd found his lifemate but his twin had none?

He finished giving the woman the rest of the information she needed.

"Okay. So I'm going to place you on hold while I make the call."

He swallowed hard. "Fine. I'll be waiting."

As the hold music began to play, Samuel appeared in the room. "What's going on?"

Pierce tried to play casual. "I'm just on the phone with the travel agent. I'm starting to make arrangements." His twin looked worse than he did an hour ago. Pierce tried to reassure him. "I think I've got a private plane we can line up. I didn't want to wait on getting things done and I think it's best if we don't fly the whole way ourselves."

Samuel just stared at him.

"What?" asked Pierce. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. The woman came back on the phone and he was relieved she'd gotten a hold of the guy who had the private jet. "That's great, thanks. Let me come to your office and I'll pay you." He paused. "Well, yes, I have a credit card. But I'd rather do it in person. Oh. You're closing tonight. I understand. Can I come by tomorrow a few minutes before six? Okay, great. What's your name?" When she answered him, he tried to keep his face completely emotionless. "Thank you. Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

After he hung up, he still found Samuel staring at him. Pierce tried to sound matter-of-fact. "So I think we're all set."

"Why do you need to pay her in person?"

Pierce flipped his eyes back to the computer on his desk and shrugged as if he was indifferent. "She was closing and the only agency that took the time to really work with me. It's the right thing to do and I figured I'd give her some extra money since it's a small agency."

"What's the name of it?'

"Global Travel Agency." Samuel seemed to nod and then turned away. "You get those files done yet?" Pierce asked, hoping to give his twin a distraction.

"Yeah, I did. But I forgot to debrief our CEO of NetTech on a few things. I should head over there."

"You could just call him."

Samuel shook his head. "I need the night air and I haven't fed yet."

Pierce studied his twin. "You want me to go with you?"

"No."

"Samuel…are you sure? You don't look well and if the darkness is spreading, feeding can be dangerous."

"I'm okay tonight. I have some hope now that you've made flight arrangements and all. I can hold out a little longer."

Pierce exhaled. "Good. Just let me know if you need anything."

Samuel nodded and made his way up the elevator and then the stairs to the roof. He transformed into a hawk and flew off the fifty story building with ease. Gliding through the night sky, Samuel's heart was beating fast.

He was now seeing in color.

It had to be because of his brother speaking with the woman from the travel agency. Somehow, through his twin's connection, her voice reached him. Samuel knew the instant his brother found her. But when he touched Pierce's mind, he found it tightly closed. Which could mean his twin thought this woman could be his lifemate as well.

One of them was her mate. But which one? As twins, it was hard to know for sure. He'd heard how other sets of twins could see in color or even be fed emotions from the one who found their lifemate. There was only one way to find out and although it was selfish of him, Samuel needed to know tonight. He flew to a nearby a internet café and quickly looked up the location of the travel agency. Amazingly, it was only a few blocks away. He quickly made his way out the door, hoping to catch the woman before she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carissa was locking up the agency when her cell phone rang. As expected, Kylie was checking on her. "I'm leaving right now," said Carissa as she answered the call.

"It's dark," protested Kylie. "Stay there and I'll come get you."

"Oh for goodness sake," huffed Carissa. "My car is just a block away."

"Yeah, in a six story parking garage that's creepy at night!"

"Kylie, stop. I'll call you as soon as I get to my car, okay?"

Before her friend could protest, Carissa ended the call and started walking. As soon as she got to the parking garage, Carissa got out her keys and made sure her purse was hidden underneath her coat. She was slightly irritated at Kylie because now she was beginning to feel a little nervous at the thought that the garage _was _creepy at night. How many horror movies had she seen where someone was attacked in a garage?

And as if right on cue, a short man dressed in a leather jacket joined her on the elevator. She quickly hit the fourth floor and cleared her throat. "What floor?"

"Same."

Wonderful. They remained silent until the elevator chimed when they reached the floor. He let her step out first which didn't make her feel any more comfortable as now he was following right behind her. She felt her key chain and knew there was a panic button which would instantly activate her car to make a lot of noise. She even jingled the keys a little as if to make sure he knew that was a possibility.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Carissa didn't stop walking. "Um, I'm in a hurry."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I just need directions. Which way is the interstate? I'm from out of town. Do I turn right or left once I get out of the garage?"

That made her pause. No typical thug would usually ask in that manner or apologize. She stopped and looked back. "Which way? North or south?"

"South. I need to go South on I-275."

"Okay, yeah. Just turn left." Wait, was that right? She turned around. "Um, wait, I need to think…yeah, that's right."

"I turn right?"

"No, no, I mean I was right the first time. You turn left."

"Oh, okay. But then is it straight from there?"

"Well, no, but I think there's signs that lead you there."

"Hey," said the man withdrawing a pen and some small pad. "Can you draw me a quick map?"

"Sure." The man approached and held out the pen and paper. When she reached for them, Carissa got the shock of her life when the man suddenly grabbed her keys and then shoved her against a wall. Her heart was racing as he held a knife to her throat.

"Now, you just do as I say and you won't get hurt." He smiled. "Well, it might hurt a little," he said as his eyes dropped to her chest.

"Please," Carissa choked, "I'll give you whatever you want. I've got money. Just take my purse and go."

"Oh we'll get to that a little later," said the man. Her stomach turned as he licked his lips.

Out of nowhere, a deep voice echoed in the garage. "You will let go of her _now_."

The man pressed the knife more against Carissa's throat and glanced around the darkened garage. "Who the hell is there? Show yourself!"

"Let her go and maybe I will."

"Fuck you. Show yourself or I'll kill her."

Carissa felt a blast of air and then the man holding the knife was…gone. She blinked, not understanding what happened. Then she heard a low whimper and found her assailant's head was locked in the arms of a very tall man. Whoever he was, it was clear he was in complete control of the situation.

The tall man bent down and placed his mouth near the man's ear, almost on his neck. "You don't lie very well. I know you've never killed anyone which is the only reason I'm going to let you live. But your perversion is to scare women for your pleasure even though you don't actually rape them. Listen to my voice. You will never come back here and you will never harm another woman again."

His voice was so compelling that Carissa found herself believing every word. Of course the man would never do this again. It seemed so reasonable she almost forgot what the guy had been holding a knife to her throat.

Her assailant nodded once the tall man let him go. As if he was in some type of trance, he dropped the knife and left using the stairwell. Carissa's hand went to her chest as her heart was still pounding.

"Thanks," she breathed.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Yes, I think so." Other than the fact that she was about to have a heart attack.

The man's voice softened. "You are in shock. Take deep breaths."

"Right," said Carissa trying to breathe. And then she felt something, like a warm feeling spreading throughout her chest.

"Slow, deep breaths." Samuel was gently trying to slow her heart down but finding he was having a hard time since his own heart wasn't cooperating. This woman was absolutely beautiful to him. His entire world was now really turned upside down. The emotions he was now experiencing were so overwhelming, he could barely concentrate. There was no doubt this was his lifemate!

_Samuel._

Samuel's breath caught in his throat. His twin was feeling everything he was as he forgot to close off his mind. _Pierce, I should have told you._

_So she is your lifemate…not mine._

There was something that didn't feel right about his twin's statement. But with so much emotion flowing through him at the moment, Samuel realized it was probably guilt that he was the one who had found his lifemate. He actually felt bad that his brother had a flare of hope that this woman could have been his own salvation.

Pierce was his normal, calm personality. _Stop. You were close to turning. I am glad she is the one for you._

_We will still go to the Carpathian Mountains_, replied Samuel. _Even if the SongMaker does not tell you who your lifemate is, just seeing the children and our homeland will give you lasting hope. If I was close to turning, I do not want to take any chances with you._

For a moment, his brother was completely silent. _I feel…_

_What?_

_You must be sharing your emotions with me. I am feeling everything through you._

There was still something wrong but Samuel could not understand what was bothering him. _I have heard this happens, especially with twins. At least you have some feeling._

_Through you._

Samuel stared at the woman who was trying to catch her breath. She was stunning with long, brown curly hair. She had a round face and pretty hazel eyes. "What is your name?"

"Carissa."

Samuel gave an old fashioned elegant bow to her. "Carissa, it is my honor to meet you."

"Um, thanks. I mean, thanks again. What's your name?"

Something surged within him and before he knew what he was doing, Samuel gave a very unexpected answer. "My name is Pierce Falkland."

_What are you saying? _hissed Pierce.

Good God, what the hell was he saying? Samuel had just introduced himself as his twin brother. What the hell?

_That's what I'd like to know, _snapped Pierce.

"Mr. Falkland? The same customer who had me charter a private plane just a short time ago?"

He gave a tight smile. "Yes, I was actually in the area and thought maybe I'd catch you right as you left. I saw you leaving the travel agency and tried to catch up with you when you came here to the garage." Actually, as soon as he'd seen her disappear into the elevator, Samuel had transformed back into a hawk and flew after her. The man following her into the garage had lewd thoughts, so he flew from floor to floor until he finally found her again.

"Oh," Carissa breathed, "well I'm glad you ended up trying to catch me."

He smiled. She had absolutely beautiful skin which was fair and smooth. It took everything in him not to bind her to him right at this moment. "Your welcome. May I escort you to your car?"

"Um, sure. Although I think I'm okay now."

Samuel's eyes narrowed. "I don't think it's wise to tempt fate."

She gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess that's true. My car is at the other end."

"You shouldn't park so far away from the elevator," said Samuel in a disapproving tone.

"The travel agency doesn't open until later in the morning," she explained, "so a lot of the people with office jobs get here way before I do." Carissa paused. "My keys! Did you get them from that man?"

Samuel simply looked at her and gave a shrug. "If you cannot find them, I can take you home."

_Liar _said Pierce.

_I didn't lie. I just didn't volunteer that I have them._

_You're not starting out well with all this deception._

Samuel smiled at Carissa while sending his twin an annoyed mental huff. _Why do you care?_

_Hmm, let me think. Oh that's right, you used my name!_

Okay, his twin had a good point and Samuel had no explanation as to why he introduced himself as Pierce. What if he _was _wrong? What if Pierce was really Carissa's lifemate?

_Stop. You are her lifemate, _said Pierce in a calm tone.

_Then explain why I used your name._

_Come on, Samuel, think. You just used my name because it only made sense. I called her at the agency. How else were you going to explain it to her? That you, as my sick brother suddenly went to see her?_

Carissa walked back toward the elevator, searching the garage floor for her keys. "Damn. He must have taken them."

"I'll have new locks made for your car," Samuel offered.

_How convenient, _said Pierce.

_Will you just get out of my head?_

_Why? This is by far the most fun I've had in years. I like sharing this emotion through you. I haven't felt anything like this for years._

"You just like to annoy me," grumbled Samuel under his breath.

"What?" asked Carissa.

"I said you do not need to worry," Samuel said smoothly, acting like he hadn't just spoken to his twin. "Let me take you home and I'll take care of things with your car and the keys."

She fiddled with her purse. "Well, I guess. Although I don't really know you."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Saving you from an attacker isn't enough proof to know I'm safe?"

"Well, it was a little convenient," she pointed out. "And you just said I shouldn't tempt fate."

This made Samuel feel almost proud of her. He approved that she was thinking about her own safety now. "Then let me call you a cab."

She nodded and they went down the elevator. "So," she said in an awkward voice, "what do you do for a living?"

"Mostly I buy and manage companies. I have a lot of investments I need to manage."

"Oh. So that's how you make all your money. It must be nice to have that much wealth."

Samuel shrugged. "Money means little if you do not have anything else in life."

"And do you have other things in life?" She wanted to smack herself as that wasn't any of her business. But God, the guy was more handsome than any she'd seen in her life. He was so tall next to her and he had huge, broad shoulders. He had short, dark hair with jet black piercing eyes. For God's sake, he looked like some GQ model.

"I do now," Samuel answered as he looked into her eyes.

She felt her cheeks grow hot and knew she was blushing. Damn it. "So, ah, no children?"

He chuckled. "Not yet."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Just the one brother that annoys me."

_Likewise,_ said Pierce.

"Oh right," she breathed. "The one that is sick."

"Yes." _So, you told her I was sick?_

_That's what I said to you a few moments ago. Seems like your brain has shut down as well, _said Pierce, who was still enjoying Samuel's blunders.

_Well what am I going to do now? Call you Samuel if I introduce her to you?_

_How about telling her the truth and letting her know you have a twin?_

_Oh yeah, I'll just tell her I said I was you. That will make perfect sense to her._

Pierce actually chuckled. _Yep, you've backed yourself into a corner. Might as well reveal everything including the fact that we are Carpathian and you want to mate with her._

Samuel tried to hide his frustration. This was not going well. He was already failing as a lifemate.

Carissa sighed. "I don't have any siblings. I always thought it would have been great if I had a brother or sister."

"I don't see why," muttered Samuel.

_I heard that._

"What?" asked Carissa.

"Um, I mean, siblings don't always get along together. I know someone that's ready to kill his brother all the time."

Pierce snorted. _Especially now that we have emotion and you seem to be able to lie to your lifemate._

Samuel thought about that statement. It was odd. He outright lied to his lifemate and said he was a different name. And Pierce was acting with far more emotion than he anticipated. He began to wonder again if Carissa belonged with his twin. They reached the ground floor and headed outside. Samuel dug his cell phone out of his pocket and began to dial a local cab company. He froze when Carissa placed a hand on his wrist.

"Wait," she said. "I guess this is silly. I mean, you did save me and all. It's so late and I really want to get home rather than waiting for a cab. Is your car nearby?"

Okay, huge problem. Samuel hadn't anticipated any of this and had flown here as a hawk. He didn't have a car anywhere near here.

_Nice going, _said Pierce.

_Will you shut up?_

_Now you're just being rude when I could help._

Samuel mentally shook his head. _And just how can you help?_

_I've already sent Graham to pick you up._

Samuel looked down and smiled at her. "Actually, I have a driver. He's meeting me here in a few minutes." Graham was one of the few humans they trusted to know their true identities. He did a number of tasks for them and in return, Samuel and Pierce not only provided him with wealth, but protected his family.

"Wow, a driver? I guess you really do have some money."

"Carissa," said Samuel, the sound of her name alone made him completely in love with her, "how is it that you are here?"

She was breathless as he looked at her. Then she realized he asked her something. "I'm sorry, what? I mean, I work here. I own part of the travel agency."

Amusement crept into his eyes. "No, I mean how did you come to be here in this city? You said you had no family?"

"No…I don't remember anything about my real parents. I just moved from foster home to foster home."

"That's too bad," Samuel said softly, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her face. "Are you cold? Here, take my coat." He gallantly slid off his trench coat and draped it around her.

"Thanks. Oh, is that your driver?"

He looked to see Graham driving toward them in a black mercedes. Samuel waved and the car stopped. Graham got out and smiled. "Mr. Falkland, good to see you again."

Carissa laughed. "Didn't you just see him a short while ago?"

Samuel stared hard at Graham who immediately got the message that volunteering less information would be wise. "Oh well, yes. But I always say that. And your name, Madam?"

"Carissa."

"Lovely to meet you. Please get inside where it's warm."

Once settled in the car, Samuel made sure he was closed off from his twin. He leaned down and whispered into Graham's ear. "I think she is my lifemate."

"_Think?"_ asked Graham. "Wouldn't you know for sure?"

"One would think so," he muttered. "But something isn't quite right. I can't explain it."

Graham smiled. "You do seem different, like for the first time I feel like you are have true emotion. She _must _be your lifemate."

"I know, but it's complicated."

"How so?"

Carissa's voice interrupted. "Um, Pierce? I really need to get home."

Graham looked even more confused. "Pierce? Why would she call you-"

"We're leaving right now," Samuel assured her. He frowned at Graham. "Like I just said, it's complicated."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pierce sat back in his chair, his eyes tired from looking at the computer screen. Not that he'd really been working. How many surprises could happen in one night? First he finds out Samuel was close to turning vampire. Then he phones a woman who brings him color and emotion, only to find out she is Samuel's lifemate. To top it off, his twin was now using him as a reason to have introduced himself to her.

He reached out to Samuel, but found his brother's mind tightly closed. Pierce sighed. Most likely Samuel was already thinking of about how to take her blood, a way to make sure he'd be able to find her no matter where she went. Yes, blood, among other things, would be on Samuel's mind. Actually, Samuel had made the right decision with immediately finding her. Even though Pierce had told Carissa he's see her tomorrow evening, he'd immediately planned to seek her out as soon as his twin left. But Samuel got to her first.

Pierce drummed his fingers on the desk. He should be thinking this was a loss to himself, that Carissa should have been his lifemate. But curiously, Pierce was very optimistic. Perhaps it was the feelings his brother shared, giving him a sense of hope.

He stood and stretched, wondering if Lucy, his administrative assistant, was around. Like Graham, she was extremely loyal and was perfect in assisting them with the numerous business errands they needed. She liked the night hours because she could spend more time with her young children during the day. They actually met her through one of their few encounters with a vampire. She was being attacked when they found her. After saving her life, Lucy begged to pay them back somehow. They found she had a very good soul, so they agreed she was a perfect solution for some of their tedious tasks to be handled. As their personal assistant, Lucy took care of ensuring meetings were coordinated, business expenses were properly charged to each company, and she was able to divert anyone who had the least bit of curiosity about who they were.

He wandered down the hall and found Lucy working on a PowerPoint presentation with business results for one of their companies. Without looking up, she knew he was there. "If you are looking for the latest numbers on Logtech, they were just released. I can get them for you…"

When she suddenly looked up at him, her eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, ah, you're smiling."

Pierce stared at her, suddenly realizing she was right. Not only that, he was noticing how pretty she looked today in a light blue suit. He also felt a rush of gratitude for all the things she did for them. He was…feeling everything.

He reached out again to his twin, but Samuel's mind was still tightly closed. Then why was he feeling? Didn't he only feel through Samuel? What was this?

"Um, Mr. Falkland?"

Pierce shook his head, trying to clear it. "Sorry, things have suddenly changed a bit."

"What do you mean?" She suddenly looked nervous and he realized Lucy might be thinking he was turning.

"Samuel found his lifemate," he gently explained.

Her eyes widened and she gave him a beautiful smile. "Oh my goodness! That's wonderful! And she's here in Chicago?"

"Yes, he just met her."

"But if you don't have a lifemate, why are you feeling?"

God, Pierce had no idea why he was feeling anything by himself when he wasn't connected to his twin at that moment. But to make Lucy feel better, he nodded. "Even though I don't have a lifemate, I can feel things through him."

"Oh," Lucy breathed, "that must at least give you some sense of relief! To have no feeling, well, I just couldn't imagine! Will Samuel bring her here to live?"

"Things will take some time," he answered. "She doesn't know what we are, let alone what a lifemate even is in our world. He'll need to take some time and court her."

Lucy laughed. "With Samuel's wit and charm, I can't see her holding out too long. He'd have half of the women in this city chasing after him if he let them."

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied. But he was now less engaged in the conversation as he continued to be puzzled over the situation with his emotion. And color…he was seeing in full color. How was this possible if Carissa was not his lifemate? He needed to be alone. "Lucy, would you mind taking the night off?"

"Well…no, but there's a lot of work to be done, right now. Logtech's quarterly results took a nose dive. Although I'm no expert, you may want to really look at what's going on."

Damn. This wasn't good. Logtech had been a stable company for years. He and Samuel had a number of investments based on its history. He couldn't risk losing a fortune on behalf of the Carpathian people. Of course they had many other investments that were well protected. But Samuel's pride and honor demanded that he protect every bit of wealth.

He exhaled hard. His problem with emotion would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Samuel couldn't stop staring at Carissa while she directed Graham where to go. When the car got moving, he cleared his throat. "I want to thank you for getting us those airline tickets on such short notice."<p>

"Oh, no problem." She looked down awkwardly.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, you said you were going to pay me?"

Samuel straightened. "Of course. I'm sorry, how much do I owe you for the flight?"

She gave him a strange look. "I didn't book the flight. You got me to call someone I knew who had a private jet, remember?"

"Oh, yes, of course." He should be reaching out to his twin to find out what the agreement was, but Samuel suddenly didn't feel like having his twin laughing at him even more. "I'm sorry, I think with the turn of events this evening, I completely forgot." He reached into a compartment in the middle console and withdrew a wallet that was always on hand. Samuel removed several bill and handed them to her.

Carissa stared at the money in her hand. "What is this?"

"I thought I still owed you something…for what you did."

"But this is five thousand dollars!"

"Is that not enough?"

Carissa couldn't help herself. Handsome or not, the guy had to be after more than an airline reservation. For God's sake, she was in a stranger's car and who knew what this really meant. Maybe the whole thing was a setup. In fact, it felt suddenly like this man had been after her. She always had an unusual sixth sense about things and had learned to trust her instincts. "Look, I don't know what you're used to, but I'm not that type of booking agent."

"Excuse me?" asked Samuel. He tried to reach into her mind, but was frustrated when he found it surprisingly strong.

"Stop the car!" she shouted at Graham.

"Madam?"

"You heard me. No, don't look at him. Let me out, _right now_." The car slowed, and before Samuel could reason with her, Carissa unlocked the door and jumped out.

He cursed and in a flash, he after her. He considered racing in front of her, but he didn't want to frighten her. "Carissa! Stop. What did I do?" She was now walking at a fast pace, trying to hail a taxi cab. "Will you answer me? What did I do wrong?"

"What kind of man gives a girl five thousand dollars for making one phone call? You're not the first man to ask me for more than just booking some trip!"

"Is that what you think this is about? That I'd actually want to buy something like that from you?

"That story was made up about your brother being sick! It had to be! And who was that guy in the garage?"

Samuel grabbed her arm. "I have no idea, but you need to believe me. I swear I mean you no harm."

She turned and looked up at him. "You were after me."

He stared at her, unsure of what to say. Samuel didn't want to tell another lie, not to mention he was still having doubts with being her lifemate when he actually had the ability to tell her lies in the first place.

When he didn't answer, Carissa panicked. He was so tall, he towered over her. And her arm wouldn't budge within his iron grip. "Let go of me. Right now or I'll scream!"

"Little one, calm yourself," he pleaded. He managed to penetrate her mind and found it in complete chaos and fear. His heart broke as he found that she'd been abused in the various foster homes she'd been in all her life. She trusted very few people, and none of them were men. When she ran away, men had offered money to her a number of times but she always refused, even if it meant she would starve. She had never known a man to be caring or actually want to protect her. No, she only knew they wanted one thing…and that was to try and get her in a bed with them.

Carissa was trying to pry his fingers loose and he didn't even notice. She remembered being held as a child like this when she was being punished. With all her strength, she tried to pull away from him. Her arm roared with pain as she struggled, but Carissa didn't care. She'd break it just in an effort to escape…

And then everything went black.

Samuel gathered Carissa's limp body in his arms. When he realized she was in danger of harming herself from the struggle, he automatically whispered a command and put her to sleep. Graham came running up behind him, breathless from chasing them.

"What happened? Is she hurt?"

"In more ways than you can imagine," replied Samuel as he nuzzled her cheek with his chin and softly kissed her forehead. "Get the car. We'll still take her home." As Graham turned to run back, Samuel stepped back into the shadows of an alley. He lowered his mouth to her neck and his fangs elongated. Samuel pierced her soft skin, and the sweet taste of her blood was like nothing he'd ever known. Within moments, he couldn't help himself and opened up his shirt, cutting himself open and then whispering for her to feed as well.

When she began to feed, he lost focus due to his emotions. His body tightened all over, and Samuel groaned. All doubt about her being his lifemate vanished.

_Samuel._

He froze at the sound of Pierce's voice. _I'm sorry, I…_

_You need to return. _

_But I need to spend more time with her._

_Right. Now._

Samuel heard the urgency in his twin's voice. _What is it?_

There was a pause. _One of our companies is in trouble. _

_You're asking me to come home because of a company? Don't you think seeing to my lifemate is just a little more important?_

_I need you here._

Samuel grimaced. _There's something else really wrong, isn't there? _When he received no response, he cursed under his breath. _Pierce, answer me._

_Yes._

There was something definitely not right. He stopped Carissa from feeding and closed his eyes to see if could reach further into his twin's mind. What he found shocked him. Not only was Pierce concerned about one of their companies, he was extremely confused and worried. So much so that his brother was on the verge of pain.

_I will take Carissa home and then come to you immediately._

_Thank you._

Samuel sighed and carried Carissa out of the shadows. Graham was waiting for him with the car door open. He looked at Samuel with concern. "You look even worse now."

"Do I?" he asked as he gently placed Carissa in the car.

"Yes. You look completely pale. Did you feed tonight?"

"Not really," he muttered, regretting he did not have more time with Carissa. Not that it mattered, he couldn't feed like that from her just yet. She was still human and he needed to be careful. "Graham, we need to get her home, then I need to get back to Pierce."

"But…what will you tell Carissa?"

"I'm going to make sure she stays asleep. With any luck, I can talk with brother and still return to her this evening." Although God knew what the hell he was going to say to her.

* * *

><p>Pierce was now standing on the balcony, staring out into the city lights. He knew the instant Samuel began to feed from Carissa. Even if his brother's mind hadn't opened up, Pierce still would have known it. At first, Pierce thought maybe this was some kind of jealousy, that perhaps he was her lifemate after all. But he had no blood connection to her, so how could this be? How would he know? His only blood connection was to Samuel.<p>

Worse, he wasn't really feeling what he would call jealously of his brother anyway. No, he _wanted _his brother to take her blood. More than that, Pierce wanted to feel everything his twin was feeling…including how much he desired Carissa. When he closed his eyes, Pierce actually felt Carissa feeding from his twin. For a moment, Pierce even let himself give in to the temptation to let his body go, and shockingly his body grew hard from the experience.

Lucy had been going over numbers with him when this all happened and embarrassed, he quickly left the room, citing he needed a moment alone. Panic set in at that point, and he demanded Samuel return home. His stomach felt sick at what he'd just done. How could he _want _his twin's lifemate? Was his soul turning? Was this new emotion from Samuel triggering lewd thoughts and temptations? But if this was the case, why could he see in color? Did some vampires see in color? He'd always been told they did not, but how did anyone really know except for those who turned?

Pierce placed his head within his hands, the feelings of confusion completely overwhelming him. There was something so definitely wrong with him. This was not normal. Then another horrifying thought came to him.

His twin's voice made him stiffen. "Pierce?"

Pierce turned around and looked warily at his brother as he approached.

Samuel was shocked. His brother looked worse than he'd ever seen. He had deep lines etched in his face and Samuel could actually see him shaking. "Brother, what is it? What is happening to you?"

His twin backed away from him. "Do you remember Draven?"

What? Samuel looked at his twin with puzzlement. "Yes, why?"

Pierce closed his eyes. "I'm…sick."

"What?"

Pierce drew a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at Samuel. "There is no other explanation."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Samuel stared at his twin. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Pierce sat down in a chair, looking exhausted. "It's true."

"How do you know?"

"I…feel even when you're mind is closed off from me."

Samuel barked a laugh. "That doesn't mean you have the same illness as Draven!"

"And I see everything in color."

Okay, that _was_ a little strange. "Maybe it's just your connection to me."

"It's never happened to any other twin in this situation."

"So? That doesn't mean we are exactly like them. And, wait, how do you know? Have you asked any of the other twins with lifemates?"

"As if I need to?"

Samuel frowned. "Come on, do you know for sure? Have we even really spoke of such a thing with other twins?"

Pierce narrowed his eyes. "Fine, let me put it another way so you understand how serious this really is: I want your lifemate."

Okay, that definitely got his attention. "You want my lifemate," he repeated. "As in how?"

"How do you think?" snapped Pierce.

Samuel swallowed hard.

"When you fed from her, you weren't the only one who felt like he wanted to possess her with his body." Pierce placed his head in his hands. "I'm sick. It's the only explanation. Either that or I'm turning vampire."

"Oh please! I refuse to believe that!"

"Well? What other damn explanation is there for all this?"

"Well, it's not because you are turning vampire!" exclaimed Samuel. "That's ridiculous!"

"And how would you know?"

"Come on, Pierce. Think for a moment. If you were vampire, wouldn't you want to do more than just be with my lifemate? Such as kill for pleasure? Or kill me for that matter?"

Pierce looked up at him. "No," he whispered. "Which is why the only other explanation is that I'm ill. It has to be the same illness that happened to Draven. I heard he wanted women that were lifemates to others."

"We didn't even really know him. Only the prince or Gregori would be able to tell us more about his sickness and what really happened. But I don't believe it's the same with you."

"It has to be. What other explanation is there?"

Samuel sat down in a chair across from his twin and let out a harsh breath. "What if you are the one really meant for Carissa?"

Pierce glared at him. "No! She is your true lifemate."

"_I _was the one close to turning! What if it's me turning vampire?"

But Pierce slowly shook his head. "No. If that were true, I'd want you to be dead for even touching her."

Samuel blinked. "So you're not angry that I'm with her?"

"No. I'm not jealous of you being with her at all. That's why it's impossible for me to be her lifemate."

Samuel was silent for a moment. This was extremely confusing. Could his brother be ill? But why didn't it feel right? "What if _I'm_ the one who is ill?"

"Will you stop?" snapped Pierce. "I just said that I'm not jealous at all. In fact, it's even worse."

"How can it be worse?"

Pierce closed his eyes for a moment. How could he tell Samuel that he wanted Carissa but at the same time he wanted his brother to have her as well? It was just…wrong. He abruptly stood up and walked to the window. "I have to leave."

"Do you need to feed? I'll go with you."

Pierce whirled around and looked at his twin with serious eyes. "No, Samuel. I need to leave and get away from you and Carissa. I don't want my illness to harm what progress you've made with her."

"I haven't made any progress with her," muttered Samuel as he thought about Carissa running from him earlier.

"You will," Pierce assured him. "And you will take her to the Carpathian Mountains. Let the SongMaker look upon you and her together. Present your union in front of our prince."

Samuel grew angry. "Stop this. This is insanity!"

"Exactly," replied his twin, referring to what he thought was his illness.

"That's not what I meant! We just need to stop and think about all this. Or what if we ask for help from the Prince?"

"If you think that's what's best," replied Pierce in an oddly calm voice.

Samuel narrowed his eyes. "You're thinking if you go before the Prince, he will condemn you to death."

"It may be for the best if there is something wrong with me."

"No, I refuse to believe that! There has to be another explanation!"

"_Samuel," _said Pierce in a dark voice, "it's time you need to start thinking logically about what is happening."

"Or do you need to start thinking with optimism?" challenged Samuel.

"I'm being realistic."

"No, you're being stupid. As always, you're the pessimist. It's amazing how we are twins and yet so completely different!"

His brother's eyes softened . "You are my brother and always will be."

Samuel grabbed his twin's forearm and clasped it with his own. "And will you protect me?"

"Always."

"Would you do anything for me?" When Pierce did not answer, Samuel hissed. "Would you? If my life depended on it?"

"Always," whispered Pierce.

"Then promise me you will hold on. Stay here. I need you. Hell, the Carpathian people need you! Do you think I can run these businesses alone?"

"I thought you were the optimistic one." There was the slightest hint of humor in his brother's voice.

"But you know I'm not the one with the business sense to make safe decisions."

Pierce nodded. "That's true. Half our businesses would be bankruptcy if we took on all the risks you recommend."

"Exactly!" He let go of his twin's arm and walked to the balcony. Looking out at the stars, Samuel sighed. "I cannot lose you, brother. And my first encounter with Carissa has turned out to be a disaster. I have all these emotions and yet I feel hopeless!"

Pierce stopped thinking about his own problem and focused on his brother. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh really? I used your name with her! Are you sure she isn't yours?"

"You're not giving yourself any credit, Samuel. It was logical to give her my name as an explanation as to why you went to see her." When his twin didn't turn around, Pierce came up behind him. "And you also forget, if it wasn't for you taking risks, our businesses wouldn't have experienced the growth and fortune with where they are today."

Samuel bowed his head. "Because we balance each other," he said softly. Slowly, he turned around. "It's always been this way. We appear exactly alike but are opposite. We need each other. I cannot live without you. I do not want you to go before the prince."

"Because you fear what he will say," answered Pierce. "You're afraid he will tell you the truth."

"I can't lose you," repeated Samuel. "Please, stay a while longer. If we can't figure out what's going on in the next few weeks before our scheduled flight, then I will go with you to face Mikhail. I will stand by your side no matter what happens."

"Even while Gregori strikes me down?"

Samuel's chest constricted. "I don't want to think about that right now. You must give me your word that you will wait for a while longer, so we can see if there is another reason."

Pierce bowed his head. "I will hold on as long as I can. But if for one moment I think you or Carissa are in danger because of me, then I will leave."

"With me. You will only leave with me to go the Carpathian Mountains. You will not leave alone," he demanded.

"Agreed," replied Pierce.

"Good. Now, you're the smart one, I need your help in figuring out what to do about the mess I'm in with Carissa."

* * *

><p>Carrisa opened her eyes and found herself in her bed. Memories flooded back as to what happened and she abruptly sat up, only to gasp as she found Pierce standing against one of her bedroom walls.<p>

"What are you doing here? Wait, how did I even get here?" Her heart was beating so hard, it felt like it was ready to come out of her chest. But a curious warm feeling began to stir inside her, as if something were trying to calm her fear.

"Carissa," he said in a quiet voice, "we need to talk."

"Talk? You wouldn't let me go! And now you brought me into my house? Actually, how did you even get in?" Hell, where was her faithful dog? He was named cujo for a reason! A low whine gave her the answer and her gaze went to the floor…finding her Siberian Husky curled up at Pierce's feet.

"I think he likes me," Samuel said with a hint of amusement.

"What did you do? Poisen him?" She flung back the covers and was relieved to see she still had the same clothes on.

"Although tempting," said Samuel, "I would not change your clothes without your permission."

Carissa, who had made it to the bedroom door in an attempt to escape, abruptly stopped as it felt like he just read her mind. She turned around and looked at him. "How did you know…" She shook her head. "Never mind." Carissa turned back to the door, thinking the guy knew little tricks into scaring his victims. She needed to get away from him and call the cops.

"I do not play tricks on people," Samuel said.

Okay, that scared her. She tried to yank the door open and panicked when she found it wouldn't open. "Let me out! Right now!"

Samuel watched as Carissa repeatedly pulled on the door. He reached out to his twin. _And this was your brilliant idea?_

_You need to start building trust, _replied Pierce calmly. _You have no choice but to begin telling her what we are._

_What about my real name?_

_We'll get to that later. One thing at a time, Samuel._

Samuel raised his hands in the air, an attempt at a peaceful gesture. "Carissa, look at me." When she refused to turn around, Samuel tried again. "I promise not to hurt you. I only want to talk with you and attempt to make you understand."

She whirled around, her face looking far too white. "If you only want to talk, why are you trapping me in here?"

He couldn't help but smile. "It's hard to talk when you keep running away from me."

"You got that right! Now let me out!"

Samuel leaned against the wall. "Have I hurt you at all?"

"Well, no but…"

"And have I in any way threatened you?"

Carissa held herself with her arms. "You broke into my house!"

"Only to make sure I left you in a safe place."

"Wait, you left me?"

Samuel tilted his head. "I needed to check on my brother."

Carissa glanced at the clock and bit her lip when she realized it was three in the morning! "You just left me here?"

"First you want to run away from me, and now you are angry that I left? I have heard lifemates can be confusing and I'm beginning to understand the concept."

"Lifemate?"

Samuel nodded. "You are my lifemate."

Carissa's heart began to pound again. "You're not normal, are you?" she asked with a strange feeling in her gut. She'd always had a sixth sense and it was telling her that this man standing before her was like no one she'd ever known. Actually, not a normal _human _she'd ever known. Carissa froze, shaking her head at such a thought.

"What you are thinking is true. I'm not a mortal man."

Carissa held herself even more tightly, conscious that her back was up against the door and he was on the other side of the room. "Can you really read minds?"

"Yes."

"So…what are you?"

"I am what is called Carpathian."

_Tell her everything._

_Easier said than done, _muttered Samuel to his twin. He drew a deep breath. "In your mind, you would think I am like a…vampire. But I am not. Vampires are what we become if we do not find our lifemate."

"This isn't real," whispered Carissa. "Or you're the one insane."

Samuel felt he had no choice, so he transformed into a hawk and flew onto her bed. He transformed back so that he was now sitting closer to where she was standing.

Carissa was astonished. "How did you do that?"

"I am Carpathian. I can transform into any animal."

She swallowed hard. "And what else?"

"I can make things." He held out his hands and a wool sweater appeared. He held it out to her.

"That's…that's impossible."

"And yet here it is. Carissa, take it, I can sense you are cold."

She reached out timidly, and touched the wool. "This just can't be real." Her head felt dizzy and her stomach felt sick.

Alarmed, Samuel stood up and gently took her arm. "This is all too much of a shock to you. Sit down."

"Yeah, okay," Carissa said. She felt like she had no choice. Her body was failing her as her mind was going in circles. "I don't know if I can handle this."

"I know," said Samuel softly, "but I promise things will get better."

Carissa dropped the sweater on the bed and rubbed her face with her hands. "I don't see at this moment how anything can get better."

Samuel was at a loss for words. He was supposed to be strong when the reality was that he wasn't sure about anything. He found it hard to believe that he loved her so strongly when he hardly knew her.

_Show her._

His twin's strong voice gave him confidence. Without even thinking, Samuel knelt down on the floor at her feet. He reached out and held her hands. Bowing his head, he spoke softly. "You are everything to me. All those years you were alone, without any family. I should have been there, to protect you. I searched endlessly but gave up hope of ever finding you. I hope one day you can forgive me."

Carissa felt everything inside her grow still. She suddenly forgot all about her shock and fear. Here was the most powerful man she'd ever met at her feet, asking for her forgiveness. She had a feeling that something had been missing her entire life. She had no idea what he was, but he seemed sincere, even remorseful. Carissa wanted to believe him.

"I know," he said in a graveled voice, "I know you need time to trust me."

She finally found her voice. "Yes, I need more time. But…I feel like this is crazy, but it's like I'm afraid because I can't believe it's true. I always thought there was something missing and it feels like you belong."

Samuel raised his head. "You are meant for me. You are my salvation. Please, give me a chance to prove everything to you."

Carissa trembled. "I'm afraid…"

Samuel squeezed her hands. "I know. Let's start over. Tomorrow evening, let me take you out after work. I will answer all of your questions."

She swallowed. "And?"

"We have all the time in the world, Carissa. We can take things as slow as you wish."

"This feels so impossible. I don't even know who or what you are, Pierce." She saw him wince and had a strange urge to soothe him. "Okay. What time will you, or your driver, pick me up?"

Samuel smiled. "I will be the one to pick you up. How about right after your finished with work?" When she nodded, he found himself feeling relieved. He stood up and headed toward her bedroom door. "Your car is in your driveway and I will make sure your home is secure before I leave." He nodded at Cujo who immediately went to Carissa and sat at her feet.

Carissa nodded again and in an instant, he was gone. Cujo rubbed against her legs and put his head on her lap. As she rubbed his ears, she found her heart pounding. How was it possible to be so excited and scared at the same time? She shook her head. This was definitely insane.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Pierce forced himself to rise in the late afternoon when the sun was just going down. He tried to concentrate on the issues going on with Logtech. The company was losing a lot of its business to a competitor that was somehow offering ridiculous prices for similar IT services. He'd already spent an hour on the phone with the CFO and other members of the senior staff. Attorneys were going to be needed for further involvement to investigate more on how this competitor was able to offer unfair pricing.

"You could just seek out their CFO and look into his mind," said Samuel as he put on a sport coat. He frowned as he looked in the mirror and with a thought, changed his dress pants to jeans, hoping to look a little more casual. Maybe it would help put Carissa at ease.

"I'm trying to do this by normal means," answered Pierce as he continued to scour the various reports in front of him.

"You mean human means."

"Just because we have special powers does not mean we should run businesses unfairly."

"How is it being unfair? Our competitor doesn't seem to have a problem finding a way to price things unfairly. Chances are their using illegal immigrants at cheap wages or something."

Pierce sighed. "We've had this conversation before. If we used our powers for everything, we could easily take over the entire world economy and run a dictatorship while we're at it."

"Oh come on, I didn't mean for it to go that far." Samuel froze for a moment. "Did _you_?"

"No."

"Good."

"I'm fine with ruling just the United States."

Samuel looked at his twin in the mirror who was sitting behind him. _"What?"_

Without looking up or changing expressions, Pierce answered. "I'm kidding."

"That is _so _not funny."

Pierce gave way to a smile and glanced at him. "Yes it was."

"Well, at least with your emotion you finally have some sense of humor. You never had one to begin with."

"That was because of you."

Samuel adjusted the sport coat. "If you never had me, you wouldn't have done anything unexpected."

"True. You always got into trouble and I had to get you out."

Samuel let out a laugh. "Do you remember the time I insisted we go out and find our first vampire?"

"We were only around fifteen. And as I recall, you dragged me into it."

"We thought we knew everything when we really knew nothing. Still, you got a few good blows into him."

Pierce picked up another report. "You were the one who managed to knock him down, allowing us enough time to get away. Father was the one who had to finish it. He was absolutely furious at us for sneaking off. He punished us by rebuilding some of the huts in the local village, remember?"

Samuel nodded. "No powers, all done by hand at a human pace. And he watched the whole time to make sure we didn't cheat." His voice softened. "Now that I feel again, I realize how much I miss our parents. They taught us much in those days. I often wonder what more whe could have learned from them if they hadn't been taken from us."

Pierce nodded in agreement and was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Well anyway, I have too much on my plate at the moment to think about adding dictator to my list."

"Good," said Samuel as he checked his hair and changed his sport coat to a lighter color. "That means you're still definitely not a vampire, then." He frowned and changed the coat to a dark brown.

"You know, Carpathians typically don't worry about clothes as much as you."

Samuel adjusted the sleeves on the coat. "I want to look nice for her. What's wrong with that?"

"You didn't worry about it with other women in your past."

"Other women weren't my lifemate."

Pierce shook his head. "Exactly. Your lifemate will be attracted to you even if you are wearing a paper bag."

Samuel grinned at him. "Or you mean if I'm wearing nothing. Nothing would be even better."

Pierce had a fleeting thought of his brother naked and with Carissa. An unexpected wave of desire passed through him. He flushed with embarrassment at the odd sensation and quickly looked away from his twin.

"I'm sorry," said Samuel. "I didn't mean to carry on about Carissa when…"

"It's nothing," replied his twin as he focused on the reports again.

"It's everything. I've been thinking. What if there's another woman that's causing your emotions. Or, what if she has an unknown sister…or a twin?"

"I could only hope that would be true," replied Pierce as he continued to frown. "But come on, Samuel. I would have seen her or talked to her. It still doesn't make any sense."

"We'll find the answer," said Samuel in a firm voice.

Pierce looked over at him from the desk. "Look, try not to get your hopes up, Samuel. I told you I would hold on for the next few weeks, but the situation is bad. I want your lifemate and yet I'm not jealous of you. It's not right." He closed his mind tightly for a moment so that Samuel didn't get his thought that he also wanted his twin to be with Carissa; that Pierce's body felt excited by the notion that Samuel was going to be intimate with her.

God, he was sick.

Samuel cut into his thoughts. "Is there any other woman you want? That you feel any desire for?"

"No."

Samuel made an irritated sound. "And how exactly would you know? Have you gone out? Fed?"

"Not yet tonight. But yes, I've gone out."

"Oh really?" asked Samuel raising an eyebrow. "When was the last time you fed from a woman? Or hell, with all this emotion have you even tried to be with a female?"

"Well…no."

"So do it. Tonight."

Pierce drew a deep breath. "Fine. I'll find a female."

"Not just any female. A very fine looking one."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you," said Pierce as he got up from the desk. He crossed his arms over his chest. "So where are you taking her?"

"Come on brother, I don't want to talk about her with the way you're feeling."

"If I'm not jealous, what the hell does it matter? Just trying to make sure you don't screw things up any further."

Samuel turned around from the mirror and faced his twin. "Your advice with beginning to tell her who we are worked. But so what? I've had more than enough experience in taking women out, thank you very much."

"So where are you taking her?"

"Not that I need to tell you anything but, she hasn't had much fun in her life."

Pierce sighed. "Samuel, please don't tell me you're taking her to some nightclub."

"What's wrong with a nightclub?"

"First of all, it's too crowded and noisy. You need somewhere quiet…romantic."

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Of course. Because you would take her somewhere boring, like a beach."

"What's wrong with a beach?"

"First of all, there's no beaches around here."

Pierce let out a huff of irritation at his brother for being so literal with local geography and not the concept they were talking about. "Fine. A lake then."

"How is a lake fun?"

"Women like beautiful scenery."

Samuel looked thoughtful. "They like beautiful _things_. Come to think of it, she hasn't had much in her life. Think of all the things I could lavish her with: jewelry, dresses, a new car…"

"That won't work on her."

"It's my lifemate, so how do you know?"

Pierce pulled himself back. Samuel was right, what the hell was he doing or thinking? He could offer some advice to his twin, but in the end, the two of them had to work it out on their own. And maybe Carissa would like the type of things his twin did. Loud music and fast cars was definitely not his cup of tea. As twins went, they were completely opposite apart from their appearance.

"Pierce," said Samuel softly when he realized his twin was deep in thought, "you do offer good advice and I still need you. You're right, Carissa and I need to work this out on our own, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't listen to you."

"And I need to listen more to you. Like it or not, I need to see for myself if I have feelings around other women. Although, I'm not sure it will give me any answers one way or another."

"But it will at least be another piece of information."

Pierce nodded. "You better get going. Although no nightclub will even be open just yet."

Samuel smiled. "Nah, I won't go to a nightclub. I think I have the perfect idea to let her have some fun but also a quiet place for us to talk."

* * *

><p>Carissa finished typing in her last reservation. Glancing at the clock, she began to get nervous. Was this still for real? Was last night just a dream? Everything was just too hard to believe.<p>

Kylie tapped a pen on her desk to get her attention. "Hey girl," she said standing over her, "you've been off in another world all day."

"Sorry," Carissa mumbled. "Just busy."

"That's never stopped you for talking before. What is going on?"

Well, she couldn't tell Kylie everything, but maybe she could at least say a few things. "You know the customer who called me late last night?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, um, I'm going out on a date with him." Before Kylie could jump all over her, Carissa stood up. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. We don't date customers. But actually, I couldn't really book anything for him anyway. He needed a private jet."

Kylie looked at her with at stunned expression. "A private jet? Just how much money does he have?"

"Well, obviously a lot."

"Carissa, are you sure about this? You don't even know the guy!"

Strangely, Carissa felt like she knew she belonged to him. Whatever lifemate meant, she had a feeling they belonged together. It was scary and exciting at the same time. Especially given the fact that he had some very strange powers. She still couldn't believe it was real.

"Carissa, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. But I met him last night."

"What? He came to you last night here alone?"

"Well actually he saved me last night in the parking garage from a guy who tried to assault me."

Kylie's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but I…" She couldn't finish her sentence as Kylie grabbed her arms.

"Are you okay? What happened? Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine,' Carissa assured her. "Pierce saved me."

"Pierce?"

"Yeah, that's his name. Pierce Falkland." When Kylie just stared at her, Carissa narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Pierce Falkland and his brother are rumored to be not just a millionares, but the wealthiest men in the world."

"How do you know?"

"My father used to work for one of his companies. Well, I guess the brothers are investors in a lot of companies."

"Pierce said his brother was ill."

"Oh, that's too bad. Does he have cancer or something?"

Carissa realized she had no idea what was wrong with Pierce's brother. "I don't really know. He didn't talk about it." She remembered Pierce saying he went to check on his brother last night. Were things really bad with him?

"Well, if he's dying, it's probably not something he would want to talk about."

"Yeah, I guess," replied Carissa with uncertainty.

"So…he's taking you on a date."

Carissa actually blushed. "Yeah."

"Where to?"

"I have no idea."

Kylie shook her head. "Well, lucky you. I just hope he's not playing you or anything. I mean, not to worry you, but be careful okay? How many times have we heard men of power and wealth just use women for another notch in their bedpost?"

Carissa swallowed. "So you haven't heard anything, like, bad about him."

"No, just that he's very wealthy. But it seems like he and his brother are very reclusive. They don't seem to make very many appearances or anything. So I guess that's why it's hard to know more about them."

The door suddenly opened and Carissa looked up to see Pierce walking into their travel agency. And wow, he was straight off the cover of some romance novel. Wide shoulders, a strong jaw, and beautiful eyes that seemed to see right into her soul. When he smiled at her, Carissa suddenly felt scared to death that she was completely lost to this man.

Kylie seemed to be at a loss for words, probably thinking exactly the same thoughts. But her friend somehow pulled herself together and walked up to him. "Hi," she said, "I'm Kylie, one of the owners of the travel agency. Can I help you?"

"I'm…Pierce Falkland." He looked past Kylie, still hating that he was using his brother's name. "I'm here to see Carissa."

"You're Pierce Falkland?"

He looked back down at Kylie. "I believe that's what I said," replied Samuel, not wanting to say his brother's name any more than he had to. He had to find a way to tell Carissa the truth about what happened. It was still a little awkward, especially with whatever was happening to his twin.

"Oh, ah, it's nice to meet you."

Samuel smiled pleasantly at her. "Are you closing? It's six o'clock."

Carissa noticed Kylie couldn't stop staring at him and felt a twinge of jealousy. She took a small step forward. "Yes, we're closing."

Samuel nodded at Carissa and looked at Kylie again. "Are you parked nearby? Should I walk you to your car before Carissa and I leave?"

Wow, Carissa was really feeling jealous now. He was just being conscious of her friend's safety, especially after a man had come after her last night in the parking garage.

But _still_…

She tried to shake her head, not understanding why she had such strong feelings about this man. It scared her.

Kylie looked past Samuel. "My husband's car is actually right there. He's waiting for me."

"Good," replied Samuel, "I'll just wait until both of you have finished up things."

Carissa almost laughed as both women had never moved so fast in shutting down their systems and locking up their desks. She grabbed her purse and was blinked when he held out his hand to her.

"I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

Samuel was conscious of his heart beating as she looked at him with those beautiful eyes. "You will find I'm full of surprises."

"I can imagine," said Kylie under her breath as she reached for her keys.

Samuel took Carissa's hand and gently pulled her toward him. After saying their goodbyes to Kylie, he escorted her outside. She looked around with a puzzled expression.

"I thought you said you would drive here."

He grinned at her. "I did."

"But where's your car?" Samuel led her down the sidewalk and that's when she noticed the bright red Harley Davidson. "Oh," she breathed. "You came on a motorcycle."

"Are you afraid?"

"A little," she admitted. "But it's a nice surprise."

Samuel chuckled. "This is not your surprise."

"It's not?"

"No, but I thought you might like a motorcycle ride as something fun to get us there."

"Oh," she breathed. "it's a little cold, isn't it?" She gasped as suddenly her coat was replaced with a much heavier one.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, no. I'm just…still getting used to the idea that this, well actually you, are real."

"It will take some time," Samuel said softly, "but you will get find that you were meant to be one of us."

Her eyes widened. "Me? I'm one of you?"

"Not yet, but your psychic powers are strong, Carissa. That is why you are destined to be one of us, especially as my soul was meant to bind with yours."

Carissa swallowed hard. "This is a little much to take in."

"I know." He took the advice from his twin and added, "Let's take one thing at a time." He got on the motorcycle and looked at her. "I promise you'll be safe."

Somehow she knew that was absolutely true. That for some reason, this man would protect her no matter what the cost. Her heart leapt at the thrill of riding on a motorcycle for the first time. Still, she was a little scared as she got on behind him.

_Hold onto me._

Carissa was amazed to hear his voice in her head. Yet her instinct surprised her as she also thought it was the most natural thing in the world. Hesitantly, she placed her arms around his waist. A jolt of erotic electricity shot through her. Carissa held her breath for a moment. She'd never felt anything like this. It was a reaction from chemistry between them.

Samuel closed his eyes for just a moment at the feel of Carissa's body pressed behind him. He could feel her heartbeat and her small hands trembling slightly on his waist. Samuel's body hardened immediately and he had to concentrate to cool himself down. He started the motorcycle and they roared off into the night.

* * *

><p>Pierce stood outside of a five star hotel, willing himself to go inside to a ritzy charity invite, one of the hundreds he always received invites. Usually Lucy would decline for him, but sent money if the charity checked out to be genuine. Some of the wealthy just used charity events for networking for their investments. It was a common façade to look like they actually cared about the poor or the sick. Some did truly care of course, but others just needed the publicity.<p>

Since Pierce didn't like nightclubs, this was the only other way to find a female that was at least to his taste. Here, women would certainly at least act classy at a party in a hotel that charged eight hundred dollars a night for even a basic room. He sighed and figured he might as well get this over with. Maybe if he ended up in bed with a woman, it could give him some type of release, even if just physical.

He walked through the revolving door and knew he fit in right away at least from his outward appearance. Only the elite were at this event as he saw numerous women dressed in famous designer dresses and men who wore the latest tuxedo styles. Pierce adjusted his cufflinks and walked toward the ballroom. The security at the door didn't even ask to see his invitation and let him in immediately.

There was a live orchestra playing classical music and couples dancing on the floor. Pierce turned his attention to the elaborate bar and scanned the crowd for any women who might appeal to him. A redhead with long, curly hair spotted him and flashed a brilliant smile. Pierce drew a deep breath and approached her.

"Good evening," he said politely. "May I get you something to drink?"

"Thank you. Red wine, please."

Pierce signaled the bartender and ordered a glass from an elite vineyard. He looked back at her and could tell immediately she was looking at him with approval. "May I have your name?" he asked.

"Marilyn Berlez."

"Ah yes," he said, "from the same family line that has investments with several five star restaurants around the world."

She accepted the glass of wine from the bartender and raised her glass. "You know the elite fairly well, I see."

"I know businesses and where to invest, yes."

Marilyn sipped her wine. "And you are?"

"Pierce."

She raised an eyebrow. "No last name?"

He wasn't quite ready to reveal that just yet. "Let's leave it at Pierce for now." Within moments he was easily talking to her. She was wealthy, smart, and single. She was also stunningly beautiful. His clinical eye confirmed it to him.

His body did not.

She was not causing him to react at all other than to acknowledge it was a pleasant conversation. Thinking maybe talking wasn't enough, he asked her for a dance and they moved to join the other couples. She had delicate hands and a ridiculously small waist. But as she touched him and he brought her closer, Pierce still didn't feel anything at all. Well, he actually was enjoying the music and dancing itself. It had been forever since he actually felt anything and he was surprised the experience itself was more pleasurable than he thought it would be. The thought made him realize it might be the same with sex.

"Are you staying here at the hotel?" he asked as they moved around the dance floor.

"Yes. I usually live in New York most of the time." She gave him a flirtatious look. "I'm only here tonight. I leave tomorrow morning."

"Really."

The song ended and they applauded the orchestra. He led her off the dance floor and she turend to face him. "So, ever invest in any restaurants?"

"A few, yes."

"Maybe you'd have an interest in looking into one of our newest restaurants in France."

Pierce tilted his head. "Why? You obviously don't need the money to start it. With your family success, I'm sure it will do very well."

"Well, of course. But that doesn't mean we aren't always looking for new interest in our restaurants. I have the new plans up in my room. Would you like to see them?"

It was the formal invitation he was looking for. He could easily have any woman he wanted, but Pierce prided himself on free will, making sure it was her idea. He nodded and she led him out of the ballroom to one of the elevators.

When they go to the eighteenth floor, she led him down the hallway to one of the suites. Pierce was surprised when his body began to feel heated, a wave of desire suddenly hitting him. But just when he was thinking it was the redhead leading him to her room, he suddenly realized it was something else.

_Hold onto me._

It was Samuel's voice. Pierce reached out to his twin in confusion and then found his brother's mind was open and talking to Carissa.

"It's this way," said Marilyn.

Pierce had slowed down. He recovered and nodded, walking to catch up with her.

Only to stop dead as he felt Carissa's hands encircle his waist. She wasn't here. But he could feel her. Samuel's body reacted and so did Pierce. His heart rate increased, his body hardening in an instant.

Marilyn laughed. "Are you okay?"

Pierce shook his head. "No, I am deeply sorry. I'm not feeling well." Actually, he was feeling panicked. What the hell was happening?

Surprisingly, Marilyn came forward and embraced him. Whispering in his ear, Marilyn's lips touched the side of his neck. "I'm sure I can find a way to make you feel better."

Pierce looked down at her. Her lips were inviting, her neck soft and smooth. For a moment, he ried to picture himself piercing that delicate neck with his fangs while burying the rest of himself inside her. His fangs elongated, but only because he needed blood. His body was no longer aroused.

Pierce hesitated. He could still do this. He could take this woman into her room and explore every inch of her body. Slowly, he bent down to taste her lips…

But then he stopped.

He simply could not do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carissa found herself feeling exhilarated as she and Pierce raced down several roads. She'd never felt so alive or free. There was also something right about her arms around him, and for just a moment she imagined what it would be like if he were to hold her.

A small plane few overhead and it was then she realized they were close to an airport. They turned down a private road and she saw several small prop planes outside a hanger. He pulled up close to one and stopped. Turning off the engine, he made sure Carissa safely got off the bike first, making sure she held onto him to as she slid off.

Samuel put the kickstand down and got off the Harley. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she breathed. "That was…"

He flashed her a breathtaking smile. "Fun?"

Carissa actually laughed. "Yes, it was fun."

"Good." He took her hand and began leading her to a nearby plane. When she hesitated, Samuel looked down at her. "Are you afraid of flying?"

"This is your plane?"

"One of many, yes."

"Why then did you need a private jet? I mean, you have enough money to have your own."

Samuel paused. "We usually fly ourselves. But, with my brother ill…well, it would be easier to let someone else assist us. It's a long journey to the Carpathian Mountains as you know."

Carissa almost asked about his brother but remembered from Kylie it might be too sensitive and too early in their relationship to know details. So she focused on the journey to the Carpathian Mountains. "I suppose you couldn't just turn into a bird and fly there."

"Actually, yes, we could." When she looked at him with astonishment, he chuckled. "But it would be extremely tiring, even at our most fast pace, it would certainly take more than a few days. With a plane, Graham can travel with us and make sure we are safely protected from the sun so we can continue to fly during the day."

"The sun?"

Samuel paused. "Do you remember last night, what I said?"

Carissa thought for a moment. "That in my mind I would think you are a vampire but you said you are not."

"And I'm not."

"So, you have abilities like a vampire?"

"I would say it is the vampires who have abilities like Carpathians before they turned."

"And…that means you…drink blood?"

"Why don't we continue this conversation in the plane? I was hoping you'd like it as your surprise. Something that was still fun, but also allowing us to be alone so we can talk."

"Okay," Carissa said. Her stomach was a little nervous with the thought that Pierce drank blood. She also realized she'd never been in a small plane with one pilot.

"It's called a Baron G58. It's small but still large enough to seat six people."

"Do you use it very often?"

Samuel chuckled. "If we can turn into owls and hawks? No. But I think this is a good first step for you."

As he seated her in the plane, Carissa looked at him. "First step?" She swallowed hard. "As in…someday I could turn into an owl or something?"

"Yes. When the time comes, I will help you. But as I said before, we will go as slow as you wish. I do not want to rush you." Not to mention he had to explain that she actually still had to convert to Carpathian. The thought scared him a bit. He reminded himself that many human females who were psychic had turned successfully to Carpathian. But he didn't look forward to the process. For now, he'd only exchanged blood with her once. So as long as he was careful, he wanted to give her more choice with the next few exchanges.

"But you said you've waited a long time for me," Carissa said as she referred to him not rushing her.

"And I can be patient enough to wait even longer. Only your happiness is important to me."

Carissa felt a rush of warmth, still unbelieving any of this was real. Maybe she was really dreaming?

As Samuel began to start the plane, he briefly touched her hand. "It's not, but if it were, I hope you'd think it's a good dream."

* * *

><p>Lucy jumped at the sound of a thud in one of the other rooms. She thought Pierce was out for the evening and so she was a little afraid. He always assured her that safeguards were in place while he was away in the off chance that a vampire discovered where they lived. But she still had nightmares from the one attack she experienced. Pierce and Samuel offered to remove the memories from her, but she refused.<p>

Slowly, she went down the hallway to see if she could find out what the noise was and where it came from. When she entered into Pierce's office, Lucy gasped as she found him face down on the floor. She ran over to him and knelt down. He wasn't moving and she panicked. She couldn't call an ambulance so she reached for the phone and called Graham who was on an errand. When he answered, she quickly told him how she'd found Pierce.

"Okay," said Graham. "I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Where is Samuel?"

"He's flying with his lifemate. I'm pulling into the garage right now. Hang on."

Within minutes Graham was in the office. Carefully, he rolled Pierce over and was alarmed to find him translucent. "When was the last time he fed?' Graham demanded.

"I-I don't know. I mean, he always refused to feed from us. He went out tonight so I thought he'd find someone."

Graham shook Pierce. "Come on, open your eyes. Can you hear me?" With no response, Graham pulled out his cell phone. "I'm calling Samuel."

* * *

><p>Within moments of taking off, Samuel took the plane above the clouds so Carissa could see the beautiful moon. When he glanced over at her, Samuel smiled. She was in complete awe of the scenery. He reached out and held her hand.<p>

Carissa didn't pull away. This was absolutely amazing to be in a small plane and the night sky was beautiful. She looked at him. "Thank you…for all of this."

"I should be the one thanking you," Samuel answered. "You have no idea what a gift you are to me, especially when I was so close to turning."

Carissa drew in a sharp breath. "Turning? As in turning into a vampire?"

"Our lifemate is the only one who can restore color and emotion to us as we age. There is only one for each of us. And now I've finally found you."

"Are you certain it's me?"

Samuel tilted his head. "I can feel for the first time in over a hundred years. So yes, it's you."

"One hundred years? You live that long?"

"Actually we can live much longer if we can hold on. Some have even lived for thousands of years."

Suddenly, Samuel grew extremely weak. He hands went limp and before he could figure out what was happening, Samuel began to black out. He willed himself to stay awake, but he could barely hold the controls to the plane.

Carissa screamed as the plane plummeted through the clouds. She saw the city lights below and grabbed onto him. "What's wrong? Please! Tell me!"

"I…don't…know," Samuel said as he struggled for control. With all his concentration, he pulled up and stabilized the plane. Blindly, he reached out to his twin. _Pierce?_

When there was no response, Samuel thought of Graham. Long ago he and his brother had taken blood from him to track him should there be a need. But Samuel couldn't concentrate. He tried to reach in his pocket for his cell phone but his hands were uncoordinated.

"What are you doing?" asked Carissa. "How can I help?"

"Cell phone," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Where is it?"

Suddenly the phone rang in his pocket and she immediately got it out. Answering it, her voice trembled. "Hello?"

"Carissa?"

"Graham? Yes, it's me. Something is wrong with Pierce!"

There was a pause on the other end. "You mean…Pierce in the plane?"

"Of course it's Pierce in the plane! He's very weak. Can you help?"

"Put the phone to his ear."

She did as he asked and she saw Pierce shakily tried to hold it. His face paled even more. "When?" he asked. "I…don't know. There is some physical connection between us. Something is wrong."

Carissa didn't understand what that meant. "Connection?"

"Blood," she heard Pierce say in a gruff voice to Graham on the phone. "Give it to him. Yes, from you. Do it now."

There was silence for a few moments other than Carissa watching Pierce laboring to breathe. Then color slowly began to return to his face. She watched with astonishment as he sat up straight and regained control. She heard the sound of a female voice on the phone and Pierce gave a nod. "Thank you. Tell Graham I'll be there as soon as I can."

Samuel hung up the cell phone and tried to reach out to his twin again. This time, he got a response.

_I'm…sorry…Samuel. _

His twin was still obviously weak, probably not wanting to take more than needed from shook his head. _What the hell happened? I thought you said you fed. You didn't feed last night, did you?_

_No._

_And tonight? You didn't find a female?_

Pierce was quiet for a moment. _I couldn't feed from her._

_Why the hell not?_

_She wasn't…Carissa._

Oh God, this was worse than he even thought.

"Pierce? Is everything okay?"

Samuel looked at Carissa. "I'm sorry, I need to take you home. My brother…he's not doing well."

"Are you connected to him? Do you feel everything he does?"

"Not usually everything," muttered Samuel. "I can't go into details right now, but usually siblings know if something is seriously wrong with the other, like if they were injured."

"Oh, so he got really weak? What's wrong with him?"

Samuel clenched his jaw as he began to make the plane descend. "The problem is, usually we don't have the exact physical reaction. If he were shot, I'd know it in an instant, but I wouldn't actually be injured." And how the hell did he explain the fact that he didn't need blood but Pierce did? Samuel had fed right before he picked up Carissa.

"I don't understand. Are you saying this isn't normal?"

"Not in our world, no. We seem to have more than just a telepathic connection. It's physical and I don't know why."

* * *

><p>Pierce groaned as he tried to sit up with Graham's help. "Thank you."<p>

"Are you sure you won't take more? You barely took what you needed."

He fiercely shook his head, the urge for more blood overwhelming him. "I'm in a dangerous state. Leave. Both of you."

Lucy looked helplessly at Graham who wanted to protest. But both of them vowed long ago to not argue when given a direct order from the twins, which was rare.

When they finally left, Pierce dragged himself across the floor to finally hoist himself up into a chair. He deserved this. He should have found some male tonight and taken his blood. But the lack of feeling for the woman at the hotel distressed him. Then to top it off, the sensation of feeling Carissa's arms around his waist confirmed he was completely out of his mind. He had some sick connection to his twin's lifemate, but not by blood. He had to be imagining things. It was the only explanation.

About an hour later, Samuel arrived in the form of an owl. When he transformed, Pierce had never seen his twin so angry.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Samuel demanded.

"Obviously I wasn't," he answered dryly.

"No kidding." Samuel strode across the floor and scored his wrist with his fangs. "Now _feed_."

Warily, Pierce took his brother's offer and for the next few minutes they were quiet. Once Pierce lifted his head, his twin yanked back his arm, sealed the wound, and glared at him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with you? Do you realize where I was tonight?"

Pierce, feeling better, stood up to face him. "Look, I'm sorry I ruined your evening with her. I've already told you. I need to leave before this gets any worse."

"It's already worse!" snapped Samuel. "Thanks to your stupidity, Carissa could have died tonight!"

"_What?"_

"When you blacked out, the same happened to me. I was flying an airplane, Pierce!"

Pierce was completely stunned. "That's impossible."

"Tell that to Carissa when we plummeted straight down as I lost control!"

"No, that couldn't have happened. Not because of me. There has to be some other explanation."

Samuel began to pace. "When Graham gave you blood, I regained control."

Pierce sat down, completely overwhelmed at the revelation. "What kind of evil is this?" he whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I want your lifemate. Maybe I've found some way to get you out of the way so I can have her for myself. I'm twisted…evil."

"I refuse to believe that!" growled Samuel. "And that doesn't make any sense! You said you weren't jealous of me."

"I have to go before the prince," whispered Pierce. "Before something else happens."

The thought of Pierce being condemned before Mikhail was too much for Samuel. In fact, it actually terrified him. Just the thought of his twin losing his life…for a moment, it was on the tip of Samuel's tongue to tell his brother that he would have no choice but to follow him in death.

Which was completely insane.

Samuel loved his brother but had to follow Carissa after they were bound together. His soul belonged with her. None of this made sense. "No," hissed Samuel. "We already had this conversation, Pierce. You promised you'd wait."

"Before I managed to almost kill you!"

"I don't care. Do you hear me? I'm not letting you go yet."

Lucy suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Sorry, but the CFO of Logitech is on the phone. He says its important."

Pierce sighed. "I'll take it."

Samuel watched his brother for a few moments as he picked up the phone and Lucy handed him the company's latest sales reports. He turned away and walked down the hall to his own office. Looking out at the city lights, Samuel thought of Carissa.

_Is he okay?_

Samuel froze at the sound of her voice. _You reached out to me._

_Well, I wasn't sure it would work, really._

_Of course it works. You are my lifemate._

_So is your brother okay?_

Samuel shook his head. _No._

_I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?_

_He wants to return to the Carpathian Mountains._

_That sounds reasonable. Maybe being home will help him._

_That is where our Prince resides and may condemn him to death._

Carissa sharply inhaled. _Why would he do such a thing?_

_My brother thinks of himself as…mentally unstable._

_He's turning vampire?_

_He thinks it is a possibility but I don't think so. It doesn't explain the strange physical connection he has with me._

_Why does he thinks he's mentally unstable?_

Samuel hesitated. He didn't want to tell Carissa that his twin wanted her. Bad enough she was thrown so quickly into their world. Here he wanted her to have time, but it felt like time was running out when it came to his brother. Maybe she could come with them to the Carpathian Mountains.

_Pierce?_

Samuel winced as she called him her twin's name. _Carissa, I need to tell you something. _But just then, Graham came into the room.

"Is everything okay?"

_Carissa, I will see you tomorrow evening. You need to get some rest._

_Okay, I understand. You need to be with your brother. _

_Goodnight, little one._

Samuel looked at Graham. "Thank you for feeding him."

"I did what I could. But I'm worried about him. I've never seen him so distracted." Graham suddenly gave a light laugh. "Then again, I haven't seen you so distracted either. In all the years I've worked for both of you, this is probably the first time I've seen you both with so little confidence. It's downright scary and refreshing at the same time."

"How is it refreshing?" muttered Samuel.

"Because, it makes you more like a human."

Samuel nodded. "And I hate it. I don't know how you do it every day."

"It's called going with your instinct. If I don't have any confidence in what I'm doing, that's the best I can do. And usually my instinct is right."

As Graham turned away, Samuel frowned at what he said. Both he and his brother became distracted when Samuel first heard Carissa's voice. The world turned upside down for both of them. Both of them had the same reaction to her. They both felt emotion and saw color. He thought for a moment. Did their strange connection start with her? But she was only one soul. How could one soul impact both of them? In their world, that was just impossible.

Samuel thought about his brother and the physical link that happened tonight. They'd fought together for many years, sometimes both of them getting hurt. But the more he reflected on their encounters with vampires, they never really paid attention to either of their injuries in the sense if they were exactly alike. Most of the time the brothers worked so efficiently, one or even two vampires were no match against them, so usually their injuries were minor.

He turned his thoughts back to Carissa, hoping to give his mind some type of escape from all this stress. He pictured her beautiful hair, her soft skin. What would it be like to kiss her? He probably would have found out if Pierce hadn't become so weak. A dark thought crossed his mind. What if they went to the Carpathian Mountains and Carissa did come with them? How would Pierce react with her in front of him? Would he try anything? An image appeared in his mind of Pierce meeting her, bowing before her, and then him touching her…

His heart picked up in pace and Samuel closed his eyes. For a moment, he gave into a thought that he never would have imagined. He shook in reaction with what he saw in his mind and how he…felt.

_Dear God, he knew the answer to what was happening._

_Author's note: not sure I'll be able to continue at this pace; the holiday weekend certainly helps! But i have little doubt it will slow down in the coming weeks as i've got a lot of business travel this June. But i'll keep trying to write, even today if I can. Again, fair warning that this story will not be for everyone as it's not going to be the typical Carpathian romance! -Anne_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Okay, boys and girls...here we go. Some will hate this others will be intrigued. (Anne shrugs) It's a risk but I can't always control what comes out of my head, even if readers end up hating it..._

Chapter 7

Pierce rubbed the back of neck as he talked on the phone. "Look John, I'm just saying that there's more to this then a competitor cooking the books. Your team didn't even pick up on all this until it was far too late. What's going on down there?"

He glanced up to see Samuel in the doorway. God, as if he already didn't have enough to deal with at the moment. Pierce shook his head. "You can't give me that excuse, John. It's like all of you were in a trance or something. You're on the ball most of the time. Then you say all the sudden you realize a competitor just passed you by when the numbers indicate it's really been going on for much longer. Look, I'll meet with you tomorrow evening. Yes, evening. You know that's the only hours I work and if you want my support, you're going to abide by my rules. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at six."

He hung up the phone and stood up. "Unbelievable. That's one of our best senior teams. I just can't figure out what's going on. First I thought it was just the competitor, but now I'm beginning to wonder. The numbers have been going down a lot more than we thought. It's been kept hidden from us, Samuel. We don't look closely at Logitech's numbers because we haven't needed to do so. But now? I just don't know."

Samuel hadn't moved and gave no expression. "Close your eyes."

Okay, not the reaction Pierce would have expected from his twin. "What?"

"Just do it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you."

Pierce let out a huff of air. "Fine, whatever." He closed his eyes. "Is this supposed to calm me down or something? Try to clear my mind?"

Samuel's voice was low. "I want you to picture me with Carissa."

His eyes snapped back open. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Pierce felt his chest grow tight. He didn't want to think about Samuel and Carissa together because he was afraid of what his reaction was going to be. "Why is this necessary? I already told you I wasn't jealous."

"Shut up and do what I say."

Christ, fine. Guess the truth was going to come out now. He closed his eyes.

Samuel spoke in his head. _Specifically, I want you to picture me kissing her. Don't think, don't argue, just picture it._

Frowning, Pierce conjured up an image in his mind of Samuel and Carissa. He'd never met her before, but his twin seemed to have no problem making sure he saw her clearly in his mind. Her skin was soft and smooth. She had rosebud lips. She was perfect…

_Imagine me kissing her, _insisted Samuel.

Pierce grit his teeth but complied, picturing Samuel leaning in and tasting her lips.

_More than that, _growled Samuel.

_What the hell for?_

_Do it! _snapped Samuel.

Pierce imagined his brother now invading her mouth, the kiss becoming more passionate. The images led to his worst fear, as Pierce felt his own body growing hot and hard. He could feel everything his brother was feeling in this imaginary scenario. He wanted Samuel to keep going, until Carissa was underneath him and screaming with pleasure.

Pierce ceased the image and tore away from his twin. He walked out of his office and down the hall to their living quarters. He heard Samuel telling Lucy and Graham to leave for the evening. Angry, Pierce whirled around. "They have work to do, you know!"

"Too bad. This is more important."

"Oh really? My sickness is more important than trying to maintain the investments we have left?"

"If it means making sure you and I are both around to look after it, yes. Anything happens to you I'm just as dead."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Samuel's eyes glared at him. "You never told me. Not only do you want Carissa, you also want her to still be with me. It's not just about you claiming how there's no jealousy feelings when I'm with her. You get aroused when you think of me being intimate with her."

Not wanting to face this topic, Pierce walked into their living room. The place had a huge flat screen TV and various overstuffed couches. Expensive artwork hung on the walls and Pierce had a fleeting thought that maybe they'd have to sell a few if Logitech went under; maybe they'd use the sale to buy another company.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, I did. What? You want me to feel even more ashamed of myself? I'm sick, Samuel. Get it through that thick head of yours."

"No, you're not sick. Or at least not anymore than me."

Pierce narrowed his eyes. "You aren't the one who is sick."

"I want you to think of Carissa with anyone else other than me." When Pierce hesitated, Samuel hissed. "Go on! Do it!"

Pierce had a brief thought of another stranger coming on to Carissa, someone else touching her.

He wanted to kill something.

"You feel that?" asked Samuel.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If any other guy were to even look at her in an intimate way, you'd want him dead." Samuel strode up to Pierce, standing only inches away from his face. "But not me. I can put my hands all over her and you'd like it. Admit it!"

"Congratulations. Now you know the truth about how insane I really am," said Pierce in a cool voice.

"Then I'm just as insane…because I have the same exact reaction." When his twin looked at him in question, Samuel nodded and turned away. "It's true. I started thinking about how I reacted when you were weak with no blood, and then how I felt my world turn upside down when you first talked to her on the phone. At first, I thought maybe I was wrong after all. That you were her lifemate."

Pierce was so sick of this. "We've had this argument before…"

"And then I pictured you with her. I was thinking about what would happen if we brought her with us to the Carpathian Mountains. I thought about you meeting and touching her." He whirled back around. "I felt the same thing you just did, Pierce. I wanted her to be with you. It's like," he drew a deep breath, "a sensation I've never known. You were with her, but it was just like I was there, feeling the same excitement when you touched her. That's why I needed to test you. I had to make sure you felt the same way."

Pierce was simply at a loss for words. "Only one can be her lifemate."

"No. Don't give me any explanation about us being twins. You said yourself this has never happened before."

"Then what other explanation is there?"

"She is _our_ lifemate."

The thought that he and his brother would actually share the same female had Pierce stumbling back until he hit the wall. He glared at Samuel. "That is the most _ridiculous _thing I've ever heard!"

Samuel advanced toward him. "Is it? Think about it. You feel everything I do."

"That doesn't mean she is our lifemate! She has one soul, Samuel."

His twin crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Exactly, so what do you think that means?"

"I have no idea," muttered Pierce. He looked up to see Pierce swiftly walk away. At first he thought maybe this strange argument was over for now, but then Samuel walked up to a wall where they had an 1800 sword on display. Pierce watched with horror as his twin yanked it off and then stabbed himself in the right leg so hard, the blade went right through his limb. As Samuel fell to the floor, Pierce rushed over to him.

Only to stumble and fall himself. Shocked, he looked down at his right thigh.

"Hurts like hell, doesn't it?" groaned Samuel.

"What is this?" Pierce could not believe it when he saw blood began to seep through the fabric of his dress pants.

"We share one soul."

"_What?"_

Samuel focused and went inside himself, healing the wound. When he returned, he looked over at his brother who was still staring at his leg. "It makes sense. It's the only explanation."

Pierce grew angry. "You will come up with _anything_ to explain all this!"

Samuel slowly stood up and looked down at him. "No, you just refuse to believe it." He frowned. "Are you going to heal yourself or do I have to do it for you?"

Cursing under his breath, Pierce healed himself as quickly as possible. The logic he prided himself on demanded there had to be some other explanation. And because there was none, his emotions got the better of him and he ended up launching himself at Samuel.

Samuel had little time to react and found himself thrown against the wall. Pierce's eyes were black, seething with anger. He brought up his hands, holding his Samuel off. They were equally matched in strength and the two of them struggled.

"There can only be one lifemate for each of us!" growled Pierce.

Samuel sucked air into his lungs as he fought to push his twin off him. "She…was…meant…for us both!" Knowing Pierce wasn't thinking with his brain, Samuel switched tactics and swept his foot underneath his twin's leg.

Pierce fell, but not without grabbing his twin and pulling him down. Grabbing Samuel by the throat, Pierce took the advantage and rolled on top of him.

Samuel went limp. "Go ahead…choke me. You'll…follow me."

Pierce lessened his grip. "We don't share a soul! We are separate identities, just like other twins!"

"Exactly!" spat Samuel, "How many times have we found we are the extreme opposite?"

"That doesn't mean we share a soul!" snapped Pierce.

"No? We balance each other in ways no other brothers or twins ever have. Even as children we unconsciously noticed it, but we thought it was normal."

Pierce let go of his twin and got up. He staggered away, and slumped against a nearby wall. "I refuse to believe any of this."

Coughing, Samuel pulled himself up so he sat against the opposite wall. "Then you are blinded by what you know traditionally to be true. We are _different,_ Pierce!"

"No, it's not logical."

"It doesn't feel logical, but it is."

"Come on, Samuel! How could we possibly not know that we shared a soul all these years?"

"We are young compared to most Carpathians," pointed out Samuel. "A few hundred years is nothing compared to others of our kind."

"So what?"

"So," said Samuel with impatience in his voice, "we are great in our world here, taking down the occasional vampire with ease. But when have we really even faced a true master vampire on our own and sustained life threatening injuries? If one of us was seriously injured like I just did with that sword, we would have known this a lot earlier in our life."

Pierce just shook his head.

Samuel winced as his back hurt from being thrown against the wall. "And we lost emotion very early," he went on, "if we couldn't really feel, especially as we matured into full fledged males, how would we know?"

Pierce walked to the nearby couch and sank down into the cushions. "I don't want to believe any of this."

"I know," replied Samuel in a quiet voice.

"You're certainly taking this better than I am."

Samuel shrugged. "If it means that I will not lose you, then I'm willing to consider all options."

"Including sharing your lifemate? Tell me that doesn't bother you!"

"Of course it does. But at the same time, what's the alternative? If something happens to you, it places not only me in danger, but also Carissa."

"She hasn't been bound to either of us," Pierce pointed out. "She felt no pain when you stabbed yourself."

"I took her blood and she fed from me. Like it or not, there's still a connection now. When we bind her to us, we will be twice the protection for her as well as twice the risk. If something should happen to either of us…"

"Stop," said Pierce in a hoarse voice. "This can't be happening! It can't be real."

"What do you want then? Do you want to pretend it's not happening?"

"And you?" shot back Pierce, "what are you thinking we should do? Go before the prince? Become an outcast among our people or even worse, have him condemn us to death because of…" His voice trailed off.

"Say it," said Samuel. "A mutation. We are unnatural in the Carpathian world."

"Exactly! How could this happen? No one shares a soul except with their lifemate. The two become one."

"I don't know the answer either. And maybe we never will. It could be something that happened in the womb when we were conceived. Or when we were born. I don't have an explanation other than the fact that we are one. I cannot live without you, nor you without me. And our soul together makes one that wants to bond with Carissa."

"And just exactly how the hell would that work, Samuel? We can't share her, for God's sake!" When his twin looked thoughtful for a moment, Pierce cursed loudly. "Never. Do you hear me? I cannot share a female with my brother!"

"And why not?" challenged Samuel. "Our very nature demands it! If you go by your instinct and not listen to your brain, you would find it might be the most natural thing in the world for us."

Pierce just stared at his brother.

"Oh stop looking at me like that. Whom do we hurt? In fact, who has to even know?"

"What are you saying? That we do this and not even inform the Prince? That we live a lie to everyone?"

Samuel's voice got quiet. "I know you don't want to be treated as an outcast. Neither do I. Instead of working against me, help me. Help _us._"

"This just can't be real," whispered Pierce. He looked up at Samuel who was now staring at the floor. His twin looked completely defeated. When Pierce reached out to his mind, he found that his twin was just as scared as he was. "Let's suppose for one moment I believe all this."

Samuel looked at him, his eyes suddenly filling with hope. "And?"

"Our honor demands that we not lie, Samuel. Let's keep the scheduled flight we have in a few weeks that takes us to the Carpathian Mountains. Once there, we'll request a meeting with the SongMaker."

"Which means Carissa comes with us. The SongMaker will tell us for sure that she is our lifemate."

Pierce looked gravely at him. "You realize even if he confirms that we are her lifemate, we may still be shunned."

"But at least not condemned to death. I have to admit, without the SongMaker, I don't think Mikhail would take this situation very lightly. It would be too hard for him to believe it."

"_I_ am still having a hard time believing it," replied Pierce.

"Well, you better believe it, because if we're going to take her to the Carpathian Mountains, we need to keep taking her out."

"We?"

"Well, maybe it's not best to immediately let her know about the fact that she has twins wanting to bond with her."

"Lying isn't any better," muttered Pierce. "Incidentally, how is it that we can lie to her?"

"I guess we didn't really lie. I told her I was you. Technically, brother, we are one soul."

Pierce sighed. "How do you think she'll take to finding out about us?"

"Somehow I think her absorbing that Carpathians exist is hard enough for her at the moment. As you said before my brother, one thing at a time. And I think it's about time you spend time with her."

"Me?"

"I'll go meet John tomorrow at six. You will take Carissa out."

Pierce blinked. "You mean you actually heard me talking about Logitech?"

"Yeah, I know, hard to believe. But come on, let me take a stab at it with fresh eyes while you court our lifemate." When Pierce looked away, Samuel persisted. "Being with her might also be the only way to convince that head of yours that this is real."

"And what about binding her to us? How exactly will that work?" Pierce paused at the thought. "This is sick."

Samuel rolled his eyes. "And as always, you think as a pessimist."

"No, I'm realistic. In all the years I imagined my lifemate, my brother was never a part of it!"

"Look, I don't have all the answers and neither do you. We're just going to have to trust our instincts. We'll have to focus on what we feel is natural for us."

"None of this is natural," muttered Pierce.

_Author's note: (Anne ducks and runs)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: First, thanks so much to everyone who wrote reviews. This is a pretty risky story, I know. Second, I'll answer a few small questions but not everything as I'm not giving away any surprises._

_Will there be any man on man loving? If anyone is thinking brother and brother in a direct intimate relationship with each other, the answer is no. I'm certainly not against gay relationships but 1) I have no experience with such a thing so I couldn't write about a something like that unless I could give it the accuracy/respect it deserves and 2) their twins and i don't don't do incest relationships._

_Will there be any intimate threesomes with the both twins and Carissa at the same time? (ahem) Yes, and that's all I'm saying at the moment._

_What will Carissa's reaction be? Only time will tell of course (smiles.) -Anne_

**Chapter 8**

The next evening, Pierce stared at himself in the mirror.

"You're not wearing that, are you?" Samuel passed behind him, a backpack in his hand.

"And you're not going to the meeting carrying reports in a backpack, are you?"

Samuel laughed. "You worry about your date, and I'll worry about mine. And you also need to make sure you do a blood exchange with her."

"You mean if I think she's my lifemate."

"_Our _lifemate. And she is. Also, she may use your name, but you need to act like me."

"We're lying to her."

Samuel let out a huff. "Will you stop? We've talked about this. What do you want to do? Tell her we both want her? I think she's having a hard enough time believing in the fact that we are Carpathian. Besides, you're still doubting she belongs to both of us. We might as well not give her any surprises until you at least believe it's true."

"This is completely insane." Pierce looked himself over in the mirror. He selected dark slacks with a jacket.

"Wear jeans."

"I'm taking her to a see a symphony."

Samuel shoved some reports in the bag and looked up at him in the mirror. "You're kidding."

"No, and if I'm going to go through with any of this, you'll back off."

"Fine. But I don't think she's the symphony type. Besides, I didn't tell her where we were going tonight."

"Look, just don't mess up this meeting with the CFO, okay?"

"How can I mess it up? They're already tanking."

Pierce winced. "Try to use that brilliant brain of yours to find out what's going on."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Now get going."

Pierce drew a deep breath, took one last look at himself, and headed out the door. He took the elevator down to the garage level in the basement, the same area he and Samuel would occasionally use to sleep. Long ago they had created secret areas deep in the ground. But they also slept in hidden floor traps within their high rise residence. Mikhail had sent them rich Carpathian soil as a gift of thanks for all their hard work over the years in protecting and growing the wealth of their people. It was the twins most treasured possession, giving them a taste of the home they remembered.

Pierce made his way to his black Mercedes and got in. Despite the fact he didn't have much of a need for a car, he now came to the conclusion he enjoyed driving. He shook his head at the notion, realizing he was still getting used to a number of his emotions. The drive to Carissa's condo wasn't too far, and it amazed him how during all this time, she was living in the same city. After he pulled up in her driveway, his heart pounding, Pierce walked to the front door and knocked.

When Carissa answered the door, she smiled. "Hi! How is your brother?"

"Better," he answered in a casual voice. But there was nothing causal about his hidden reaction. She was even more beautiful in person than he'd even seen in his head. He had the urge to reach out and touch her face, as if to reassure himself she was real.

"So, we aren't flying tonight, I hope?"

Pierce smiled. "No."

"Okay, good. So where are we going?" She eyed what he was wearing and suddenly realized she was way too underdressed.

"Have you ever been to the Chicago Symphony Orchestra?"

"Oh," she breathed, "no, I haven't." Carissa hesitated. She had nothing to wear.

"May I come in for a moment?"

"Yes, of course. Pierce, I'm sorry but I don't know if I have anything suitable to wear to a formal concert."

As soon as he closed the door, he made a simple gesture, almost a wave of his hand. Carissa gasped when she felt a wisp of air and then found herself wearing the most beautiful dress. It was royal blue and the fabric was silky with the hem of the dress just above her knee. When she looked down, Carissa realized she had new shoes that matched as well.

"How can you do that?"

"We have many gifts. In time, you will learn to use them as well."

She nodded. "Like when you said I could fly like a bird. Although I still find that a little hard to believe."

Pierce realized he had no idea what Samuel had been discussing with her. He couldn't reach out to his twin as he may already be meeting with Logitech and didn't want to distract him. So he focused on her question and came up with his own response. "I feel like I'm the one who dreaming," he said in a soft voice.

She actually blushed. "But a good dream, I know."

Pierce tilted his head at her. "Aren't all dreams good?"

Carissa looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Last night I was the one who said I must be dreaming. You said it wasn't. but hoped I thought it was still a good dream."

Damn. Pierce suddenly realized this was going to be harder than he thought. But then, Samuel was right: life certainly wouldn't be any easier for her if he suddenly revealed she was being courted by twins.

Yep, that was a sure way to frighten her off. And here Pierce had been worried about Samuel alone messing things up? How could they do this?

"Are you okay?" Carissa asked.

"Yes, sorry. Shall we go?" He took her hand when suddenly a large Siberian husky appeared and began to bark at him.

"Cujo! Stop! It's just Pierce."

Realizing the dog didn't understand why he was different and yet exactly like Samuel whom he'd met, Pierce reached out and calmed the dog with his mind. Cujo immediately grew quiet and approached him cautiously, sniffing at his feet.

"He acted like a puppy around you the other night, and now it's like he's meeting you for the first time. How silly is that?"

"Indeed," replied Pierce who shifted uncomfortably. The dog finished with his examination and then obediently sat at his feet.

"That's more like it," said Carissa who gave Cujo a pat on the head. "Maybe he just needed to make sure it was you."

Pierce reached down took some time to stroke the dog's fur. "He's beautiful. He reminds me of the wolves in our homeland."

Carissa looked at him with sudden concern. "What about your brother? Is he going to return to the Carpathian Mountains?"

"I believe so."

"So…does that mean he'll be condemned to death?" she whispered.

Pierce sharply looked at her. "Death?"

"You said he thinks he's mentally unstable. That your prince might condemn him."

"Oh, right." He cursed under his breath with yet another continued conversation she had with Samuel. This was definitely going to be a rough night. "But I think we may have a solution."

"Really? What is it? Someone who can help?"

Pierce felt his chest grow tight. That someone was standing right in front of him. But he couldn't tell her just yet. She had too much to absorb as it was. "Yes, I think there's someone who can help. When the time comes, I'll go with him."

Carissa's heart seemed to sink at the thought of him going away. She felt so strongly about him and it still scared her. For the first time in her life, there was a man she was actually interested in. Somehow, she was going to have to eventually tell him that she didn't have very good experiences with men. Obviously he had to know something from the way she reacted the other night. She'd immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was trying to pay for her. But now he was turning out to be the first man she actually felt like she could trust. "I guess in a sense I'm still grateful that you called me at the travel agency for the private flight. I mean, I'm sorry about your brother, of course. But," she paused and looked at him shyly, "I'm not sorry I met you."

He couldn't resist, damn it. Pierce lifted her hand to his lips and took in her scent. He briefly kissed her skin, his body hardening in an instant, making him once more shift uncomfortably in his stance. There was no longer any doubt in his mind about her. "You are my lifemate," he said, clearly meaning it. "We are meant to be as one."

Carissa felt her body respond with heat. She had never actually wanted any man physically until she met Pierce. When she thought about him leaving again, Carissa couldn't help feel disappointed. She was now just getting to know him.

Pierce could sense her conflict with the fact that she didn't want him to leave for the Carpathian Mountings. But he also could tell she didn't trust many men. He had a feeling she was afraid of her heart being broken.

Well, didn't this just add to his growing feeling of guilt about lying to her that she was wanted by twin brothers. "Let's not talk about my upcoming trip right now," he said in a quiet voice. "I just want to spend time with you tonight."

She nodded and he gave Cujo one final pat. As they walked out the door, Pierce ensured a few safeguards were set around her condo. He escorted her to the car, and soon they were on their way. As they drove down the highway, Carissa looked out the window into the night sky. "I have to admit I'm surprised you decided on taking me to listen to an orchestra."

The car slowed down. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I just didn't see you as the type who listens to classical music."

Pierce was beginning to understand even more now why his brother aggravated him. Their opposite personalities were going to be a constant challenge. "Do you not like classical music?" he asked.

"I like all types of music. Although, I've never actually been to see a live performance by an orchestra." Carissa looked at him a little nervously. He was so much more experienced than her in everything. She felt inadequate. "I'm not really the kind of woman you're probably used to being with."

"Stop," Pierce said in a firm voice. He reached out and held her hand. "Now that I see you in person, I cannot even describe what a gift you are."

She responded with a confused look. "Oh…you mean seeing me in person, since first talking on the phone?"

Damn it. Pierce was so distracted by being with her, he was beginning to make careless mistakes. It was of course the first time he met her in person, but she didn't know that. "Yes, of course. I still can't believe you are real."

Carissa sensed something was off, but shook away the feeling. Pierce seemed a little different tonight, but everyone had different moods. And he was still looking at her like she was the only woman in the world for him.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Falkland, good to see you."<p>

Samuel reached out and shook John Burk's hand. He'd just arrived at Logitech's office. It was as extravagant as he remembered with marble floors with a enormous reception area. He nodded at the CFO. "Thanks for staying late."

"Of course. Would you like anything? Coffee?"

Samuel hid his annoyance at the pleasantries. The senior team knew he was a powerful investor that they needed, and they were going to try to do anything they could to lighten his mood.

Too bad they didn't realize he didn't eat human food. But then, maybe he could use one of them for his needs later. Pierce would frown on feeding from one of the executives, but Samuel smiled to himself as his twin wasn't here.

"No thanks. Where are we meeting?"

"This way," John said as he led Samuel down a large hall. They turned a corner and then entered a magnificent conference room, boasting a table that was several feet long surrounded by large executive chairs.

Samuel was somewhat surprised to see the entire senior staff team present. Obviously they knew Pierce was unhappy with the numbers. As John gestured to the chair at the head of the table, Samuel shrugged off the backpack that he had been carrying on his left shoulder. He flung it on the table and it landed with a thud that echoed throughout the room. "So let's get this over with, shall we?"

John paled, as if recognizing Pierce wouldn't have acted in the same way. "Ah…Mr. _Samuel_ Falkland?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, we were expecting-"

"My twin, yeah, I know. He's busy at the moment so I'm here instead."

The team members looked at each other as John cleared his throat. "You don't usually take much of an interest in our type of business."

"Well, maybe I just visit when things are going wrong." He laughed to himself as he watched a few of them squirm. With the return of his emotion, this might be fun after all.

"I assure you," said the CFO looking at him with serious eyes, "we have things under control."

"Oh really? Your stock has plummeted, your sales were seriously off projection for the last few months, and a majority of the contracts you should have renewed are now lost to a competitor. Now, sit down," said Samuel in a gruff tone as he rolled up his sleeves. "We're going to get to the bottom of this."

"How long are we going to meet?" asked Tom who was their Operations Manager.

"As long as it takes." Samuel could hear them groan and grumble inside their minds. None of them would actually do it to his face, but how little they knew he could read every thought.

He pulled out a number of various reports from his bag and they began to go through the data. Every time the team gave him an answer to one of his questions, Samuel came up with several more.

The team's most intelligent technical members had trouble keeping up, most of them realizing the twin they thought could care less about business and only wanted to party, was actually brilliant with an IQ far above any of them.

But after three hours, Samuel had enough. He threw down a last report on the table in front of all of them. "These are figures we uncovered from a few months ago. You all keep saying this competitor just suddenly came out of nowhere and low balled the business away. But what I'm seeing in this report indicates there were major problems internally here that led to you easily losing the business. Now what the hell gives? It's like you completely lost track of what was going on; like you didn't see any of the red flags. It doesn't make sense from any of you!"

The executive team was silent as they had no excuses left to defend themselves.

"Look," said Samuel in what he hoped sounded like a more patient tone, "I don't know what's going on here, but if things don't improve, then as the major shareholder and head of the board, you know what the outcome can be to all your jobs. I expect to see a plan of action in two days time. I'll be back to assess what you've come up with. Understood?" They numbly nodded and Samuel tapped the table. "Good. Then we're done for now."

The team stood up and began to leave, a few of them lingering behind to talk to one another. Samuel shoved the reports back in the bag and frowned as he sensed John approach him.

"Thank you for meeting with us," he said in a small voice.

"You have nothing to thank me for yet," replied Samuel. "I'll see you in two days."

The CFO opened his mouth, obviously not used to being dismissed. But he had little choice as Samuel continued to ignore him while he gathered up some of the remaining hard copies of data. John turned and quickly left the room.

"Mr. Falkland?"

"Yeah?" asked Samuel as he checked the outside pocket of his bag for a flash drive he'd used during the meeting.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on John."

Samuel stopped what he was doing and then slowly straightened while turning his head to look down at the young man who was now next to him. "And you are?"

The man hesitated. He obviously sensed a great deal of power in Samuel, perhaps realizing he had a lot of nerve to be so forward. But he seemed to gather up his courage. "Nick. I'm Nick Burk."

Samuel turned so he completely faced the man. He was dressed in a typical fashion designer suit, looking like a GQ model with a handsome face that had a shadow of a beard. His dark hair had waves, and seemed to fall perfectly into place.

"You're the leader of the software team, directly in charge of the team which manages the front-line programmers," said Samuel.

"Yes, I've only been here for about six months."

Samuel raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. Did you come to us from a certain competitor?"

Nick let out a light laugh. "Oh no, I assure you, I want nothing to do with that particular corporation. They have a bad reputation in our industry. Once you work for them, it's hard to get a job anywhere else as no one would want to hire you."

"And yet you think I am being too hard on your CFO. If we do not rise above such a competitor, this company may be no better."

"Forgive me, but don't you think it's a little odd how such a talented team didn't notice the red flags you were pointing out?"

"Didn't you hear my lecture?" asked Samuel, who was beginning to be slightly irritated.

"Look, I know I've only been here a short time. But, things just don't seem right to me."

"As in how?" asked Samuel, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm part of the executive team, but not allowed into a lot of meetings. My own programmers seem to keep certain information hidden. They say it has to do with some highly confidential patented software that they created. John has said that it's a product that will change the IT industry. He can only let so many people know about it for fear it could get stolen. He works longer hours than anyone I've ever known."

"If that's case, why didn't he bring it to my attention?"

"Because, I think he suspects someone inside the company has been spying and feeding information to the competitor."

Samuel looked up at a photo of the executive team on the wall. If this was true, at least Samuel could get to the bottom of the situation. He'd have to look into a number of minds, but he might find something that could be useful if there really was someone who worked for the competitor.

"I'm worried," said Nick, "the numbers may get worse."

"If you and the team don't get this under control, yes."

"But it's more than that," protested Nick, "it's as if the mistakes you're seeing is because of this possible spy."

"What do you mean?"

Nick frowned. "It's hard to explain, but the team is completely distracted. Even if it was this new product, I can't see them letting go of everything else they've worked so hard for. It's like…there's a controlling force that's making them act strange."

Samuel grew concerned. This was an extremely odd conversation, but what if there was some external factor they had not considered, such as a vampire? But that would be ridiculous. What vampire would have interest in competing against their company? Vampires weren't typically known to even bother with such a thing. What they wanted, they simply took without question. Running a business would require too much patience on their part.

"Thanks for the info," said Samuel, "but I still expect to see your own action plan in a few days on what you can control. Do I make myself clear?"

Nick swallowed. "Of course, Mr. Falkland. Thank you."

Samuel watched as Nick walked out of the room. Sighing, he zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. But then a mad rush of warmth hit his chest, forcing him to take a moment and grab hold of the table. What the…?

When he reached out to his twin, Samuel couldn't help but smile.

Pierce was ending his date with Carissa. He was in front of her door, saying good night. His twin wanted her so intensely, he was trying to hold himself back. Pierce of course prided himself on being a perfect gentleman. But his body had other ideas.

_Kiss her,_ insisted Samuel. When Pierce hesitated, Samuel make a clucking sound.

_Will you shut up?_

Samuel laughed. _Go on, take a chance. Kiss her._

_This is just wrong. How can I do this when you want her just as much as I do?_

_Exactly. You're killing me, _said Samuel as he was forced to loosen the collar of his shirt. His body was burning up, hardening to the point of pain.

_But…_

_Pierce, turn off your damn brain and kiss her._

He saw Pierce in his mind look down at Carissa who was slightly nervous. But his twin gently reached down and tilted her chin up with his fingers. Ever so slowly, Pierce lowered his mouth to hers.

Samuel actually stumbled back and hit the wall. The pleasure that washed over him was like nothing he'd ever known. He could feel everything Pierce was feeling: the softness of her lips, her warm breath, the sweetness of her mouth. The kiss was more than electrifying, it was downright scary with how much feeling was running through Samuel during this moment. The logical side of his brain pointed out how wrong this all was and that he should be thinking this entire situation was obscene.

But Samuel instead took Graham's earlier advice and listened to his instinct. He closed his eyes, and let the erotic sensation take over his mind and body. Their lifemate's first kiss was a moment in time he and his twin were never going to forget.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Carissa was trembling while Pierce kissed her. Her body reacted and for the first time she actually understood what the whole chemical attraction thing was all about. She was completely lost to him. His strong arms pulled her in close as he invaded her mouth. Carissa's legs grew weak, but he easily held her.

He broke away from the kiss and his head suddenly dipped down. She felt his lips on her neck and her head fell back. When she felt the lightest nip on her skin, Carissa realized what this meant. Amazingly, she didn't even think to stop him. White hot pain laced with intense pleasure swamped her. She felt as if she were floating in a haze of bliss.

Pierce almost groaned as the taste of her blood hit him. He wanted to stay at her neck forever, but he was careful to take only enough for an exchange. He licked the wound closed on Carissa's neck and continued to hold her mind. She would remember that he took her blood, but Pierce wasn't ready to let her remember feeding from him on her own. She was still human and he knew the thought would be too unsettling. He unbuttoned his shirt and then sliced open his chest. When he whispered the command for her to feed, he grit his teeth as she placed her mouth on him.

In his mind, he heard Samuel actually curse. Pierce knew it was from the same painful sweet ache he was feeling as Carissa fed. It took everything in him to remain still when all he wanted to do was take her to bed where he could explore every inch of her body. He reluctantly stopped her from feeding when she'd taken enough and he quickly closed the wound on his chest. He then bent down to kiss Carissa once more until slowly, he released her mind.

Carissa's heart was pounding and she felt dizzy. Opening her eyes, she found Pierce's warm eyes looking at her. "That was…amazing."

He smiled. although his body was still uncomfortably hot. "It is just a taste of things to come." Although how this would work with his twin was still a question.

Carissa's knees felt weak again. "I think I better go inside and get some sleep. I have to work tomorrow."

Pierce was tempted to point out that she never had to work again if she didn't want to, but he forced himself to put a chain on himself. She needed to do ordinary human things for some feeling of normalcy. "Will I see you again tomorrow?"

Carissa laughed a little, her stomach feeling like it was full of butterflies. "You've seen me every night this week."

He raised an eyebrow. "Lifemates are meant to always be together."

Carissa felt like she could spend every waking moment with him which continued to made her feel a little scared. She was losing herself to him. "It's still a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to rush you."

"I know. There's just some things in my past…" Carissa looked down, not really wanting to talk about her childhood.

"I understand." He still gave her a hopeful expression. "With the orchestra playing, we didn't really get a chance to talk more and I'm certain you have more questions." They'd talked a little about the term lifemate and what that meant in the Carpathian world. It was a challenging conversation as Pierce had to explain with his answers that there could be only one lifemate. He didn't specifically say one lifemate for one individual since he couldn't stand to outright lie to her with their situation.

Carissa gave him a shy smile. "Tomorrow is Friday. How about let me have at least one evening to myself and I'll see you on Saturday? Kylie invited me to go to a movie with her tomorrow night."

Pierce frowned a little. "Both of you alone?"

"We'll be fine. The theater isn't in a bad part of town or anything."

In the back of his mind, Pierce knew he'd just end up watching over both of them from a distance. But at least that way she would be able to spend a little time with her friend. It was unclear if Kylie could be in Carissa's life once she was converted. He sighed. "So I'll see you on Saturday." He bent down and kissed her forehead, then made sure she made it safely inside.

Carissa shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Pierce was absolutely amazing and terrifying to her at the same time. As Cujo greeted her, she glanced at the window to see him pull out of her driveway and head out into the night.

She jumped when the phone rang. He wasn't calling her already, was he? Wait, he didn't need to call her. Pierce had connected through his mind the other night. So who was calling this late? Worried that something could be wrong with Kylie, she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ms. Brooks?"

"Yes?"

There was a pause. "Ms. _Carissa_ Brooks?"

"Yes," she answered impatiently, "who is this?"

"Do you work at a travel agency?"

"Yes." When there was silence again, Carissa became irritated. "Look, if you got my name from someone to book a trip, that's fine. But you can call the agency in the morning. This is my private number."

"Your home number?"

Carissa's sixth sense went off, not liking the sound of that question. "I'm busy with family right now," she lied. "You can call the agency in the morning."

The man on the phone gave a short laugh. "Rather late to be busy with family, Ms. Brooks. I'm calling to arrange a meeting with you."

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"Let's just say we are very interested in you."

Carissa slammed the phone down. Someone had to be playing a sick joke on her. What a terrible way to end her evening.

Trying to not let the caller bother her, Carissa switched back to thinking about Pierce. They actually kissed! After what happened in her childhood, she never thought she'd want a man to kiss her. Although she was technically still a virgin, men had groped and molested her growing up in the foster homes. Then after running away to live on the streets, men tried to buy her all the time. It was a miracle she hadn't been raped.

She sat down in a nearby chair, her stomach churning. How embarrassing that she was almost thirty years old and sill a virgin! She could never admit it to anyone. How could she admit it to Pierce? If he was more than a few hundred years old, there was little doubt he had experience with countless women. How could she even compete with any other women he'd been with when she was afraid to have sex?

Carissa warily got up and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She began to get ready for bed but her mind kept going in circles. Why was she meant to be a lifemate to Pierce? How could she ever be like him or have such power? She glanced at herself in the mirror and the beautiful dress he'd given her. Carissa frowned at the reflection. Of all the women in the world, how was she going to be enough for this one man?

* * *

><p>Pierce parked the Mercedes in the garage and made his way up to their top floor residence. When he entered their residence, he saw Samuel's book bag tossed carelessly on the entry way table. Pierce headed down the hallway to find him when his cell phone rang. Answering it, he was surprised to see it was Aiden Savage, a hunter located on the west coast calling him.<p>

"Hello Aidan. How are you and Alexandria?"

"Well, we'd be better if we hadn't just lost about a million dollars."

Pierce's chest grew tight. "Look, I know LogTech's stock is down…"

"Down? It's plummeted! What the hell gives? The majority of my wealth is tied up with wherever you decide to invest it!"

"Aidan, calm down. First of all, you didn't even lose that much money. Samuel and I moved the majority of your investment before anything could happen to all of it. I'm sorry to say yes, you still lost about fifty thousand. But we'll gain it back and then some."

"So you moved it."

"Yes, among a number of others who had their money there as well."

"So that's why the stock dropped so substantially?"

Pierce dropped his voice. "Well, it's not the only reason…"

"I read their sales are dismal. Aren't you and Samuel in charge of the board?"

Samuel's voice suddenly cut into the room. "Who's on the phone?"

Pierce ignored his brother. "Yes, and I can assure you, we are working on the problem. Aidan, it will be fine. I've made you quite a bit of money over the last fifty years." He glanced at his twin who got the point as to what the call was about.

Aidan drew a deep breath. "Yes, you have. Look, I'm sorry. It's not every day you suddenly see on the news one of your best companies take a nose dive like that."

Pierce swallowed hard. "Has Mikhail said anything?"

"He wasn't as concerned as I was."

"Oh?" he asked as his stomach tied into knots.

"He knows both of you are brilliant. Again, I'm sorry. I should have known that you and Samuel had everything under control."

"It's okay, Aidan. It's good for you to be aware of what's going on. We probably should communicate more to all the Carpathian people if a certain investment is in trouble."

Aidan laughed. "Well, it might help the next time I see you for us to share something so it's easier to privately communicate."

Pierce understood what he meant. Since neither had taken the other's blood, they had to be careful with any conversations on the common Carpathian telepathic link or over a phone.

"Besides," continued on Aiden, "since when do you have to communicate anything about your investments to us? Like you just said, you've made a fortune for all of us over the years. Without you and your brother, our people would never have three times the wealth we do today."

Pierce thanked him and ended the call. When he looked up, Samuel was still watching him. "We're lucky Mikhail didn't call us directly."

"Oh please, we moved everything like you said. We have a ton of investments elsewhere that are safe!" exclaimed Samuel.

"Yes. but when do you remember the last time something like this happening?"

Samuel turned and walked back down the hall to his office. "Well, it won't happen again. I told the board they've got two days to come up with a better action plan. I'm meeting with them on Monday."

Pierce followed his twin and stood in the doorway. "Look at you being all responsible and in control."

Samuel sat down at his desk. "Well, one of us has to be in control. Seems like you almost lost it for a moment there," he said referring to Carissa.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh yes you did." Samuel tapped his temple with a finger. "You think I can't see and feel everything when you're with her?"

Pierce shifted uncomfortably. "So you didn't feel jealous at all."

"Nope."

"Even when I took her blood? Or when she fed from me?"

Samuel sat down. "It was the most incredible thing to feel everything that you did. How long is it going to take to convince you that she is our lifemate?"

"How does this not bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me. But I'm also being realistic." Samuel suddenly laughed. "Hey, isn't that what you usually say?"

"What I usually say or talk about actually gave me a challenge with Carissa."

"In other words," said Samuel leaning back in his chair, "you didn't act like me. It's amazing she wants to see us again after you took her to some boring classical music concert."

"She was actually very interested."

"So she just slept when you weren't looking then?"

Pierce folded his arms against his chest. "At least I didn't try to scare her to death on a motorcycle."

"Don't you mean when you almost made me a crash a plane with her in it?"

"Well excuse me for not knowing we shared a soul!"

Samuel laughed. "So does that mean you believe she really is our lifemate, then?"

Pierce rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't even see how you can be so lighthearted about all this." He glared at his twin. "This is the worst thing that could happen and you still find a way to laugh about it!"

"Oh come on, Pierce. I'm taking this just as seriously as you are."

"Oh really."

"Of course." Samuel grinned. "We'll flip a coin as to who gets to be with her next."

Pierce turned on his heel and briskly walked down to their living quarters. He heard his twin call out after him, but Pierce ignored him. Stepping into the living room, he walked over to one of the secret compartments in the floor.

"A little early to be sleeping, isn't it?" asked Samuel from behind him.

Pierce knelt down ripped the compartment door open. He plunged his hands into the rich Carpathian soil and breathed in deeply while closing his eyes, hoping the sensation would calm him.

Samuel crouched down next to him. "Everything is going to be okay," he said in a soft voice.

"How?" He opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "This is wrong. We can't do this."

"What choice do we have?"

"The SongMaker," said Pierce in a ragged voice, "he can confirm this is real."

Samuel sat on the floor next to his brother. "Our flight is less than two weeks away. Somehow between now and then we have to convince Carissa to come with us."

"Yeah, good plan. We'll just let her know that we think she belongs to both of us. Yet of course, that's insane even in our world. But somehow we'll get her to travel with us to meet the oldest ancient of our race."

"Pierce…"

"And then," he continued, "either both of us will be outcasts by the entire Carpathian community or one of us will be condemned."

"You know the alternative."

"To not go? To live a lie to everyone and keep this a secret?" Pierce looked at his twin with a serious expression. "Do you really think you can? Samuel, I know deep down honor is everything to you."

Samuel reached down and grabbed a handful of soil. The earth clung to his fingers, it's beautiful dark minerals giving him a sense of peace, as well as a the truth he didn't want to see. "Yes, honor is everything to me." He slowly looked at his twin. "And so is she. Even if I stand before the SongMaker and he tells me that she is not my lifemate, that this whole experience has some other explanation, I regret nothing. For the first time in over a hundred years, I feel again, Pierce. I want to enjoy this time with her…and with you. Even if it's only for a short time."

Pierce was quiet for a moment, his heart sinking for his twin. Samuel was right. They had to live in the moments they had now, or what they had left. Thinking he should lighten the conversation a bit, he sat back. "And what if the SongMaker confirms we are her lifemate?" He tilted his head. "Other than the fact that we will be complete outcasts, of course."

"What of it?"

"Well, exactly how would we…"

Samuel gave way to a smile. "My brother, I believe you are actually blushing."

Pierce gave a huff. "Having a threesome that included my brother isn't exactly something I fantasized about when I thought of my lifemate. And although for some sick reason I don't mind you touching her, I certainly don't want you touching me."

Samuel pulled back from the soil and looked at his brother as if he were offended. "_What?_ Are you saying you wouldn't want to kiss this handsome face?"

"Oh, shut it."

"I am _so_ heartbroken. And here I even created matching boxers for us."

Pierce hit his brother's shoulder. "You're sick." But he couldn't help let out a slight laugh. He shook his head. "But seriously, how would it work? I mean…do we take turns? God, I can't believe I'm even having this conversation."

"Obviously you've never had a threesome, then."

"Have you?

Samuel's smile was now slow and secret.

"Are you serious?"

His twin laughed. "Not with another male!"

"But obviously females."

"Twins to be exact."

Pierce shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't be volunteering that to Carissa."

"Well, she's the only one for me now," Samuel assured him. "Look my brother, I don't know all the answers. When the time comes, we do what feels right. Which probably means turning off that brain of yours. In the meantime, should things not work out, we need to make sure everything is set with the investments. You were right, Pierce. Something is way off with LogTech's executives."

"You think a competitor is trying to buy each of them off?"

"Maybe just one of them."

Pierce straightened. "Like a mole?"

"I don't know. But the CFO apparently didn't volunteer some highly confidential product their working on. I need to go back and look into his mind."

Pierce nodded. "We'll go together."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I don't know, he's just too perfect," complained Kylie.

Carissa sighed. They were at the movie theater and had just finished paying for their tickets. Heading into the refreshment area, she tried to think about how she could explain to Kylie why Pierce was so perfect. She laughed a little to herself as it wasn't hard for her to keep the fact that he was Carpathian a secret. Who the heck would even believe her when she was still having a hard time believing it herself!

Kylie glanced at her as they headed toward theater number two. "Look, I don't mean to bring you down. I'm just worried. He's so rich and it's easy for him to have anything he wants. I hope he appreciates what he has in you."

Carissa looked down at her feet. "He looks at me like I'm the only woman in the world." Especially given the fact that she was supposedly his lifemate. Still, it was hard to understand how he could love her so unconditionally. "If anything, I'm going to drive him away on my own. I can't live up to his expectations."

"If he doesn't see the person I see, then its his loss."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't help my heart."

"You know, maybe you shouldn't think about your heart and think about just having some fun."

Carissa shook her head. "When I'm with him, all I can think about is my heart and losing it to him. It's like, he's what's been missing in my life. It's scary with how much I feel."

"Well, you need to take things slow. You shouldn't rush into things." Kylie eyed the refreshment stand. "Hey, do you want to split a popcorn?"

Carissa's stomach churned. "Um, no you go ahead."

"But you always want popcorn."

"Yeah, my stomach is feeling off." In fact, she hadn't really been eating much of anything lately.

"Okay, how about some chocolate?"

Carissa felt her stomach flip. "No."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, really, I'm fine."

Kylie flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "Well, since you haven't known Pierce long enough, at least I can assume you're not pregnant!" she laughed as she headed to the counter.

Carissa found herself biting her lip. How was she ever even going to tell Pierce she was a virgin? When Kylie retuned with the popcorn, the smell made her nauseated. Her friend chattered on as they headed toward the theater.

_Little one, have you not been eating?_

Carissa froze. She'd been careful trying to keep her thoughts blocked. She didn't know how, but it was something she could do. Her physical reaction to food seemed to break down her barrier. _I'm fine._

_No, you're not. I'm sorry, I should have told you._

_Told me what?_

There was a pause.

Carissa smiled at whatever Kylie just said and nodded her head. _Pierce?_

_You know I took your blood._

_Well, yes, I thought you did. Even though I don't have any marks on my neck, thank goodness. So, you taking my blood makes me feel ill?_

_Well, no…_

_Pierce, what aren't you telling me?_

Pierce and Samuel at that moment were arriving at LogTech's offices. They'd flown there in the shape of owls and then transformed into mist, easily entering through the ventilation shafts. As they took shape into human form, Pierce nudged Samuel. "Tell her the truth."

"Which part? That she fed from one or both of us?"

He sighed. "One thing at a time."

"That seems to be our motto," muttered Samuel. He reached out to Carissa. _You took my blood._

The twins held their breath when they received a stunned silence from her. When she finally answered, Samuel and Pierce felt their chests tighten as her voice quivered.

_What? Are you saying…I-I drank blood?_

_Yes. I captured your mind so you wouldn't know it was happening at the time._

Carissa, held her hand up to her mouth, the urge to be sick overwhelming her.

Kylie took her arm. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the restroom?"

She nodded fiercely and took off running. When she got there, she slammed the stall door shut and tried to vomit. But she ended up having dry heaves.

_Little one! There is nothing in your stomach. Allow me to help._

_Stop…calling me…little! _Carissa held her stomach as it convulsed again. Then a warm feeling entered her chest, her body beginning to relax and the sickness eased.

"Carissa! Is everything okay?"

"Yes," she replied, "something I probably ate." Or drank.

_I am sorry, _said Samuel.

"Kylie, can you give me a minute? I'll find you in the theater." After her friend reluctantly left, Carissa bit her lip. _You should have told me._

_I know._

_So that's why my stomach is upset?_

_It takes three blood exchanges for you to convert._

Carissa swallowed. _Convert to be a Carpathian?_

_Yes. It will become harder for you to digest food._

_And I just drank blood once?_

_Twice actually._

Her anger increased. _How could you do that? Don't ever do anything to me unless I know about it!_

Pierce and Samuel looked at each other, their eyes filled with regret.

_Do you hear me? _she asked with her voice on edge.

_Yes, _whispered Samuel.

_I thought you were going to give me time. Now I only have one blood exchange left? _

Pierce seized the opportunity and spoke for Samuel. _I want you to come with me and my brother to the Carpathian Mountains. Let me show you our home and what your life could be. Let me give you that choice. _

_I don't know. You said your brother thinks he is mentally unstable. Is it safe to even be with him?_

The twins looked at each other with guilty faces as she didn't understand the full story. _You will be safe, _answered Samuel. _I swear it._

_I'll think about it._

Samuel and Pierce felt her mind withdraw. "That went well," said Samuel with sarcasm.

"Wait until she finds out we are both her lifemates," replied Pierce shaking his head.

"At least she agreed to think about going with us to the Carpathian Mountains."

"Let's get this over with," said Pierce gesturing toward the LogTech CFO's office.

"I don't know why we just didn't go to his home and look into his mind first."

"I want to look further into their computer system. Things might be there that even the CFO may not understand or realize." He walked over to the desk and brought up the login screen. Within a few moments, Pierce had easily broken through and began examining files.

Samuel was still thinking of Carissa. "I still don't like her being out at night."

"We'll be sure to fly by there on our way to the CFO's home."

"I still don't like it."

"It's our job to protect her. Of course you don't like it."

"One of us should have stayed to watch over her."

Pierce rolled his eyes. "I thought about doing that too. But not volunteering her information is as worse as lying. I don't want to watch Carissa without her consent. Look at just what happened. Trust is earned and we have a long way to go with her." Pierce froze. "What…is this?"

Samuel leaned in to look over his twin's shoulder. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a damn virus."

"You mean a program to send out a virus." Samuel frowned as his brother went through the files. "Pierce…"

"I know, I know," he replied. They were both alarmed now. It wasn't just code for one virus, but actually hundreds. Pierce searched the directory and emails. "Someone did a brilliant job of hiding their tracks. It's like the user wrote the code right here on this computer. I can't find any trace as to where else it came from."

"Our CFO is intelligent, but not this intelligent. He can't write code like this."

"The question is, where are these viruses destined? Wait, here's something." Pierce pulled up a list. When they began to read the file, the twins got the shock of their life. "Dear God…"

"Our companies," hissed Samuel. "This is a list of most of the companies we own! Wipe out everything, Pierce."

"I'm deleting everything off this hard drive. But we have to go through every file in the company. We need to get to their server. Even at our fast pace, this company has millions of data and programs."

Samuel raked his hand through his hair, then reached out with his mind while his brother worked at lightening speed.

_Lucy_. _I want you to listen very closely to the instructions I'm going to give you and Graham. Everything has to be moved. _Samuel swiftly walked down the hall into another office and sat down at another computer. He knew Lucy was in a panic with what he'd just said_. I don't have time to explain, but I've got several accounts that no one can trace. Everything has to be moved into those accounts._

Long ago, Pierce and Samuel created an emergency back up plan in the event an economy collapsed or even worse, a virus attacked the financial system. What they hadn't anticipated was something this big coming out of one of their own companies.

Samuel reached out to his twin. _Brother, this is going to have serious ramifications. We own a substantial amount in this U.S. economy._

_Do it. Move what we can and sell everything else. The markets will open and we will use those who we have blood connections with in the human world to do what we must._

The alarm in his brother's voice gave Samuel several nervous knots in his stomach. They were the protectors of the Carpathian fortune. Someone had found a way to target the Carpathians by destroying their financial means, even possibly revealing data that could put their species in serious jeopardy.

Samuel winced inwardly as he remembered a time when his people were targeted as vampires, their parents beheaded and left to burn in the sun. In a way, this was now the modern day threat against them. Technology was not only a wonder to behold, but a way to track and discover their species. They had always protected the human race, but one could not blame them for what they did not understand. Still, they would have to eliminate this new threat.

_The CFO, _said Samuel. _We need to see into his mind._

_I can't search all these files alone. It will take the rest of night to get through most of these programs. And you need to ensure our investments are safe in the event these viruses are unleashed elsewhere._

Samuel cursed and turned his attention back to Lucy.

A few hours later, Carissa emerged from the movie theater with a smile on her face. It seemed she needed to get lost in a movie to take her mind off of things.

Kylie poked her. "You have to admit, that was pretty funny."

"Yeah, it was good."

"And thank goodness you're okay. I was worried you were coming down with the flu or something."

"I'm fine. And the movie was a good escape."

"Escape?" asked Kylie looking at her.

"Well, from serious things."

"Wow, you've really lost yourself to this guy."

Carissa nodded. "It's kind of frightening."

"You need to take things slow like I said."

Somehow she didn't think things were going to work out slow, especially if she ended up going away with Pierce to the Carpathian Mountains. Carissa couldn't help the feeling that she wanted to finally belong with someone…maybe even with a real family. The Carpathian people might be that family. It was exciting and scary at the same time.

"What you need is a drink."

"What? Oh…no, Kylie. I don't think that will do me any good. I mean, my stomach is still a mess and all."

"Okay, fine but I need one. I can't go to a bar all by myself!"

"Call your husband."

Kylie let out a hard sigh. "Some things you need to do without your husband once in a while. If you ever marry, you'll find out you need a little time to yourself. Spending time with one person all the time can drive you nuts!"

Carissa thought for a moment about the concept of lifemates which Pierce tried to explain. Supposedly, such unconditional love only grew stronger over time. But Kylie was right. How could you be with one man all the time? Especially if he was able to communicate through her mind? Right now she couldn't see how she would ever get tired of him. But what about the future? There had to be a down side.

Well, maybe that was the drinking of blood.

Or maybe there was more she didn't know? Carissa was determined the next time she saw Pierce, she'd insist on him telling her everything, especially if he'd been withholding any information from her. Not volunteering that she'd drank blood was definitely not the start of a healthy relationship.

Wait, was she mad? Since when was drinking blood a good relationship at all?

"So are you coming with me or what?"

"I'm really tired," Carissa said in an uncertain tone.

"Oh come on. Please? For me?"

Carissa suddenly realized that if she turned Carpathian she might not be able to see Kylie ever again. Chances were the Carpathians trusted only a few, especially if they never grew old in appearance. Realizing this, Carissa felt like she better spend time with her friend while she still could.

"Okay, but not too long."

"Right. Just a few shots."

They'd reached Kylie's car and Carissa frowned. "I'll have to drive you home, then."

She grinned as they got in the car. "Yeah, true. I guess I didn't think about how convenient it was for you to be the designated driver!" But when she went to start the car, nothing happened. "What the hell?" snapped Kylie as she tried to turn the key again. "This is a new car!"

"Maybe the battery died?" asked Carissa. "Did you accidentally leave a light on or something?"

"No. I don't understand!" She suddenly shot out of the car waving and Carissa realized a cab had driven by them. The car stopped. "Oh thank goodness," said Kylie running to the cab. "Come on, Carissa, let's go!"

"Are you going to call your husband?"

"Later, yeah. I want to get a few shots first. Might as well have one of us happy when I have to tell him the car won't start!"

They got in the cab and Kylie gave the name of a popular bar. Before Carissa knew it, they were dropped off at the location. It was a western bar and the music was blaring. At least it wasn't some biker hang out. But it was still loud and filled with too many men. Carissa grew uncomfortable as she felt like every one of them were looking her up and down as if she were a meal.

_Are you okay?_

Once again, her emotions broke down the barrier blocking her thoughts from Pierce. _Yes, I'm fine._

_Where are you?_

She heard the alarm in his voice. _Kylie wanted to come to a bar._

_Excuse me? Carissa, it's not safe there. I'm coming to get you right now._

_I'm fine._

_No you're not. I can feel your discomfort. _

_Look, I'll just be here for a little bit. I'm trying to be with Kylie. She's my friend._

_She is not your friend if she's making you go to someplace you do not want to be. _

Carissa felt her anger surface. _She didn't make me. I can choose to do what I want._

Back at LogTech, Samuel's frustration was reaching it's peak. The stress of trying to review so many files for viruses whiling moving all investments was taking it's toll. And they only had a few hours left in the night.

Pierce growled. _Concentrate!_

_Carissa is at a damn bar._

_You think I'm not hearing this conversation with her? I've been connected to you for the last few hours. Our loyalty is to both our lifemate and our people. Reason with her. I need you here._

Samuel tried to calm himself. _Carissa, I'm sorry. But I need you to go home. It would make me feel better if you were in a safer place._

She felt like already he was controlling her. And Carissa was still a bit sore with him not volunteering she took his blood. She smiled at the bartender. "I'll have a Jack and Coke."

He actually hissed in her mind. _Stop it. _

_What? I'm not allowed to have a drink? Might as well before I can only drink blood in my future._

_It will make you sick._

_Well, it might be worth it considering you might not tell me the next time you make me drink your blood. _

He made a sound like a growl. _I know you don't understand, but I have a lot going on at the moment. I don't need your safety to add one more problem for me tonight._

The Jack and Coke was placed in front of her and Kylie held up her shot glass. Carissa took a deep breath and then toasted with her friend.

_Do not! _he warned.

Even though she knew she was behaving badly, he had no right to tell her what to do. Men had tried to control her all her life. And she didn't want to start letting one man rule her now. She downed the drink, knowing her stomach would protest. But Carissa was determined her mind would win out over her body, and she forced herself to hold it down.

She heard Pierce curse under his breath.

_Author's note: Sorry it's been so long everyone. Computer had died and then was in Boston a week ago and then Vegas this week (work related.) I know some of you might be thinking I shouldn't complain with Vegas. But when it's work related, it's definitely not as fun. I did at least get to see Phantom at the Venetian! But unfortunately I have to leave for Boston again on Tuesday! - Anne_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pierce stormed down the hall and stepped into the office where Samuel was working. "What the hell?"

Samuel glared up at him. "She's angry at us."

"You think? That little comment about her friend Kylie didn't exactly help."

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"Then you give her an order and try to force her obedience. She hasn't trusted any men in her life."

"Fine then!" snapped Samuel. "You give it a try. I need to get the rest of these accounts moved and I have over a dozen investors I need to connect with."

Pierce sighed. _Carissa._

At the bar, she shivered. Pierce had said her name in a sinful, low voice. _Leave me alone. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

Kylie grinned at her. "Hey! The bartender said their open all night! Can you believe it? Some local big shot managed to get them to do it."

Pierce filled her mind again. _I am worried about you. The sun will be rising in a few hours and I cannot help you._

_I said I would be fine! Is this how it's always going to be? Will you always be in my head?_

Samuel gave him an I-told-you-so look and went back to working on the computer.

Pierce frowned. "Now I understand how difficult lifemates can be." _I will always be with you, yes. I love you. _

_Then prove it by giving me some space!_

_Fine. I will not force you to leave, little one. But I will still be checking on you._

The Jack and Coke was making her sick but there was no way now she was going to ask him for any help. _I told you not to call me little one. Now leave me alone._

_Very well…Carissa._

Samuel shook his head. "I can't believe this. It would take just a few minutes to go after her."

Pierce turned on his heel and headed back to the other office. "We have already wasted enough _minutes_, my brother. And what I am finding is showing things are even worse than we anticipated."

"How do you mean?"

He stopped and did not turn around. "The virus code is in the server. I think I've destroyed most of it but some of it may have been released."

Samuel swallowed. "I've got our investments under control. Everything will be protected."

"The profits, yes," replied Pierce softly, "but not some of the companies here in the United States and abroad. I managed to ensure all companies owned by Carpathians were protected against the viruses, but I am running out of time. I cannot save the others. The economy well collapse."

"Tomorrow the markets will be in complete chaos." Samuel drew a deep breath. "We need to protect the humans in this world, Pierce."

He turned back to face Samuel. "We have little time. There is nothing I can do. Our people come first."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't give humans the capability to discover what is happening and to save their systems."

"What do you mean?"

Samuel stood. "We need to give them the knowledge. Select their most brilliant and trusted system analysts and programmers to make them aware of what is happening."

"By the time they turn on their computers in the morning, it will be too late."

"Not if we notify them now."

Pierce clenched his jaw. "Even if we were able to contact them at this hour, some of their personal computers may already be infected. If they even open their email, the viruses will be unleashed."

"But you know how to counter all of the viruses?"

"Yes, but how do I get them the information when they need a safe source?"

Samuel slowly smiled. "Texting."

"Cell phone texting. No internet."

"No virus," agreed Samuel. "It will work. Of course, they'll be ticked off later at the massive text bills they receive if you send out instructions on how to counter hundreds of viruses."

"But I can set up a safe site. I'll select those in the human world who will understand the message and know it's valid by giving them instructions on how to look for the viruses in a safe way. Then they'll be able to get to the secure web site I create giving them instructions on how to remove everything. Samuel, you're brilliant!"

"Of course I am. Too bad it can't rub off on Carissa."

Pierce spoke in a quiet voice. "It's just one night. We have to get this done. She's been looking after herself for years without us. We need to trust her."

"Right, trust," muttered Samuel. "Come on, let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Carissa felt slightly guilty at pushing Pierce away when she knew he was trying to protect her. But she'd been living without him for years. Her life was suddenly on the verge of changing and it set her in a panic. There was so much she didn't know and she felt like she'd lost control. Carissa's chest constricted. It felt like she was a child again where she felt so lost and unsure. Everything inside her cried out to trust Pierce. But how could she when he hadn't volunteered that he'd forced her to take his blood?<p>

Twice.

Carissa's stomach churned. Kylie was chatting away with the young bartender, too absorbed in her flirtations to notice Carissa will starting to feel ill. She endured it, and time seemed to drag on. After a few more hours had passed, she tried to talk Kylie into leaving, but her friend refused. Carissa hid her frustration, knowing eventually she'd need to call Kylie's husband, especially as dawn approached.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

She turned to find a man who looked like he may be in his late thirties next to her. His black hair was slicked back and he wore a business suit. He was totally out of place in a country western bar. Carissa straightened. "Ah, no thanks."

"Are you sure? I don't bite."

She smiled. "I'm really just here for my friend."

"Ah, I see. Designated driver?" His gaze fell on the Jack and Coke.

"We took a cab here," she said defensively.

"Smart. But I know you need to be a defensive driver not just for the purpose of driving a car, but also making sure your friend is okay," he said as he glanced past her.

Carissa turned to find Kylie suddenly across the room, dancing with some guy wearing a large black cowboy hat. She was laughing as he twirled her around to the beat of the music. Carissa bit her lip. "I better go take her home."

The man stopped her. "Why? She's safe and having a good time. Let her have a little fun. And besides," he said winking at her, "when was the last time you had any fun?"

Carissa's gut instinct flared. "I'm sort of engaged."

"Sort of? Must not be much of a fiancee if he didn't even give you a ring."

"Well, he's letting me select it," she lied.

"Not very romantic though." He put out his hand. "I'm Todd. Todd Estes."

She politely shook his hand. "Carissa."

"Nice to meet you. Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything now that I know you're engaged. I'm just from out of town and needed a drink. I'd heard that this place was going to be open all night and from the look of this crowd, everyone else seems to know too."

"You're here on business of course."

He laughed. "Yeah, the suit gives it away, doesn't it?" Suddenly his cell phone rang. "Damn. Excuse me a moment." Todd looked down at his phone and pressed a few buttons. "What the hell…?"

"What's wrong?"

He sat and read through what appeared to be a text, the color in his face suddenly draining. "Good God."

Carissa's heartbeat picked up. "Is everything okay?"

"No. Something is very wrong, actually." He suddenly dialed a few keys, like he was texting someone, then he looked up at her. "You need to get going. It appears your friend has decided to leave."

Carissa whipped her head around to see Kylie smiling as she was being led out the door by the man she'd been dancing with on the floor. Carissa leapt off her chair and went after her, struggling to negotiate her way through the thick crowd. "Kylie! Wait!"

When she made it to the door, Carissa's heart froze when she saw Kylie getting into a car. She yelled for her friend to stop but it was too late. A heavy hand landed on her arm and Carissa realized Todd had followed her.

"Damn," he said. He flagged down a cab. "I need to get back to the office due to a situation but I can't leave you like this with your friend disappearing. I'll go with you."

Since it was a cab, Carissa didn't think anything of it except to feel grateful that someone was nice enough to help her. They got in and Todd shouted to the driver to go after the other car that had Kylie. The driver hesitated, but when Todd waved a one hundred dollar bill in his face, the cab took off.

Carissa reached for her seat belt as they sped down the road. "Why is that guy with Kylie driving so fast?"

Todd grunted. "He's probably drunk. Faster!" he shouted at the driver.

Carissa held her breath as they weaved in and out of traffic. She knew her emotions were at an all time high, so she wasn't surprised when Pierce broke through her mind.

_What is going on? Why are you so frightened?_

_Someone has Kylie!_

_What?_

_We're chasing her._

_Carissa, stop wherever you are._

_No! Kylie is in trouble! She went with some guy out of the bar and we're trying to follow the car she's in._

There was a pause. _What do you mean 'we'?_

_I met a guy in the bar who hailed a cab. He's helping me._

Samuel and Pierce dropped everything at that moment and ran into the hallway. "There's only minutes until dawn!" hissed Samuel. They had just been finishing up things when they felt Carissa's fear.

Pierce reached out to her. _Dawn is almost here. Your friend went willingly with the man?_

_She was drunk!_

_Can you see her?_

_We see the car she is in._

Pierce and Samuel concentrated, connecting to see through Carissa's eyes. What they saw alarmed them even more. The cab was speeding and the car with Kylie could barely be seen. They couldn't get enough of a clear vision with the moving car to disrupt the vehicle.

Pierce tried to reason with her._ I will send Graham after the car with the police. I saw the license plate. Please go back home and wait there where it is safe._

_And drop off the man who is with you, _added Samuel with a slight growl.

_No! I can't leave her! I need to-_

There was a sudden terrible crashing sound and Carissa screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Carissa!_

There was no response and the twins were frantic. Samuel immediately converted to mist and streamed out the window. Pierce called out after to him, but he didn't care. He raced out into the sky…just as the sun began to emerge.

_Samuel! _His twin's voice was urgent. _Come back right now! We are out of time._

_Never._

Pierce cursed and went after his twin. The sunlight hit him hard, his own mist form weakening. _Samuel…we cannot help her if we are dead. _His own pain resonated with that of what his twin was feeling. The sunlight became twice the amount of agony from their separate forms with their combined soul.

_We cannot leave her. _Samuel's voice was strangled.

_I feel the same. But I also feel she is still alive. We will find her. _Pierce dove downward, seeking the coolness of the ground. Reluctantly, Samuel followed and both went to ground, the earth giving them relief from the sun.

Both hissed with frustration at their limited abilities while the sun was high. In unison, they called out to Graham and Lucy, desperately hoping their human friends could help to find her.

* * *

><p>Carissa was in serious pain when she woke. Her head hurt and she vaguely remembered being pulled from the cab. At first she thought it had been someone from an ambulance helping her. But she was shocked as she was roughly placed into the back seat of a limousine. Across from her, a tall thin man was casually cleaning his glasses. He had very short brown hair and a long nose. He was wearing a cream color suit, with a matching fedora hat.<p>

"Good morning, Ms. Brooks."

Before she could ask who he was, Carissa heard the other passenger door open and Todd was shoved into the seat next to her. He groaned and it was then she saw his arm was severely bleeding. "Oh God!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" he asked through gritted teeth. "Are we on a way to a hospital? What happened?"

The tall man across from them calmly put on his glasses. "Well, the car that hit your cab caused some serious injuries. But I'm afraid a hospital is out of the question."

"What?" demanded Carissa, "but he's bleeding!"

"So are you, my dear. You have quite a gash on that pretty little head, I'm afraid. Hopefully that won't block out any information we need from you."

She felt her forehead and was alarmed to find blood on her fingers. Afraid, she attempted to call out to Pierce but pain sliced through her head. Carissa whimpered and fell back against the seat.

"Now, now," soothed the man as the car started moving, "I hope you aren't trying to use those psychic powers just yet. Our research indicates that head injuries tend to cause a lot of pain when attempting to utilize such abilities. Well, not to mention some of the drugs we've given you to ensure that mind is kept under control."

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Todd.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same question. All we really wanted was her, but you happened to be in the cab with her."

Carissa continued to hold her head. "You…called me. The other night."

"Indeed."

"What do you want with me?"

The man chuckled. "All things in due time. For now, we need to get you back to the lab so you can be healed."

"Healed?" hissed Todd in a loud voice that made Carissa wince. "We don't need a lab, we need a hospital!"

The man's eyes narrowed. "I said we'd heal Ms. Brooks. I never said anything about you. You haven't even told me who you are and why you're with her."

"I just met her!"

Carissa moaned. "My friend, Kylie…"

"We were chasing after her," said Todd in a harsh voice.

The man smiled. "You mean you were falling for the trap we set."

"What?" asked Carissa as her heart began to beat hard. Pain sliced through her head again and she felt something trying to break through her mind. It was probably Pierce but her head hurt to bad to concentrate enough to hear him. Breathing hard, she looked at the man. "You have…Kylie?"

"We've been watching you for some time. Your friend gave us the perfect opportunity. It was quite easy once we saw both of you there at the bar. A simple call to a few powerful authorities to keep the bar open. And one of our handsome agents to lure her away in the bar once she'd had too much to drink. Of course we hadn't planned on this fellow to follow you and hail a cab. So we had to take other actions and make sure one of our cars set out on a collision course."

"Where's the cab driver?" asked Todd.

"If you're hoping he survived the crash so he could tell someone about you, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. He's dead, of course."

Todd hit his good fist against the window. "Son of a bitch! Let us go, right now!" When the thin man only continued to smile, Todd made a move to attack him. But the man moved fast and hit Todd so hard across his face, he fell back on the seat unconscious.

"Todd!" screamed Carissa.

"Todd? Well, you may have just met, but already you're on a first name basis, I see." He shook his head. "I don't think Mr. Falkland will be too happy about that."

Carissa looked at him in bewilderment. "How do you know about Pierce?"

"Haven't you been listening? Oh, right. You do have that nasty blow to your head, so I'll be patient. I said we've been watching you for some time. Mr. Falkland appears to be a recent acquaintance, yet the two of you seem very…serious. Why is that?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh, I think it is. And you'll find I take my business very seriously."

"Where is Kylie? What have you done with her?"

"If you cooperate, she'll live. If not…well, let's just say she is still useful in other ways."

The car slowed and Carissa tried to look out the window when she realized they were darkened. When the car stopped, the passenger door opened and a large man who looked like some body builder pulled her out of the limo. She was too weak to stop him. In fact, she wasn't strong enough to walk. The large man cursed and swept her up into his arms.

"Carry the other one inside too," she heard the thin man order. Carissa tried to look and see where she was but nothing was recognizable as were going down a long alley. A dingy, green door in a wall was opened, and Carissa was carried inside. She gasped.

It was an enormous laboratory. Bright light shone on rows and rows of equipment on tables. Several people in lab coats stopped whatever they were working on and looked at her. She was beginning to become as limp as a rag doll, her arms and legs dangling as the man carried her to another door. Kicking it open, the man took her down a stairwell that seemed endless. There was hardly any light as only a few lanterns hung from the walls. Carissa shivered as the air grew cold.

"Gentle now," said the thin man behind them. She was taken into a room and braced herself as she was lowered onto a cold, stone floor. The body builder sat her up against the wall and Carissa was shocked to have her wrists bound in chains. She could still freely move her arms, but she couldn't get far, as the chains were attached to a brick wall.

Her eyes stung with tears even though she tried not to cry. "Why?" she choked.

"Now, now," said the thin man as he stood over her. He had a cane that he tapped on the floor. "We may move you to another floor later but this is the only way to ensure you heal at a quick pace."

"How is being down in damp, dark basement going to heal me?" she asked as her teeth began to chatter.

He laughed. "The cold is not as a result from this basement, my dear. It's because of him." The cane gestured to a dark corner of the room. "Tyrell, do come forward."

Carissa gasped again as a monster of a man silently emerged from the shadows. He was absolutely horrifying, with pasty white skin. This Tyrell was also huge, probably well over six and a half feet tall. His face was ravaged, as if he'd been alive, or more like dead, for years. His jet black eyes looked down at her.

And then Tyrell smiled.

Carissa screamed as he revealed yellow teeth with incisors that grew long. She backed up against the wall, the chains rattling as she struggled to move away from the monster.

The thin man tapped his can again and then pointed it at Tyrell. "Where are your manners? You think to scare her to death?"

The monster hissed. "The sun is high."

"Oh please," said the thin man rolling his eyes, "we gave you just enough of the serum that you should be strong enough."

"I need more." Carissa cringed as Tyrell's voice was a low, horrible graveled tone that hurt her ears.

"Do you really think to lie in order to try and get more? Have I not proven to you time and time again that I'm the one in control?"

"You wish," sneered the monster as he began to walk toward him.

The thin man laughed. "Oh, I see. You don't want to appear weak in front of her, is that it? She is rather special, isn't she? Why, could she even be the one for you? Do you think?"

Tyrell slowed, but then growled. "You're right. I have just enough serum to kill you!" He began to lunge at the thin man but the body builder moved in front of him. The muscled man held up a test tube filled with some type of gleaming minerals. She heard him shout something and then Tyrell fell to the ground, appearing to writhe in agony.

The thin man shook his head. "No matter how many times I punish you, it doesn't matter. Vampires are extremely addicted to hatred." He looked down at Carissa. "Never forget that, my dear. No matter how charming the ever appear."

"Charming?" choked Carissa.

"Oh yes, they can play quite the tricks when they control themselves long enough." He kicked Tyrell. "Ready to cooperate? Or shall we go even longer in this state?"

The vampire hissed, but it was apparent he was in extreme pain. The thin man nodded at the body builder who put away the test tube and stepped aside. Tyrell was now breathing heavily, his massive body still shaking from small convulsions.

"Get up," commanded the thin man.

Tyrell struggled and then finally staggered to his feet.

"Thank you. Now, heal her."

Carissa began to shake. "No…"

The vampire shakily looked down at her, then back at the thin man. "I could just take her life."

"Ah, but you won't. You cannot help that basic instinct to survive. You know she is special and for some reason, you desire her. I haven't figured it out yet, of course. But these psychics are of particular interest to your species. Now, heal her and maybe I'll keep her alive longer than the others. You never got a chance to even taste their blood. Maybe this one I will experiment with in watching you with her."

Tyrell growled again, but to Carissa's surprise, he suddenly turned…beautiful. In fact, he was breath taking. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with healthy skin. He was dressed in clean clothes; a silk shirt and dress trousers.

The thin man smiled. "You see, my dear? How deceiving they can be?"

Oh God, her mind swirled with confusion. This wasn't what Pierce really was like, was it? Was he truly Carpathian or was he a vampire who played tricks? Her gut said Pierce was nothing like this monster before her.

As Tyrell came toward her, Carissa clung to that bit of hope in her mind that Pierce was her true lifemate. Because now, more than ever, she needed him to find her.

_Author's note: Boy, I'm terrible with cliffs, aren't I? Of course, readers from The Sultan's Favorite already know this too well. (sigh) Some habits never change... -Anne_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Samuel was seething in anger. His body was sluggish but he forced his mind to concentrate, hoping for any word from Lucy or Graham about Carissa. He estimated the time now to be about late morning. And the time passed so slowly, it was agonizing.

Beside him, Pierce wasn't doing any better. His twin was normally the more calm and reserved one. Carissa's disappearance had certainly changed his demeanor. Samuel had never felt such rage from his twin at being trapped by the sun, helpless to find and protect their lifemate.

_Well, at least you are definitely convinced that she is our lifemate._

_There is no doubt of that now, _replied Pierce in a dark tone. _Lucy and Graham cannot find any trace of her. They found out the cab driver died but where is she? They've searched every hospital._

_We will find her. We still feel her._

_Why doesn't she communicate back? She must be unconscious._

Samuel hated thinking about the fact that Carissa could be somewhere helpless to defend herself. He tried to get his mind off the situation. _What did Graham find out from the business news?_

Pierce struggled to maintain his sanity, hardly caring about the human world of investments. But he tried to play along. _Graham said the stock market has plummeted, but most of the businesses are protected due to our message. LogTech is in shambles, but the rest of our companies are safe._

_The humans think LogTech is responsible for planting the viruses?_

_Yes, and we haven't had the time to find out yet who is responsible for it. Even more disturbing, who knew about all of our specific companies? We are meticulous about everything._

Samuel agreed. _Someone was targeting us._

_But why? Who would possibly know what we are?_

_As I said before, a vampire would not have the patience. LogTech was penetrated by someone who gave a competitor an advantage. Then somehow they took over the company's systems. If someone is intelligent enough, there is always a way to find to us in this modern day era._

_I pride ourselves on being able to prevent such breeches, _snapped Pierce.

_Well, _replied Samuel dryly, _we have been slightly preoccupied. I was ready to seek the dawn and then Carissa not only turned my world upside down, but yours as well._

_I feel as if our world will never be the same again. Not only did we almost lose the wealth of the Carpathian people, our lifemate is missing._

_We protected our people, _corrected Samuel. _You know very few of our kind have been able to accumulate and secure the amount of wealth we now have. I don't care what the prince may say. You and I both know we're the only ones who had the abilities last night to work as fast as we did in protecting everything. Not to mention we even found a way to help the humans, despite the fact some of them will always work against us._

Pierce tried to calm himself. _I may know we are the only ones to have the skills to succeed as no one has before in business, but I try to be humble about it._

_Exactly, I have to be arrogant enough for the both of us._

_None of it matters to me now. I would rather be poor than not have Carissa._

_Even if the Prince condemns one or both of us?_

Pierce spoke in a firm tone. _The SongMaker will confirm she belongs to both of us. And I don't care after that if our people do not accept us._

_Yes, you do._

Pierce ignored his twin's remark, even though he knew it was true. Deep down, they both longed to be back in their homeland. Now that their emotion was restored, there was a feeling of wanting to return, even if for just a short time to be close once more with their own people.

Samuel grew agitated once more. _I don't think I can stand this. I'm at the point where I don't care if the sun fries me._

_Dying will not help Carissa. _His voice grew low. _Try and sleep brother._

_Said the insomniac. _

_At least you still have a sense of humor, _replied Pierce dryly. _Focus. We must gather our strength for what lies ahead._

_I know. And yet I cannot fully rest until we find her._

* * *

><p>Carissa shivered in the basement cell. Her head still hurt, but it was not from her original injury. The thin man had injected her arm with something which left her feeling dizzy and sick. The gash on her head was completely healed.<p>

By a vampire.

Tyrell was in a dark corner of the same cell, also chained to the wall. After healing her, he couldn't seem to help himself and his fangs elongated with his urge for her blood. The thin man had been prepared for this, however, and had taken the small vile of strange minerals from the body builder. He held it up in front of Tyrell who immediately recoiled, then fell to the floor writhing in agony.

The thin man smiled while the body builder dragged Tyrell to the corner. The vampire was then whipped several times, and he returned to his uglier state with grey skin and old clothes. His long black hair was disheveled and she could barely see his face.

Carissa had desperately tried to call out for Pierce, but whatever they injected her with seemed to interfere with abilities. Worse, her head was throbbing and it hurt to concentrate.

She jumped when a door somewhere outside the cell slammed. There were voices in the hallway, then a yell. The cell door flew open and the body builder shoved Todd into the room. He wrists and ankles were in chains, so he stumbled and fell.

"Todd!" Carissa cried. She crawled over to him, her own chains straining against the wall as she tried to touch Todd's arm. He slowly raised his head to look at her and she gasped. Todd's eye was swollen and there was blood on his lip. "Oh God! What did they do to you?"

"What does it look like?" he snapped.

Carissa pulled back, horrified that he'd been beaten. "But why?"

"How the hell should I know? They never asked me one damn question."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Are you? What the hell gives? Why were they after you?"

Carissa trembled. "I'm not sure. I mean, someone called me the other night. But I thought it was just a prank call."

"What did they say?" Todd demanded.

"That he was very interested in me. I thought it was some sick joke. I didn't really think anyone was watching me."

"And why would they be watching you?"

Carissa wasn't really sure, but their captor had mentioned her psychic abilities. Somehow they knew about her. Before she could answer him, the door opened again and Carissa found herself looking up a the thin man again.

He smiled. "Comfortable?"

"I don't understand," Carissa said in a small voice, "what do you want from me?"

"What do you really know about Pierce Falkland?"

She bit her lip. Did he know Pierce was Carpathian? Or worse, thought he was a vampire?

"Oh come now, Ms. Brooks. I have little patience."

"I only just met him."

"And yet, as I said before, he seems quite taken with you. He is quite secretive. In fact, I don't think he or his brother have been out in the public eye for some time. Why is that?"

Carissa shifted uncomfortably on the floor, the chains chiming with her movement. "I don't know."

The thin man raised an eyebrow. "They also seem to only appear, if at all, in the evening."

"So?"

He glanced at Tyrell who was lay motionless on the floor, his face still hidden by his long hair. "Vampires only come out a night, Ms. Brooks."

Carissa lifted her chin. "Pierce is no vampire!"

"No? Then explain why there is so little known about him. Explain what little information our research recovered shows he and his brothers haven't aged."

"How do you know that?"

His eyes narrowed. "We know all about Pierce and Samuel Falkland and who they really are. I suggest you stop pretending and cooperate."

"Cooperate?"

"You can find other vampires, can't you?"

"What? No!"

The thin man frowned. "You somehow have the ability to attract them. You will cooperate and lead us to more vampires."

She shook her head. "Even if I could, why do you want them?"

He nodded toward Tyrell. "You see their power. And we now have a way to control them."

Todd scowled. "Vampires? Are you serious? You really are a nut job, you know that?"

The man came forward, suddenly whipping out a thick cord and tying it around Todd's neck, placing him in a choke hold. It happened so fast, Todd had no time to react and he began to struggle for air. His hands helplessly clawed at his throat, trying to loosen the cord as the thin man continued to strangle him.

"Stop!" screamed Carissa. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tyrell slightly move, raising his head at the commotion. "You're killing him," she pleaded. "He doesn't have anything to do with me!"

The man released Todd who fell flat on the floor, gasping for breath. The bodybuilder came back into the room and whispered something. He seemed to nod in response and gave a brief glare at both of them, then left the room.

Carissa crawled over to Todd but he shoved her away.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped at her. "What the hell is all this?" He looked over at Tyrell who was now staring at him. "And who the fuck are you?"

"That's Tyrell," said Carissa. "And it's true. He's a vampire."

"You are just as insane!" Todd pushed himself into a sitting position and spat at Tyrell. "There is no such thing as a damn vampire! Come on, Carissa, look at him. They make his skin all grey with make up and a fake wig? They're playing a trick on you."

Tyrell's black eyes seem to come to life. He suddenly lifted his head and hissed, his fangs elongating. "Come closer and I will show you how real I am."

Todd swallowed hard and recoiled. "You…can't be. It's just more tricks."

"Unfortunately," said Carissa in a soft voice, "I'm pretty sure with what I know, that it's true."

"So…what? Pierce Falkland is really a vampire too?"

"No! He's not!"

"Well, what about all that stuff they were saying?"

"He's different. He's what is called Carpathian."

Todd stared at her. "Carpathian?"

"Yes, it's a different species. They are very intelligent and have, well, special gifts."

Todd looked at her. "Obviously he was intelligent enough to find a number of viruses."

"What?"

"Remember back at the bar? I got a text message. Apparently a number of systems were infected. Pierce Falkland gave proof to certain programmers so they could save a number of systems. But what's the difference between him and a vampire?"

"Carpathians turn vampire after they've lost all emotion."

"You're saying that a Carpathian, this other species, loses emotion? How can I believe that?"

She sighed, uncertain he would ever believe her. "It's true. After a time, they want to feel anything so badly, I guess they give into feeling dark emotions. To feel anything is really tempting so they turn."

Todd blinked. "Then what? That's it? They turn vampire and then their evil forever?"

She looked away for a moment. "Well, yes. The Carpathians who are left have to protect themselves from those who turn. They actually hunt down the vampires."

"Wait, let me get this straight. They hunt their own kind? God, that would be a great life," he said in a sarcastic voice. "You're born a Carpathian only to eventually turn into a vampire. And then probably someone you know will kill you."

"Well, not all of them turn vampire."

"Why not?"

"Well, their emotion is restored if they find their-"

Tyrell suddenly interrupted. "If they find the right soil." Carissa looked at him in confusion, but the vampire continued. "It is the right soil that treats us, heals us." He looked over at Carissa for a moment, his eyes flashing a look of warning. "Like the minerals they have now which control my emotions. The earth holds many secrets."

Todd tilted his head. "So you, a vampire are starting to feel emotion again? They've mimicked this soil with minerals they found?"

"As a human, you would never understand."

Carissa continued to look at the vampire with question. Only a lifemate could bring back emotion to a Carpathian. As for a vampire…wasn't it too late? Once they turned, could they never go back? Or did these minerals really do something with emotion?

The door opened again and the thin man returned inside the cell. "So, Ms. Brooks. Are you ready to cooperate?"

"I don't know how to find other vampires."

"Don't know or won't?"

Tears filled her eyes. "I really don't know how!"

"Well, perhaps just to make sure, we'll take your friend for another 'discussion'. Maybe when he returns, he can convince you to remember." The thin man chuckled. "If not by his words, maybe by how he will look. I don't think his face will be as pretty as it is now."

"Please! If I knew, I would tell you!"

"Brett! Get in here." The bodybuilder appeared again. "Take him. Let's make sure Ms. Brooks knows how serious we are." Todd yelled and tried to kick Brett. But the muscled man easily pulled him up and dragged him out of the room.

As soon as she was alone again with the vampire, Carissa didn't hold back her tears this time. Todd was just an innocent man caught at the wrong time. And there was nothing she could do to help him. And what about Kylie?

Tyrell spoke in a soft voice. "He's one of them."

She wiped her eyes. "What?"

"The human. Todd."

Carissa shook her head. "No, I just met him."

"Most likely he was sent to find you in the bar."

"But…he was in the accident with me. His arm was injured. And his face. I mean, that was all real. It didn't look like make up!"

Tyrell snorted. "Of course it was real. They go at great lengths to obtain information about us."

She stared at him. His skin was no longer as grey, his face was less ragged. "You're just trying to fool me."

"Normally I would do such a thing, yes. But not this time, my dear. They are lying to you."

"I don't believe you."

Tyrell's long, black hair became more smooth and beautiful. His eyes were still black, but they were also tired. "I would not expect you to believe me. But listen to what I say. How is it that Todd, as you call him, knew that Pierce Falkland warned programmers about a virus infestation?"

"He said he received a text message. I saw him get one at the bar." She frowned. "Pierce was probably trying to find away and warn everyone. I mean, if it was something really bad, think of how many systems could be compromised."

"True. But why would Pierce Falkland reveal that he was the one who sent the text, warning of the impending viruses?"

"Well, I'm sure…" Carissa's voice trailed off. Wait, how did Todd know it was Pierce? Tyrell's comment had some logic. Pierce was unlikely to reveal and bring attention to his name. Just like the thin man said, he and his brother kept undercover, making sure to not to reveal themselves. With as intelligent as Pierce was, he would certainly know a way to send an anonymous text message. There was no purpose as to revealing his name.

"They lie," said Tyrell in a graveled voice. "Sebastian says he knows everything but he does not."

"Sebastian?"

"Our captor. His name is Sebastian Anchova. He is a lead scientist of the Morrison Research Center." Before she could ask him the obvious, Tyrell spoke hard and fast. "They dedicate themselves to finding those who have psychic abilities. However, the last few years, they stumbled upon evidence of our kind. While they do not understand everything about us, they now know we exist."

"And that's why you talked about soil restoring emotion instead of lifemates? Why would you, a vampire, even care if they know?"

"The longer they do not understand the connection with psychic humans being possible lifemates, the more hope for our species. Feed them lies, my dear. The longer you do, the longer you will be kept alive."

Carissa's heart began to pound. "You don't seem like a true vampire."

His raised his eyebrows. "Have you ever met a vampire?"

"No, but, I thought they would be just evil."

Tyrell laughed. "It is a matter of perspective. The prince has taken females for himself and his favorite males. He lets the rest of us suffer. Humans are insignificant and we should rule them. For thinking that way, I'm called vampire." But despite what he'd just said something was still off about him. Like for a moment, he was unsure if he really believed it.

"Those minerals," Carissa said quietly, "what are they?"

Tyrell's voice grew rough. "I do not know. But for the first time in hundreds of years, I can feel more than hatred. I feel…"

"Regret?" she whispered.

The vampire looked away. "Whatever those minerals are, they appear to cause emotion. At first, it was only what Sebastian dictated. But the longer I have been here, the more…lingering effects there seem to be. As if the emotions are actually my own."

"How long have you been here?"

His eyes looked back at her. "I've lost track of time."

Carissa brought her knees up to her chin, her arms encircling her lower legs. As she hugged herself, she thought for a moment. "Maybe the minerals are helping you."

"I don't need help!" he suddenly snapped.

"I bet you've been very unhappy. You have no lifemate. Without emotion, I'm sure you just couldn't live like that anymore."

Tyrell's face grew dark. "I suggest you keep such opinions to yourself."

"Fine. If you don't want to hear the truth, then there's nothing I can do."

He was silent for a moment, as if thinking about what she said. After a while, he leaned back against the wall. "You are not yet claimed by him."

"Sebastian? What do you mean?"

"No. Pierce Falkland."

Carissa looked at the floor. "I've had two blood exchanges."

"So he is waiting for the third before he claims you. How romantic," Tyrell said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"I…don't understand. When I have a third blood exchange, that turns me Carpathian. Is that what you mean?"

"Ah, so he hasn't told you everything. There are powerful words imprinted on every male before their birth. By saying the words, it bonds the female to him forever."

"Words?"

"And sex."

Okay, that shocked her. "You're a vampire," she said trembling, "you're just trying to be vulgar now."

He laughed again. "Ask him."

"I can't. Something is blocking my mind."

Tyrell nodded. "It is a serum they developed that inhibits your abilities." He pulled back, going deeper into the shadows. "But I assure you, if he is your lifemate, he will come for you."

_Author's note: Hopefully this is making sense. Thanks for the reviews everyone! -Anne_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Carissa warily held her head within her hands. The consistent throbbing of her head was taking its toll. If she could just make it stop or at least go to sleep for a while…

Tyrell whispered something in a language she could not understand. She raised her head and looked at him.

"What did you say?"

"You must reserve your strength and rest," he replied.

Was it her, or did his eyes now look more brown than black? "I can't sleep. My head hurts too much."

"If you allow me, I will help you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm the only one who can keep you alive until your lifemate finds you. That is, if he has any intelligence."

"Pierce Falkland is one of the most intelligent Carpathians ever born."

Tyrell's eyes flashed black for a brief moment. "Obviously he wasn't intelligent enough to keep his lifemate from being captured," he said in a mocking tone.

Carissa held back her tears. "That was my fault. He wanted me to go somewhere safer. I shouldn't have allowed Kylie to go to the bar. I should have just called her husband."

Tyrell rolled his eyes. "Humans. Why do you even care for them?"

"Didn't you ever care about them?"

"Only when my prince ordered me to do so. But why should I care about them when time and time again they hunt our kind? Look where you are right now, my dear. And do you dare to tell me that you precious Kylie will still think of you in the same way when she sees what you become?"

She shot him a glare. "She's my friend! Of course she will still see me as the same person." Carissa shook her head. "I think someone hurt you long ago which made you think that all humans would never accept Carpathians."

Tyrell looked at her now with weary eyes. "Do you wish for sleep or not? Although I have no idea why I'm even asking you when I could simply just do so."

"What will you do?"

"It's a simple command to your mind."

"But Pierce cannot connect with my mind, so why can you?"

"He is miles away and the sun is high. Although the minerals can impact me in painful ways, Sebastian also formulated another serum which gives me strength. With the sun high, I'm usually quite sluggish. But now, my mind is sharp from what they gave me. While I cannot escape, I'm quite certain I can send you to sleep."

"Why would you help me?" she whispered.

He turned his head away from her. "Because I despise letting them win, even if it means you being claimed by another male."

Carissa cringed a little when he reminded her that Pierce would 'claim' her. "Will it hurt?"

Once more she swore Tyrell's eyes seemed to soften. "No. Do not fear, little one. You will not be harmed."

"Why am I called 'little one'?"

He actually gave a pleasant grin. "Because you are so petite. I speak other languages. Would you prefer ma petite?"

Even though she was annoyed, Carissa found herself smiling back at him, feeling like she was actually happy for him when he was probably feeling like his true self before his darker times. She was beginning to believe those minerals were in fact changing Tyrell. She could only hope she was trusting the right person with her life.

Then again, what did she have to lose at this point?

"Okay," she said.

The next thing Carissa remembered was the sound of Tyrell's voice and her eyes were opening. "I thought you were going to put me to sleep."

"I did," he replied, his voice much stronger now. "The sun is setting, ma petite. And I think we are about to have visitors."

She'd hoped for a second he meant Pierce was coming for her. But when the cell door opened, Todd was once more shoved inside the room. He fell to the floor and Carissa was horrified to see his shirt off and several whip lashes on his back and chest.

Brett, the bodybuilder, spat on him and quickly closed the door.

Carissa remembered what Tyrell had said about Todd, but she was still unsure of what to believe. Tentatively, she reached out to him. "Todd?"

"What?" he snapped. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing with pain.

Carissa glanced at Tyrell who was watching him with narrowed eyes. She bit her lip and then tried to be cautious. "Did they ask you anything?"

"Of course not. You heard Sebastian. He just wanted to frighten you. If you don't tell them everything you know, I'm going to die, Carissa."

"How did you know the thin man's name was Sebastian?"

He looked at her with confusion. "What?"

"His name. How did you know."

"That muscled guy called him that. Why?"

"Oh. I just…didn't know his name."

He stared at her for a heartbeat and then shook his head. "Look, he's coming back tomorrow. Can't you think of anything to tell him? Anything at all? Are you really serious about this Pierce Falkland?"

"I told you. He's not a vampire."

"Right. He's not a vampire…yet. He's some other species. Not that I can tell any difference. Are you sure you can?"

"Todd, he's different."

"Okay, as in how? Does he drink blood?"

"Well, yes."

"Does he burn in sunlight?"

"Yes, but-"

Todd slammed his fist on the floor. "Then come on, Carissa! How can you even care about someone who kills humans?"

"He doesn't kill humans!"

"How do you really know? And why is he so interested in you, anyway?"

Carissa frowned. "You're certainly asking a lot of questions."

"You think? My life is at stake here, damn it!"

"I'm trying to make you understand. I know Pierce sounds like a vampire but he's not. There is a difference."

"Fine, let's just say your story is true. Where are these Carpathians? Can you find more of them?"

She glanced at Tyrell. "I can find them."

"How?"

"My psychic ability. But I need Sebastian to stop giving me whatever serum he developed. When it blocks my mind, I can't sense other Carpathians." This of course was a complete lie, but it would help her communicate with Pierce.

"Good. Then maybe tomorrow, he'll allow you to use your ability. Then you can tell him where to find one."

"What about tonight? Why not now?"

"I think he went home. Unlike vampires, he probably sleeps at night. You know, like we should be doing?"

"But what about escape?"

"Do you have psychic abilities to get us out of these chains?"

Carissa looked at Tyrell. "What if he could help us?"

"A damn vampire? Yeah, right. Hey buddy, despite the fact that she's going to allow Sebastian to hunt down your kind, can you help us out here?"

Tyrell, however, gave no reaction other than calmly looking at Carissa. While she still wasn't sure, she was beginning to believe him about Todd. Especially when the door once more opened and Brett came into the room. Todd yelled as Brett grabbed him.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?"

"We need to run a few more tests," grunted Brett. He dragged Todd out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Tyrell had a look of disgust on his face. "How convenient that he came in, asked a few questions, and then was dragged back out. I suspect he's going home to sleep as well." He shifted in his sitting position, the chains chiming on his arms and legs. "What I wouldn't give to pay a visit to him while he was asleep in his bed."

"If the sun is setting, why can't you escape?"

"Although I still have some powers, the minerals keep me here. If you didn't notice, that little vile they flashed in front of me a while ago was quite painful." He pointed to the ceiling. "They are always watching. When I attempt to escape, the power of emotion from the minerals is used against me. When they remove all emotion, I'm in extreme pain, like a withdrawal from a drug. It leaves me physically weak for quite some time."

She looked at the ceiling. "So, can they hear us too? Do they know what you think about Todd and what you told me?"

Tyrell shook his head. "No, I would detect such a device with sound. There is only one secret camera watching us."

Carissa looked at him with skepticism.

He shrugged. "Believe what you will, then."

"That's just it. I don't know what to believe." She shivered and held herself. "What would you do if you were to get free?"

Tyrell raised an eyebrow. "I think you know the answer."

"What? Kill all humans? Rule them?"

"The thought does come to mind."

"What good would that do? And not all humans are guilty of persecuting vampires. Pierce has a few that are very loyal to him."

"How touching," he replied in a mocking tone.

"Why do you hate them so much?"

Tyrell lifted his wrists, bound in chains. "Need I really say more?"

"Most humans don't even know vampires exist. And what about me? I'm human."

"You, my dear, have psychic powers, possibly inherited from a mixture of breeding in the past. You are not the same."

"I _am _the same! I was born human. Don't you think it's a little scary to me now that I know I'm about to change into another species?"

"Aside from the physical pain in the conversion process, if it were me, I'd look forward to it."

Carissa's eyes grew wide. "Pain?"

"Ah, obviously the great Pierce Falkland forgot to mention that little detail as well. If our chemistry was correct, I would have been a far better lifemate to you."

Great. What the hell else did she need to know that Pierce hadn't volunteered to her? She glared at Tyrell. "Well, with how evil I thought a vampire would be, why do you even wait for Pierce? You said earlier the Prince took all the women to give his favorites. So if you got free, what's stopping you from taking me?"

Tyrell stared at her, almost as if he wasn't sure what to say in response.

She swallowed hard. Maybe that wasn't exactly the smartest idea to give him. She looked away and then heard him sigh.

"I should take you," he said in a quiet voice. "But you deserve better than me."

Carissa looked at him. His face was filled with…sorrow? "You're not really evil…are you?"

A soft laugh escaped him. "By far more than you know."

"Those minerals, they've changed you somehow. Like a part of you is waking up, and realizing you actually have a good soul."

Tyrell raised his eyes, the color suddenly black again. "Do not give me your pity."

"I'm not. I just-"

"What?" he snapped, "You think I can be saved? I don't need to be saved because it is the prince who lies to his people! For so long, I served him. And yet, I received nothing in return. No, he saves the few females left for only certain males he has interest in surviving."

"How do you know that?" Carissa challenged.

"It's obvious enough when the prince's own daughter suddenly mates with the Dark One!"

"The Dark One?"

"Gregori Daratrazanoff, second in command to the prince himself."

"But maybe they were really meant to be lifemates."

"All of those close to the prince conveniently find their lifemate. He never respected me! I was condemned by him long ago. I began to understand why so many turned against him." Those black eyes narrowed. "And you. The Prince must protect his wealth and that of his people. Pierce Falkland must have a lifemate to be a continued guardian of that fortune."

"No, that's not true."

Tyrell gave way to a slight hiss. "Then you are blind."

"Or you just keep feeding yourself lies to justify your hatred."

"You are lost in a dream world. In fact, I'm not sure why I even bother to convince you. Let's wait and see if your precious lifemate arrives soon to save you. He will be sure to feed you all the correct information…or what you want to hear."

"Fine!" shouted Carissa, "then why tell me about Todd or Sebastian? You say you don't want them to succeed in winning, yet I'll be with Pierce who is loyal to the prince you hate. So why do you care what happens to me?"

"I don't!" he snarled.

Carissa curled into herself. Briefly, she thought of Pierce and tried to reach out him again. But the pain sliced through her head. She backed away from the vampire, scooting until she was completely up against the wall. Then she buried her head within her arms, refusing to let herself cry.

* * *

><p>Pierce and Samuel burst through the ground and into the night sky. Together, they raced over the city, finally landing on a rooftop to observe the street below.<p>

"This is where Graham said the accident happened."

"If she was in a bar, it can't be far away."

"Great," muttered Samuel, "I always wanted to go bar hopping to find out information about where our lifemate may be."

"Fine, you go research plate of the car the taxi was following. Graham reported it to the police but there was nothing in their system."

"It was probably hidden somehow in the database. If Kylie was taken by someone linked to those that caused the viruses, chances are they would find it easy to hack into the BMV." His twin was about to take off but Samuel stopped him. "Hold up. _You_ hack into the system. I'm the club and bar expert, remember?"

"How could I forget?" asked Pierce dryly. "Now let's stop wasting time and find her."

* * *

><p>Carissa had dozed off but was woken by a noise out in the hall. She lifted her head and saw Tyrell also looking at the cell door. "Isn't it late? Like around midnight?" When he gave the barest of a nod, her chest grew tight. For just a moment, she hoped it was…<p>

"It is not your lifemate,"

She trembled in response. "How do you know?"

Before she could get an answer, the cell door opened and a man she'd never seen walked into the room. He was of medium build, dressed like some type of guard with a uniform. In the dim light, Carissa's eyes widened as she made out a long scar on his face that went from his chin down though his neck. He smiled while his eyes roamed over her body.

"What do you want?" she asked, as she tried to flatten herself against the wall.

The guard, or whoever he was, took out a set of keys from his pocket. "I always get to have fun with a few of you. One of the perks for me working here at night." He glanced over at Tyrell and then began to unlock Carissa's chains.

"Where are you taking me?" she cried. He roughly pulled her to her feet. She was so weak, there was nothing she could do. "Tyrell! Please!"

The man laughed. "Oh please, like a fucking vampire is going to help you?" He hoisted her over his shoulder. "Still, _some things _do call for a little privacy." He made his way out of the cell, not even bothering to lock the door, knowing Tyrell was still chained to the other wall.

Tyrell could hear Carissa scream as the man carried her down the hall. He turned his head away, looking at the walls, trying to dim the sound in his ears. But Carpathians could hear the smallest sounds even far away.

He paused for a moment. Did he say he was Carpathian? For the last few years, he'd actually liked the thought of being called a vampire. In the past, his honor would have meant too much to even think of being called such a thing. But with no emotion, the temptation to feel anything was too strong. And now, a feeling he could not describe was leaving what felt like a hole in his chest.

Carissa screamed again, the sound reaching far more than his ears.

Tyrell began to strain against the chains, pulling them until they actually seem to groan under the strain. He paused and closed his eyes, suddenly focusing all his energy, his strength within his body and mind.

Another scream from Carissa was heard, followed by the sound of a slap to her face.

And then Tyrell broke free of his chains.

_Author's note: Haven't gotten a lot of reviews lately - please let me know if I'm on the right track. -Anne_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Carissa fought the guard with what little strength she had left. After carrying her down the hall, he deposited her onto the floor of another cell. Before she could even protest, his mouth came down on hers. She tried desperately to push him off of her, but the entire weight of his body pinned her beneath him. As his tongue attempted to invade her mouth, Carissa whimpered, acting like she had no choice and opened further for him. The guard fell for her submission, and thrust his tongue inside her mouth. That's when she bit down.

Hard.

The man yelled and shoved her back as blood ran down his chin. Carissa tried desperately to crawl away, but he grabbed her legs and yanked her back to him. She screamed as she was flipped onto her back and pinned her down once more. She could feel the hardness of his groin through his pants pressing up against her thigh. He rubbed it against her while his hands groped her breasts through her blouse.

_Oh God, _she didn't want to lose her virginity this way! Could this really be happening? When his head dipped down to suck on her neck, she screamed again. He pulled back and slapped her so hard, Carissa's vision actually dimmed. Her mind was jolted back into reality when he began to rip open her blouse. She grabbed his hands, trying to stop him. But he only slapped her again.

She felt something trickle down her cheek and then she tasted blood. Cool air hit her chest and Carissa cried out as the guard began to lick the swells of her breasts, now barely hidden by her white lace bra. Her entire body was now shaking, her legs pushing against the floor and kicking in protest. She felt his hand change positions, trailing downward until his fingers reached between her legs. In one sudden movement, the guard ripped down her pants, her panties barely staying in place.

"No! Please!"

He laughed. "Just lie still. This won't take long."

A deep voice came out of nowhere, echoing in the room. "You're right, this won't take long at all."

The guard looked up and Carissa gasped as he was suddenly lifted into the air. She scrambled to a sitting position and found Tyrell standing in the middle of the room, now holding the guard with one hand wrapped around his throat. The man's feet dangling in the air, he gasped for breath.

Tyrell narrowed his eyes at the man. "It is my right to carry out justice on her behalf." He smiled. "As well as feed my strength." In a blur of blinding speed, Tyrell bit into the guard's neck.

Carissa scooted back until she hit a wall. Her pants were a tangled mess around her legs and she tried to pull them up. But she found they were ripped and useless, so she wriggled out of them, pulling her blouse down so the length covered her thighs. Because some of the buttons were gone, all she could do was hold the blouse together to cover her chest.

The guard was now translucent, as Tyrell was draining him dry of blood. Even though the man deserved it, something was very wrong. "Tyrell…stop."

Tyrell heard her voice, soft but strong. Why should he stop? He had every right to kill this human. Yet deep down he knew there was an old law he remembered…never kill while feeding or he would choose the dark path. He'd already chosen a dark path, so why did it matter? Who cared if he chose to kill this human while feeding on him? He was already a vampire.

"Please," Carissa whispered.

The guard managed to whimper. Tyrell licked shut the wound on the man's neck, setting him down on his feet. Slowly, he turned his head to look down at her. "Are you saying I should let him live?"

"You shouldn't torture him. Otherwise we are no better."

He stared down at her for a few heartbeats. Then Carissa cringed as in a flash of a second, Tyrell broke the man's neck. It happened so quick, she had no time to look away. He then tossed aside the body like a rag doll.

Carissa's heart was hammering, uncertain if the man who stood over her was vampire or Carpathian. Or maybe even something in between? He seemed to glide closer to her, his feet stopping just short of the pants on the floor she'd kicked off. Her throat dry, she spoke in a whisper. "Thank you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Carissa swallowed. "For saving me."

Tyrell snorted. "I didn't save you. I just couldn't stand all your screaming."

Was that his sense of humor or was he truly trying to deny that he actually saved her? She tugged the blouse down, making sure it covered her. "Well, thank you for taking his life so quickly, then."

He shrugged. "I was bored with him. Now, if we are done with the pleasantries, it is time to go."

"You can escape now?"

Tyrell tilted his head down at her. "It is nightfall and I have now fed. We must hurry before anyone discovers what has happened."

"What about the camera? Surely someone will see we are gone from the cell!"

Tyrell let out an exasperated breath. "I am creating an illusion that I am still there, but I cannot hold it forever." He held out his hand to her. "Now, come with me."

Carissa hesitated, the thought that he could still be a vampire weighing heavily on her mind. Then again, what did she have to lose at this point? Slowly, she took his hand and found his skin to be surprisingly warm. She let him help her stand, keeping one of her hands still clutching the blouse closed over her chest. "Can you make me some new clothes?"

He smiled. "Of course, my dear. But I believe healing you first would be the main priority." Tyrell reached out and touched her lower lip.

"Oh, right." She winced as she'd forgotten about the man hitting her. Now she realized her jaw was stinging and aside from her cheek bleeding, she probably had a few bruises. Tyrell seemed to be concentrating, apparently beginning to heal her. But just as she began to feel a warm glow on her face, she heard noises down the hall.

Tyrell turned and hissed when three large men came through the doorway. Without hesitation, he attacked them head on, grabbing the first one and throwing him back against the other two.

"The minerals!" shouted one man, "Get them now!"

Tyrell launched himself briefly into the air and went after the man trying to run down the hall. Carissa kicked the other man's feet out from under him as he was trying to stand after being thrown. She heard another hiss from Tyrell and she ran out the room to find him. But the third man was too fast for her and grabbed hold of her hair. Yanking her backwards, she screamed and fell.

A knife was held to her throat and she was pulled upward, against the man. He dragged her backwards. Tyrell had killed the one man down the hall and was rising up to come after her. Unexpectedly, Carissa's captor suddenly withdrew the knife and threw it at Tyrell. He dodged it easily but was taken by surprise by the second knife thrown by the other man. It hit him in the neck and Tyrell choked as blood gushed from the wound. He yanked out the knife and staggered back.

Carissa kicked her captor's knee that let out yell. She scrambled to get the other knife and when she turned around, the man was coming down on top of her. The knife pierced his stomach and he screamed. The third man's eyes widened and he ran down hall in the opposite direction.

"I have to stop him," gasped Tyrell. By now, he'd lost an enormous amount of blood. She could see the flow of it slowing as he tried to heal himself. Before she could protest, he once more launched himself into the air and flew down the hall to catch the remaining man. She heard him scream and Carissa closed her eyes. When it was quiet, she opened them to find the man dead on the floor.

Unfortunately, Tyrell was also on the floor. The loss of blood had weakened him and he slumped against a wall.

Carissa ran over to him, kneeling on the floor. "Are you still bleeding?"

"Yes," he breathed. "We have little time. I do not know when more will be coming for us." He tried to stand, only to find his legs weren't strong enough to hold him. "Go," Tyrell said in a low voice. "Hurry before they return."

"I can't leave you here!"

He gave a mocking laugh. "I am still their puppet. Even if I were to make it any further, they will use the minerals against me."

"Then we have to find where they keep them and destroy it," she said in a firm voice. "Please, you need to come with me."

Tyrell sighed. "I am not your lifemate. You are destined to save another male. One that is worth far more than me."

"How can you say that? Look what you did. You saved me!"

"I am too far gone, Carissa. My soul is lost."

"That's not true." She pressed her hand on his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "If your soul was lost, you wouldn't have come after me."

His skin was turning more and more white. "I told you, I just hated all that screaming."

She looked him in the eye and actually saw…a hint of amusement? Carissa broke into a smile. "Since when do vampires have a sense of humor?"

He sighed. "In truth, I'm uncertain what I am. There is still darkness in me." Tyrell's eyes seem to darken. "Never forget that."

"I don't care," she replied stubbornly. When he didn't budge, she used another tactic, calling on his sense of protection for her. "Look, I can't do this alone. I need your help to escape. What if more of them are upstairs? Please just help me."

Something in his eyes appeared to flicker in response, as if once more a deep brown color returned. "I am weak. I need…"

Her chest grew tight, but she told herself to be brave. "Blood?" When he gave a slight nod, she held up her wrist. "Can you take just enough to heal yourself?"

"I won't harm you, Carissa." He was using her name more and more now, as if to make a point of respect. Tyrell noted her wrist shook slightly as he gently took it within his hands. His fangs elongated, and he tried to be gentle as he bit into her skin.

Carissa tried to sit still, but she was also terrified. What if he took too much? But before she could worry more, he licked her wrist and then raised his head. The wound on his neck was now closed. Slowly, he stood, rising above her which was both a relief and frightening. He was so tall and dark. Tyrell's hair was long and smooth, the kind most women would kill to have. But his looks were nothing compared to what she saw he could do when it came to overpowering those men. She had a feeling that when he was at full strength, Tyrell was a force not many could stop.

As he looked down at her, Tyrell felt something stir, but not sexual. No, he only had the urge to protect this female and deliver her to the male she would eventually save. He could not allow a precious gift such as this to be wasted. And as one who experienced the darkness overtaking him, Tyrell felt he knew firsthand how horrible turning into the darkness could be.

Helping her stand, he thought about this for a moment. Why should he care? He could take this female and keep her for himself. What if he spoke the words? What if he mated with her? Tyrell frowned. His thoughts still had darkness. He was now thinking more clearly, and knew she wasn't meant for him. But the darkness was still strong, calling him to return to his pleasurable state as a vampire.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He blinked and realized he was frowning. "Yes, now let's go."

They cautiously made their way up the stars. In the lab, there were only a few lights on, leaving the room relatively dark. They rounded a corner and Carissa held back a gasp as she saw flames. It was some kind of huge furnace, with an opening that was burning, the flames so hot, it was almost unbearable. "That's one heck of a heater," she whispered.

"That is the crematorium."

Carissa froze in horror. "Are you saying…"

"They have to do something with the dead bodies, do they not?" He pulled her in another direction. "I feel something this way."

She was hanging onto his whole arm at this point, scared to death that she would never make it out of here. Did they kill psychics and burn them afterwards? Tyrell said something but she wasn't paying attention until she saw the long table at the far end of another room.

Oh God! It was a body!

"Autopsies," murmured Tyrell. He gently pulled her away. By now she was shaking so badly, he was almost ready to carry her.

Carissa was now terrified. She jolted to a stop when she bumped into Tyrell. Looking up, she trembled as she saw him bare his fangs and hiss. She followed his gaze to find a man holding the tube of minerals at him. He wasn't very tall and he had a smug look on his face.

"You will do as I say," he commanded.

The minerals in the test tube seem to glow in response. She felt Tyrell hesitate, the look on his face one of confusion. She reached out to him, realizing the pain in her head might stop her. _Do not listen to him!_

Tyrell blinked. _The pull is too strong, Carissa. I am…losing my battle to do what I want._

His voice was strangled, as if he was trying with every ounce of strength to avoid obeying the man. Before she could even think, Carissa rushed forward and grabbed the test tube. It took the man by surprise and he couldn't stop her in time. She ran back to the crematorium and threw the test tube in the in flames.

"No!" shouted the man. He was right behind her and went Carissa turned around, he grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her in anger.

Until Tyrell reached him.

Carissa barely had time to register that the man was about to hit her when he was yanked away. Tyrell lifted him up into the air easily, and then threw him into the flames. Carissa covered her ears while the man screamed and screamed. Tyrell glided over to her and held her close until the man's cries finally ceased.

"He would have killed you," said Tyrell in a gruff voice.

She looked up at him. "I know. I just…I don't like to make anyone suffer."

"That is because you have a good soul," he soothed.

"Can you still…feel?"

He actually smiled. "Yes, I can. Even without the minerals, there has been a difference. It's as if the minerals do in fact have some lingering effect. For how long, I do not know." Tyrell tilted his head. "And you used your blood connection with me telepathically."

Carissa blinked. "And I didn't feel any pain! It must have worn off! Whatever they gave me must be out of my system!"

"Good. Then you can soon call your lifemate. But I fear more humans will be soon arriving as I've sensed a silent alarm has gone off. I need to lead you to a safer place."

She nodded, excited that she was finally going to be free. But as they moved down a hall to the main outer doors, a swirl of wind hit both of them and Carissa was astonished to find herself being pushed away from Tyrell.

When the wind died down, Carissa saw Pierce.

No, it was Pierce and…another Pierce? Her relief turned into confusion as she watched both of them look at Tyrell with blazing eyes.

_Author's note: Thanks everyone for the reviews - they really help to motivate me and keep going. -Anne_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Pierce and Samuel had never felt such anger that coursed through their veins. Pierce had tracked the license plate number and both had immediately sensed when Carissa's connection was once more opened to them. When they'd found where she was being held, they easily streamed as mist through the cracks in the doors. They quickly turned into gusts of wind, driving Carissa back from a male who towered over her. And when both took shape into human form, the twins were astonished and enraged to find a vampire in her very presence. Her face was bruised and blood had trickled down her cheek. Even worse, she only wore a ripped blouse. The thought that she may have been violated catapulted the twins over the edge of what was left with any self-control.

Samuel let out a loud growl and circled to the right of the vampire as Pierce moved around to the other side. This was a master vampire, and it would take both of them to destroy him. _Carissa, run._

Tyrell hissed as he was surrounded by the twins. His eyes narrowed and his incisors lengthened. "Step away," he warned.

Samuel gave a huff. "Do you dare to think you can even try to escape from us?"

The vampire's eyes narrowed. "And do you dare to try attack someone who is by far older than either of you? I am an ancient, with power that vastly outweighs you."

"But not both of us," replied Pierce in a low voice as he circled in unison with Samuel, both of them sizing up their opponent.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, boy. Your confidence may be your downfall."

Samuel bared his fangs. "And an ancient may underestimate how slow and _old_ he is as a vampire."

Tyrell braced himself for the attack, shifting in his stance. And just when the twins were about to attempt their first blow, Carissa's voice broke the tension.

"Wait!" she cried. "Please. You can't hurt him!"

Pierce looked over at her while Samuel kept a firm eye on Tyrell. "Carissa, this is a vampire. His soul is already lost."

She was looking at both of them, still confused as to why she was seeing double of Pierce. But she couldn't let them destroy Tyrell. "But he saved me!"

Samuel clenched his jaw while still looking at Tyrell. "Really? Then care to explain the bruises on your face or why your clothes are missing?"

Carissa tugged down the blouse. "There was a guard…he did this to me. Tyrell was chained to the wall. He broke free to come after me and killed the guards."

"He's a vampire," insisted Pierce. "Of course he saved you. He wants you for himself!"

"No, he's different," she insisted. "They had something…some king of minerals that controlled him. It gave him emotions. I-I think we destroyed the minerals but he still can feel."

"How convenient," said Samuel with heavy sarcasm, "a vampire with emotions. I'm sure that _really _helps."

"And you are not helping the situation," snapped Tyrell. "The longer we stay, the longer you place your lifemate in danger." He paused and glanced at Carissa. "Or is the other twin your lifemate?"

Carissa bit her lip. "I…didn't even know he had a twin."

A slow smile crossed Tyrell's lips as the twins looked with guilty faces at each other. "Oh, now, isn't that interesting? How many more lies will you tell this poor female?"

"Lifemates do not lie!" hissed Samuel.

"Lack of information isn't any better," laughed Tyrell. "Are you her lifemate, then?"

"It's not your concern, _vampire_."

But Carissa wasn't saying anything. Which one _was_ her lifemate? She had a strange feeling when she looked at both of them. Wouldn't she be able to tell if she had a connection to one of them? The twins glanced her way.

_Carissa, we will discuss this later, _said one of them.

_We need to make you safe, _said the other.

Dear God! They even sounded identical! Looking back and forth between both of them, Carissa was starting to feel scared, sensing something was very wrong. She backed away.

"Why does she seem so frightened?" mocked Tyrell. "Or is the truth really that you've both turned vampire yourselves?"

"Stop it," said Pierce in a low voice. He looked at Carissa. "Please, if it means building trust once more, than I trust you with what you are saying about this vampire. I will honor your request and we will bring him no harm." _Unless he dares to try and touch her again._

"Are you insane?" snapped Samuel.

"When it comes to her trust, and hopefully her protection with what he says , apparently I am," he replied.

Tyrell was silent for a moment, before slowly looking at Carissa. "Then he must be your true life mate. I don't know any other Carpathian who would say such a thing when standing before what was once a vampire."

"_Was?" _asked Samuel. His voice was still heavy was sarcasm.

"I don't know what I am," replied Tyrell in an even tone. "But if you want to help your brother, you will listen to his lifemate."

_I'm her lifemate as well, _grumbled Samuel privately to Pierce.

_We don't need to bring up the details now, _he replied in a calm voice. _If this vampire believes I am her lifemate, then let it be for now. We need to focus on getting Carissa out of here._

_And the vampire?_

_I don't know what happened, but you cannot deny he appears to have emotion. Otherwise, he would have attacked us by now. He seems to actually care about what may happen to Carissa._

_Because he wants her for himself!_

_If that were the case, he would have tried to find a way to take her hostage or at least threaten her life in front of us. It makes no sense. _

Tyrell sighed. "Are you done having your conversation?" He smiled at Carissa. "I hope, my dear, your lifemate really did make most of the Carpathian fortune by using his brain. Because it doesn't seem to be functioning at this moment in time."

Samuel actually took a threatening foot forward but Pierce stepped in front of him. "Enough of this. Carissa, will you please come with us?"

When she hesitated, Tyrell's eyes softened. "I was only jesting about them being vampires. Go with them so you can be safe."

"What about you?"

"I need to stay here. There are a few humans that I must first bid farewell."

Carissa swallowed hard. "I need to find Kylie."

Tyrell looked at the twins and shook his head. _Corner._

Samuel frowned but slowly walked to the corner of the large room, while Pierce positioned himself closer to Carissa. She picked up on what was happening and gasped as she watched Samuel walk over to the table with the body.

"No!" she cried. "That can't be her!" But Samuel didn't have to confirm it as soon as she saw his eyes when after he looked at the corpse. Carissa covered her mouth, feeling sick and dizzy from not only the stress, but the lack of food. Pierce quickly swept her into his arms when she swayed.

"Get her out of her," demanded Tyrell. "They are coming."

As if on cue, all hell seem to break loose when they suddenly sensed a dozen humans approaching fast. Tyrell launched himself at the first man who came to the door, breaking his neck and throwing him aside. Samuel managed to stop the next one, but two more burst threw another door and began to fire their guns.

Carissa screamed in terror while Pierce moved with blurring speed, carrying her out another way. She held onto him and was disoriented until she realized they were outside. She shivered as the wind whipped around her and then suddenly the next thing she knew, he was pulling up a blanket over her. She was home! In her own bed. Cujo barked, running at Pierce until he skidded to a halt.

Pierce looked down at the dog. "Protect her while I'm gone."

"Wait!" cried Carissa sitting up. "Where are you going?"

"I have to return for my brother." He wanted to add that Samuel was also her lifemate, but there was certainly no time for that conversation. "I'll have SafeGaurds in place. No one will harm you." He touched her face. "You're safe now."

Before she could protest any further, he raced out into the night, traveling as fast as he could to get back to the research center. When he reached the place, he was alarmed to find the building on fire. The skin on his arm was burning and when he looked down, Pierce realized his flesh was black.

_Samuel!_

His twin's answer was faint. _About damn time._

Pierce didn't hesitate and raced inside the building. By now, flames had engulfed most of the walls and dead humans were everywhere. Sensing his twin, Pierce transformed into mist and made his way deeper inside. He finally found Samuel trapped under a beam that had fallen and was astonished to see Tyrell trying to free him.

The former vampire was weak, as he'd taken a bullet in the shoulder and was bleeding. He struggled in trying to lift the beam and when he saw Pierce convert to his human form, Tyrell gave out a huff of air. "Feed him! He's too weak to transform and he won't take my blood."

Samuel coughed. "Exactly. Who knows what the hell is in your blood. And no way am I contaminating my lifemate with whatever you might have."

"You don't even know who she is yet," snapped Tyrell.

"Whatever," muttered Samuel, not wanting to go into details about Carissa.

Another ceiling beam snapped and crashed behind them. Pierce scored his wrist with his fangs and held it out to his twin. "Drink!"

Samuel took the offer, drinking just enough until he finally had enough strength to dissolve into mist. When he took shape next to Pierce, he watched as Tyrell sat down on the floor. "Are you coming or not?" he demanded.

Tyrell gave a low laugh. "Am I not meant to die here?"

"So that's it? You destroyed this place and all the Morrison humans. Now your life is over?"

"Amazing how when we first met earlier, you only wanted to kill me. And technically, there are many more humans from the Morrison Center around the world that must still be killed. But more specifically, one must be found."

"Who?"

"Sebastian. He's the leader, the mastermind behind this place. But chances are, he's already been swept away by those who would hide and protect him. There are far too many who know about us by now."

The heat was becoming unbearable, the building ready to collapse. Seeing that Tyrell wasn't going to move, Samuel raked his hair with a hand in frustration. "Fine. Tell us anything you can and we'll hunt him down."

"No."

"No?"

Tyrell struggled to his feet. "He's mine. It is my right to hunt him."

Pierce held out his wrist but his twin stopped him. "Samuel-"

"You will take only enough to escape. And so help me, if you commit any further crimes, we will find you. We will hunt you down on behalf of the Carpathian people."

They were shocked when Tyrell bowed his head. "So be it."

* * *

><p>Carissa couldn't sleep after Pierce had left. Cujo whined when she got out of bed, but she had to take a shower as she was desperate to get clean. She was weak so she had to hold onto some of the furniture as she made her way to the bathroom. But about a half hour later, Carissa was relieved to be clean. Looking in the mirror, she touched the bruises on her face. Pierce didn't have time to heal her. She thought about Tyrell and hoped he was okay. And what about Pierce's twin? She didn't even know his name. And why didn't Pierce volunteer his brother was a twin? If he really did have any mental sickness or was turning vampire, wouldn't it be helpful to know that information in case he tried to come after her?<p>

After drying her hair and putting on a robe, she got out some vegetable soup and warmed it up, then sat down at the table. Her stomach flipped and she realized there was no way she could keep it down even if she tried. She remembered now she'd found out back at the theater there had been two blood exchanges. Kylie didn't understand why she'd been so sick…

Kylie.

Carissa couldn't help the tears which started to fall. Kylie had been a long time friend and business partner. Not only that, she'd been the only real family she'd ever been close to having. What about her husband? How would he find out? Carissa put her elbows on the table and covered her face with her hands.

_Carissa._

There voice was like a caress, trying to soothe her pain. When she looked up, she gasped, as both twins were in her kitchen. She stood up and backed up against a wall, holding herself.

"I am sorry, we did not mean to frighten you."

Trying to hold herself together, Carissa drew a deep breath and wiped away her tears. "It's…okay. I mean I'm glad you're both okay." Her eyes widened as she saw both of their right lower arms had burns. "Oh, you're burned!"

The twins only briefly glanced down at their skin. "We'll be fine," one of them assured her. The skin seemed to begin healing before her eyes. "We're more concerned about you."

"What about Tyrell?"

They both frowned but one of them answered. "He is alive, but we still do not trust him. While he hates our enemies, we are unsure if our collaboration goes any further. We admit he is different, but you must not forget he has already committed crimes against our people."

She nodded. They were both dressed similar and she certainly couldn't remember whatever Pierce was exactly wearing when she saw him earlier as there'd been too much shock and stress. With them standing before her now, she still couldn't tell them apart. "So…I'm sorry, but which one of you is Pierce?"

The one on the left smiled. "I am."

She returned a faint smile. "Okay," she breathed, "so this is your brother."

"I am Samuel," murmured the twin on the right.

"It's nice to meet you." Feeling a little conscious that Samuel was watching her so closely, she stepped closer to Pierce and took his hand. _So why didn't you tell me you have a twin?_

He squeezed her hand back reassuringly, but then she was surprised when he led her back over to the table and had her sit back down. "We need to tell you something."

Her stomach tightened. "Um, okay." They seem to hesitate for a moment, so she wiped more of her tears away, scrubbing her face with her hands. "I've been through so much already, I can't see how anything you're going to say will make it get any worse."

_Oh, that makes me feel even better_, muttered Pierce to his twin.

_I'm her lifemate as well. We can't hide this any longer._

Pierce sat down next to her. "It's Samuel that first met you."

Her face turned to confusion. "You mean, in the garage? That first time?"

"Yes."

"But, you, wait, I mean he said we were lifemates."

Samuel stepped closer. "I am."

"You mean, Pierce isn't…" She looked at him. "Samuel is my lifemate?"

Pierce shook his head. "No, Carissa."

She gave a nervous laugh. "Okay, so what? You're trying to tease me now?" But she became quiet as Pierce grabbed hold of her hand.

"No, Carissa. I mean that we are both…your lifemate."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Carissa stared at Pierce. "What?"

Samuel came closer. "We are both your lifemate."

She shook her head in denial. "No…that…wait, what?"

Pierce squeezed her hand. "It's true, Carissa. At first, we didn't understand either. I thought I was ill. I wanted you just as much as my twin. And yet, I wasn't jealous of him. It just didn't make any sense."

Carissa pulled her hand away from him. "That's impossible. How could you not be jealous of your twin if you…I mean, if both of you want me?"

"Because we share a soul," said Samuel.

"A soul," she repeated. "So, you feel everything he does?"

Pierce nodded. "For the most part. All twins or siblings have a strong connection. But we physically feel when the other is extremely weak or in great pain."

"Or pleasure," murmured Samuel.

Carissa swallowed hard and looked at him. "You…it was you who I first met in the parking garage."

"Yes."

"But you said you were Pierce!"

He sighed. "I know. We think it was because both of us wanted to be there with you in that first meeting. I didn't understand. We can't lie to our lifemates. I think unconsciously we knew that you belonged to both of us."

She stood and backed away from both of them. "But you said there could only be one lifemate!"

"Because we share part of a soul, my brother and I are one," said Pierce in a soft voice. "And you complete both of us."

"So, that first time I was with Samuel." She was beginning to breathe heavy, the shock of this revelation beginning to wear on her. "You took me on the motorcycle and the plane." When Samuel nodded, she trembled and looked at Pierce. "And you took me to the concert. You…kissed me."

"Carissa," said Samuel. He reached out for her.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped. She flattened her back up against the kitchen wall. Her mind was going in circles. What was this? Was this really happening? "And what else haven't you told me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Pierce.

"What do I mean? You didn't tell me about two blood exchanges! Was one with each of you?"

"Yes," admitted Samuel with regret in his voice. "We needed to strengthen our bond with you."

"And then what? Tyrell said to complete the ritual, not only is there a final blood exchange, but also…" Carissa looked away, her cheeks burning.

"We mate," said Samuel softly.

She glared at him. "Yes, and then there's pain! Right? The conversion. When I change to Carpathian, I'll be in a lot of pain."

"Carissa," pleaded Pierce, "we hoped to give you more time to learn about everything. One thing at a time. Just the shock of realizing that Carpathians exist and that you are destined to be one of us was more than enough. We wanted you to have more time before learning the rest."

"Including the fact that I have not one, but two lifemates!"

"This has never happened before within our race," said Samuel. "The revelation may mean that we are not accepted."

"Or there will still be some doubt to if it is even true," said Pierce. When his twin narrowed his eyes, Pierce held up his hand in a peaceful gesture. "I cannot deny that what we feel is real. But only the SongMaker can declare this to be true in front of the Prince."

"The SongMaker?" asked Carissa.

"He is the oldest Carpathian still alive within our race. He is not only the designated teacher to our children, he has other powers that reveal the lineage of every Carpathian. He recognizes all lifemates."

"And so he would recognize you as _our_ lifemate, Carissa," insisted Samuel.

She shook her head. "This can't be real. It just can't be."

"When you look upon us," said Samuel in a low voice, "can you deny what you feel? For both of us?"

Carissa bit her lip. What he said was true. She was attracted to both of them. She liked how Samuel was more casual and outgoing. Pierce was more sophisticated and conservative. They both had opposite personalities, that drew her to each of them. Some of it was compatibility while another part of her felt the call of the old saying that opposites attract.

When she thought about the fact that only one of them might be her lifemate, it made her feel…like something was wrong or missing. She suddenly couldn't imagine only having one of them with her.

And the logical side of her brain was _horrified _by the entire idea!

She turned and ran out of the room, wanting to be alone. Running into her bedroom, she slammed the door behind her and sat down on her bed. Cujo whined at her feet.

"Carissa," said Pierce. His voice was muffled behind the door. "We need to talk more about this."

"I-I just need to be alone for a little while."

"I think you might feel better if we discuss what you're feeling."

"No. Go away."

Samuel's voice called out to her next. "Carissa, this isn't helping. Do you really think a bedroom door would keep us awayfrom you?"

"That's not helping either," she heard Pierce snap at his brother in a lowered voice.

"Well, this is stupid. Let's just turn to mist and stream under the door."

Carissa grew tense at Samuel's words but Pierce stopped his twin. "We are supposed to provide for her happiness. Invading her privacy by force doesn't exactly work."

"And how are we to give her any happiness if she won't even let us talk to her?" grumbled Samuel.

Carissa scooted back further on the bed. "I can hear everything you're saying!"

There was silence for a moment. "Her hearing is becoming more acute."

"You think?"

"Will you stop bickering?" said Carissa in irritation. "I just want some time alone. My friend Kylie died, I was almost raped, and I escaped from a horrible place I never even knew existed! Now you tell me that I belong to both of you? What do you expect? I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown!" She could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

"Carissa…we're sorry." There was a pause. "Will you allow us to see you tomorrow evening?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yes."

Samuel looked at Pierce. _Ask if we can heal her._

_I'm not pushing it. Her injuries are not life threatening and she confirmed she wasn't violated._

Samuel grimaced. _I can't believe a damn vampire saved her._

_Whatever he is, Tyrell could be a problem in the future if those minerals wear off on whatever effect they're having on his emotion. When we go to the Carpathian Mountains, we'll inform the prince._

_Why not now?_

_Do you want to answer untruthfully if we have to go into details about Carissa? And I've had enough of not volunteering information. It's the same as lying to me. We'll accelerate the trip and leave in a few days._

_With Carissa._

_We won't leave her behind, _Pierce assured him.

_Even though she hates us._

_One way or another, we will find a way to make sure she comes with us to see the SongMaker. We need to give her a little time to absorb all of this. And we need to get back to our businesses to start figuring out what our next steps need to be with this mess Morrison created. _

* * *

><p>Carissa could sense when the twins left. For a while she just buried her face within the pillows on her bed, trying desperately to just forget everything. She cried for a while, feeling like she had no one to talk with, especially now that Kylie was gone.<p>

This of course stirred the twins, both of them reaching out to her. At first, she was worried they were going to try and talk to her again. But instead, she felt love and warmth, waves of reassurance from both of them. Part of her felt a sense of relief that she felt anything but tears. Another part of her was angry at them for trying to deny her what she felt. Sometimes a person had every right to want to feel miserable.

Cujo barked, wanting to be let outside. Slowly, she got up from the bed and walked out of her bedroom and down the hall. The husky barked again, excited that he was being let out and then it dawned on her that he was probably starving at the same time. She quickly filled his dish with food and the dog practically inhaled it, before gulping down an enormous amount of water. Carissa let him out and watched as Cujo bounded out into the little fenced yard. The darkness of the night made it hard to see him, so she flicked on the back porch light.

As the wind picked up, Carissa held herself when the breeze made her feel cold. Her mind was still going in complete circles. It was impossible to have two lifemates. It just couldn't be true. And even if it was, what now? God, here she'd been worried about pleasing just one of them! How could she possibly meet the expectations of two?

And what about the rest of the ritual? Her cheeks felt hot as she realized both of them would want to be with her in bed. How would that work? Would they just be interested in her or…each other too? The thought of incest made her stomach turn. It was too embarrassing to even ask such a question to them. Oddly, she sensed them being interested in each other wouldn't be the case. But even if that was true, would they both be with her at the same time? Take turns?

God, this was sick.

A soft voice startled her. "I thought by now he would have had the intelligence to take you far away from here."

Carissa inhaled sharply as Tyrell stood just a few feet away. He was no longer looking at all like a vampire. He was tall with a beautiful face, his eyes a warm brown. "You scared me."

He frowned. "You should not be here unprotected." Cujo was there in an instant, growling.

Carissa tilted her head. "Am I? Cujo, it's okay, go on."

"One dog does not count as protection."

"I needed some time to myself."

"Amazing how quickly a bond with a lifemate turns a perfectly intelligent Carpathian male into a lost child who forgets everything he was ever taught.. Hopefully that will not happen to me when I find her."

She smiled a little. "So I guess that means you have hope again to find her."

"I feel like I did years ago," he admitted. "But there is also still much darkness in me. It is…hard to sort out what I feel or what is happening to me."

"But you don't have a desire to kill everyone now?"

"Hmmm, it depends. When I think of humans such as with Morrison, I cannot deny the urge is still there."

"But not all humans are like that," she protested.

"Not the special ones like you, my dear. But if the don't have that ability which turns them into one of us, what use are they?"

She was silent for a moment. Tyrell was right in the fact he still had a dark edge. "And the prince?"

He turned away. "He would never accept me for what I have done. So what does it matter?"

"But do you still hate him?"

Tyrell glanced back at her. "Hate is a very strong word."

"Well, do you?"

He sighed. "I don't know. When I look upon you, Carissa, you give me hope once more. You are pure in goodness. I cannot see how anyone would ever force or even be able to manipulate you on purpose to be with whom the Prince chooses. So I admit that I now have some doubt as to my thought that the Prince selects unions himself."

"That's an understatement," muttered Carissa as she thought about the twins.

Tyrell raised an eyebrow. "Not getting along with your new found love?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you saying when all lifemates find each other that they instantly fall in love?"

"I have heard it is difficult at first sometimes. But give it time."

"Time," she repeated in a mutter under her breath. "I don't know if that will help."

"What other reason could you have for not wanting to work things out?"

Carissa sighed and before she could stop herself, she blurted, "I could give you _two _reasons instead of one!"

"Excuse me?"

Carissa shook her head. "Never mind."

Tyrell looked at her in astonishment. "What are you trying to say? That his twin is creating a problem in some way?"

"Cujo!" she called, "let's go inside."

"You will answer me," he said with a warning note in his tone.

"I need to be alone." She turned to go back inside but gasped as he grabbed her arm.

"What is going on?" he demanded. "You must tell me."

"Let me go," she said on the brink of tears again. Cujo growled but Tyrell instantly waved a hand and the dog was quiet.

"Not until you tell me what you just meant."

"If you hurt me, both of them will be here in an instant." In fact, the only reason they weren't here know was because she was concentrating very hard to keep her mind blocked so they didn't know Tyrell was here.

"Both of them," he repeated. "Carissa, there can only be one lifemate."

"Brothers always help each other," she said, desperately trying to divert the conversation. What if Tyrell found out? She had no right to tell others about both of them being her lifemate. The three of them had to sort things out first.

Tyrell's eyes narrowed. "It seems you are afraid, but not of me." He laughed a little, his voice low. "I find that very interesting, considering I was a vampire."

"And so you're not now?"

"I already told you. I don't know what I am. And stop trying to change the subject. What is it that you are afraid to say?"

"Let go of me," she choked. She was beginning to panic, and keeping her mind closed from the twins while she began to lose control of her emotions was hard. She worried about the twins hurting Tyrell. And she didn't want them angry at her either.

His eyes softened. "Not until you promise to talk with me about this."

She desperately wanted to talk with someone. Even when Kylie was alive, she couldn't talk about what was happening with in this new found world. "I…can't."

To her surprise, Tyrell slowly released her. "I cannot force you, little one. But if either of them hurt you, they will answer to me."

"They can't hurt their lifemate." Carissa's eyes widened at the mistake. She'd just said 'they' which was stupid of her. She quickly tried to correct herself. "I mean, 'they' as in any Carpathian male."

His eyes were watching her far too closely. "It almost sounded as if you meant that both of the twins are your lifemate."

"No, of course not. That would be impossible. I need to go inside, it's late."

"It _is _impossible, Carissa. If both are saying they are your lifemate, there is something wrong."

"I didn't say that," she protested.

Tyrell frowned. "I am no fool. When you first saw both of them, you did not even know the brothers were twins. I also felt your confusion as to which was your lifemate."

Her heart was beating too fast and she tried to calm herself. "Everything is fine."

"You are lying," he said in a gentle voice. "Tell me the truth."

Carissa began to cry again. She immediately felt the twins and their alarm, but she couldn't hold back anymore. "I don't know what to believe! They say they share a soul!"

The former vampire looked taken aback. "In all my time, I have never heard of such a thing, except between lifemates. One of them could be lying."

"But they feel everything! Even physical pain."

Tyrell remembered the burns that had appeared in the exact same place on their arms from the fire in the lab. "Now that I think about it, that does appear to be the case. And yet vampires can create their own wounds on others."

"What do you mean?"

"In my darkened state, I recall that would be, shall we say, an appealing tactic. If an enemy was attached to a loved one, such as a lifemate, I could ensure that every blow I received from the hunter, would show up on her."

"That's horrible!" she gasped. "Are you saying one of the twins is causing the pain on the other?"

"It's a possibility," replied Tyrell who was thinking about the situation. "However, I don't see the purpose in doing so to a twin brother. If it were me, I'd just get him out of the way to claim you for myself. I'd never _share_ you."

"They also say they don't get jealous of each other with me. Only other males that are around me."

Tyrell looked even more surprised. "That is very odd, indeed. Males have a hard time tolerating any male around their lifemate, even when harmless. For them to not feel any jealousy toward each other is very strange." He shook his head. "I cannot even imagine how the twins could tolerate the situation. How could one brother even allow the other to touch you?"

"I don't know," said Carissa with tears streaming down her face. "Promise me you won't say anything to the Prince. They want me to go before some older Carpathian who can tell us the truth."

Tyrell reached out and wiped a tear away from her cheek. "The Songmaker," he confirmed. "I have heard the stories that he can identify lifemates. Even I must admit, that if the twins are willing to go before him, there is more of a possibility that what they say may be true. No vampire would place themselves in such a precarious situation. However, should the SongMaker name only one of them, the other will be struck down without hesitation."

"Much to your delight, I'm sure," said Pierce as he suddenly appeared in front of Carissa. She backed up in surprise, only to find Samuel right behind her.

Tyrell stood his ground. "It will make an interesting tale when you face the Prince."

"Almost as interesting as a vampire who believes himself to no longer be one," retorted Samuel.

"And I'll say it again, I have no idea what I am. But I suggest you stay out of my way."

Pierce ignored the warning. "As long as you keep your vow to us, we have no quarrel with you."

Tyrell raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Is that what the Prince will say when you tell him about me? Perhaps I should pay a visit to him first, just to give him a heads up about this little love triangle. Then when you show up to confirm the story, perhaps he won't hunt me down."

Samuel hissed. "You breathe one word to the Prince before we do and I'll-"

"You will not say a word or I can instantly communicate with the prince right now," interrupted his twin. "I have a blood connection to him and as guardian of the Carpathian fortune for the last few hundred years, I'm inclined to think he will believe me over a known traitor."

Tyrell was expressionless but then gave a mocking bow. "As you wish." His eyes marked each twin. "But I assure you, if I find out that any harm befalls her, I will hunt down both of you."

"How noble," said Samuel with sarcasm. "I'd like to see you try."

"Stop!" cried Carissa. "Enough of this! Please, just leave each other alone." She began to cry even harder. "Just leave _me _alone!" With that, she ran back into the house.

The twins looked so defeated, Tyrell took a bit of pity on them. "She has a good soul. If both of you speak the truth, then she will embrace each of you."

"Never thought I'd hear a vampire say that," muttered Samuel.

Pierce gave Tyrell a brief nod. "If you need assistance with Morrison, let us know. I will let the Prince know we trust you on that subject. May your path be true," he said as a farewell. They watched as Tyrell disappeared, leaving the twins once more feeling lost as they felt Carissa's sadness and confusion wash over them.

_Author's note: Sorry everyone. My work schedule has been very challenging as I have to travel every other week so my workload is pretty overwhelming right now. I will still try to write when I can, I promise. I'll be finishing this story as I'm determined! _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Pierce emerged from one of their secret floor traps in his high rise apartment, he stood silent for a moment. The rooms were dark except for the moon shining through the enormous windows that overlooked the city. He closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind to Carissa to make sure she was safe. He found her asleep at the moment, which was good. She needed rest after so much had happened to her in such a short time.

Their front door down the hall opened and he caught a glimpse of Lucy walking toward their offices. Before long, the scent of fresh coffee floated down the hall. Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen and found her piling fresh fruit on a plate.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed when she saw him, "I didn't see you."

He smiled. "I did not mean to startle you."

She gave a nervous laugh. "I admit, I'm a little on edge ever since Carissa was taken by those awful scientists."

"If you can call them that," Pierce replied dryly.

"True. Science should discover and explore things that can help or cure."

"Well, to them, they are looking for evidence of vampires and a way to get rid of them. So in effect, they believe they are helping society."

Lucy gave a snort. "Hard to justify when they don't even understand the difference between Carpathian and vampire! Is it true that you saved Carissa from a vampire at the lab?"

"Let me guess, Samuel opened his big mouth." Lucy had only seen them after they'd destroyed the lab and delivered Carissa safely to her home. Pierce had been too drained to talk about anything other then the fact that they'd found her. But while he sought the comfort of their hidden Carpathian soil, Samuel most likely had retold the entire tale to Graham and Lucy.

"Well, he said there was one at the lab when you found Carissa. That he was holding her."

"Hmm, and did he mention the vampire saved her from one of the guards?"

Samuel's voice broke in as he suddenly walked into the kitchen. "Vampires lie all the time, Lucy. He was probably just saying that."

Pierce folded his arms across his chest and winked at Lucy. "Carissa confirmed it."

"She was in a state of shock," protested Samuel.

"And he warned us last night that if we harm her in any way, he will hunt us down."

"Oh my," said Lucy with widened eyes. "That doesn't sound like a normal vampire."

Samuel rolled his eyes. "He claims he doesn't know what he is after the experiments they did with some minerals. It doesn't change the fact that he betrayed the Carpathian people."

Lucy nibbled on a peach, then gave a small smile. "New things happen all the time. Maybe it's a possibility that whatever experiment they did actually helped him."

"Not likely," muttered Samuel.

"No more likely than the possibility of twins being lifemate to one woman?" She blinked at him with innocent eyes.

"Serves you right for telling her everything," laughed Pierce at the look on his twin's face.

"Graham had already guessed something different was happening to both of us," answered Samuel. "Lucy is our family. Sooner or later she was going to find out."

Lucy took her cup of coffee and plate with her as she began to make her way back to the office area. "Well, I think it's wonderful."

"Do you?" Pierce was suddenly curios as to what she was thinking. Didn't the idea of both twins with one woman make her uncomfortable?

"You both have emotions again. Both of you were always kind, but so silent all the time." She gave a little laugh as she sat down at her desk. "Not that Samuel didn't keep up his perception of being a playboy. He still did that well even though I knew none of it was true."

"I recall that I helped keep quite a few of the local nightclubs stay in business," said Samuel with a grin. He walked behind Lucy and bent down to give her a hug, kissing her cheek. "But you are the only woman I ever came home to every night." She giggled and pushed him away.

"But…doesn't it bother you?" asked Pierce in a quite voice.

"What? Samuel going to nightclubs?"

"No. Carissa and I…and Samuel."

She fired up the computer and fiddled with the mouse. "Well, at first I was a little shocked," she admitted. Then she blushed. "But if I were her and had two extremely handsome men who only had eyes for me…"

Samuel beamed. "Did you hear that? She said _extremely _handsome."

"Good looks only get you so far," replied Pierce. "And judging by how Carissa felt last night, we have a long way to go."

Lucy gave them a look of concern. "But you saved her life. I understand the shock of finding out there are both of you, but didn't the fact that you rescued her help at least a little?"

"Not really. She believes we've lied to her repeatedly so there's no trust."

"But lifemates don't lie."

Pierce sighed. "Not volunteering information isn't much better. We were trying to give her more time, hoping she would adjust first to the concept of becoming Carpathian."

"Then she found out we fed her," interjected his twin.

"Well, she thought one of us did," said Pierce as Lucy furrowed her brow.

"Then she was kidnapped," said Samuel.

"And her friend died…"

"And she met a vampire…"

Lucy shook her head trying to keep up with their comments going back and forth. "No wonder the poor girl is so overwhelmed! For her to go to go through all that and then find out about both of you? You need to bring her back here."

Samuel scoffed. "She didn't even want to talk with us last night. I don't think bringing her here is going to help things."

"I actually agree," said Pierce. "She needs some time alone to absorb everything. Home is where she feels like things are normal. And we put safeguards in place to protect her."

Lucy stood up from the desk. "You are both clueless!"

The twins looked at her in confusion. "Excuse me?" asked Pierce.

"Bringing her here has nothing to do with talking to either of you. She just lost her best friend and she has no family. Then both of you are telling her she's going to be with both of you forever. The poor girl has no one to talk with about these things."

"She has _us_," huffed Samuel.

"Oh you silly male. Women need other women in a time like this. Now, you bring her here and then go on to LogTech to continue working on things."

Pierce raised an eyebrow. "As if she'll listen to us? Maybe we should just take you to see her."

Lucy reached in a drawer and pulled out some stationary. As she began to write, she chattered on: "She needs to begin feeling like she sees more of what you both are, but on her own. The only way is to bring her here with me." Lucy folded up the letter into an envelope. "Now, you give this to her. I'll try to get some work done in the meantime."

Samuel took the envelope and stared at her like a lost little boy. "We have every right to be here if Carissa actually agrees to this."

Lucy gave a sweet smile. "Did I mention that the CFO of LogTech found a way to buy out two other smaller companies?" When the twins frowned, she continued. "The stock market almost crashed. You manage to save most of it but there were some incredible opportunities. Unfortunately, neither of you were available for consultation so they moved to buy out a few companies on their own."

Pierce cursed. "They were already in trouble financially."

"That's where the virus all started. Somehow, he has to be under someone's influence."

"Fine," muttered Pierce as he looked at Lucy. "But no promises Carissa will want to return here."

Carissa grew tense when a car pulled up into her driveway, knowing without a doubt it was the twins. It was around midnight and she'd just woken up. Ever since she'd fed from the twins, she was finding her normal habits changing, including her sleeping pattern. Then again, if she were to become Carpathian someday, then she probably needed to get used to being awake at night.

She scooted out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she was surprised to see how smooth and young her skin looked. Yet she also looked very tired and felt weak. Sighing, Carissa finished in the bathroom and slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. A week ago she would have tried hard to fuss with her clothes with the knowledge that Pierce was going to see her. Now she didn't really even care. If the twins wanted her, they might as well see her for real. And she had no style or sophistication. Chances were, she'd never be good enough for them.

_You have it wrong, _whispered one of them in her mind, _it is we who can never hope to be what you deserve._

Cujo whined and went to her bedroom door. Reluctantly, she opened it and found both of them standing there. As usual, they looked completely perfect. Samuel was dressed in a silk shirt and jeans while Pierce wore a fine suit.

"At least you are beginning to tell us apart," murmured Pierce, his warm eyes roaming over her face.

Samuel smiled a little. "It's easy. Whichever one of us acts boring and dull, you can be sure then it's Pierce. And he never wears jeans, either."

"I will love you no matter what you wear," said Pierce, slightly annoyed at his twin.

Samuel winked at her. "Don't think you can try to change him. I've tried for hundreds of years."

Carissa almost smiled, but she stopped herself. No matter what they said, she was going to stay angry at them. They'd lied to her.

"We didn't lie. But I admit not volunteering information is just as bad."

"I know it will be hard at first, but we love you," said the other.

"Carissa, just give us some time to gain your trust. I know we haven't always told you everything up front…"

"That's an understatement!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I think I trust Tyrell more than either of you!" When they visibly winced, she cruelly took advantage of it. "At least he was there to save me from the guard who was about to rape me."

"We tried to find you."

"Obviously not soon enough," Carissa snapped back without thinking.

Samuel couldn't help himself. "If you had listened to us in the first place, none of this would have happened."

Pierce growled in his twin's mind. _Are you trying to make things worse?_

Tears stung Carissa's eyes. "What are you saying? That I'm responsible for Kylie's death?"

"Of course not," replied Pierce in a calm voice before Samuel could say anything else, "what matters now is that you are safe and we can try to talk about things."

She sniffed. "That won't bring back Kylie, or even my life for that matter."

"Were you really even that happy? All your life, you were surrounded by people, but always felt alone. And the men who were in your life, you never trusted. We want to show you that it can be different, Carissa." Pierce used a soft voice, hoping it would calm her.

"It's not going to be that easy," she protested as she wiped away a tear.

"And just how is this easy?" grumbled Samuel. " Carissa, like it or not, you belong to us."

_Will you shut it?_

_No,_ shot back Samuel to his twin on their private link. "You have two men standing here, willing to do _anything _for you. What more could you possibly want?"

Pierce sighed. In his own arrogance, Samuel thought he was being perfectly logical. They could easily have any woman, so none of this made sense to his twin. To prepare for Carissa's reaction, Pierce actually took a step back.

And she did not disappoint.

"_Are you saying I should be grateful for losing the life that I've known?" _She was furious now, her eyes red and angry. "What more could I want? How about the right to have a choice?"

"But I will give any anything you want."

Carissa actually advanced forward, surprising Samuel as she pointed her finger at his chest. "You don't know _what _I want!" She turned to storm away, but he grabbed her arm.

"And do you?" he demanded. "Your life has been turned upside down. You think I don't know? So has mine, Carissa! But at least I keep moving forward and try to embrace it rather than run from it."

"And just how has _your _life been turned upside down?"

He brought her hand to his chest. "It's hard to sort out so much emotion after not feeling a thing for so many years. Yes, I'm arrogant and say the wrong things. I don't understand how to please you when the purpose now in my life is _your_ happiness. Do you know how that feels when you will not even talk with me? And what about the fact that we also were shocked to find out that you belong not only to me, but also my twin?"

She bit her lip. While she was still angry, his comments made her feel a little guilty. Neither of them had at first known that both of them were her lifemate. They hadn't planned on anything that happened. She could sense their fear and concern for her well being was the reason for any mistakes they'd made.

Pierce gently took Carissa's hand from Samuel's chest and held it within his own. "I know we have much to learn. We can only try to work toward building trust. We will never lie to you nor on purpose hold back information."

Carissa withdrew her hand, but at least she didn't move away. "You want me to see the oldest Carpathian."

"Yes."

"When?" The twins looked at each other and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't talk privately to each other. We just talked about trust and you need to tell me."

"A few days," answered Pierce.

"A few days? I have things I need to do. The travel agency has no one there. And Kylie…I want to attend a service for Kylie. Has her husband even been notified?"

"The news reports that Morrison came forward and was able to provide evidence that an explosion occurred in the lab. They made it sound like it was due to some chemicals which was fully disclosed to regulators when they first built the location."

"In other words," added Samuel, "they have the perfect rationale for the local authorities. They also have video evidence of one of their workers leaving with Kylie from the bar. They are suggesting the two had an arrangement and unfortunately were caught in the explosion."

Carissa gasped. "But she didn't go home that night…the lab caught fire the next evening."

"Unfortunately, the authorities are simply agreeing with Morrison that she may have been planning to run away with him. They recovered some of her DNA in the remains which confirmed she was there."

"But it's not true! She would never run away with another man! Her husband is already dealing with her death and now he thinks she was cheating on him. It's so unfair! I have to talk with him."

The twins had dark expressions. "It is dangerous to talk with him. To even put the question in his head that someone actually abducted her would be worse. We do not want more attention on the issue. While we'd like nothing more than to drag down Morrison with the police, it will only add to a lengthy investigation that will not result in any indictment, we assure you. We know they have powerful connections."

Carissa trembled. "But they're murders!"

"And justice was carried out on those who worked in the lab and believed in such atrocities. We will not rest until we find all those who are a part of this organization."

"Why didn't the police even question me? I was her friend." When they were quiet, she wrapped her arms around herself. "Because they believed it was a simple accident. No one wanted any questions asked. They found a way to keep Kylie's husband quiet."

Pierce's eyes softened. "We are truly sorry for your loss and that we could not save her in time. We regret we were not there to protect you."

She shook her head and went back to her bed. Sitting down, Carissa began to cry again. "No, it's all my fault. If I'd only listened to you. I should have never let her go to that bar. I should have called her husband." By now her body was shaking, her hands trembling.

The twins felt helpless. They wanted to hold her or engulf her with their feelings to warm her heart. But they knew she must want their touch. It had to be earned.

"When did you last eat?" asked Samuel in a soft voice as watched her shake.

"I-I don't know. My stomach feels sick."

"Will you allow us to help you?"

When she looked up, both of them were standing over her with concerned faces. Well, at least this was one good compromise. She needed to eat and it would make them happy to have a way to help her. "Okay."

Samuel stepped forward. "You are very weak. May I carry you to the kitchen?"

"Um, I guess…" He gently picked her up and carried her down the hall. She glanced over his shoulder and saw Pierce right behind them. As he set her down at the kitchen table, Carissa looked back and forth between them. "So, it doesn't bother either of you when the other…touches me."

Neither of them answered except by shaking their head.

"But the idea bothers you," Carissa said in a soft voice.

"Doesn't it bother you?" asked Pierce as he set a bowl of vegetable soup down in front of her.

She squirmed a little. "Well, yes, its…I don't know…" Her face felt hot and she knew she was blushing. "It's just hard to make sense of all this."

"We know, Carissa," replied Pierce. "And we do not want to force anything on you."

"And yet I don't really have a choice." She suddenly felt miserable again.

He sighed. "Maybe now is a good time to let you know that a friend of ours has extended you an invitation." Pierced nodded at Samuel who gave her the small envelope.

"What is this?"

"Lucy is one of our most trusted human friends. She insisted we give this to you."

Carissa slowly opened the envelope. To their astonishment, she began to laugh. Smiling, she nodded. "Yes, I think I'd like to meet her."

"How is it that you are willing to talk with her so easily?" grumbled Samuel. She handed him the note and he frowned as he read:

_Carissa - they are completely clueless when it comes to women. Please join me for a cup of coffee so we can talk more about how to train them properly. - Lucy_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"And then there was the time Samuel decided if he bought at least seven different sports cars, it would help to keep up his appearance as a playboy."

Carissa smiled as she sat on a overstuffed couch in the lavish penthouse owned by the twins. Lucy was warm, friendly, and had already fussed over her like a mother. "So what did Samuel do? Drive a different one each night?"

"No," she laughed. "He has very little patience with driving, I'm afraid. Flying in the form of a hawk with no traffic was much easier." She reached over and picked up the ornate silver tea pot that sat on a nearby table. "More?"

"Yes, please." The tea was delicious and Carissa was pleasantly surprised she could hold it down despite her stomach being sick. In fact, ever since the twins brought her here, Carissa found herself feeling much better. Lucy seemed so easy-going and confident.

As she sipped her tea, Lucy chattered on about Pierce and Samuel's various escapades and nuances. She seemed to know all about them after they'd saved her from a vampire. Yet even though she laughed about their opposite personalities, it was obvious she felt a great deal of gratitude toward them.

The twins had been reluctant to leave Carissa, but Lucy took complete control and waved them off. Despite their grumbling, they obviously respected her and obediently transformed into owls before flying off into the night.

"So," said Lucy, her eyes suddenly getting serious, "what do _you _think of them?"

"Well…I don't really know them yet."

Lucy gave her a small smile. "They're not here, you know. It's just us."

She hesitated and then blurted out her true feelings. "I'm scared." She expected Lucy to gasp or even at least widen her eyes.

But her new friend only nodded. "They have a lot of power. It can feel intimidating to be around them sometimes. Not that they would ever hurt anyone on purpose. Well, unless they committed some crime, of course. Since I've known them, they haven't really had any true feelings. And yet I knew how strong they are with their commitment to do the right thing, especially in providing for their people." She took a sip of her own tea. "And now as their emotion has returned, I can imagine the intensity of their feelings for you. I'm sure it's very overwhelming."

"It was a little easier when I thought it was just one of them," Carissa admitted as she remembered the thrill of first going out with Pierce. Well actually, it was Samuel.

"Oh, I can imagine. To learn you belong to one of them and how you will eventually become Carpathian? That would be quite enough for me." Lucy tilted her head. "But what is it that frightens you the most?"

Carissa shifted on the couch, fiddling with her tea cup. "I guess it's the unknown. They tried to hide information from me, so trust is a little hard."

"And do you think they did it to hurt you?"

"No, of course not. They were trying to protect me."

Lucy almost gave an indignant snort. "Their intelligence amazes me. And yet they have none when it comes to women!"

"But they could probably have any woman they want."

"Being wealthy and good looking, that's definitely true. Yet they've never been interested emotionally with any woman until now. And you, my dear, are far too different than anyone they've ever encountered."

Carissa drew a deep breath. "How can I be that different?"

"As their lifemate, everything you say and feel impacts them. They react by their emotion and don't even realize it. For ages, they've only thought about themselves and their purpose. Their prince knew how savvy they were in the business world. Yet that talent has dictated what they should do with their lives. I've always sensed their restlessness. They own and manage so many companies. I think for the longest time they've been trying to fill a void." She laughed. "Now they found you and they are completely clueless about what to do. They need to get it through their heads that a true relationship requires decisions to include your feelings, not just their own."

"And there are two of them." She blushed. "It's hard to believe this will even work. How can they not be jealous of one another? And what happens if I'm angry at one but not the other?"

Lucy reached out and patted her hand. "All the more reason I have the greatest sympathy for you. Training one man is hard enough. But I also envy you. A lifemate is nothing like a human marriage. They will love you unconditionally. You must trust in that fact."

"It's a little hard to accept," Carissa admitted. "I mean, on one hand, it's wonderful to think that no matter how angry I get, or if I make mistakes, they will still be there for me."

"It's true."

"And if I get old and fat?"

Lucy laughed again. "Once you are Carpathian that will never happen. The twins could be models in the fashion world!"

"But maybe they'll get sick of me, no matter how young _I _look after a few hundred years!"

"I don't think so," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes. "If anything, I fear they will be even more in love with you than now."

Carissa shook her head. "That's just it. What if I can't please them? That's the other thing that frightens me about them. What if I can't live up to their expectations? I find a part of me that's willing to do anything for them. I'm scared of losing myself."

"You will never lose yourself. In fact, from what I understand, you've never had a real family."

"No, and I lost Kylie."

Lucy's eyes softened. "Have you ever thought for a moment that it's not about losing yourself, but maybe discovering who you really are in the Carpathian world?"

Carissa took in the notion. Lucy had a point. She never really knew where she belonged. Maybe traveling to the Carpathian Mountains to meet others would help her. Deep down, the thought that she might be able to find more family and friends gave her a feeling of hope. Then she realized what Lucy said earlier about the twins never having any emotional interest in a woman. Carissa drew a deep breath. "So Samuel went out with other women."

Lucy put her tea cup down. "Yes, but I don't know if he recently even had interest in anything from a physical standpoint."

"But surely he's been with women…in their bed."

"I'm sure both of them have had women in their past. But you shouldn't worry about comparing yourself to them. Remember, a lifemate changes everything."

"How many women?"

Lucy blinked. "I'm afraid I don't know. They've lived for hundreds of years…"

"Which means there could have been twenty? Thirty?" Carissa was having strong feelings of sudden jealousy and worry. She had no experience. How could she please one of them, let alone two?

"Their past is behind them. Besides, everyone has physical experiences in their lifetime before they find real love. With how pretty you are, I can imagine you had caught the attention of a number of men."

As a foster child, she drew unwanted advances from older men and she loathed their touch. She'd always run from them or hide. Even when she was starving and they'd offered her money or food. Carissa looked away.

Lucy's voice grew quiet. "You haven't had any…experience?"

She swallowed hard. "No."

"And do the twins know?"

"No. I mean, I think they know I've had a rough life growing up in foster homes. But I've never even had a boyfriend. Who at my age is still a virgin?" Carissa gave a bitter laugh while quickly wiping away a tear.

"Carissa?"

"Yes?"

"Will you allow me to give you a hug?"

Carissa looked at her. "Why?"

"Because I think you need one."

Carissa nodded and burst into tears. Lucy reach out and held her, stroking her hair while she had a good cry.

"You know," said Lucy in a calm voice, "they would never hurt you. They love you. You have to find a way to trust them in your heart. Your soul calls out to them. It's not just you who belongs to them. They belong to you."

Carissa wiped her eyes again. Lucy was right. As scared as she was, they were her soul. She not only needed them, they needed her.

* * *

><p>Pierce pounded a fist on a desk at the LogTech offices. He was frustrated as hell. The systems had been corrupted. Despite all their efforts, a lot of valuable data was lost. The senior staff at LogTech had indeed suddenly bought two companies that had almost gone under themselves. Those companies still had viruses in their systems that destroyed what was left at LogTech.<p>

Samuel strode into the room. "So I visited a few of their homes. Our CFO's memory was wiped clean."

"A vampire?"

Samuel shook his head. "No, that's the problem. First, what vampire would have patience to let the man even live? Second, I would have felt something, like an evil, left behind. There was nothing."

"So he has no memory of the last few days."

"Worse. He's incoherent. Whoever did it, caused permanent memory loss including damage to some of the higher brain functions. There was nothing I could do, even when I tried to heal him. I'm no miracle worker when it comes to the mind. He's not in any danger of dying, but it will be a long recovery just for him to live normal. I made sure his maid will find him at dawn. Doctors will say it was a stroke."

Pierce cursed. "And the others?"

"Not as severe, but memory loss."

"It had to be Morrison."

Samuel frowned. "There's no way they'd have the power to do such a thing. Only a Carpathian or vampire."

"Or a wizard."

"We have to get this information to the Prince," insisted Samuel. "We need to leave tomorrow with Carissa. Our assets are safe, but it's clear we are still being targeted."

"We'll make arrangements to dissolve the company. I'll make sure the remaining employees find other jobs.

The twins suddenly grew still. They immediately sensed another presence. Samuel hissed. "Tyrell. Come out where we can see you. Or are you afraid to face us?"

Fine mist gathered in the room, until it finally took shape and formed a man. Tyrell now showed no sign that he was any vampire from a physical appearance. He had smooth, long black hair with piercing dark brown eyes. He was extremely tall, even for a Carpathian. When he smiled at the twins, Tyrell made a point of showing his fangs. "Ah, the twin lovers."

Samuel edged toward the right, making sure he and his twin could easily attack from both sides if needed. "Re-visiting the scene of your destruction?"

"My destruction? While I may not love humans, I have no patience for any that are only used as puppets to Morrison."

"What do you know?" demanded Pierce. "Is a wizard or some other vampire helping to control them?"

Tyrell laughed. "As I've been a vampire myself, I'm not sure the word 'help' would come to mind. Vampires rarely form alliances with those who only want to kill them."

"Morrison did control you. They could have found a way to use more vampires."

"They were anxious to find more," agreed Tyrell, "but they barely controlled me. I had the impression I was their first true vampire."

Pierce frowned. "There are Morrison Center organizations hidden everywhere. Some may have already had more success than others in capturing and controlling vampires."

"Or Carpathians," said Tyrell. "Let us not forget that our precious Prince allowed the most ancient Carpathian to join with his lifemate after being controlled with such minerals."

"You will speak with respect when it comes to our prince," growled Samuel.

Pierce collected what was left of his patience. "Your point is that Morrison may have more of these minerals with the ability to control our species. They do not know the difference between Carpathian or vampire."

"So Carissa was correct. You do have some intelligence."

"I don't have to listen to this," snapped Samuel as his hands curled into fists. "You've already admitted you don't know what you are. You could be lying. For all I know, you wiped out our CFO's mind!"

"And what of you?" challenged Tyrell. "What illness do you have, given that both share the same lifemate? Or deep down are you the one turning vampire?" Tyrell knew this probably wasn't true, but he couldn't help himself.

Pierce caught his twin's arm just as Samuel was ready to attack. "Enough of this! What made you come here?"

"I managed to find evidence from the human Todd that was with Carissa about Morrison. He had far too much knowledge about LogTech. I knew he was working for Morrison and therefore had more connections to this company. How he penetrated your CFO, I do not know. He had no power to do such a thing. But he did have the intelligence to create a number of viruses."

"If there was any further evidence of LogTech senior staff having more knowledge, it's gone."

"Indeed," replied Tyrell in a low voice, "Morrison has most likely ensured no evidence could be left of whoever controlled them. But I must insist on looking for more evidence with the rest of your human employees. I want a list of their names."

Samuel grimaced. "And how do we know you won't damage their minds? We know you could care less about them!"

"True. But I'm sure Carissa would not be happy with me if I killed innocent souls."

"Carissa," repeated Pierce as he narrowed his eyes. "You seem to have quite the fondness for our lifemate. Are you admitting that she, in a way, saved you from continuing on as a vampire? Or is it really that you want her?"

Tyrell stiffened. "Neither of you are worthy of her. And yet I know she is not meant for me. But she has given me hope." He looked back and forth between them. "She is a precious gift. She told me that you will take her to the Carpathian Mountains, to our prince. What will become of you then? Of her? You know even if the SongMaker confirms that you are both her lifemate, you will never be accepted."

"We do not care," said Samuel.

"Our honor demands that we do what is right and not keep our bond hidden. If they do not accept us, so be it."

"And what of Carissa?" asked Tyrell. "Are you prepared for her feelings of what that might mean? She converts to Carpathian and then none of us accept her?"

"It is none of your business!" snapped Samuel.

Tyrell gave a mocking smile. He truly cared about Carissa and yet he wasn't going to completely let it show. The darkness was still calling to him. "And have both of you thought through how to complete the ritual? Who will be the first to become one with her? Tell me Samuel, will it be you? Or maybe I should reconsider and break the tie for both of you. Maybe I should be the one to at least show her what a true joining could be like with only one Carpathian."

Samuel lost it at that point and Pierce couldn't hold him back. He attacked Tyrell and shoved him against a nearby wall. "All I have to do is pull out your black heart," he snarled as his fingers tightened around Tyrell's throat.

"By all means," the former vampire replied. "Kill me and go to the Carpathian Mountains. In the meantime, Morrison will strengthen again. Maybe next time, they will find a way to target the Prince himself."

For a moment, the twins were silent. Then Pierce finally spoke. "Let him go."

Samuel was still shaking with anger, but he released Tyrell. But then Samuel couldn't help himself and slashed the former vampire's face.

Tyrell growled as a thin line of blood formed from his left eye down to his chin. It quickly healed and he watched with narrowed eyes as Pierce hauled his brother back.

"We are leaving," said Pierce firmly.

"And the list?"

"I'll think about it." With that, both twins simultaneously transformed into mist and faded away.

_Author's note: I'm sorry everyone. As you know work has been still hectic with travel and I had a family emergency at the hospital. Everything is okay, but unfortunately my planned relaxing writing weekend, didn't go as planned. At least i got one more chapter out! - Anne_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Carissa woke feeling actually refreshed. She was still in the penthouse owned by the twins. After spending all night talking with Lucy, she was so tired that she gladly accepted the offer to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. She worried about Cujo, but Lucy assured her that Graham would stop by her townhouse to take care of him.

The sun was now setting, and it was curios to Carissa how she hadn't really missed the daylight. When she'd been held as a captive in the lab, she had no concept of night or day. Once free, she'd been too depressed about Kylie and overwhelmed about everything that she still hadn't really noticed. Pierce had explained to her during their night out at the concert that Carpathians slept during the day. So apparently the whole sun burning a vampire was probably true. Although now she understood the difference between a Carpathian and a vampire.

Carissa got out of the enormous king size bed and went to a nearby window to look out at the city. With the sun setting, it was beautiful. The colors of red and orange seem to stretch on forever.

"Good evening."

She whirled around to find Pierce in the doorway. As always, he was handsome, his thick, short black hair like something off the cover of a romance novel. He looked every bit like the brilliant business man envied by top executives around the world. He casually leaned against the door, and Carissa noted he was wearing a silk blue shirt with dress trousers. This time, she knew it was him and not Samuel almost immediately.

"Perhaps I could fool you if I did wear jeans one day," he said softly, those warm brown eyes watching her closely.

Carissa smiled a little. "I don't think so. For some reason, I just know I can tell either of you apart now."

He nodded. "You are connected with us and each day your senses are beginning to awaken."

"You mean as in being Carpathian."

"Yes. How are you feeling? Have you eaten anything?"

"Um, Lucy gave me some tea last night."

"Good."

She was surprised. "Good? I thought you'd scold me for not having anything else."

Pierce tilted his head. "The tea was infused with nutrients. She made it especially for you."

Carissa should have known. Lucy seem to just know everything. She glanced at the window as the sun was still showing. She noted he was still on the other side of the room, away from the brightness of it, his feet planted in the dark shadows of the doorway. The sun probably made him uncomfortable as she remembered on the night of the concert he explained they had to sleep during the day. Apparently the sun really could hurt them. It was understandable why people wouldn't know the difference between vampire and Carpathian with both having that same issue. "There's only a little light left."

"Yes, it's a beautiful view. I have you to thank for letting me actually feel an appreciation for it."

"But…it's the sun." Didn't it hurt him to even look at it?

Pierce was about to say something when Samuel suddenly came up behind him. "Here, allow me." Before Carissa knew what Samuel was doing, he shoved Pierce into the sunlight. Carissa gave out a gasp and covered her mouth. But when nothing happened, Samuel began to laugh. "You thought he was going to fry." He winked at her. "There are times, I admit, I wish he would."

Pierce narrowed his eyes. "You practically scared her to death."

"You never did have a sense of humor, my brother."

Carissa lowered her hand. "I-I don't understand. I thought the sun would harm you."

"We can tolerate some sunlight, such as early morning or evening," replied Pierce, still glaring at his twin.

She looked at Samuel. "You were teasing me."

He grinned.

Carissa folded her arms across her chest. "That wasn't nice." She looked away before she began to smile but Samuel was there next to her in an instant.

"At least you were concerned about him. That alone shows progress. And I live to see that beautiful smile," he said in a low voice as he turned her gently toward him. "You can't hide it from me."

His fingers were gently encircling her lower arm, and Carissa felt a jolt of excitement race through her body. Samuel was certainly not shy as he leaned in close to her. But then she became conscious of Pierce standing near the window, not far behind Samuel. He was watching them with steady eyes. Carissa suddenly felt uncomfortable, like she shouldn't be paying attention to only Samuel. She lightly pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, walking toward the bedroom door. "I better go home and check on Cujo."

"Carissa," said Pierce, "we need to talk about some things."

The thought of talking about how the three of them could be intimate together was not something she wanted to face. "I just need a little more time."

"But we can't wait any longer," said Samuel.

Carissa swallowed hard. "I thought you said I had all the time I needed.."

Pierce interrupted her. "To go to the Carpathian Mountains."

She let out a breath. "Oh."

Samuel nodded. "We are not leaving without you. Lucy will take care of Cujo while we are away. He'll be in good hands, we promise."

"So," she paused, "you are saying you want to leave now?"

Pierce sighed. "I would rather wait, but unfortunately we need to go before our prince in person to explain what is happening with Morrison. They actually penetrated one of our company systems and used it to spread viruses to other businesses."

"Can't you just call him?"

"I have a blood connection to him so I can instantly communicate with him. But we feel it's very important we appear in person."

Carissa expected him to continue, but when both twins were silent, she suddenly got the point. "And more importantly, to present me in front of him."

"The bond between the three of us will not be easily accepted," said Pierce in a quiet voice.

Samuel shook his head in irritation. "The SongMaker will confirm it."

"SongMaker?"

"The oldest Carpathian we told you about," replied Pierce in a gentle voice.

"Oh. Why do they call him the SongMaker?"

"His purpose is to teach our children as well as soothe the mind. We have the greatest healers when to comes to the body, but the SongMaker can repair the mind as well. When he sings, it gives even the most distant hunter a moment of peace from the calling of the darkness. His voice uncovers memories, sometimes long forgotten."

Carissa bit her lip. Everything was moving too fast. She felt like suddenly she was leaving her world. When they said nothing, she knew they already could feel everything she was thinking about. So to hell with it. She might as well take a giant leap and let it all out. Lucy had given her more confidence about moving forward.

"I'm scared," she blurted.

"As are we," said Pierce softly.

"You are?" Carissa asked with surprise. She thought both of them were so sure of themselves. They were strong and invincible.

"We are when it comes to you," said Pierce. "We want you to be safe, to be accepting of us, and-"

"To be happy," finished Samuel looking intently down at her.

Carissa suddenly noticed how close he was to the bed. "Um, can we go into the other room?"

"Of course," said Pierce, "we did not intend to make you feel uncomfortable here." He gestured to the door and she walked out into the hall. He followed, with Samuel close behind. They were both worried and hopeful with the fact that she'd decided to sleep at their home during the day.

She stopped when she got to the large living room. The sun had disappeared by now and she gazed out one of the enormous windows. The city lights twinkled and a beautiful moon was rising. "I suppose I could get used to this view," she murmured.

As usual, Samuel didn't hesitate and walked right next to her. "I chose this location," he said with some pride in his voice. "There is no other building that overlooks over the entire city at this height. I had to spend weeks convincing Pierce it was the perfect home for us."

When she looked at Pierce in question, he sighed. "I would have preferred something more rural or country. Something that is closer to the earth."

"We have to be close to the business world," insisted Samuel.

"In a high rise above the earth with little protection from the daylight," said Pierce with a hint of sarcasm.

"It was easily fixed." Samuel grinned again at Carissa, that boyish smile making her heart do an odd flip. "Just a few secret compartments and a few tons of soil."

Pierce rolled his eyes. "It would have been much simpler if we'd stayed outside the city."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Two brilliant businessmen living in the _country_."

Carissa looked back and forth between them. "Are you both always like this?"

"Like what?" they asked in unison.

Wow, this was definitely going to be a challenging relationship. They were both complete opposite from each other. Samuel stood casually next to her in jeans and a cotton shirt, not understanding why anything had to be taken so seriously. He seemed to be more impulsive, making quick decisions.

Pierce had a cool elegance about him. He appeared to be more cautious, taking his time to think through decisions. And he was fairly conservative, not willing to take any large risks.

_She's quiet, _said one of them.

_And she's closed off her mind._

_Definitely not a good sign._

Carissa couldn't help but smile. "I can hear both of you."

Samuel shrugged. "At least you smiled again."

Pierce sighed. "We have a lot to learn with regard to keeping you happy. Somehow, I don't think us arguing is always going to make you smile."

"True," agreed his twin, "but I'm sure we can think of other ways to make her happy."

Carissa felt another wave of heat pass through her body and she looked away.

Only to meet Pierce's smoldering gaze from across the room. An image of her kissing him in front of her home that one night passed through her mind. She could feel his arms around her while his mouth invaded hers.

_Stop, _whispered Pierce in her mind, _you are killing me._

_I disagree, _said Samuel, _your thoughts are natural and you should embrace those feelings._

Carissa swallowed hard and looked back at Samuel. She could feel his desire, and for a moment she dared to look into his mind. She saw herself in bed with him in a passionate embrace, both of them naked while he lowered his head to claim her lips. His body was on top of hers, and he was impatiently nudging a knee between her legs. Samuel's hand was trailing downward, his fingers seeking Carissa's most intimate, secret place…

Carissa's body was now on fire. Breathing heavily, she glanced back at Pierce who was having a similar reaction, except his arousal was even more obvious within his trousers. Two incredibly, handsome men wanted her right now.

And she was an inexperience _virgin._

Suddenly she was terrified. How would she know what to do with one of them, let alone two? How would this relationship work? Biting her lip, she backed away from both of them.

"Carissa," said Pierce softly, "you do not need to be afraid of us. We will not let our physical desire go any further than you wish."

"How do I know that?" she asked with a trembling voice. "My own body responds to both of you. All it would take is for one of you to…to start something." If that happened, she would be completely lost. Part of her was excited by the thought while a voice inside her head worried they would be disappointed with her lack of experience.

The twins looked at each other, a silent message passing between them. Samuel was now the one to back away. He raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "You have our word, Carissa. Nothing will happen without your complete consent. Both mind and body."

She tried to calm herself. Samuel moving away helped her breathe a little better as her body cooled down. "I still haven't forgiven either of you for keeping so much information from me. And I shouldn't have learned some of the truth from Tyrell."

"We know," replied Pierce with regret in his voice.

"It was wrong of us," agreed Samuel, "but there will be times you need to trust us with your protection. That vampire is not necessarily a friend, Carissa."

"Tyrell is not a vampire. And you didn't let me finish." She shook her head. Lucy was right, they reacted with emotion when it came to her. "I know you were both only trying to protect me. What you don't understand is that I have to know everything when it comes to decisions about me. Within any relationship, there has to be open communication. I need to be involved in everything when it comes to all three of us."

Samuel frowned. "When it comes to your safety, we will not take any chances."

"I don't see how keeping silent on the fact that both of you are my lifemate helped in keeping me safe."

"We didn't understand what was happening. We had to figure things out ourselves."

"And I should have been right there with both of you when it was happening. You should have told me immediately."

Pierce sighed. "Can you deny that you were already overwhelmed enough with finding out about the Carpathian world?"

"No, but holding back information doesn't make it any easier on me or our relationship. Don't you see? It hurts things even more because it causes me not to trust either of you."

The twins looked at each other. _She's right, _said Pierce on their private link.

_I have a feeling she is always going to be right._

Carissa cleared her throat. "And I don't like it when you privately communicate about me to each other." The tension in the room hung heavy in the air.

Then Samuel broke it. "If I stop communicating with him privately, then you're going to hear me complain about him all the time."

Pierce let out a sharp breath. "And I won't be able to stop myself from putting him in his place."

"See?" Samuel now had a hint of amusement in his eyes. "We're communicating with you about this decision."

Carissa tried hard to not smile. "I don't think we need to talk about this anymore. I think I'll hear enough arguments between the two of you enough as it is. So I think it's fine to go right ahead for both of you to argue some of them privately. But promise me you'll talk to me first when there's anything important going on."

Samuel looked thoughtful. "Does that include decisions about which one of us is right?"

Carissa couldn't help herself and let out a laugh. He winked at her as Pierce gave him an annoyed look. She shook her head. "Why do I get the feeling you will always be the one causing mischief?"

"That's an understatement," muttered Pierce.

Samuel leaned back against a nearby wall. "You have no idea how lucky you are, Carissa. Without me, life would be positively boring if you were only with him as a lifemate."

"I think he has a number of strengths that also keep you out of trouble."

Pierce looked smugly at his twin. "Her intelligence is the reason I love her."

Love? Carissa felt a warm wave of emotion in her chest. How could anyone love someone so quickly?

"We are lifemates," he answered.

"The three of us," Carissa murmured. "I still don't understand how you can't be jealous of each other."

"Neither do we," replied Pierce. He looked away, almost as if he was embarrassed. "In truth, I don't like to think about it, or at least from a logical standpoint. The thought is repulsive to share my lifemate with my own brother."

Carissa hesitated. But since he was being so honest, she might as well ask the question. "Do you, I mean, have feelings for him too?"

Pierce met her eyes. "I will always love my twin." Then he added, "No matter how much he annoys me."

Carissa felt her heart beating fast. "So you and him…"

Pierce gave her a shocked expression. "No! Never in _that _way."

Samuel laughed. "Touching his identical twin in an intimate way is not in his definition of love."

"Unless it means touching as in giving him a good beating," replied Pierce in a cool voice.

"I'd like to see you try."

Carissa held up a hand. "Okay, okay, I get it. I just needed to know. It's all very strange. How could this happen?"

"We have no idea," said Pierce. "Somehow, he and I share a soul."

"Which is why you are complete opposite," Carissa said as she sat down on a nearby couch. She was beginning to feel slightly relaxed. She was relieved that they were finally being open about some things. While she didn't like to think about the situation, especially when it came to being intimate, it felt good to get her fears out.

Well, except for the part about her being a virgin.

Pierce raised an eyebrow and she cursed herself. She'd let that particular thought escape before she had a chance to close off her mind from them.

"We already knew," said Samuel in a light tone.

She folded her arms, hugging herself. "You did?"

"Yes, and as long as we are having open, honest communication, then you should know it doesn't matter to us."

"But, you've both had so much experience…"

Pierce sat down on a chair across from her. "We've lived hundreds of years, Carissa. You have not," he soothed.

"I'm actually pleased you haven't been with anyone else," said Samuel.

Carissa looked up at him. "I guess that's probably true, isn't it. I think about the women you've been with and it makes me upset."

"They meant nothing."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better either."

"That's not what he meant," Pierce volunteered for his brother.

"What do you mean? Did he actually love one of them? Wait, did you?"

On their private connection, Samuel chuckled. _And to think she said you kept me out of trouble. Seems like you are the one not helping us, dear brother._

Pierce ignored him. "We did not love anyone else. But when we had emotion, we truly cared about others."

"And what about after you lost your emotion?"

"It was our honor to treat humans with respect," replied Samuel. "And no woman could ever fulfill the emptiness we felt, Carissa. I have dreamed of you my entire life."

She was quiet for a moment. While this was hard to believe, she had more hope now. Maybe this was all meant to be. She shoved aside her insecurities and lifted her chin. "So, if we leave for the Carpathian Mountains, how will you travel there? I mean, the plane has windows and there will be daylight at some point when we have to cross the ocean."

"Graham will make arrangements for, shall we say, cargo to be loaded onto the plane."

Her eyes widened. "Coffins?"

Samuel grinned. "Black with red velvet lining. And a gothic cross on the front."

Carissa's mouth dropped open.

Pierce rolled his eyes. "He's teasing you again. But we will have the refuge of soil within the containers."

Feeling like she'd been duped yet again, she glared at Samuel.

Then she laughed. "That was _so_ not funny."

"It got you to smile again."

_Author's note: Sorry everyone. Was in Boston last week alnd going to Seattle next week. So yeah, the travel schedule has been a little tough lately for work. Any reviews would help motivate me to keep going! - Anne_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Carissa grabbed the arm rest of her seat as the plane shuddered from turbulence. Graham who was sitting across from her didn't appear to be doing much better as tightened his seatbelt. She glanced out the window, only to swallow hard as she had nothing else to look at right now except clouds and the ocean below. The plane was nice enough, especially as they were sitting in first class. Not that it really mattered. Carissa and Graham were the only ones sitting in the passenger seats. Pierce and Samuel had paid for the entire Boeing 747 to take them across the ocean. A smaller jet wouldn't have worked given the distance they needed to travel. Weeks ago their plan had been a smaller, private plane where they would make a few stops, but that apparently changed with their feeling of urgency to see the prince.

Carissa turned in her seat to look behind her. Several rows had actually been taken out of the plane so their 'cargo' could be right with them. At first, she was appalled at the large crates, knowing they were full of soil…and held the bodies of Pierce and Samuel. Graham had reassured her they were fine, even though she couldn't feel them. Apparently when they slept, their hearts actually stopped beating and they didn't need air to breathe. _Talking_ about them being in soil was one thing, but now seeing it in reality was even more scary, especially knowing she would have the same ability. It just wasn't logical.

She settled back in her seat and tried to relax. But her mind kept going in circles. What if they weren't accepted by this prince? The twins had said nothing like this had ever happened before. There could only be one lifemate. Hell, she was still having a hard time believing it herself. She remembered the look on Tyrell's face when he learned about the three of them. He was apparently much older than the twins. And if he hadn't seen anything like this before, most likely none of the other Carpathians had either.

_Indeed._

Carissa stiffened at Tyrell's voice. _How can you hear me?_

_I took your blood, remember? We have a private connection._

Somehow she didn't think Pierce or Samuel would be too happy about this. _How can you be talking to me when the sun is still out? And when we are far away?_

He gave a low laugh. _I am an ancient with far more power than you or those twin lovers even realize. Although if you do not calm your heartbeat, little one, they'll sense something is wrong. But perhaps I am not as far away as you think._

_What do you mean? Are you actually on this plane?_

_No._

That relieved her. She certainly didn't need Pierce and Samuel fighting with Tyrell.

_It would be a short battle, I assure you._

_You underestimate them, _she replied.

He rumbled with laughter. _They pose little threat to me, especially now._

Carissa grew cold. _What do you mean? _

_I was a vampire._

_But you aren't now. You're Carpathian._

_No, Carissa. I am something else. I have retained some of the vampire's power and abilities. And yet I can now feel. I am…different._

_Where are you?_

_I am following my enemy. _

_Who? And where are they going?_

_I'm afraid we must end this little chat, my dear. Your twin lovers will be waking soon._

Carissa looked out the window. The sun was setting. _What if you need help?_

_I highly doubt that. _Tyrell was clearly insulted.

_Morrison did capture you once, _she pointed out. When he growled in her mind, she tried to calm him. _I'm not intending to bruise your ego. I'm just….worried about you._

From a distance, Tyrell froze in place. This special female cared about him. For years, women only wanted him for his looks. Or when he was a vampire, he forced their minds to want him. But Carissa really knew him. And why she wasn't afraid of him was not something he could understand.

_Promise you'll call me if you need help, _she persisted.

_Carissa…_

_Promise!_

He sighed, not understanding why he even cared what she thought. _I promise._

_Good. _

"Carissa?"

She gasped at the sound of Samuel's voice. "How, I mean, I didn't hear you."

Samuel narrowed his eyes. "The sun is now setting. Your mind was far away and closed off to us. We were worried."

Pierce soon appeared behind him, looking down on her with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Um, yes." She grew tense as the plane was shaken again by more turbulence. "I'm not exactly a frequent flyer."

Samuel smiled. "Yet you own a travel agency."

"Well, I never had time to travel," she said defensively, "I was always too busy." She was actually relieved to see both of them were okay, but she was carefully blocking her mind. For some stupid reason, she didn't want them to know how she felt. She didn't like the fact that they had such power over her. She used to be free and independent. Now, she was feeling tied again. Would this roller coaster of emotions ever end? One moment she'd feel physical attraction, then anger, then happiness. It was exhausting and she resented them for turning her world upside down.

"Are you hungry?" asked Pierce in a quiet voice.

"No."

"Carissa, you must eat."

Graham appeared and flipped down her tray table. He set a bowl of vegetable soup down in front of her. Carissa wrinkled her nose as her stomach turned. "I can't," she said, pushing the bowl away from her.

"You must," said Samuel in a gentle voice. "We'll help you."

Carissa blinked and when she looked down at the bowl again, the soup was gone from the bowl. She then realized she was holding the spoon in her hand. Angrily, she pushed the bowl away again and threw the spoon down. "I didn't ask for your help."

"You should have waited for her consent," grumbled Pierce.

"Her health takes priority over everything else."

"Even my happiness?" demanded Carissa. "How dare you force met to do what you want!"

Samuel frowned. "It was only to make sure you remain healthy. Without our help, you have no desire for food. You would starve."

"I don't care! It's the thought that you made me do something without me knowing. What's next? You putting me into the ground? Completing the ritual?"

Pierce held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "He didn't mean to upset you. Please, his only intention was to care for you."

"But he didn't listen to what I said back at your home. Everything needs my input."

Samuel backed away, intending to apologize but his emotion got the better of him. "Well, excuse me for caring about your health."

"That's not the point and you know it!" she snapped.

"Nice going," said Pierce.

"Oh as if you are any better!" Carissa snapped again.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It's not like you stopped him. You take too long to make any decisions!"

"I was torn between ensuring your health versus your will."

"Well guess which one should win?" retorted Carissa. Graham looked between the three of them, obviously feeling uncomfortable. Awkwardly, he took the empty bowl and went to the rear of the plane.

Samuel folded his arms across his broad chest. "Why are you making such a fuss over this?"

"Because you don't understand anything."

"Obviously not. Care to explain it to me?"

Furious, she looked out the window.

Pierce shook his head and sat down in one of the seats across the aisle. _Amazing, _he said on his private path to his twin,_ our first trip with her and we can't even make it to our destination without a fight. _

_It's not my fault._

_Oh, it never is, Samuel._

_Shut it._

"I know you are both talking about me even though I can't hear what you are saying," Carissa said in a low voice as she continued to look out the window.

Samuel sat down next to her even though she stiffened. "You said we sometimes could talk to each other on our own private link, especially when we argue about who of us is more right."

She whipped her head back to look at him. "Are you _serious_?"

"In this case, I was less right."

Carissa stared at him. "You can't even say the word 'wrong', can you?"

"Of course I can. Pierce is wrong all the time."

She couldn't help herself and gave a flicker of a smile, damn it. Why did he have to be so arrogant and still manage to have a sense of humor. It was annoying as hell.

"Ah, but it works," replied Samuel. "Carissa, I know I can be arrogant and not understand what it is that I even do wrong. But I need you to be patient with me. It goes against everything in my nature to not care for your health above everything else."

She drew a breath to calm herself and thought for a moment. Lucy said they'd need some training. "Fine, let's suppose for a moment that Tyrell and you were fighting a vampire."

"What?" he asked, clearly feeling uncomfortable with this topic.

"So, you and him are battling as a team together…"

"First of all, there's no way I'd team up with a traitor in the first place."

"You did when both of you were fighting against those humans in the lab."

Pierce smiled and Samuel glared at his twin. "Not a damn word."

"I didn't say anything," Pierce said with a shrug.

"Anyway," Carissa continued, "the vampire injures you and could come back at any moment. I'm there too."

"That wouldn't happen."

"Anyway, you are so badly injured, I tell Tyrell to get you to safety first."

"This is ridiculous."

"He has to save you because your health is what's most important. Your health comes first."

"You know I would never allow that."

Carissa sat up in the seat. "Nope, doesn't matter. I'm not giving you a choice." Before Samuel could angrily snap at her, she smiled. "It doesn't feel too good, does it? Not having a choice."

"She has a point," said Pierce softly.

He snorted. "I could just kill the vampire by myself, you know."

Carissa placed her hand on his arm and he grew still. She gave him a gentle smile. "Samuel, I didn't say all that because I doubted your abilities. Of course none of that would happen. But how else can I get you to understand about not having a choice and how it makes me feel?"

Samuel swallowed his anger. Fine. She had a damn point. But why was it so aggravating?

_Because you love her and yet want to have your own way. Look at it this way, Samuel. She is free and independent thinking. Other women swooned over you when you even glanced their way. Carissa isn't afraid to show when she disagrees. If she obeyed us all the time, would that be really exciting to us after a while?_

_It would save me from being stressed out all the time. _Man, this was going to be tough. He was going to worry about her all the time and he hated it.

_At least one of us will be with her all the time, _Pierce reminded him. _That is one advantage we have from other lifemates._

_I guess that's true, _Samuel grumbled back. He looked down at Carissa, unfolded his arms, and took her hand in his. "I will keep trying," he assured her. "I'm just…"

_Say it, _said Pierce

"I'm afraid," Samuel said, hating the word.

She squeezed his hand. "I completely understand. Remember back at your home, I said I was scared. Pierce admitted it too. Maybe you just finally needed to say it."

He kissed her hand. "This still doesn't help the fact that Pierce is slow."

When his twin glared at Samuel, Carissa laughed. "He's not slow. He just a thinker."

"Which means he takes forever to make a decision."

"At least I think before I act."

"You don't act, you just sit there," said Samuel. "Look at who is holding her hand right now, and who is sitting far away."

Carissa shifted uncomfortably. "Samuel, stop."

Pierce frowned. "It amazes me how you can so quickly make things worse again. Picking a fight with me isn't helping."

"We're almost there, aren't we?" asked Carissa, hoping to divert their attention.

"Yes, see the mountains?" Pierce looked out his own window for a moment, the sight bringing a joy he'd long forgotten. Carissa was to thank for that. And even though they had Carpathian soil they shipped to the United States, it was nothing like it being all around you for thousands of miles.

Samuel's heart lifted as well. They belonged here. There was nothing they wouldn't do for their people and he'd gladly returned to the States to continue their assigned purpose. But they needed to visit here more often; to reconnect to where their parents and family line once lived.

The twins looked at each other for a brief moment, both realizing their similar thoughts for once. What they found to be soothing could also be a turning point for them and the life they once knew. There was no doubt they had to give a report to the prince about Morrison. And then, they would need to tell him about Carissa. Both of them would need to face the SongMaker, ensuring what they felt was confirmed by the most ancient of their race.

When they landed, Pierce reached out to the pilots, making sure to create the illusion that only the crates were seen by them. Graham thanked them graciously, ensuring each received a generous payment. Once out of sight, Pierce and Samuel transformed into large dragons, carrying Graham and Carissa. Once they arrived at their homeland, Graham checked into the local inn, while the twins and Carissa made their way to the home of the prince. Pierce called out in advance on his private link, requesting a visit.

The prince answered tomorrow evening would be better. _I am pleased you have returned for a visit, _replied Mikhail. _Raven wishes to go out this evening. Tomorrow I will call a gathering at my home and you and Samuel can visit with us after you have rested from your long journey._

Pierce hesitated. They weren't exactly excited about having an audience for their discussion. But what reason could he give not to have others there? Many were wondering what had happened with LogTech and rumors were already swirling about Morrison. _Thank you, _answered Pierce. Sooner or later they would have to face the others anyway.

There was music nearby and Samuel grinned at him. "If the prince has other plans tonight, why not make some ourselves? Hear that? It sounds like a local concert."

"Carissa might need to rest," replied Pierce uneasily. They probably needed to get settled somewhere. The prince had offered their choice of guest cottages in the area. Pierce actually had an urge to also see if their secret lair was still untouched.

As children, the twins were masters at creating hideaways. Their father had scolded them a number of times for venturing into the depths of mountains and caves that were unexplored. They'd found one area where they actually helped to create the rumor that it was too dangerous. The reality was they'd built an exquisite underground home, complete with natural springs and secret tunnels for escape. Sadly, it also reminded them of a safe place when their parents were murdered. As chaos reined, that underground home kept them hidden for quite a while.

"Well, I'm not really tired," said Carissa. "I slept on the plane and well, everything is so strange with the time difference. I'm just so wide awake right now."

"But you'll be very tired later," said Pierce. "It's best if we get settled."

"Oh come on, brother. She's been cooped up in a plane for hours. She needs to get out a little."

"Then we'll take a flight as hawks over the mountains," replied Pierce. "Something calm and peaceful."

"And _boring_," retorted Samuel. "Come on, let's go check out the local band that's playing."

_And here I thought you were worried about her health._

_Happiness counts too, _Samuel reminded him.

Carissa touched Pierce's arm. "It will be okay. We can just go for a little while. If I get tired, I promise I won't argue about leaving."

He sighed. "Okay. But Samuel and I need to stay close to you. No arguments about that either, agreed?"

She nodded and before they knew it, the three of them found themselves in a sea of people at an outdoor concert. Apparently there were some traveling musicians that had set up a stage which attracted not only local town people but some outsiders as well. This didn't place Pierce at ease, but Samuel eagerly led them through the crowd. Carissa also seemed to be enjoying the music so Pierce kept his mouth shut, not wanting to ruin her fun with his overprotective instinct. What did end up bothering him was a few females he spotted not far away. Both had their hair up, showing off long necks with soft skin. Neither of them had fed.

Samuel spotted them as well and he felt his hunger surface. He glanced down at Carissa. "Do you mind staying with Pierce a moment?"

"No, why?" When he hesitated, she frowned. "You can't hid things from me, remember?"

"Well, it was a long journey. We need to," he paused, "feed."

Realization hit her. "Oh." She looked around the crowd and couldn't help but notice the number of women. "Wait, who are you going to feed from?"

Samuel was now just realizing how hungry he'd become. His fangs were instinctively throbbing, his urge for blood becoming more urgent. "Does it matter? I was trying to be sensitive to you. Humans don't have an easy time adjusting to the thought."

"But you won't hurt them."

"Of course not. Then when I get back, Pierce can go feed as well."

She glanced at Pierce who was now looking down at his feet. "There are a lot of women here," she said in a rough voice.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Samuel asked. He grinned when she didn't answer. "Really?"

"Samuel, be quiet," said his twin. He didn't want her to be upset again. "It will be okay Carissa. We will do it so quickly, you'll hardly notice one of us is gone. We only need a small amount until tomorrow when we can feed from other Carpathians. Our ancients have very powerful blood. We need very little from anyone here tonight."

Carissa looked around again. "All I see are women."

"There are some men here as well. Will that make you feel better?"

Actually, no. She didn't like them feeding from anyone here. For some reason, she felt like she'd be able to deal with them feeding from other Carpathian males. But humans who were like her? Where was this jealousy coming from?

"Unless you can think of another alternative," said Samuel in a low voice that only reached her ears. He was now looking past her and when she turned to follow his gaze, a young couple were all over each other. The young man was invading the girl's mouth as she rubbed up against him. The girl was extremely pretty, with a perfect figure including a full bust that showed through a thin cotton shirt. Her long, blonde hair fell well past her shoulders.

"I prefer brunettes," said Samuel bending down to her ear. "And you are far more appealing to me. Perhaps if you don't prefer for us to feed elsewhere, you can consider helping us?"

_Samuel, _warned Pierce, _we've already taken blood from her twice._

_Only two full exchanges. This doesn't have to be an exchange._

_She's not at full strength, _he protested, _you could take too much._

_You mean both of us. Just a small amount to get us through until tomorrow evening when we can feed from our own kind. _

Carissa looked up at him, a wave of undeniable desire passing through her. She could feel Samuel's heat, her body beginning to respond to his. The thought of him at her neck gave her an excited feeling. The two previous times she hadn't really remembered anything. But this time, she wanted to know what it was like.

"Pleasure like you cannot imagine," said Samuel in a compelling voice. He bent down and brushed his lips against her neck, making her shiver.

"What about all these people?" Carissa whispered to him.

_What about them? They will only see that I am kissing the neck of a beautiful woman. _He was beginning to passionately kiss her neck, his arms encircling her. She clung to him, suddenly oblivious of any hesitancy she had before. But then she opened her eyes and saw Pierce watching them. She didn't have to say anything to make him reach for her.

Pierce was saying every curse word he knew as the temptation to taste Carissa's blood was overwhelming him. He tried to hold back, telling himself he could wait until Samuel was finished. But his twin wasn't helping either.

_Come taste her with me._

_This is wrong._

_Not for us._

Pierce was already stroking her hair, his hand slipping beneath to touch the soft skin of her neck. His thumb brushed the side right where he wanted to taste her. Unable to stop himself, he bent down and kissed her there, his fangs lightly nipping her.

Carissa was completely on fire. She suddenly wanted to give herself over completely to both of them. She no longer paid attention to the fact there were people around them or the music that was loudly playing. White hot pain laced with intense pleasure swamped her. She felt herself go completely limp, as her lifemates both took what they needed.

Pierce felt a change in the air, like something was suddenly very wrong. Samuel stiffened, lightly licking the wound on Carissa's neck at the same time. The twins slowly both lifted their heads and immediately grew still when they realized what they felt.

In the distance on a small hill above the crowd, Mikhail stood with his lifemate and Gregory. The prince could not believe what he'd just witnessed. Two Carpathian males feeding intimately from a human female at the same time. She was clearly special, a telepathic human that possessed the capability to become Carpathian.

Mikhail narrowed his eyes in anger as he watched them quickly disappear into the crowd.

_Author's note: I found what some photos of what i think the twins look like. The Carlson twins (male models) - the photos of them in their late thirties and not the younger photos. In my opinion the more current photos of them older give some glimpses of the sophistication I see in Pierce with others in casual clothes reminding me of Samuel. Warning - if you google them, there's nude photos which I don't care for. For just their faces you can go to their web site You'll get a good idea of where my inspiration comes from! -Anne_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Carissa gasped as Samuel and Pierce pulled her deeper into the crowd. "Wait, what's wrong?" The twins did not answer and she had the feeling their protective instinct was in overdrive. She was trying to keep up with them, but they were going too fast. When she stumbled, Pierce cursed and Samuel scooped her up into his arms.

She blinked and suddenly found herself being carried through the air. She clung to Samuel as darkness surrounded them. They were flying at an unbelievable speed, making her feel dizzy. And then warm light glowed as candles came to life all around a room where Samuel set her down. She didn't trust her balance at first so she didn't let go of him.

"It's okay, Carissa. You're safe."

Safe? From what? What just happened? She noticed both were visibly upset. Pierce was pacing the room. Samuel's mouth was in a thin line, his jaw clenched. "Where am I?" she finally managed to ask.

"In our secret lair," replied Pierce. "We built this place over one hundred years ago. We are deep underground. No one will find us."

"And I've set safeguards as well," added Samuel.

Carissa let go of him and stepped away. "What is it? I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

The twins immediately answered in unison. "No!"

She looked between them. "Okay. So care to explain what happened?"

Pierce narrowed his eyes at Samuel. "We were seen. We were careless!"

"It's my fault," replied his twin. "I should have never even suggested taking her blood like that."

"Neither of were thinking straight."

"This is not good."

Carissa felt her fear surface. "What are you talking about? There were tons of people there! You said everyone would think you were only kissing me. Did they see you taking my blood?"

Pierce sighed. "No, but someone else did."

Carissa gave him a puzzled expression.

"The prince," volunteered Samuel in a rough voice. "Mikhail was there. He saw us from a distance."

"Okay so obviously that wasn't the way to introduce me," Carissa said, "but I'm not sure us running away helped things either."

Pierce raked a hand through his hair. "Mikhail doesn't understand. All he knows is that two of his hunters were taking blood at the same time from a special female."

"We couldn't help ourselves," added Samuel, "we felt his anger and Gregori was there too. We didn't want to take any chances with you being taken from us."

"Or at least not until we have a chance to explain," said his twin. Pierce glanced at Samuel. "It wasn't like we were thinking logically when we were running away either."

"We weren't running away," said Samuel defensively, "we were protecting our lifemate."

Carissa shook her head in confusion. "But your prince has to find out sooner or later."

"Later is definitely better, especially with Gregori."

"Gregori?" she asked. She remembered the name from Tyrell, but couldn't recall what he said.

"He's our greatest healer," replied Pierce. "But he is also known as the Dark One. He is Mikhail's second in command."

Samuel frowned. "The SongMaker is the advisor now."

"Mikhail listens to both," replied his twin. "We can only hope the SongMaker will defend us."

Carissa was tired and the twins sensed it immediately. A soft oversized couch suddenly appeared and she was grateful for once that they could in fact read her mind.

"Dawn is only a few hours away," said Pierce. "You need to rest."

Warily, she sat down and looked up at both of them. "Why is Gregori called the Dark One? And why would this SongMaker defend you even if he recognizes we are lifemates?"

"Gregori has been the top hunter to carry out justice on behalf of our people. He does not hesitate to uphold what he believes is right for protection of our race and our prince. He is Mikhail's protector and has power like no other when it comes to enforcing what he believes is right. If there is even a hint of any potential danger to Mikhail, you can bet Gregori will be right there to take action."

"All the more reason we need the SongMaker," explained Samuel. "We have never met him, but it is said that he is very patient and extremely wise, especially as he is the oldest. If his gift recognizes that the three of us our lifemates, he will bring us more credibility before judgment is passed."

Carissa swallowed. "What do you mean by judgment?"

"That we are touched by something evil," replied Pierce gravely. "It is unnatural for two males to have the same lifemate. Given the Carpathian history with vampires other types of dark forces, Samuel or I could be seen as a threat."

"And that means?"

The twins looked at each other, but Carissa caught the fact that one or both could be hunted down, while Carissa was taken into protection.

"Is your prince that cruel?" she cried.

"Mikhail is fair," replied Pierce. "But one cannot blame him or any other Carpathian for thinking this is some type of new attack upon our race. Even I would think this is impossible and that the only explanation can be one of us is a vampire or setting some type of trap. I know it is hard for you to understand, but our race has been betrayed far too many time. We are skeptical when it comes to anything different or unknown to us." He paused. "And the thought of two males, sharing the same female…"

"It is inconceivable," interjected Samuel. "Our males are too dominant and possessive of our females. Look at what happened just a little while ago. We cannot tolerate even the thought of you being taken with us. Hell, I can't even think about any other male even touching you!"

"Well, except for your brother," Carissa said with a slight blush.

"Exactly. Usually our males can barely handle their lifemate being around other males at all."

"That's not completely true," Pierce tried to assure her, "or at least not after our males get used to their emotions."

"Speak for yourself," huffed Samuel. "Think about an unattached Carpathian male even touching her hand. There is no way I could handle that."

"Unattached males are different," pointed out his twin. "They are at more risk of turning, some barely hanging onto their honor."

"Yeah, well you better not think that I can tolerate Gregori even touching her. And he's mated to the daughter of the prince."

Carissa looked away. "Which Tyrell thought was too convenient."

Samuel's voice grew harsh. "All vampires think that, Carissa. They think the prince somehow can selectively choose females for others, which is impossible."

"He doesn't think that now," she protested. "He admits looking at me makes him have second thoughts about what he used to believe."

"He's no different. Sooner or later, his hate for Morrison will consume him and he'll start taking it out on innocent humans."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Why do you like him so much?" shot back Samuel.

"Enough!" said Pierce, trying to keep the peace. "Carissa, Samuel's reaction is just a perfect example of what he was saying when it comes to our males. Just you even caring about another male makes us react negatively."

"You mean make us insane," muttered Samuel.

A deep voice suddenly echoed in Carissa's mind, startling her while the twins visibly stiffened. _Pierce and Samuel Falkland, _commanded the voice, _you will come to my home now._

"Is that…"

"Mikhail," said Pierce. He responded on the common Carpathian link. _I thought you wished to see us tomorrow evening._

_Your prince has summoned you, _said a different voice that sent chills down Carissa's spine. _And I will find your hiding place if you do not comply._

_We understand, _replied Pierce.

Samuel hissed. "There are only a few hours left in the night. We cannot rush this!"

"We have no choice."

"Why not?" asked Carissa. She was afraid. "Let's leave. If there's only a few hours left, Gregori might not find us. We can leave as soon as possible tomorrow."

"Carissa," said Pierce in a gentle voice, "it is not right for us to run. Do we hide that the three of us are together for the rest of our lives?"

"As much as I hate to admit it," said Samuel, "my twin is correct. We have to face this." But he narrowed his eyes at Samuel. "With only a few hours left, Carissa needs to stay safe. She stays here."

"You want to leave her here unprotected?"

"My safeguards are in place. It's better than bringing her with us."

"Samuel, the prince has to see her. And it's the only way the SongMaker can identify the three of us belong together."

"Even if he does, there are only a few hours left! That's not enough time to discuss this issue. There is still a risk she could be taken from us. She stays here. We'll explain what's happened. It is our duty to see to her safety first."

"We are sworn to the Prince!" snapped Pierce. "I understand your concern, but this won't help our case, either."

"And rushing things in a few hours will? Especially with Gregori right by his side when he witnessed both of us taking Carissa's blood? It's better to give the Prince advance notice and give us more time so we can discuss this reasonably. There will be too much reaction with emotion when we reveal all of this to them. You know I'm right."

Pierce sighed. He was extremely worried. The Prince and Gregori were angry, so they weren't getting off to a good start. With only a few hours left, time was short. He looked at Carissa. "I just can't leave you here alone."

* * *

><p>Mikhail stood on his balcony, looking out into the night sky. Gregori stood behind him, impatient as usual. "They will come."<p>

The healer grimaced. "You have more faith than I do."

"The twins have been loyal to me for a long time. They have grown the Carpathian fortune substantially over the last several decades. We owe them every opportunity to answer for what has happened."

"And what of the one business which they suddenly dissolved? What of the news where a computer virus attacked most United States business computer systems? A great deal of fortune could have been lost."

"But it wasn't," answered Mikhail. "I have always trusted them."

"Trust means little when the years go by without having a lifemate. These twins lost their emotions at an early age. That female should have been brought to us immediately. What if their temptation for emotion overcame their discipline? They may be turning, Mikhail."

The Prince frowned as dawn was not far away. He turned and walked back inside to the great ballroom area where many others had gathered. Unfortunately, a few other hunters had been guarding Mikhail at the concert. As a result, most of the council was already here as the news spread far too quickly about the twins. Most believed the brothers had turned vampire. If they did not arrive soon, hunters would be dispatched the next evening to bring about justice, while hoping to still find the female alive.

The council was already displeased with Mikhail as he had not immediately allowed them to search for the twins. But the Prince commanded no harm shall befall the twins unless he gave the order. At this point, Mikhail felt obligated to give them a chance in return for all they had accomplished in safeguarding and growing the Carpathian fortune.

Yet as Mikhail made his way to the center of the room, he himself could not help but feel anger at the situation. If they'd found this special female, why didn't they contact him sooner? And why would both feed from her? It was not as if they'd been in some serious battle with no other source for blood. They were surrounded by humans. Both fed from her neck at the same time. And he couldn't deny there was a sexual intimacy as he watched them feed. Vampires were known to try to illicit any type of emotion they could when possible. Had the brothers turned and been working together?

Even if that was not the case, their treatment of the woman was unacceptable. Sometimes Carpathians were known to take blood from humans to track them. But both of them feeding from her neck at the same time? Mikhail shook his head. His lifemate Raven and the other Carpathian women who had heard the news were extremely concerned.

And so was he. His anger grew as the hour passed and dawn approached.

Finally, with his acute hearing, he heard a flutter of wings in the distance. Everyone in the room became silent as a large brown owl flew onto the balcony and transformed into human form. Mikhail knew instantly it was Pierce as he had a blood connection to him. There was no sign of his twin and the Prince could feel tension building from those in the room. Gregori moved closer to Mikhail, a subtle reminder that if necessary, his second in command would not tolerate any danger to their Prince.

Pierce entered the room and stopped short as he saw the number of hunters in the room. The Carpathian appeared as Mikhail remembered him: Strong yet sophisticated, with eyes that illuminated extremely high intelligence. No one knew more about the business world except for his twin.

With so many Carpathians in the room, Pierce obviously hesitated. His eyes met Mikhail's gaze and he bowed his head. The Prince never changed his expression, instead waiting for Pierce to address him.

Gregori broke the silence. "Where is your twin?"

Pierce straightened. "He needed to stay behind."

"And why is that?" asked Gregori, in a low voice. "Both of you were ordered to appear before the Prince."

Pierce clenched his jaw, clearly uncomfortable with so many eyes on him. "It was necessary for the safety of Carissa."

Mikhail raised an eyebrow while Gregori frowned before speaking with obvious censure. "And what safer place could there be for a female special with psychic powers? Do you dare to challenge the fact that she would not be in danger if kept with Mikhail?"

Pierce did not answer, instead looking around the room, searching through the various faces. Mikhail noted many of those in the room had never met Pierce or Samuel. The twins spent most of their lives in the United States after losing their parents. Before Gregori could sharply reprimand Pierce for not answering, Mikhail spoke in a hard tone. "Are you looking for someone in particular?"

"Who here is the SongMaker?"

Gregori and the Prince exchanged surprised glances. "He is not here," answered Mikhail. "The SongMaker left a few weeks ago, traveling to the United States with his lifemate."

Pierce gave a shocked expression. "Why?"

"It is not your concern," Gregori quickly replied, his silver eyes showing obvious disapproval for even asking the question.

"When will he return?"

Before Greogori could snap again, Mikhail intervened. "We do not know. His journey was a personal one with his lifemate. It may be at least a few more weeks before he returns home." The prince tilted his head, clearly now puzzled from the look of despair on Pierce's face.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Pierce actually felt Carissa tremble through his connection with her. Before he left the secret lair, she made him promise to share everything with her. She wanted to know what happened so nothing was kept hidden this time. Samuel wasn't pleased. He understood one of them needed to stay with her, but he protested the decision for Pierce to be the one to face Mikhail. However, when facing the Prince, the twins needed to be calm and rational, something Samuel even admitted might be an issue for him.

Now the reality was hitting Pierce hard as he stood in a room full of hunters, including Gregori who was protectively close to Mikhail. When the Prince broke the news about the SongMaker being away, Pierce felt like someone had just hit him in the chest. The twins had never even thought to ask if the ancient was still in the Carpathian Mountains.

_How could we know? _asked Samuel, _He just found his lifemate and all those children. Why would he leave?_

_It is not permanent, _replied Pierce. _It sounds as if he went to visit someone._

_Who the hell would he visit? This doesn't exactly help our situation._

Pierce felt Carissa's fear and tried to reassure her. _It will be okay._

_How do you know? _she asked. _The ancient you talked about is not there. How will they believe us when I see the Prince tomorrow evening?_

Pierce could feel Samuel now holding her. _Everything will work out, _his twin soothed. _Pierce, we may need to delay the meeting tomorrow evening. Tell Mikhail we need the SongMaker._

_Oh, please. Gregori is barely holding himself back from attacking me as it is. If I tell him we refuse to bring Carissa, I might as well slit both my wrists and let the Dark One drink me dry._

Samuel ignored his twin's sarcasm. _You have to at least try and explain the situation. Mikhail may listen to you._

"We know you are talking with your twin," said Gregori in a hard voice.

"Forgive me," muttered Pierce, "my concentration hasn't been the best as of late."

Mikhail gave a curt nod to him. "Come forward."

Pierce clenched his jaw. His feet felt like lead but he forced himself to approach the Prince. When Gregori slightly stepped forward, it was obvious that he'd gone far enough. "I mean no disrespect…"

"Really?" asked Lucian, one of the Dark Twins. "It appears to us you are reluctant to reveal something. You have much to answer for with what you and your brother did tonight."

Inside, Pierce cringed. The Dark Twins were definitely not going to understand their situation. Looking around the room, he knew very few of those here. He knew Jacques, brother to Mikhail who was looking strong despite the ordeal he'd suffered years ago. Julian was also present. While Pierce did not know him well, it was easy to recognize the identical twin to Aiden, who still lived in the United States. If it wasn't for the current circumstances, Pierce would have wanted to be introduced to all of them, as he probably managed quite a few of their investments.

Pierce cleared his throat. "The female is safe, Mikhail. You have my word."

"Your word," repeated Mikhail. His eyes narrowed. "I have your word she is safe despite the fact that I saw both you and your brother feeding from her."

"I know how it looked…"

"That's an understatement," said Julian. "Aiden said one of your companies took a nose dive and then you suddenly dissolved it. Rumors are flying about an unprecedented number of viruses unleashed into a number of servers in hundreds of corporations. Then you and your twin show up here with a special female you told no one about? What is going on?"

"Her name is Carissa."

Gregori's stare never wavered. "Who is she?"

"She was actually working in the city of Chicago at a travel agency. We had no idea she was practically right there in front of us. Samuel suddenly needed to return here and we found her when making plans."

"And why did Samuel suddenly need to return?" asked Mikhail. "You never even reached out to me."

_Careful, _whispered Samuel in his mind.

Pierce avoided the answer. "She was abducted by Morrison at the same time the viruses were spread to a number of various corporations. We believe they were targeting anything we owned."

Mikhail glanced at Gregori, most likely communicating on their own private link. The Prince drew a deep breath, as if trying to be patient. "You did not contact me," he repeated.

"We came as soon as we could-"

"That is not what the Prince asked!" snapped Gregori. "The information on Morrison, while important, can wait. You will answer as to why you and your brother did not inform us about the female and why you both took blood from her."

"Not just took blood," said Gabriel in a sharp voice, "but both at the same time _at her throat._"

"You could have easily killed her after such a long journey," reprimanded a male who Pierce did not recognize. He was stocky, with a similar build to Gregori.

Mikhail held up a hand. "Enough. It is obvious enough the twins did something wrong. Pierce, I have trusted you for years. What is your explanation to all of this?"

Pierce felt his heart racing and wasn't sure if it was really his own or from Carissa. He looked down at his feet, trying to remain calm under so much stress.

_Tell them, _urged Samuel.

"Carissa…is our lifemate." He finally said it, although his voice was very quiet.

There was complete silence for a moment, before Mikhail spoke again. This time his voice was in a more gentle tone. "She is your lifemate."

"No…"

"So she is Samuel's lifemate."

Pierce knew he had to be clear and raised his head high. "She is _our _lifemate."

Mikhail's eyes darkened while all the hunters looked at each other, unsure if they'd heard what Pierce had just announced. "What did you say?" the Prince asked in a harsh tone.

_And so it begins, _said Samuel with complete sympathy for his twin.

Pierce had enough at this point and was relieved to be admitting the truth. He met Mikhail's eyes. "Carissa is lifemate to both myself and Samuel."

"_Impossible!"_ hissed Gregori. "There can be only one lifemate!"

"It's true," replied Pierce firmly.

Mikhail shook his head. "You are the most intelligent of our kind, Pierce. You know this cannot possibly happen."

Pierce stood his ground. "She belongs to both of us. Do you really think I didn't have the same reaction?"

_Not really. You actually attacked me, _Samuel reminded him.

_Give me more time in this room and the same could happen here with them._

Gregori's eyes grew even more cold. "Then tell us the reason Samuel suddenly needed to return."

Damn. Pierce knew exactly where the Dark One was going with this conversation. "He had lost hope. I demanded he return to the Carpathian Mountains so we could see the children that had been found."

"And you were hoping the SongMaker would volunteer if one of them was his lifemate," filled in Gabriel. No one needed to guess that was his intention.

"Yes," bit out Pierce. "I know what you are all thinking, but he is not a vampire!"

Lucian folded his arms across his chest. "How do you know? We have been deceived countless times by our enemies and this may be a way to target Mikhail."

"Never. My twin would never do such a thing."

Julian raised an eyebrow. "Every unattached male is capable of turning."

"We share a soul!" hissed Pierce. He was angry at the attack on his twin. The shock on Mikhail's face was at least somewhat satisfying. "I feel everything he does! Not just a connection as a sibling, but everything. When he is gravely wounded, so am I."

Jacques, who had known Pierce long ago, spoke up. "You are saying if one of you were stabbed or shot, you feel the same pain?"

"No, the wound physically appears." That answer at least got the rest of the room talking in hushed voices.

"And how would you not have known this earlier?" asked Gabriel with a tone of obvious doubt.

"For years we have rarely used our hunting skills. We have never fought a true master vampire. Even when we did have the opportunity to serve justice, neither of us had serious enough wounds to notice in battle how the other suffered the exact same blows."

Mikhail looked at some of the other hunters, most likely sharing more private communication. His gaze returned to Pierce. "Close your mind to your twin and Carissa."

_No, _said Samuel. _They mean to turn you against me._

_You promised! _cried Carissa. _Do not shut me out._

Gregori growled a warning. "You will comply or you will be cut off from them in another way." There was no mistake in his tone. If Pierce did not close his mind, Gregori would take swift action on him. Honor was everything to Pierce and he could not lie about blocking Carissa or Samuel.

Pierce closed his eyes. _I must obey our Prince. _Before they could protest again, he swiftly closed his mind and raised his head to look at Mikhail.

"Vampires have been known to cast their same wounds on others," Mikhail said in a calm voice.

"It happened to my own lifemate when I was forced to bring justice to her father," said Jacques quietly.

Mikhail nodded. "Samuel is your twin and knows you better than anyone else. Have you considered that Carissa is really your lifemate, and he has found a way to manipulate the situation?"

"Of course I have. I gave myself every logical argument, Mikhail. But I swear to you this is real."

"Or he is making it seem very real," reasoned Lucian. "You must not underestimate our enemies."

Pierce remained stoic. "What vampire would _share _a female?"

"Today, our enemies are using new tactics never seen before," answered Gregori. "We have evidence of vampires working together, something which we never would have imagined. They now will go at great lengths to find a weakness of any kind."

Pierce hesitated. Gregori's logic made sense. He'd heard vampires were forming in small units. If they had mastered their dark calling enough to place aside their own personal sense of power, could it mean a vampire would find a way to go so far as to share a female? Pierce began to piece together Tyrell. The vampire had been trying to help Samuel escape from the lab. Was it because of the minerals Morrison had found or was it that Tyrell and Samuel had formed a dark bond? And it was Samuel who first even suggested they shared Carissa as a lifemate.

"I can see you are thinking things through," said Mikhail as he came forward.

Pierce stiffened. "How do you know _I'm_ not the vampire?"

The prince looked at him with steady eyes. "You are no vampire. I see your soul, Pierce. And it is compassionate for your twin. But I think the truth is something you do not want to see. Samuel was already on the verge of turning. He is somehow using your lifemate as an opportunity to penetrate us."

It made sense, especially when Pierce thought about how he felt his world was turned upside down when he only heard Carissa's voice on the phone. Samuel may have used their connection to simply seek her out to start down a dark path. Everything seemed so logical.

So why did it still feel wrong?

Mikhail placed a hand on Pierce's shoulder "I want you to return to Samuel and Carissa. You will convince them that I am still skeptical, but willing to consider the three of you are lifemates. Then you will bring them before the council here tomorrow evening."

Pierce closed his eyes once more in despair.

_Author's note: Reviews please?_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When Pierce returned, he was taken by surprise when Carissa practically tackled him. "I was so worried!" she cried. Her head was against his chest and her arms around his neck. "Don't ever do that again!"

Pierce felt his body respond from her embrace. His head dropped down and he cradled her to him. She had a light floral scent, and his reaction was making his trousers uncomfortably tight.

"I was worried, too."

He looked up to see his twin standing across the room. Samuel had his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against one of the walls. Pierce noted his twin's eyes were dark.

"Care to tell us what happened?"

Pierce slowly stepped back from Carissa. "We are to see the Prince tomorrow evening."

Samuel narrowed his eyes. "No kidding. Now how about telling us what happened after you closed your mind to us."

"The Prince is willing to…consider that Carissa is our lifemate."

Carissa let out a sigh of relief. "Good. That's all we ask. We just need a chance to convince him."

"Exactly," said Pierce, his mind racing while he carefully guarded his thoughts. Was Mikhail right? Had Samuel been manipulating everything all along? He glanced at his twin. Samuel had not moved and was unusually quiet. "What are you thinking about?"

"Funny you should ask as I was wondering the same thing about you."

Pierce shrugged, acting indifferent. "The sun will be up soon. We should make sure everything is secure for Carissa."

Samuel was across the room in a flash and Pierce had no time to react. Carissa gasped as Samuel grabbed his twin's shoulders and slammed his back into the wall. Holding him there, Samuel spoke hard and fast. "Quit avoiding the subject! Now you either tell me what happened or Carissa is not stepping anywhere near the Prince tomorrow."

Pierce looked at his twin, growing completely still. Samuel expected an angry reaction and couldn't hide the surprise in his face when Pierce responded in a calm voice. "You know the answer."

"You've told me nothing!" Samuel was furious. He knew Pierce better than anyone and could feel his twin was hiding something. When Pierce refused to answer, Samuel's anger got the better of him and his fist made contact with his twin's jaw in a last attempt to illicit a response.

And he definitely got one.

With lightening speed, Pierce grabbed him as Carissa cried out. Samuel suddenly found himself flat on his back with Pierce on top of him. "I've told you nothing? Neither have you!" Pierce snapped. "Think about everything that has happened! Carissa's voice on the phone turning my world upside down and then you seeking her out. The wound to yourself appearing on me but then you healed yourself, yet it didn't heal me. The fact that Tyrell was helping you escape from the lab."

Samuel narrowed his eyes. "You are so blind! All you've ever wanted to do was deny our bond with Carissa. And now you've let the Prince dissuade you. God, it amazes me how intelligent you are and yet so stupid at the same time!" He immediately regretted his remark as Pierce slammed the back of his head into the floor.

Carissa screamed. "Stop! Please don't do this!"

For her sake, Pierce backed off his twin. Standing, he glared down at Samuel. "You are my brother. I _want _to believe you. But think about it from my view. You admitted you were about to turn. You'd lost all hope. Then suddenly you and I are both lifemates to Carissa?"

"I'm tired of trying to convince you," replied Samuel in a hard tone. He struggled to stand and rubbed the back of his head which was a painful ache. At least there was some satisfaction that his twin's jaw was bruised.

"Then explain some of the events which happened."

"How the hell can I?" Samuel approached his twin again, not caring if this conversation was still going to end in more blows. "When you first heard Carissa, what can I say? You heard the doubts I had in my own mind when I first met her."

"The whole thing could have been staged," accused Pierce.

"Oh please. Why would I as a vampire even do such a thing?"

"Mikhail and the council have seen far more than we have when it comes to our enemies. Today our enemies are more patient, waiting for the right moment. Now they even form alliances when necessary."

Samuel shook with anger. "And what's that supposed to mean? You think I'm talking regularly with Tyrell? That we are planning some type of attack on the Prince?"

"What am I supposed to think, Samuel? I have to consider everything! The Prince's brother Jacques even admitted a vampire created the same wounds he caused to project onto his lifemate. Every blow on the vampire inflicted the same wound onto her."

"And so because I can inflict wounds from my body onto yours, I must be a vampire."

"What other damn explanation is there?"

Samuel clenched his jaw. "Maybe we should find out and experiment with the process again. You're already stabbing me in the back, so what does it matter?"

Carissa walked between them. "Stop it, both of you," she begged. "Can't you see they are already turning us against ourselves?"

"No," hissed Samuel. "Only Pierce is turning against us." He looked at his twin with disgust. "And I have no explanation as to why when I healed my leg wound, it didn't heal you the same time. Yet do I need to remind you that I felt it when you were so weak from blood loss that it almost caused me to crash a plane! And when you took blood, I regained control."

Pierce shook his head. "How do I know all of that wasn't some elaborate scheme to make me eventually believe what you wanted?"

"What about when I hold Carissa?" Samuel challenged. "When I touch her, explain how you feel the same thing I do!"

Pierce swallowed hard. He had no explanation for that one. Projecting wounds was one thing, but allowing another male to also feel pleasure from the same female as he touched her? No matter how devious a vampire could be, he just didn't see something like that happening in sharing the feeling of pleasure.

Confused and exhausted, Pierce waved a hand toward the other end of the room. A bed appeared and he walked toward it. He created it for Carissa, but he was so damn tired, he sat down on it himself. He simply leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, dropping his head into his hands.

Neither his twin or Carissa said a word. The silence was actually a relief. Pierce was tired of arguing with his twin. And God only knew what Carissa was thinking at this moment. She appeared to have her mind blocked, not letting either of them in.

Carissa had never seen a strong man seem so helpless. Her heart broke for Pierce. She couldn't imagine the stress he was under in this situation. It was obvious honor was everything to the twins. Pierce had been the one to insist on going before the Prince alone to explain their circumstances. It was reasonable to think that with so many enemies, the Prince would never believe that one female had two lifemates. Pierce was so intelligent and logical, Carissa realized just how difficult it was for him to accept what the three of them felt was real. Samuel naturally embraced his feelings as was his personality. But Pierce was still struggling with his new emotions. He was in constant conflict with the logic he'd depended on for so many years.

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, Pierce didn't even hear her until she placed her hand on his arm. Startled, he looked at her and she gave him a small smile. "I know it's true."

Pierce blinked. "What do you mean?" Did she believe the three of them were lifemates or not?

Her hand went to his. "That both you and Samuel are my lifemates."

"How do you know?"

Her voice lowered to a whisper "Because I can _feel_ it." Her fingers entwined with his and she reached up, giving gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Pierce felt his body temperature go up about a thousand degrees. He actually trembled. When he looked over at his twin, Pierce could see Samuel was having the same reaction. And this time it was initiated by Carissa which made both of them to respond.

No vampire could cause that.

"Exactly," she said softly.

Pierce squeezed her hand and looked at Samuel. "We will all go before the Prince tomorrow evening and I will stand behind the fact Carissa is our lifemate," he declared.

"At least you finally came to your senses. But our bond with Carissa is not logical," said Samuel. "You know we cannot prove it to them."

"It's what we feel." He was adamant now. "We are what we are. They can either accept it or not."

Carissa bit her lip for a moment. "And what happens if they don't accept it?"

Pierce looked gravely at Samuel who answered her. "It is likely they will think I am the vampire."

"They don't know about Tyrell," interjected Pierce. "They have no reason or proof that you have been with any other vampire to create some insane plan to get to Mikhail."

Samuel shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Come on, Pierce, stop fooling yourself. The best we can hope for is the Prince to not condemn me."

"No!" cried Carissa. "I won't let that happen."

Samuel remained eerily calm. "You may not have a choice."

"If you die, so do I," said Pierce.

"But Carissa will live." He looked down at her. "We haven't said the words to bind you to us. You'll be safe."

Carissa began to shake, tears welling in her eyes. "Safe? What kind of life would I even have? I'm lost without both of you! No, I won't let them condemn you. I'll…I'll tell them I would die first!"

The twins both felt their hearts just about stop. It was unbelievable, but she was actually offering her life for them. Neither would allow it, of course. But the realization that she would defend them with her life left them completely amazed.

Carissa looked between both of them. "Don't you believe me?"

"I'm afraid to," whispered Samuel.

She looked down at her hands. "It's true. I-I can't live without either of you. I'm still scared, but deep down, I just know it's true."

Pierce was overwhelmed. He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Carissa. No matter what happens tomorrow evening, just hearing you say those words…it is enough to convince me that we are indeed lifemates."

"Do you think it will convince the Prince?" Carissa asked with a hopeful tone. She was trying hard not to cry.

"It may buy us some time," he replied. "Perhaps they will only keep Samuel in seclusion, a tactic to ascertain the situation themselves."

"Or at least until the SongMaker returns," said Samuel.

"But how long with that be?" asked Carissa. She wiped her eyes in frustration. "I heard the Prince say it could be weeks or longer! I can't live separate from either of you for that long."

"It is better than the alternative," soothed Pierce.

She knew he was referring to the fact that Samuel could be put to death. "But even that could still happen, right?" When the twins remained silent, she knew the answer. The thought of being without them was too much for her. "Then I want you to convert me…before this night is over."

_Author's note: A reminder that this story if for mature audiences; especially th_e next_ chapter. _


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's note: a reminder before this next chapter that this story is rated 'mature'_

_-Anne_

Chapter 25

"Carissa, you don't know what you're saying." Pierce was worried. If they said the words, she was bound to them…and in a dangerous situation.

"If you say the words, it means if anything happens to either of you, then it will affect me," persisted Carissa.

Samuel frowned. "You're thinking this will prove to the Prince the three of us are lifemates."

"Yes! If they see we are tied, there is no way they can harm you. Not without hurting me."

"But they may also think this is temporary," interjected Pierce. "Jacques, brother to the Prince, explained the phenomenon of what happened with his own lifemate when a vampire connected to her."

"So what are they going to do?" she challenged, "I'm the one insisting that both of you are my life mates! This is different. Don't you think they'll at least hesitate when I'm the one saying I'll die if either of you are killed?"

"And they can insist you are thinking this way under a vampire's influence," said Samuel. "But I do agree, they will hesitate." He looked at Pierce. "It could still buy us some time if she is bound to us."

Pierce looked down at Carissa. She was still sitting next to him, and the thought of binding her to him was creating a physical ache which was almost unbearable. His voice dropped to a whisper. "This isn't how it was meant to happen."

She squeezed his hand. In truth, she was scared and also a little relieved. She'd been afraid to go through with turning to Carpathian. She'd never been intimate with even one man. She didn't know what sex was going to be like and the unknown frightened her. And then, what of the pain in turning Carpathian? Would she make it through the transition?

Suddenly, Carissa just wanted to get this done. Change was going to happen whether she was ready for it or not. Her only control in the situation was the decision itself. The sun was going to rise soon. It had to be now.

When Pierce did nothing, it was of course Samuel who took the first step. He crossed the room and sat down on the other side of her. She didn't let go of Pierce's hand as Samuel turned her head gently toward him. Bending down, he kissed her lips with infinite tenderness.

Her mouth was so sweet that Samuel had to place a chain on himself to remain in control of his body. He made sure his twin felt every sensation, from her lips to when his tongue invaded her mouth. He knew Pierce would be hesitant and unsure of the situation. Samuel's only hope was to convince his brother by pure seduction. Male Carpathians were easy to arouse when it came to claiming their lifemate. And Samuel was going to make damn sure his twin's natural instinct would override any logical thoughts.

Pierce was barely holding on from watching his brother kiss Carissa. She was still holding his hand and he looked down to see that her grasp was losing strength. Samuel was working her mouth in such a way that Carissa was completely losing herself. She was no longer thinking, but only feeling extreme pleasure.

_As should you, _said Samuel.

Pierce drew a deep breath, his body uncomfortably tight. _How can we do this? There are two of us._

_We'll say the words together._

_But what about joining with her? What about-_

_Pierce shut off your damn brain and just feel what I'm doing._

Feeling what his twin was doing was not an issue. He didn't understand how or why they shared a soul. What he did know was that he felt everything Samuel was doing to Carissa. Pierce's body began to throb in pain, his instinct to claim Carissa killing him. The waves of pleasure from Samuel eventually became too much and he finally gave in to his desire. He bent down and kissed Carissa's neck. Her skin was so soft and he could hear her heartbeat racing as his tongue ran over a vein. Pierce felt her go completely limp, and he freed his hand from hers to place his arm behind her. Her head fell back as Samuel continued to sinfully kiss her mouth. Pierce could feel the blood running in her veins just underneath the skin. His fangs elongated, the desire to taste her blood overwhelming him.

Carissa broke the kiss with Samuel but reached up to touch his jaw, tugging him down further . She gasped as now both were passionately kissing her neck. She turned her head toward Pierce who did not need an invitation to work his way up and take his turn with invading her mouth. Carissa was now drowning in such physical pleasure that she forgot all about her fears. She felt like she was falling and then realized Pierce was lowering her onto the bed. She broke the kiss and gasped again when she discovered Samuel had already managed to open her blouse and kiss the swells of her breasts.

Samuel was impatient and made Carissa's lacey bra disappear. He heard her low moan when nuzzled her breasts. She was absolutely beautiful. His tongue stroked her flesh with increasing need, while at the same time he could feel his twin's mouth becoming more demanding on hers. Samuel shuddered as his fangs throbbed with longing. He had been the one closest to the edge, tempted by darkness before they discovered her. Pierce's urgency wasn't helping to control Samuel's inner demons. He wanted to ravage her, plunging into her softness with all of his strength.

Fear hit Samuel hard. Carissa was innocent and her first time needed to be gentle. His body wasn't listening as he continued to explore every inch of her breasts. He was suddenly worried he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hurting her.

_Pierce._

His twin only growled in response, obviously showing he was a Carpathian male beyond logic and only focused on his current exploration.

By now, Samuel found himself moving over top of her, his mouth never leaving her breast. Desperate, he tried to reach his twin again.

_Pierce!_

Something in his plea must have registered in his twin's mind as he felt Pierce break from Carissa's mouth and return to tasting Carissa's neck. He didn't answer Samuel, but it was obvious he was trying to slow down his body's demands.

So at least one of them had a little more control.

With a mere thought Samuel's clothes disappeared. He wanted nothing more than to wish Carissa's pants to also disappear but then it would be too late. the fought with himself, trying to pull back and not giving into that final thought. With nothing between them, Samuel's demon to possess her would be completely unleashed. He managed to glance up at Pierce who was nipping at Carissa's neck.

Blood. That was his solution.

_Bite her but don't drink., _demanded Samuel. Pierce made a disgruntled sound, no doubt his own thirst was at its peak. But Samuel knew his twin had more control. _Please, _begged Samuel in a desperate tone.

Pierce suddenly glanced down at Samuel and realized his brother was in trouble. His twin's eyes were glowing red, his fangs elongated. Samuel spoke again, a low voice in his mind.

_Switch. You will take her._

Pierce grew still. _I-_

Samuel let his free hand punch the bed in a last effort to stop himself. _I can't hold out much longer! You will be gentle in taking her innocence. I will complete the final exchange. _When Carissa moaned, Samuel couldn't stop his response: Carissa's pants disappeared and Samuel was positioning himself between her legs.

With lightening speed, Pierce struck the opposite side of Carissa's neck with his fangs and her blood trickled down her skin. In that same instant, he shoved Samuel off Carissa, making sure to position him right at Carissa's neck. Samuel's hunger gave him no choice but to latch onto her neck. As the sweet taste poured into his mouth, he finally regained some control. _Take her._

Pierce was staring down at Carissa's naked body, drinking her in. He wanted nothing more than to cover her body with his own. And yet, when he saw Samuel at Carissa's neck, he felt a wave of desire in imagining Samuel joining with her.

God, that was sick.

Samuel hissed in his mind. _Enough Pierce! She is our lifemate!_

Pierce moved over her and Carissa opened her eyes. "I'll be as gentle as possible," he whispered.

She wasn't sure why, but she completely trusted him. And she wanted Samuel too. Carissa felt Samuel reach for her hand, and she sighed from the erotic pulls he was doing on her neck.

Pierce entered her slowly, pushing forward until he met resistance. Out of nowhere, the twins began to say the words, neither of them even communicating when or how to say them.

_We claim you as our lifemate. We belong to you. We offer our lives to you. We give your our protection, our allegiance, our hearts, our soul, and our bodies. We take into keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above our own for all time. You are our lifemate, bound to us for all eternity and always in our care._

It was amazing. Neither of them even had to think about how to modify the words. It was pure, natural instinct. If there was any doubt left with the twins both having Carissa as a lifemate, it had now completely vanished.

Carissa reveled at the feeling of being tied to them. The words were beautiful and a rush of heat enveloped her entire body. She gasped as there was a flash of pain and pleasure as Pierce surged forward.

Samuel moaned at Carissa's neck. He'd been feeling everything that Pierce had with Carissa. Yet now with the three of them bound together, Samuel was completely lost in physical pleasure. Not only could he feel each and every movement from Pierce as he buried himself with her, but he could now feel the incredible sensations of Carissa as well. With every surge, she was getting hotter. Her fingers tightened around his and without a word, Samuel closed the wound at her neck.

Pierce paused for a moment and bent down to give Carissa a soft kiss. And then as Samuel rose above her, Pierce lowered his lips to her breasts and began to move again.

Samuel slashed his chest and lowered himself to Carissa's mouth. She was amazed that she didn't even hesitate as what tasted like a dark wine flowed into her. She heard both twins groan at the same time and she went over the edge. She felt a rush of wet warmth and realized Pierce was reaching his own heights. She felt like she was being swept away. Both of them were there to hold and protect her.

Carissa made a small noise of protest when Samuel stopped feeding her. Then she opened her eyes and realized Pierce had taken in place. Samuel was now lowering himself onto her. He also kissed her softly before Pierce slashed his chest. Carissa sighed in pleasure as Samuel surged into her while the rush of warm wine filled her mouth again. Moments later, she shuddered and cried out as did Samuel.

For a moment, everything was quiet. When she opened her eyes, she found the twins looking down on her with warm eyes filled with love.

And then there was pain.

Pierce and Samuel immediately moved off of her as her body began to convulse. "We're right here, Carissa," said one of them in a frantic voice.

She couldn't even tell which one of them said it. All she could think about was wave after wave of pain. Was this the conversion? Oh God! She didn't even imagine it being this bad.

"Yes, this is it, Carissa, but we will not leave you," one of the twins assured her. Their hands moved over her body in soothing gestures, desperately trying to do anything to help her through the transformation.

It felt like an eternity. Carissa cried. She screamed. She begged them to make it stop even though she knew there was nothing they could do. Then because she hadn't eaten for hours, she fell into dry heaves.

_It's safe to send her to sleep._

_Are you sure?_

_She has nothing left in her body. _

The twins whispered a forceful command in unison and Carissa immediately grew still. Breathing heavily, they looked at each other. With their heads now clear, they realized the prince would be even more furious. Not only had Pierce not followed as he was commanded, both had tied Carissa to them.

"What have we done?" whispered Pierce.

Samuel gathered Carissa into his arms. "What we were born to do," he answered. He lifted Carissa and walked away from the bed.

Pierce followed and then opened the earth. His twin gently placed her within the ground. After staring at her for a few moments, they silently lowered themselves to join her, sealing themselves within the earth.

_Author's note: Thanks to those who have given reviews. A reminder that reviews keep me motivated to keep writing. The information tells me if people are still interested and if I'm on the write track with what readers are thinking. Thanks, Anne_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As Carissa emerged from the lair out into the night, everything was different. The moon was brighter, she could hear even the slightest wind rustle a single leaf on a tree. Even her skin felt different. It was all so unreal. She felt like she was in some sort of a dream and suddenly excited to explore her new world. She flushed at the thought of being intimate with the twins came to her mind. Would it be even more amazing now that she was fully Carpathian?

Samuel, who was standing next to her, let out a heavy sigh. "If you keep thinking like that, I'll take you back inside to our bed. Then we'll never leave."

"I wish that were the case," Carissa replied sadly. After she woke, they had a serious discussion about seeing the Prince. Fearful that she might be separated from them, Carissa had the urge to flee. But the twins remained firm. Even if they tried, apparently the bodyguard of the Prince would hunt them down. She found it hard to believe anyone could outwit or defeat her lifemates.

"I'm pleased to hear you call us lifemates," said Pierce who came to stand on the other side of her. "And while I'm also flattered by your thoughts of our abilities, we are not invincible. We are still quite young compared to other Carpathian males and have never faced a true master vampire. Our skills still need to develop with time."

Samuel snorted. "Speak for yourself." He grinned at Carissa. "There's nothing wrong with my abilities. I'm sure I could take down a master vampire any day."

His twin shook his head. "It's exactly that way of thinking which always gets us into trouble, Samuel."

"While you would prefer just to avoid a fight all together."

Carissa rolled her eyes. "Will you both stop? I pay you both a compliment with my thoughts and it turns into some huge argument."

"Exactly," replied Samuel. "He can't even take a compliment."

"Or perhaps I'm being realistic."

"Can we change the subject, please?" asked Carissa with exasperation.

"We could think about the bed again," volunteered Samuel.

Pierce frowned. "We can't delay this any longer."

"See? There he goes again," complained Samuel. "I think about something exciting and he brings us down."

Carissa gave a large sigh. "Look, let's just get this over with. I already suggested running but neither of you agreed."

Pierce reached out and held her hand. "We cannot run forever."

"And Gregori would find us," said Samuel. "He is known as the Dark One for good reason."

Tears stung her eyes. "Fine. How are we getting there?"

The twins looked at each other, both wanting nothing more than to soothe their lifemate. But there wasn't anything either could do to make her feel better in this situation.

"We'll fly," answered Samuel, hoping to get her mind off of things for a moment.

"Fly?"

"As owls," he said with a grin. "I'll help you transform."

"I can't turn into an owl!" protested Carissa.

"Of course you can," said Samuel. He nodded at Pierce. "Watch."

His twin hesitated, but went along and changed into a large, black owl. He flew up into a nearby tree. Landing on a branch, he looked down at them with glowing, yellow eyes.

"Now its your turn," said Samuel.

"Ah…I don't think so."

"Oh come on, it will be fun."

Fun? Carissa blinked as she looked up at Pierce. "What if I fall out of the sky or something?"

"You can't fall if you're flying."

"But I don't know how to fly."

Samuel laughed. "Carissa, if you are an owl, you'll know how to fly."

She frowned, but it seemed as if she had little choice. "Okay, so what do I need to do?"

"I'll hold the image in your mind," explained Samuel.

Carissa didn't understand but then saw an image of a small brown owl. "It's cute."

"It's your image within the bird."

"Oh. Okay so now what?"

"Focus on the image," said Samuel patiently.

There was a curious wrenching of her bones, but she didn't feel any pain. Then she was staring up at Samuel who was now towering over her. And she had wings! She stretched them out and flapped them.

Samuel chuckled and then transformed into the same black owl as his twin. _Fly, Carissa!_

She flapped her wings even harder and let out a hooting sound when she lifted herself into the air. She couldn't believe she was actually doing it. It was scary and exciting at the same time. She managed to land in the tree where Pierce was watching her. She felt a little clumsy, but knew she'd get the hang of it.

Samuel took off into the sky and Pierce followed him. Both owls circled, waiting for her. Inwardly, Carissa drew a deep breath and then jumped off the branch. Unfortunately, she fell, rather than flew and panicked. But the image in her mind reappeared to where she saw herself flying, not falling. And that's exactly what she was doing. She laughed and swooped up in to the air, the twins encircling her, sharing in her joy of what it felt like to fly.

_Are you having fun? _asked Pierce who sounded like he was smiling.

_This is amazing! _she replied with happiness. _How high can I fly?_

_Not too high or you will give us both heart attacks._

_That might be fun, _she replied, knowing she'd make Pierce nervous.

_Not as much as fun as this! _said Samuel as he suddenly swooped down on her. Carissa tried to scream which she found didn't really work in the shape of an owl. Instead she gave a distressed screech and lost her focus. She felt like her body was returning, like she was no longer in the shape of an owl.

_Carissa! _Pierce concentrated, making sure to hold the image in her mind. To his relief, she returned to the owl form, and flew back at Samuel. His twin only laughed when she tried to attack him. Pierce inwardly shook his head in irritation as she chased after Samuel. Impatiently, he called out to both of them. _We cannot delay this meeting much longer._

_See? _asked Samuel. _He's no fun at all._

Carissa knew Pierce was right. She took a few more minutes diving and swooping through the air until finally circling back. The twins descended and flanked her on both sides as they set off into the night. The moon was shining brightly, and her owl eyes could make out huge mountains in the distance. The twins flew high and she struggled to keep up with them as the air grew colder. Higher and higher they flew until she saw what appeared to be an enormous home nestled into the side of one of the mountains.

As they flew closer, Carissa shivered as she saw what looked like a pair of silver eyes watching them from the balcony that wrapped around the entire house. When they landed on the railing, the man gave them no warm welcome as he turned and opened a large set of French glass doors. Without even gesturing for them to follow, he simply disappeared inside the house.

Carissa hopped off the rail and was surprised when she landed on her human feet. Samuel and Pierce stood on each side of her, but when she moved to walk forward, the twins made a point to have her slightly behind both of them. She wanted to protest until she looked at their faces. She'd never seen them with so little expression, as if they'd lost all emotion.

When they entered the home, Carissa gave a slight gasp as she walked through what appeared to be an enormous room with high ceilings. Windows were abundant and it was decorated in an old world style of furniture and paintings, some no doubt hundreds of years old. The room was illuminated by soft lights, making the room feel comfortable despite its enormous size. Their footsteps on the wood floor echoed in the room and Carissa peered around the twins. She almost stopped when she realized a number of people had gathered on the other side of the room. Most of them were male, tall and elegant like her lifemates. But their eyes were piercing, as if they'd already passed some sort of guilty sentence on the three of them.

Mikhail watched as the twins and the small female approached. He felt the tension growing in the room for good reason. Mikhail's own blood was beginning to grow heated as soon as he realized the three of them had completed the ritual. The thought that two males had joined with one female made him feel sick. Had they forced this poor woman to do their bidding? Why had Pierce disobeyed his command?

"That's close enough," said Gregori in a gruff voice.

Mikhail tried to look past the twins to catch a glimpse of the woman, but Samuel and Pierce purposefully blocked his view.

Which made him only more agitated.

Pierce tried to speak first. "Mikhail, I know-"

"Let me see her," said the Prince in a low voice.

Carissa cringed at the sound of the commanding voice. It was obvious the man had to be the Prince and he didn't sound pleased. Samuel and Pierce stiffened, probably fighting their instinct to protect her. She gently tugged on Pierce's sleeve, indicating it was okay to move aside. He reluctantly allowed her to step forward and she found a tall man dressed in a sapphire blue silk shirt with dark hair and matching eyes watching her. To her surprise, he fully bowed to her in an old world style.

"Please forgive my manners. My name is Mikhail." He straightened and gave her a sincere smile, trying to place the female at ease. He noted she was small, with a delicate face. Her skin had a soft glow, indicating she'd recently fed and he tried not to frown at the thought that both brothers gave her blood. She was still nervous, her eyes darting from him to those around him.

Gregori was of course right next to Mikhail, distrustful of the situation even more so now than ever. The entire council was also here, not only curious to see if there were actually twins claiming to have one lifemate, but to ascertain if this was a new threat to their species. The last several years had made them weary of anything different as it seemed vampires were always finding new ways to penetrate their defenses.

Carissa didn't have to guess which one was the bodyguard to the Prince. The man with silver eyes looked downright scary now that she saw him up close. It was no wonder he hadn't given them a warm greeting on the balcony because it didn't look like he was even capable of being friendly. And those eyes were marking her lifemates with the possibility that he'd strike them down in an instant if he thought any harm would befall the Prince.

"Please, don't be afraid. Come forward."

Carissa looked at the Prince who obviously wanted a better look at her. He was probably thinking she needed to be closely examined.. Pierce and Samuel warned her that most would think she was under the influence of a vampire.

She raised her chin. "I think I'd prefer to stay by my lifemates, thank you."

The room erupted into whispers but went silent when Gregori narrowed his eyes at anyone that was talking. Mikhail tried to be patient. "I mean you no harm, Miss…?"

"Brooks," she replied in a curt voice. "My name is Carissa Brooks."

He gave her another smile. "Miss Brooks. It is an honor to meet you." He turned his attention to Pierce, his eyes growing serious. "Explain yourself."

"Carissa is our lifemate," said Pierce. He said it firmly, as if there was no longer any question.

"You truly believe that," said Gregori in a hard tone.

"I do."

Lucian spoke up. "You have broken our laws and used this special female to protect yourselves. It is an impossibility for both of you to be her lifemate."

Pierce felt Samuel's hands curl into fists. He was worried that his twin's anger would soon get the best of him. "Last evening you all gave me logical reasons as to why the three of us could not be lifemates. But I tell you here and now that the three of us share one soul."

Mikhail sadly shook his head. "Do you now deny your brother admitted he was close to turning?"

"I can speak for myself," glowered Samuel.

Gregori's gaze never wavered. "Step away from her."

Samuel actually growled and Carissa felt a stab of fear. She took hold of Samuel's arm and glared at the man with silver eyes. "He is my lifemate. Both of them belong to me." She grew even more scared when there was the sound of soft laughter from some in the room. She felt small and insignificant in comparison to those who may be hundreds of years old.

Mikhail glanced at some of the ancients in the room who appeared to actually be amused with how determined the petite female was to prove both twins were her lifemates. However, others on the council weren't laughing at all and looking at Mikhail. The Prince could tell they did not approve of him allowing this charade to go on any longer than necessary.

He looked toward the doorway, sending a quick message with his mind and Raven appeared. As usual, she took his breath away and her waves of reassurance brought him the calmness he needed for this situation. He held out his hand and Raven smiled as her fingers entwined with his. Mikhail looked back at Carissa who was staring at her. "May I introduce my lifemate, Raven."

Carissa blinked, unsure if the woman across the room was even real. She was beautiful with long, black hair and perfect ivory skin. There was absolutely no doubt she was lifemate to the Prince with how he was looking at her. It was also clear the man with the silver eyes was even more displeased that she was in the room, probably because he was thinking one of the twins was a vampire.

Raven smiled. "Hello, Carissa. It's nice to meet you."

Carissa suddenly felt shy and looked down at the floor. It was hard to concentrate with so many people looking at her and she certainly didn't compare to Raven.

_There is no comparison, _said Pierce, _as you are the only one for us._

Carissa was grateful for his words and she drew a deep breath and looked at Raven. "It's nice to meet you as well, although I wish it were under different circumstances."

Raven's eyes looked at her with sympathy. "You recently converted. It's very hard to adjust to this new world so quickly. I had little choice myself when it happened."

"You were human?"

"Yes, I was injured and Mikhail saved me. It took some time, but I am grateful now for this life. I can imagine this is especially a difficult time for you."

"You said you had little choice," said Carissa, "but the truth is I made the choice. I asked both of my lifemates to complete the ritual." More murmurs were heard in the room, as if they didn't believe her.

"Carissa," said Raven, "how do you know for sure both are your lifemates?"

"How do you know the Prince is yours?"

"I know what you are feeling is very intense," she replied. "But are both with you continuously? Have both been in your mind all the time?"

Carissa bit her lip. She knew Raven was questioning if it was possible for one of the twins or even both to be capable of manipulating her. "As they are my lifemates, of course they are in my mind all the time."

"Is that what they are telling you to say?" asked a tall male with blonde hair and golden eyes.

Pierce shook his head. "Julian, as you are a twin yourself, I know this is hard for you to accept…"

"Accept?" the golden warrior asked with a hiss. "How about outright wrong? It's bad enough to say you're sharing a female with another male, but your own brother? Your twin?"

Mikhail, in his diplomatic nature, tried to ease the tension. "We all have questions," he said calmly, "which is why they are here and of their own free will."

Lucian spoke in a rough voice. "Julian is only voicing what the rest of us are already thinking, Mikhail. This goes against every law, not mention it is morally wrong. It sickens me that these two have used an innocent female of our species when so many of our males are turning." He looked at Samuel with contempt. "You dare to hide behind your twin and his lifemate? You are _not_ worthy of her."

That did it. Samuel launched himself at Lucian and Carissa screamed. The man with the silver eyes moved so quickly, she didn't even understand what happened except to find him blocking the Prince and Samuel on the floor. She cried out and dropped to her knees when she saw blood seeping through Samuel's shirt on his right shoulder.

Samuel glanced up at Gregori and grinned, making sure his fangs were revealed. "You must be getting old, Dark One." Carissa looked at the man with silver eyes and was shocked to see a thin line of blood form from a scratch on his neck.

Gregori spoke in a low voice. "You're lucky to even be alive at the moment. To fight one of us, especially in such close proximately to the Prince, is unforgivable."

"I wasn't in any danger," said Mikhail who pushed past Gregori. He had instantly pulled Raven away the moment Samuel attacked as he was more worried about her safety.

"True," snorted Lucian. "A mere fledgling such as this probably wouldn't last long."

"I'd like to see you try without your little brother protecting you," shot back Samuel.

"Enough of this!" snapped Mikhail in a sudden, deep voice.

Carissa froze, feeling the power which emulated from the Prince. When she looked at him, it was obvious he was a powerful leader, a look of warning on his face if those in the room did not obey him. Samuel was in pain, but never showed it in his expression. Instead, he gracefully stood without her help. Pierce bent down and helped Carissa stand and she leaned against him, feeling suddenly tired from all the tension. She was also surprised to find that he shoulder hurt. While she didn't feel any blood, she felt Samuel's pain.

Mikhail gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. The SongMaker would have been a welcomed advisor to him at this point. His only solution at the moment was to continue the inquiry. When he looked at Pierce, it was then he realized blood was seeping through the young Carpathian's shirt on the same shoulder where Samuel had been injured.

Gregori reached out to Mikhail on their private link. _This leaves no doubt it is Samuel who is manipulating this union._

_How can you be so certain?_

_He is more emotional and the wound immediately appeared on Pierce. He is reflecting onto his twin, making Pierce believe they share a soul._

It was hard to know what to believe. Mikhail looked at the twins. "Both of you remove your shirts." They were momentarily surprised but did as he asked. The wounds to their shoulders were exactly identical. The Prince looked at Pierce. "Take a moment to heal yourself." He then looked over at Samuel. "But not you. I want your mind open so I know you are not doing so."

Pierce connected to Samuel. _He wants to see that when I heal myself, it will also heal you._

Samuel grimaced. _It won't work and you know it. It would have been more convincing if you had been severely injured and then it appeared on me. They think I'm the one who is the vampire._

Carissa squeezed Pierce's hand. _I don't understand. Why won't it work? Why is it that you both only can cause injury to one another but not heal?_

_We don't have all the answers, Carissa. Nothing like this has ever happened before. And Samuel did recover when I needed blood when you flew with him, remember? Perhaps it has to be truly life threatening to work._

Mikhail's voice cut into their thoughts. "I know you are talking to one another. Pierce, heal yourself or Gregori will do it for you."

Pierce swallowed hard, taking a moment to gather himself. Then he went inside his body, seeking the wound and healing it. When he opened his eyes, Pierce looked at his twin. Just as they feared, blood was still running down his arm, the injury to Samuel's shoulder still the same.

Mikhail's face was grim as he looked at Carissa. "My duty is to protect our race. As such, I cannot allow whatever this is to continue."

Tears stung Carissa's eyes. "Please. I can't live without either of them! My shoulder is still aching as a direct result from Samuel. You have to believe me. If anything happens to him, it will happen to me too. I wanted this. I asked them to bind us together. Don't you understand? I would die for either of them!"

The room erupted with discussion. The ancients were appalled that a young woman could be manipulated like this. What did this mean? How was it that Samuel appeared to his twin as still Carpathian when really he turned?

Mikhail held up his hand for silence. When the room quieted down, the Prince looked at Carissa. "Samuel must be removed."

"You're going to kill him?" she cried.

Mikhail tried to calm her, surprised at her strong reaction that something might happen to Samuel. "We will separate him from you. He will submit himself for fully examination by the council," the Prince explained. "We will keep him isolated for a while, ensuring that we have the time needed to assess the situation."

Samuel clenched his hands into fists, but stepped forward. Two tall Carpathian males approached, ready to remove him from the room.

Desperate, Carissa let go of Pierce and threw her arms around Samuel's neck. "Please don't do this! I can't bear the thought of being separated from him!"

Samuel was eerily calm and turned to fully accept her embrace. _I will touch your mind, Carissa. You won't be without me. _

"But I need more than that!" she said out loud. "I need all of you. Now that we are bound together, I can't do this. I'm not strong enough. Please," she whispered as tears streaked down her cheeks. "Don't let them do this."

"Carissa," said Samuel, "I know Pierce will take care of you no matter what happens." He removed her arms from his neck and gave her hand to his twin. "This is the only way," he said softly.

She glared at the Prince. "What if you're wrong? If you hurt him, you hurt me. If he dies, I die. Do you want that on your own soul?"

Mikhail had been watching her closely, still thinking about her strong reaction. _Gregori, what if she speaks the truth?_

_It's simply not possible, Mikhail. _

Mikhail was silent. _Or worse, what evil may have caused it?_

Gregori shook his head. _For what purpose? The only logical explanation is Samuel has turned and we must examine him. Samuel may have some dark connection to her with his blood. It could be something new we have not seen before which is causing such a strong reaction._

Mikhail looked down at Carissa. "I'm sorry." He looked past her. "Darius and Vikirnoff, take him into holding where he will be guarded at all times. Samuel, if you try to escape, I will have no choice but to condemn you. Otherwise, I will not pass a judgment until we've had more time."

Samuel raised his head. "I am no vampire, therefore, I have no need to run." He looked at Pierce. "Take care of her and trust no one."

Pierce watched helplessly as Darius and Vikirnoff came forward to escort him to a secret location where the council would look further into his mind. But Carissa broke away from him, running to Samuel. He caught her in his arms, bending down to give her one last embrace.

"Enough," demanded Vikirnoff. He pulled Carissa away who was now sobbing and gave her to Pierce. He turned back to Samuel and was about to lead him away when a deep voice cut through the room.

_"What is going on here?"_

Every head turned, including Mikhail, to see Armando, the SongMaker standing in the doorway.

_Author's note: Thanks for the increased reviews from the last chapter! -Anne_


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's note: Wow, I should just hold out longer and tease everyone...leave you hanging forever...or maybe I'll just drop more surprises along the way. I wouldn't do that, would I? -anne_

Chapter 27

Armando stood in one of the doorways to the enormous meeting room in Mikhail's home. He and Janelle had just returned from their journey and knowing it was not uncommon for the council to meet at this time, he decided to pay Mikhail a visit. Once he ensured Janelle was safe, he flew out into the night and landed on Mikhail's balcony. The SongMaker could sense something was wrong as no one greeted him and he could hear a woman crying.

Cautiously, he approached the French Doors and was surprised to see a crowd of Carpathians larger than just the council. In the center of the room, there appeared to be two identical males, neither wearing a shirt. One was bleeding from his shoulder as Darius and Vikirnoff were beginning to lead him away. The woman appeared distraught, weeping while the other shirtless man held her. The SongMaker could not see them with his power to know who they were; he had keen eyesight, but Carpathians had to be in close proximity for him to see their bloodline. The woman cried out again and Armando stiffened, not understanding why they were separating the twins.

"_What is going on here?" _demanded Armando. Every head in the room turned, a clear indication that even Gregori had been too distracted to notice his arrival.

Mikhail was relieved to see him. "Armando, we had not expected you to return so soon."

The twins froze when Mikhail stated it was Armando in the doorway. Pierce stroked Carissa's hair and whispered in her mind. _It is the SongMaker. He's here._

She had been crying so hard it was hard to catch her breath. Trembling, she turned her head to look past Pierce and saw a man standing just inside one of the French Doors. He had beautiful chestnut hair that was long and tied behind his head. But it was his eyes that caught her attention. Even from where he stood across the room, his eyes were vibrant, yet hard to distinguish a certain color. As he glanced at those in the room, Carissa swore they almost glittered.

Armando slowly walked in the room. "My lifemate grew tired from the journey, so we returned earlier than expected."

The man with the silver eyes spoke in a hard voice. "As she is with child, she never should have traveled in the first place."

The SongMaker's eyes flashed brightly for a moment and his voice deepened. "I did not ask for your advice on the health of my lifemate or my child, healer."

Healer? Carissa was flabbergasted. The man with silver eyes was known as the Dark One and a healer?

_Yes, _answered Pierce. _Gregori is second in command to the Prince. He not only protects Mikhail, but also our people. There is nothing he wouldn't do to save our species. He has saved many Carpathians that would have died from numerous injuries if it hadn't been for his selfless acts._

_And yet he's scary as hell, _thought Carissa as Gregori's silver eyes narrowed at the SongMaker. It was obvious he didn't care for Armando's tone.

"It was unwise of you to insist on traveling during this time. No doubt she is fatigued and the child should be examined for signs of distress."

The Songmaker was closer now, and Carissa studied his face. While he still appeared young, there was something about him that made him look much older, like he was tired.

_He is the oldest known Carpathian, _Pierce reminded her.

Armando stopped walking and frowned at Gregori. "Our child is fine and it was Janelle's choice to take the journey."

"You should never have allowed it."

"I don't have to _allow_ anything as it is her choice. Unlike you, I don't dictate to my lifemate."

Carissa held her breath, strongly suspecting no other Carpathian ever dared to even challenge Gregori. But Armando didn't seem to be too concerned about annoying the Dark One.

Gregori wasn't about to back down either, making the tension between the two of them grow even worse. "Exactly. You care more about her freedom than her health."

"At least I give _my_ lifemate freedom."

"Which means little if she isn't healthy."

Mikhail's powerful voice broke through their argument. "Enough!"

Carissa was surprised when Armando fully bowed to Mikhail. She glanced at Gregori, who simply folded his arms across his broad chest.

The Prince let out a sigh. "Two minutes. I can't even expect both of you to be in a room together for two minutes without starting an argument."

Gregori privately linked to Mikhail. _So very true. Think how much peace you had when the SongMaker was not here._

Mikhail hid his smile. _Nice try. _He looked at the SongMaker. "Armando, come forward and look upon these twins with your gift."

The SongMaker straightened and walked closer. Darius and Vikirnoff allowed Samuel to stand next to his twin so Armando could look upon both at the same time. He studied them for a moment before speaking in a clear voice. "Pierce and Samuel Falkland, twin sons of Alexei and Kostya Falkland."

Mikhail nodded. "And the woman. Tell us her name and which of the twins is her lifemate."

Armando was somewhat puzzled by this request. Surely the twins knew which of them was her lifemate. But he obeyed the Prince and looked down at the petite woman who was hesitant to let him see her. Pierce gently coaxed her forward and Armando examined her closely before speaking. "Her name is Carissa Brooks. I sense a faint trace of the ancient DragonSeeker bloodline. She was recently converted and is lifemate to…"

Pierce and Samuel held their breath as the SongMaker paused. They remained still as Armando's eyes looked from Carissa to Samuel to Pierce. And still, the SongMaker was silent.

"Well?" asked Lucian.

"Which one is her lifemate?" asked Julian.

Armando was truly confused. Now he understood why Mikhail wanted him to pronounce which twin was her lifemate. Unfortunately, the Prince was not going to like his answer. The SongMaker lifted his chin. "Carissa Brooks, lifemate to both Pierce and Samuel Falkland."

There was a gasp from those in the room and everyone started talking at the same time. None of what they were saying mattered to Carissa as she joyfully ran and hugged Samuel who kissed her. Pierce placed a hand on his twin's shoulder. "You've lost a great deal of blood, my brother."

"And yet I've just gained back my lifemate." He smiled at Armando. "Thank you, SongMaker."

Vikirnoff hissed. "There is no reason to thank him, because he is _wrong_."

That comment just about sucked all the conversation out of the room. Carissa cringed as the man called the SongMaker very slowly turned his head to look at Vikirnoff. His eyes flashed white then glittered again and she had the urge to run as the room felt like it crackled under his power. Samuel held her firmly, not even thinking about moving and the more she thought about it, maybe it was a wiser strategy to stay put.

"Vikirnoff, brother to Nicholae of the Von Shrieder bloodline," said the SongMaker.

"You already know who I am-"

"Lifemate to Natalya Shonksi," continued Armando.

"That doesn't prove-"

"She was marked at one time by the Troll King."

Vikirnoff froze. "How did you-"

"And apparently she likes hairspray to create flames. However, I have no idea what hairspray means…is it a weapon meant to catch hair on fire?"

Vikirnoff closed his mouth with surprise. Some of the hunters around him chuckled.

Armando narrowed his eyes at Vikirnoff. "I am _never_ wrong when it comes to my ability to recognize all Carpathians and their lifemates."

"But how did you know about the troll king?"

"When I look upon any Carpathian and use my power to recognize, I see brief images of their own lives and those they are connected to by blood."

"Fine," said Vikirnoff who was now obviously flustered, "but how is this situation with the twins possible? What caused this?"

The SongMaker looked at the twins. "They appear to share one soul."

Julian spoke up. "Moments before you arrived, Samuel's shoulder was injured and the same wound appeared on his twin. But when Pierce healed, Samuel did not."

Armando looked at Mikhail. "I am sorry. I do not know why that would happen or why the twins share one soul."

Everyone in the room began talking at once again. It was clear this news was upsetting to the council and many of the hunters. The commotion was making Mikhail agitated, the stress of the situation already weighing heavily on his mind. He spoke in a firm voice, making everyone quiet. "Samuel and Pierce Falkland have told us the truth." He looked at the twins. "You are free to go."

"Mikhail," Lucian protested, "we do not yet know what caused this. The three of them may need to be further examined."

The Prince glanced at the SongMaker who briefly shook his head. "I trust the SongMaker and they pose no threat to us. Samuel and Pierce, I would ask for you to please stay within the Carpathian Mountains for a while longer as we discuss the issue."

Relieved, Samuel and Pierce agreed. In fact, it would give them time now to spend with Carissa in their homeland. They smiled down at her with reassurance and were about to leave when Julian came forward.

"My twin brother and I have many investments with you."

The twins looked at each other, noting Julian had made a point to state his brother was also a twin. Pierce answered. "And those investments are safe within accounts which protected most of your assets."

"Most, but not all," replied Julian in a hard tone.

"I spoke to Aiden. It was a small amount that was lost. We will easily make it back, if not grow your investments even more."

"I don't think so. The circumstances surrounding all of this are too suspicious. We want full control of our investments."

Pierce drew a deep breath, feeling like he just received a heavy blow to his chest. "I assure you, the virus was controlled and contained. It's true there was someone trying to target our assets, but we will always be a step ahead of them."

"I highly doubt that. It's clear both of you are too distracted."

Samuel's anger surfaced. "You mean we are distracted due to fact that we _share_ a lifemate. Therefore, how could we possibly concentrate on the protection of your money?" he asked with heavy sarcasm.

Julian folded his arms across his chest. "Fine. As you brought it up, yes. There is too much at stake here. My brother and I are perfectly capable of handling our own investments."

"I'd like to see you triple the size of your wealth in the same amount of time we did," spat Samuel. "If it weren't for us, you wouldn't be anywhere near the figures I know you have today."

Mikhail intervened. "You will still handle all of _my_ investments. Your superior strategies in the business world over the last hundred years has earned my trust and grown all of our wealth."

Julian stiffened as murmurs were heard throughout the room. He clenched his jaw for a moment, most likely communicating with his own twin. "Our decision stands."

Samuel was about to snap at him again, but Pierce stopped him. "We understand. You will have full control of your investments. You know how to securely send us the information as to where you want the funds transferred."

"Good luck on keeping it safe," said Samuel in a low voice.

"Does that mean you will sabotage the transfer?" accused Julian.

Mikhail held up his hand just as Samuel was about to lash out again. "The twins will safely see to the transaction, Julian. I trust them." Julian's hands curled into fists but he said nothing.

Realizing the room was very quiet, Samuel and Pierce looked at each other. They had the distinct feeling more of the Carpathians would soon be making the same requests to withdraw their investments. Although the SongMaker had declared their union with Carissa as real, they would still be treated as outcasts.

_It's time to go, Samuel._

He looked at Pierce. _We haven't told them about Morrison or Tyrell._

_I think its best not to push things right now, _replied Pierce dryly.

Carissa agreed. _I want to leave._

The three of them backed away, with Pierce and Samuel bowing their heads to Mikhail. The Prince nodded his farewell and the twins transformed into large brown owls. They flew to the balcony railing and waited for Carissa. She nervously glanced at Gregori one last time, then transformed into the small owl again. She flew out the door and into the night with the twins closely following her, leaving Mikhail to face those still in the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Mikhail watched the twins and their lifemate fly away. The Prince sighed and absently rubbed his temples with his fingers as his head was beginning to ache. The situation was not good. Many males on the verge of turning would believe the twins somehow cheated to survive. Worse, both were quite young while other ancients had waited an eternity for a lifemate. The fact that two fledglings managed to claim one female together would not be tolerated by some of them.

Falcon approached first with a look of concern on his face. "As an ancient, I have never heard of something like this happening before. It cannot be natural."

Dominic of the DragonSeeker clan agreed. "There is something they are still not telling us. We have much more to learn about the Falkland twins."

"And what more is there to learn?" asked Lucian. "These are fledglings which have not even lived very long compared to others in our world."

"They lost emotions at a very early age," pointed out Mikhail.

Julian grimaced. "I'm taking back my investments for good reason, Mikhail. They cannot be trusted. And besides, most of us own countless businesses. It's not like we can't fend for ourselves when it comes to growing our assets."

Gregori tilted his had at Julian. "We may be able to manage on our own wealth, but none of us have the abilities of those twins."

"You're taking their side?" Julian was incredulous.

"I did not say I was taking their side. But even I cannot deny their superior ability in growing the wealth of our people. I have studied their methods and investments. The business world is not just about numbers, its reading and predicting what will happen. Pierce and Samuel have a talent like no other when it comes to creating strategies to protect and grow our assets."

"Well, their no match for those of us who are superior hunters," grumbled Julian. He self-consciously glanced at the SongMaker, suddenly aware his words could be taken as an insult. Armando was not considered to be a hunter as he was meant for a different purpose. And chances were, the SongMaker could easily lecture him on the fact that all Carpathians had different gifts which were just as important to the survival of their people. Julian braced himself for a rightful scolding, but Armando remained strangely silent.

Lucian shook his head. "I can't see how they would be able to hide something evil from us that caused this condition."

"But something must have happened," protested Dominic. "Armando pointed out the female had a trace of DragonSeeker blood. It's impossible for this not to be the cause of something or someone else."

Mikhail gave him a look of exasperation. "You're saying that your bloodline is in danger of being dishonored due to these circumstances? I think that's a little far fetched."

"Is it? We have two males using a female for their needs. It turns my stomach."

Jacques leaned against a nearby wall. "I cannot imagine sharing my lifemate with another male." He grinned at Mikhail. "No offense, but you'd find out just how much I've grown in my power if you even attempted such a thing."

Mikhail smiled, grateful that his brother's personality was returning. Over the last few months, both had spent a lot of time in mind healing sessions with Armando. It was a slow process, but the results were worth it. Jacques had even regained enough of his past memory to the point where he did not have to rely on Shea. In the past, there were times where Jacques had trouble keeping himself sane if his emotions got the best of him. But today, he was beginning to emerge as a different male that was strong and capable, maybe even to be a successor to Mikhail someday.

The Prince nodded. "Likewise, Jacques. Which does bring up the question as to how each twin can even tolerate the situation."

"Maybe they _don't_ tolerate it," suggested Nicholas De La Cruz who joined in on the conversation. When those in the room looked at him, he straightened. "Well, think about it. Pierce said the first night he was here that he gave himself every logical explanation as to how it couldn't be possible. While I don't like the situation, we haven't even thought of what they might be going through. Maybe each time one of them even touches Carissa, the other feels jealousy and rage while knowing there is no other solution. So therefore, they have no choice but to endure the situation."

"I couldn't stand it," said Darius in a low voice. "I'd face the dawn first before I let this happen."

"But if they are connected by sharing one soul, seeking the dawn would cause her death as well."

Vikirnoff crossed his arms over his chest. "Which is why they should have never said the words."

"They didn't just say the words," hissed Julian, "they completed the full ritual!"

Lucian, a twin himself, agreed. "If they knew they had this condition, they should have come to us as soon as they discovered what was happening."

For the first time, Armando spoke. "Perhaps this 'condition', as you call it, is simply natural for them," he said softly.

They all looked at him. "Excuse me?" asked Dominic.

The SongMaker gave them a weary look. "What you perceive as a condition caused by an external force, may in fact simply be how they were meant to be."

"You can't be serious," said Julian.

"Are you trying to state this was just something they were born with?" asked Lucian.

"Indeed," answered Armando. He looked at the Prince. "I sense no evil in them, Mikhail. Why couldn't it be something biological with how we are each created?"

Vikirnoff grew irritated. "And why would these twins be created in such a way?" When the SongMaker gave him a thoughtful look, Vikirnoff clenched his jaw. "No, don't even say it…"

"Evolution?" hissed Julian. "Is that what you're thinking?"

"And why not?" challenged Armando. "When the twins were born, our species barely contained a handful of bound lifemates. What if it was simply a survival tactic once the mother's body knew it was creating twins? Their survival rate for both would be higher if they shared a soul which led to only one lifemate."

"I can't believe you are even saying such a thing!" exclaimed Vikirnoff.

Julian narrowed his eyes at Armando. "I have the greatest respect for you as a teacher to our people. And yet I can't help the thought which comes to _my _mind."

The SongMaker's expression turned dark. "I know what you are thinking, so say it."

"Freak," Julian said in a harsh voice. "What you say is evolution may also be a freak of nature."

"And don't forget that twins sharing one soul also creates twice the risk when it comes to death," added Vikirnoff. "Your theory doesn't work."

Armando gave him a faint smile. "And since when do you understand all the facets of evolution? Perhaps you can educate us on the natural selection that has been going on in this world for thousands of years?"

Vikirnoff frowned. "But creating twice the risk for death? How does that make any sense?"

The SongMaker's eyes glittered at him. "What of humans? Why did they evolve to what they are today? Most have limited body strength compared to their primate ancestors. Doesn't that make them more likely to be killed by others in this world who have by far more physical strength? There are a number of animals which could easily make a meal out of them."

"Now you're comparing us with humans?" asked Julian. "We are immortal. If anything, we are by far more evolved."

"And we will keep evolving Julian. Just as the rest of nature evolves in this world, we are no different. Humans evolved to have the intelligence to outwit the stronger beasts. They can create powerful weapons to defend themselves. The point is that we do not always know the reasons for what traits are selected, even when it appears at first to cause more risk."

Razaven, who had been listening intently, furrowed his brow. "And do we call a soul a trait? It is not the same as biology."

"We are a different species all together," replied Armando patiently. "We are driven to find only one mate that is one with our soul. So yes, I would respectfully argue that in our world, how our souls are constructed, can be considered a trait in our creation."

"If that were the case, why even have half a soul that must match up with only one mate?" grumbled an unattached male from the back of the room.

Armando looked at him with sympathy. "Because as immortals, we must still naturally control our population. It is a delicate balance."

"Which means some of us are meant to die, while others find their lifemates," said Viktor in a hard voice.

Armando would not deny it. "Indeed. Which is why honor is also strongly engrained within us. It is another trait that continues to carry us forward, even if we have lost all emotion and hope." He looked back at Julian. "And while I would not use the description 'freak of nature', it is still a possibility this is just a rare occurrence, as naturally sometimes happens in any species. One must consider a number of reasons as to why they were created to share one lifemate."

As hard as it was to hear the SongMaker's reasoning, Mikhail conceded it made sense. If anything, his thoughts had to be considered as a possibility as to why the twins shared a soul. Unfortunately, those thoughts also made many in the room grow more tense.

Dominic continued to frown. "Is there anything that can be done to cure their condition?"

"How does one cure sharing a soul?" asked Raven who had been listening the whole time. "I don't see any how there can be any solution."

"So, now what? We're going to just let them share one female?" asked Vikirnoff.

Mikhail tried to be patient. "You cannot simply forbid lifemates from being together."

"You saw Carissa's reaction," added Raven.

"But this is wrong," protested Julian.

"It's sick," said another male from somewhere in the back of the room.

For the first time, Gabriel, twin to Lucian approached. Standing next to his brother, he looked at Mikhail. "Even I must admit, this is too hard to accept among our males. Despite what the SongMaker says, many will still think this union was somehow manipulated."

Gregori agreed. "There are many of our males on the verge of turning, some of which are not even here because the idea of two men sharing a female was inconceivable. But those same males could later be tempted by the Falkland twins union. They may encourage a dangerous threat to our females."

Armando narrowed his eyes. "You are suggesting this situation will give males on the verge of darkness a reason to force themselves onto our lifemates?"

"Of course," answered Gregori. "Some will be looking for any reason to attack and take them. The Falkland twins only bolster the rumor that Mikhail can somehow manipulate certain unions. They have been a talented resource for our wealth. Vampires could easily say Mikhail made this happen to protect his own favorites."

The SongMaker shook his head. "If such a thing were to happen, it would be a pitiful excuse. You are blaming the twins for something they cannot control."

"We have to think of every possibility when it comes to anticipating danger to our females."

"Amazing," murmured Armando, "and here I thought you were the greatest of hunters, able to protect the women from all threats which could possibly exist."

Gregori growled. "My protection is also foreseeing what events may happen."

"In other words, you always look for the negative and have little empathy for the ones who may be facing a challenging situation."

"I did not say that."

"You didn't have to," said Armando in a low voice. "I know you want nothing more than to send them away."

"The thought does come to mind."

The SongMaker crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Out of sight does not mean out of mind, especially to the males on the verge of turning."

"It does if Mikhail doesn't acknowledge the twins should rightfully share a lifemate."

The Prince now frowned at Gregori. _Watch it. _

_Their union may be a threat to our women and you know it. It has to be considered._

"You do not speak for the Prince, healer," said Armando in with a growl.

"Nor do you, _SongMaker."_

"_That's enough!" _hissed Mikhail, his head now pounding from the stress of the situation. "I will continue to listen to every opinion, but it is my decision as to what to do about this situation." The Prince warily sat down, exhausted by the mental strain from the events that had unfolded so quickly.

He was constantly worried about their future and if was making the right decisions. Over the last few months, he took some comfort in the fact that the children found by the SongMaker were dong well. They were hope for the future.

But there were still not enough females when one thought about the numbers for a dying race. The unattached males would have to find it within themselves to wait until the children came of age. And then what? What of those males who found none of them were a lifemate? What of the girls who suddenly found themselves joined with overbearing males at the young age of eighteen? His thoughts finally turned to Nikolai, who used to be the leader of the children and had not adjusted to his new life. The boy was a constant challenge and Mikhail still couldn't help wonder if his nephew would have a similar fate to that of his brother Draven.

Mikhail dropped his head within his hands, the pounding in his skull continuing to grow worse. Raven sent him waves or reassurance, but it barely eased his concern. Logically, he knew the stress was compounding, making him be in a difficult state of mind.

Seeing Mikahil distressed, Gregori's anger dissolved. He was by far more than the Prince's second in command and bodyguard. He was Mikhail's friend. Without hesitation, he looked back at Armando who had also been looking at Mikhail with concern. The SongMaker's eyes met his and no words had to be spoken to understand what was needed. The two always placed their differences aside when it came to protecting Mikhail not only physically, but mentally. The constant stress Mikhail undertook as leader to all the Carpathians weighed heavily on him continuously.

Armando looked steadily into Gregori's expectant eyes. Without another word, Armando glided to one of the enormous windows and looked up at the sky. He made the dark clouds moved aside, revealing a brilliant moon which cast light down onto him. The SongMaker raised his head and softly began to sing.

The tension in the room automatically lessened as Armando's melodic voice was heard by everyone in the room. As his voice grew stronger, the notes penetrated even the most weary of the hunters in the room, easing for a moment their restless nature. The unattached males in the room felt as if they could finally breathe as a calming sensation descended upon them. Deserai came into the room and joined in, her crystal voice adding to the beauty of the song. Dayan from the Dark Troubadors joined in on his guitar and then Syndil. Antoinette appeared and began to play at Mikhail's grand piano. The combination of opera, classical, and rock music came together like no one thought it ever could be done.

Mikhail's headache grew faint, his heart felt immediately lighter. The SongMaker's gift reminded him how his people always came together, regardless of their differences. When the song finished, everyone in the room felt ready to look at their challenges in a better state of mind. Mikhail, however, bid everyone farewell, determined to think more on the situation with only a few around him. Raven smiled at him, and the Prince also wanted to spend some time alone with her as well, but definitely not to think…only to feel.

As the hunters and some of their lifemates left his home, Mikhail turned to find the SongMaker gazing at him with glittering eyes. "Thank you, Armando."

The SongMaker gave him a warm smile and bowed low. "It is good to be home to serve you, Mikhail."

The Prince clapped him on his shoulder as he straightened. "And it is good to have you home. You will need to tell me later of your journey." When Armando's eyes appeared to lose their brightness, most likely thinking of a painful memory, the Prince nodded at him. "Go home to Janelle. She needs you."

The gleam in Armando's eyes returned. "I believe it is the other way around, my Prince."

Gregori glided up to them. "Janelle must be extremely tired. You must call me if you have need."

Armando nodded. "Thank you, healer."

Mikhail didn't bother hiding his shock. "The both of you were actually cordial to each other."

"Do not get used to it," Gregori quickly replied, his arms folding across his chest again.

The SongMaker shrugged and grinned at Mikhail. "My power only lasts for so long on him, Mikhail. But I will keep trying."

The Prince chuckled as Armando transformed into a large owl. Gregori scowled, but soon followed, finally leaving him and Raven alone at last.

_Author's note: I love Gregori and Armando...-Anne_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Carissa woke to find Samuel pressing close against her back. They were in a huge, comfortable bed surrounded by candles which softly lit the room. She reached for Pierce, but found the other side of the bed empty.

_He is out feeding,_ said Samuel softly in her mind.

Carissa realized both of them were naked and he was now pressing intimately against her bottom. She inhaled sharply as Samuel persistently rubbed against her, his fingers brushing aside her long hair so he could feather kisses on her neck. She let out a soft moan, giving Samuel more encouragement. He tilted her chin toward him, and she his mouth came down hard on her own. His tongue demanded entrance and she opened for him.

Samuel groaned as he invaded Carissa's mouth. As soon as he and Pierce woke, Samuel wanted her. It had been Pierce who volunteered to leave to feed, allowing Samuel to spend some time alone with Carissa. And he had every intention of using the time to his advantage.

When her bottom arched against his hardness, Samuel couldn't hold back any longer. He flipped Carissa onto her back and was on top of her in an instant. She gasped as he slid home, his hardness burying deep inside of her. He continued to kiss her passionately, all the while his body demanding more from her.

Carissa felt completely helpless as a fierce wave of pleasure crashed over her. She cried out and Samuel answered by driving deeper and harder until he finally found his own release. When she opened her eyes, he was smiling down at her.

"Good evening," Samuel said, his chest still breathing heavily.

Carissa laughed a little. "Hi."

"If this is how I wake each evening, I can see how lifemates become addicted to each other as the years pass."

She sighed in response. "I admit I've never felt anything like this."

Samuel smiled, pleased she was finding out about physical love. "It is only a taste of things to come." He bent down and kissed her lips again. As he was still buried within her, Samuel began to move again, this time slowly, taking her breath away.

Pierce had just landed in the nearby village, transforming from owl to human form. He smiled with invitation at a nearby storekeeper who willingly came to him. Just as he pierced the man's neck with his fangs, he lost his focus when he felt Samuel burying himself deep within Carissa.

_Good God. _He felt everything. From Carissa's racing heartbeat to Samuel's full release. Pierce felt himself grow hard and hot, reveling in the pleasure he felt from his twin taking their lifemate.

The man beneath his fangs grew limp, and Pierce cursed. He refocused on the man he held, ensuring to seal the wound. He held up the storekeeper as he shook his head. "What-what happened?" the man mumbled in confusion.

"I'm afraid you grew faint," said Pierce with regret as he continued to scold himself for losing his concentration. "Did you eat today?"

"I think so, yeah. I feel so lightheaded…"

Pierce made sure to calm the man's mind, making him believe it was probably no more than a allergies or a minor head cold. He led the storekeeper to his home, ensuring the man's wife attended to him. Pierce felt guilty for what happened. He'd have to remain completely focused on everything around him when his twin was with Carissa. Both of them still had much to learn when it came to sharing a lifemate.

As he flew back to their secret lair, Pierce thought about how Samuel had been right all along and this was meant to be. No one else in their world may understand it, but it was real for them. He still wanted to be accepted by their people. But given the reaction by Julian and the others to their situation, Pierce had to acknowledge the reality they were lucky to even be alive. Acceptance of their union with Carissa was simply too much to even hope for.

He transformed into mist and dove through the ground, reaching their secret underground cave. Entering the bedroom, he found Samuel leisurely kissing Carissa, and Pierce grew hot and hard all over again.

Carissa could feel Pierce's presence in the room. She stopped kissing Samuel and looked over his shoulder to see him standing at the foot of the bed, watching them. She should have felt embarrassed, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted him.

Samuel kissed her one last time and moved off of her. Without a word, he got out of the bed and gave his twin a small punch in the shoulder. _Go to her. She wants y_ou.

Pierce remained planted at the foot of the bed, his feet not moving even after his twin left to feed. She gave him a shy smile and he held himself back, clearing his throat. "How are you, this evening?"

Carissa slowly sat up, but didn't bother to cover herself as she had the feeling she needed to use whatever persuasion she had. As usual, Pierce was polite, acting like the perfect gentleman when she only wanted him to take her into his arms. "Can you come here, please?"

He swallowed hard. "I'm not sure I can control myself."

"Is that bad?"

Pierce blinked. "You were just with Samuel…"

She glanced away, wondering if that upset him. "And?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Because you're jealous Samuel was with me?"

His face took on a shocked expression. "No!"

She looked skeptical. "Are you sure? It's hard for me to believe sometimes that you wouldn't feel, you know, angry if he was with me."

Pierce shook his head. "Even though I know its not logical, I cannot be jealous of you with him. We share…a feeling of desire when either of us are with you. I'm just worried that two males are overwhelming. You were just transformed into Carpathian which is challenging enough. And you hadn't been intimate with any male until last night."

"Pierce, you could never hurt me."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Carissa laughed a little. "You really do think too much, don't you?"

He straightened. "I only want to please you."

"Then you need to come here because I want to please you too."

Pierce felt his heart begin to race. "I want you so very badly," he admitted.

"Please stop thinking," she interrupted. She held out her arms. "I need you to hold me."

He couldn't help himself and was on the bed in an instant. And he wasn't a gentleman. He was on top of her, shedding his clothes with a mere thought and taking full possession of her mouth. Carissa arched up to him and Pierce shuddered with the effort to get himself under control. His head dipped down and he nuzzled her breasts. He felt her tremble, her hands gripping his powerful shoulders.

Carissa gasped and tried to pull Pierce closer. She felt him hard against her, his desire pressing intimately into her flesh. And then he was moving inside her, pleasuring her with sure strokes that made her cry out.

_Feed from me._

Carissa heard his demanding plea in her mind. She pushed away any misgivings about what she was doing and reached for her new life. She heard Pierce groan in ecstasy, the warm liquid tasting like sweet wine filling her. He moved deeper and harder, demanding even more. And then once again she was swept away, the pleasure so intense Carissa clung to him.

Pierce lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

She laughed a little. "I love you too. I'll have to tease Samuel, though. He didn't say that afterwards."

"That's because I'm the better twin."

"Now you sound like Samuel."

Pierce huffed. "Perish the thought."

Her eyes widened. "Um, you're still bleeding."

"You need to lick the wound shut. It will heal from your saliva."

"Oh," she said, realizing she still had a lot to learn. Reaching up, her tongue stroked his neck, and she felt him shudder. It was amazing how she could make him so quickly aroused.

"You must stop thinking like that or I'll keep you in this bed forever," Pierce warned her. Before she could tempt him more, he pulled away and stood. Within moments he was dressed in a dark red silk shirt with black trousers.

Moments later, he had Carissa dressed as well. She glanced at herself in the mirror and found he'd chosen a beautiful white sweater with cream pants. She ran her fingers over the soft fabric. "I've never owned anything like this."

"You look beautiful."

"Samuel would prefer me in jeans, you know."

Pierce rolled his eyes. "You have to wear what you like, not please him."

She raised an eyebrow. "Or you?"

"You will please me no matter what you wear."

"She doesn't need to wear anything at all," said Samuel as he strode into the room. He grinned boyishly at her. "That's _my _favorite outfit." He laughed as Carissa blushed.

"So now what?" she asked. "We have to stay here until the Prince says otherwise?"

"Yes," answered Pierce. "But think of it as a small vacation. We would love to show you more of our homeland."

Samuel nodded. "Or it could be more like a honeymoon. We could just keep you here." He walked beside Pierce and hit him in the shoulder. "By the way, you could have warned me."

"Warned you?"

"Some local guy I found in a bar is more than just a little lightheaded."

"What?" asked Carissa.

Pierce grimaced. "We're not used to…having such intense emotions."

Samuel crossed his arms over his chest. "He means when one of us is with you, the other feels everything that's happening."

Carissa blinked, her cheeks growing pink again. "Are you saying, that you, ah, felt what Pierce was doing…with me?"

"Everything."

Pierce gave her a curt nod. "It doesn't help us focus too well." He looked at his twin. "I think we can learn to block it out to a certain extent. It will just take time."

Samuel shrugged. "Not like we can't just be with her at the same time."

"I prefer our arrangement when we woke this evening, thank you."

"Why? There's no jealousy between us when we're with her."

"Look, don't push it, Samuel. I'm still having a hard enough time dealing with the fact that I share a lifemate with my brother."

"I'm just saying-"

"I get what you are saying, so shut it."

Carissa sighed. "I'm going to have to listen to this a lot, aren't I?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"I did say you could have some arguments in your head without me."

"Where would the fun be in that?" asked Samuel.

Pierce suddenly stiffened. "What is it?" asked Carissa.

"It's Mikhail. He wants to meet with us at one of his guest homes."

Samuel frowned. "Why? So he and the Dark One can continue to question us?"

"It is only the Prince," answered his twin. "We need to meet with him."

"I still don't like this," grumbled Samuel as he reached for Carissa. He guided her to the secret doorway where a staircase led to the surface. Pierce followed closely behind and within moments the three of them transformed into owls, once again flying into the night.

Pierce descended to the location the Prince had set within his mind. It was quaint cottage nestled in the woods. As they landed, Mikhail appeared on the porch to greet them. Once in his human form, Pierce stepped forward and they clasped forearms in a warrior's greeting. Samuel did not move.

_You must greet the Prince properly, _hissed Pierce.

_Why? It's not like he greeted me too warmly yesterday._

Mikhail calmly stepped off the porch and held out his arm. "Samuel, warrior, brother, it is good to see you again." Surprised the Prince came to him, Samuel accepted his greeting. Mikhail gave him a sincere smile as they released each other's arms. "I have not even had the chance to thank both of you for protecting my assets."

Pierce bowed his head. "We are honored you still choose to leave them in our care."

When Mikahil faced Carissa, she stayed close to Samuel. She was still a little afraid of this ruler who had thought to condemn one of her lifemates.

He gave her an elegant bow. "And thank you Carissa Brooks."

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked in a small voice.

"You have chosen to become one of us and saved two of our most intelligent warriors. Without you, we may have lost one or both of them."

Carissa looked into his eyes and saw his expression was sincere. He was a man simply trying to protect his people and she couldn't blame him for his concern about the possibility of Samuel being a vampire.

Mikhail gestured toward the cottage. "I do not know where you are staying during your visit. If needed, you are more than welcome to stay here if you wish."

Samuel wanted to decline but saw the look in Carissa's eyes like she was a little excited to see the inside. Most women probably didn't care to stay underground in a secret cave, no matter how much they tried to make it comfortable.

Pierce bowed his head. "Thank you, Mikhail." He held out his hand and Carissa walked over to him and took it. They walked inside with and Pierce felt her squeeze his hand.

_This is beautiful, _she said as they walked into a cherry hardwood entryway.

_I'm sure Mikhail had the local town people build it by hand. He is very good about ensuring they have work._

They walked into a large sitting room with a cozy fireplace. "I love this," said Carissa walking over to the mantle which had candles on it.

Samuel waved a hand and a steady fire appeared while the candles glowed with flickering flames. He faced Mikhail. "What changed your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"About me. About…us?"

"The SongMaker did declare you to be lifemates," replied Mikhail.

"And that makes you fully accept us? I highly doubt it."

Mikhail tilted his head. "I never wanted to be suspicious of you. The circumstances are unique and you cannot blame the males for reacting in such a negative way."

Samuel crossed his arms over his chest. "We came here to uphold our honor. We never had any intention of hiding our bond with Carissa."

"Many of the warriors do not believe you. They point out that you and your twin should have reached out to us immediately once you knew Carissa was meant for both."

"We didn't know what was going on," replied Samuel in a low voice. "If you think it's hard for our males to accept, imagine what it was like for us."

Pierce winced at his brother's tone. _Do not let your emotions get the best of you, brother._

"I cannot imagine what you both went through," replied the Prince patiently. "But there are many unanswered questions about the three of you. Some are even concerned the union will send our unattached males over the edge."

"Because we are mere fledglings," hissed Samuel with heavy sarcasm. "Is that it? They think we somehow cheated to find a way to bond with one woman to save ourselves?"

"Or I created it to save the lives of my favorites," pointed out Mikhail.

The twins glanced at each other, never thinking about such a rationale. But Carissa agreed on their private link. _That's what Tyrell said he once believed._

Mikhail sighed. "It is a difficult situation. Some have even suggested I should not acknowledge the three of you are rightful lifemates."

"You mean Gregori," said Samuel flatly. "It's not a surprise he nor his twin brothers will ever accept us."

"To be fair, he did admit that both of you have skills in the financial world unlike any other."

Pierce, in his diplomatic demeanor, spoke in a quiet voice. "While we may not like what the others may think, it is still good we returned. We did not want to hide this from anyone, Mikhail."

"I believe you. And despite what others think, it is my wish to formally acknowledge this union and accept you unconditionally."

Pierce and Samuel were stunned. The Prince had just announced his decision that in his eyes, they were rightful lifemates. His decision would be final on the issue to their people.

Mikhail continued. "You are invited to my home tomorrow evening. We are having a gathering, something we are trying to do more often to bring our people closer together. Armando will also be there. The children are most anxious to see him since his return."

"It would be an honor," said Pierce, still overcome from the invitation.

The Prince gave Carissa a warm smile. "And you have many others to meet. Most of the women will be there with their lifemates. They are already most anxious to meet you."

Carissa felt her chest swell with hope as she remembered Lucy's words. Maybe she would find new friends, maybe even a new family.

But a voice on a private link to Mikhail made him suddenly grow still.

_Mikhail, you must come to the school at once._

It was Armando and his tone was grave. _What is it? Are the children safe? I thought you were not going to continue teaching until a few more days._

_I came by the school to organize some things. Unfortunately, I found Josef in a fight with Nikolai._

A bad feeling began to spread in his gut. _Are either of them hurt?_

There was a pause.

_Armando? Tell me._

_If I had not intervened, it may have been fatal._

Mikhail sharply exhaled. Over the last few months, Nikolai and a few of the children had suddenly grown physically. The majority of the children remained small and true to their age as found in the cave. But a few, including Nikolai had suddenly developed into young adults. It was astonishing to many when they found Nikolai was now very tall with broad shoulders and a strong physique. But he remained vulnerable with the fact that he had much to learn. He became easily frustrated with how he lacked the skills of so many ancients. While he helped at the school, he typically kept to himself.

Josef, on the other hand, had grown in his abilities. Even Mikhail had to admit, Byron's nephew was growing into a full fledged Carpathian male. Unfortunately, that didn't mean Josef had improved with his judgement.

_How bad is Nikolai hurt?_

Another pause. _Josef was the one who would have died._

Mikhail stiffened and addressed the twins. "Forgive me, but I must leave. I hope to see you tomorrow evening." He quickly transformed into an owl and few off into the night, leaving the twins to wonder what happened.

_Author's note: Thanks in advance for any reviews. -Anne_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Hours earlier in the evening, Nikolai walked up the flights of stairs from the lower levels of Mikhail's home. It was quiet, just the way he liked it. Mikhail had gone to visit the strange twins who shared a lifemate, and Raven was visiting his Uncle Jacques with their son. Ever since he'd left the cave with the children, Nikolai felt out of place. It was ironic, as one time he longed for freedom. Of course, He had no wish to go back to the Guardian. But he also felt…lost.

His mind was maturing, gaining the intelligence he knew he could have once free of the spell which trapped them in time. Strangely, he and a few of the children had physically grown. Almost all of them stayed as young children, no more than three to six years of age. He, on the other hand, had grown from a younger looking boy of twelve to now looking like an adult male Carpathian. He was constantly making himself larger clothes, especially as his shoulders grew wider, his chest broader. No one had a real explanation as to why he was physically changing so rapidly.

Where he had not grown, was his power. Nikolai struggled to do what so many other mature males could when it came to skills needed to be a hunter of vampires. He could transform into smaller forms such as owls or moles. But he continually failed when it came to larger, more fierce creatures without someone else holding the image in his mind. He longed to find a way to become an enormous dragon or even just a large wolf. A vampire was not going to be frightened of a stupid owl. He also found it hard to create safeguards, a critical skill needed when it came to protecting one's home or resting place.

Mikhail reminded him that it could take years before mastering some of these basic capabilities. Despite his new physical appearance, he was no more than a boy in the eyes of the ancients. He, on the other hand, felt by far older. Once he discovered the amount of time they'd been in the cave, Nikolai estimated he was easily over one hundred years old. Raven and Mikhail tried to comfort him, but he was unused to any type of affection. For years, his main purpose had been to find ways to protect the children from the Guardian. And that meant trying to appease him in any way possible.

When the first Guardian began filling the cave with children, Nikolai was horrified when he learned blood was forcefully to be taken from each of them. One by one, they were presented to Nikolai as infants and even though he knew nothing about caring for a babe, he had no choice but to do the best he could. When they reached the age of five or six, a spell would be placed on them to stop them from growing before they became too strong. But sometimes the Guardian would become too impatient for whatever reason and have the spell cast on younger children at the age of three or four. Despite his limited abilities, Nikolai found ways to dull the pain for the children when they were constantly stabbed with needles. He wondered about this when other skills seem to be so difficult. Maybe it was his basic instinct to protect them which brought forth that power.

He fought the Guardian whenever things went too far with draining blood from the children. Sometimes the man would take far too much and Nikolai would physically attack him. He soon learned that was a futile effort as the Guardian would beat him mercilessly. Nikolai slowly began to use his wit to appease the man whenever possible. But the second Guardian, who was a strange Albino, had an even worse temper. Nikolai suffered more than a few beatings, some injuring him so badly he wasn't sure how he managed to survive.

Ever since the SongMaker freed them, Nikolai found it hard to adjust to normal life. He admired Armando but also resented him as the children now looked to him for leadership. Sure, Nikolai helped with the school in organizing activities and the children appreciated all he did. Yet when Armando walked into the room, Nikolai seemed to disappear, no matter how much the SongMaker tried to include him. His change in physical appearance was also strange to many of them. He just didn't feel like the same older brother they used to know.

Nikolai was a shadow compared to Mikhail, who was a powerful leader. Gregori, the Dark One, was especially fierce and protective of his uncle. For whatever reason, Gregori did not like Nikolai. The healer was respectful toward him but never friendly. And it wasn't just Gregori. Something was off with how other hunters looked at him as well, especially the female hunter Ivory. There was something in their eyes, like they did not trust him. When Mikhail prodded him to explain why he especially withdrew when other hunters were around, he admitted to sensing their suspicion of him. His uncle waved it off, citing it took time for any of the ancients to trust anyone. There were dark days in the past which created a heightened sense of concern. Mikhail encouraged him to even reach out to them for more guidance. He reminded Nikolai the ancients, although sometimes stoic, could be powerful allies and teachers.

But Nikolai continued to withdraw, uncertain of how to connect to the new world around him. He thought about asking more about his real father. He only knew that for whatever reason, his father had placed his trust in the wrong person. He didn't know the full details, but it sounded like the wizard Xavier was ultimately responsible for his death. Considering how Armando also followed a wizard and was captured, it sounded like the Carpathian people in general had been greatly betrayed by their former allies.

"Hi Nikolai."

Startled, Nikolai looked in the large Great Room to see Anya standing near a window. Like him, she had changed dramatically. She was the last of the infants presented to him and yet she had suddenly grown at such an alarming rate, it was hard for Nikolai to imagine her as a child of five anymore. Instead, she was now in the stage of a young girl around the age of thirteen or fourteen. She had extraordinary long brown hair that fell in soft waves below her waist. Her eyes were especially beautiful, almost a deep hazel color with long eyelashes. It was also hard not to see her development in other areas, most notably her chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding."

Nikolai raised an eyebrow. "Viktor?"

"You know how he can be. I just wanted some time to myself."

"Be thankful he is nothing like the Guardian we knew, Anya. Viktor lost his emotion long ago. He only thinks based on logic."

"He never lets me go anywhere except the school. And it's been even worse since the Songmaker has been gone. If he had his way, I'd just sit inside the house all night. Every since I've changed, he's become even more strict."

"Well, look at you. I hardly recognize you anymore," replied Nikolai. "He's just concerned with what is happening to you."

Anya used her fingers to brush her long hair away from her face. "To have concern, would mean he has emotion. He reminds me all the time of how he doesn't feel anything. I wish I _were_ still little. I just…I don't feel like myself, anymore. Why did this happen to only a few of us?"

"I've been thinking," Nikolai said as he walked closer, "that perhaps it has something to do with the wizard who cast the spell."

"How?"

"Well, I only caught glimpses of them, but they were different. Maybe the wizard who cast the spell on you and a few of the others wasn't strong enough to do it correctly."

She frowned. "What do you mean? Like as soon as the trap in time was removed, a few of us didn't have the proper spell cast upon us? And we suddenly physically caught up equivalent to the time we were held?"

"Something like that. I was the first, so I'm sure I was more of the experiment."

"Why would they even care? It's not like the Guardian was ever going to let us go."

"If they ever had to move us, they may have needed to lift the spell briefly. I'm sure they didn't want to risk us suddenly maturing and having more power."

"Sometimes I'm jealous of all the other children. They get to have parents and a childhood. Then I started growing so fast and in just in a few months, it's all gone for me." Her eyes began to tear up and Nikolai tried hard not to grow annoyed. She seemed to get emotional all the time now.

"Hey, it will be okay."

"How will it be okay, Nikolai? I don't even have any friends now."

"Of course you do."

"I'm more like a big sister now than anything else. It's not that I don't care about the other children. But I was the youngest! And now I'm one of the oldest? I'm so confused."

"Well, I'm here."

"You don't count."

Nikolai huffed. "Thanks."

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She wiped her eyes, but her voice cracked. "You're a lot older than me. There's no one else my age! I don't know who I am, anymore."

"As if you ever did?" Hell, Nikolai was asking himself the same question. She wasn't the only one feeling confused. What about him? He was sick of placing everyone else before him for so long. "You need to be a little more thankful, Anya. You could be back in that cave right now. And at least you didn't take the beatings I did."

When she began to cry, Nikolai's heart softened. "Come on, now. Look, I didn't mean to be insensitive or anything."

She held herself. "I just…I know what you're saying. I am grateful we were saved. But I didn't know it was going to be like this."

"Anya," said Nikolai softly, now feeling guilty, "come here."

She ran to him and he embraced her like the small child she once was. He let her cry for a little while he stroked her hair. It felt nice to be needed by someone. And he probably needed this more than he realized.

The room dropped in temperature and Nikolai looked up to see Viktor now standing several feet away. The ancient was so silent, Nikolai hadn't heard a sound, reminding him once again how inferior his own skills were in comparison.

Viktor's eyes darkened upon seeing them. "Let go of her, Nikolai."

"She's upset."

"And now I am here."

When Anya buried her head even further into Nikolai's chest, his protective instincts flared. "_I _raised Anya from an infant. You have barely known her. If she chooses to come to me for comfort, then so be it."

"I was chosen by the SongMaker to watch over her. She is under my protection."

"And not mine?" asked Nikolai, his temper rising.

"It is different now." He glided closer to them.

"How?" When Viktor didn't answer, Nikolai frowned. "Go on, say what you're thinking!"

"Your protection is limited in comparison to mine. Anya belongs to me, now."

His ego bruised, Nikolai eyed Viktor's strong arms. The man was nothing but pure muscle and power. And Nikolai hated him for it. "You talk as if Anya were a thing you own. Step away and leave her alone."

Anya trembled and looked up at him. "Nikolai, don't-"

Viktor interrupted her. His voice dangerously low. "I can easily take her by force, Nikolai. Back down now."

Nikolai tightened his hold on Anya, ready to snap again at Viktor. But she suddenly pushed away from him.

"No!" she said to Viktor, "I won't let you hurt him."

"I don't need your protection, Anya," hissed Nikolai. He was suddenly angry at her for placing him a position to defend her. And then she pushes away from him? Now he felt even more insulted. He may have limited abilities, but his spirit was strong. "Take her, do what you want with her," snapped Nikolai. "I don't care, anymore."

"Nikolai!" cried Anya. "I didn't mean it that way. I love you."

If the room could grow any colder, Nikolai swore ice was going to form.

"Go home now," ordered Viktor as he looked down at Anya. "I will be right behind you so I will know if you do not obey me."

Holding back her tears, Anya turned and walked outside. She transformed into a small owl, then flew out into the night.

Nikolai narrowed his eyes at Viktor. "For someone who shouldn't have emotion, it's surprising how strongly you seem to react about her being with me."

Viktor spoke in a cool voice. "You are a young male, Nikolai. Anya is physically changing. I don't need to point out what that means." In the blink of an eye, the ancient transformed into a large hawk and flew out into the night, following after Anya.

Nikolai stared after them. In a way, he understood what Viktor meant. There were still too many unattached males, many on the verge of turning who could easily take Anya. Logically, he was right to closely watch over her, especially as she became more irrational with her emotions. But he also hated seeing her so unhappy. And Viktor was overbearing as hell, so who was to say he might not turn on her as well? It was definitely something he had to keep his eye on. Maybe he should even talk to Armando about the situation.

Thinking of Armando, he decided to fly out to the school. Perhaps he would see the SongMaker there. Nikolai was disappointed when he missed the ancient's return last night as he'd been on one of his solo flights. Mikhail didn't like it when he went out alone, but Nikolai found the night air to calm his mind and emotions. After being in a cave for so many years, he couldn't stand to be kept inside for very long.

He transformed into a brown owl and flew out into the night. The air was crisp and the moon was full. He swooped down toward the ground a few times, simply enjoying the feeling that he was free. Finally, in the distance on smaller mountain, he saw the newly built school. Because of its need for secrecy, no local townspeople had assisted with in its construction.

When he landed, Nikolai was disappointed to find the school dark. The SongMaker was probably staying home with Janelle one more evening after their long journey. He walked around the outside of the school and started to practice undoing the safeguards. He usually had to try at least three or four times before he could completely disarm the traps, so it was frustrating.

An owl hooted and Nikolai looked up to see Josef descending. He transformed before he landed, his human fee landing perfectly on the ground, a feat Nikolai hadn't yet mastered.

Josef grinned at him. "How goes it, Nikolai?"

He shrugged his shoulders in response. "Armando isn't here."

"Yeah, I can see that. So why are you here?"

"I figured I could help set some things up. The school's been closed for a while so maybe there are a few things I can do to help get things organized."

Josef nodded. "Need any help getting in?"

"No," Nikolai quickly replied. "I'm fine."

"Oh yeah? Let's see you unravel the safeguards then."

He shot Josef an irritated look. "I got this. You don't need to stay."

"I don't really have anything else to do, right now. I just left Uncle Byron's home as he wanted me out of his hair."

"I wonder why," muttered Nikolai. Josef wasn't all that bad, but he could definitely be annoying sometimes.

"So? You going to get in or not?"

Nikolai frowned and began to chant. The first safeguard came down easily. But the next few were much more complicated.

"You're doing it wrong."

"I said I didn't need your help,"

Josef came closer, making Nikolai stiffen. "I'm just saying, you need to place more emphasis on certain words."

"You know what? Fine. Go ahead."

Within seconds, Josef had the safeguards unraveled. "You just need to practice more. Safeguards were actually one of the easiest things I learned early on," he boasted.

"Well, good for you," said Nikolai with heavy sarcasm as he entered the school.

"Yeah, well it doesn't come easy to all of us. I'm sure in time you'll get it."

Frustrated, Nikolai entered one of the classrooms and waved a hand for lights to come on. "You act like you're a master of everything."

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I learned a lot of things when I was pretty young."

"Oh yeah? Like what? I heard Darius managed to transform into something large enough to rescue other children long ago when he was just a child himself. You ever do something like that?" challenged Nikolai.

"Nah, who cares about transforming into big creatures anymore. I used to do that when I was younger."

"Whatever," grumbled Nikolai as he walked over to a nearby cabinet. He knew Armando would probably want to continue a lecture on the earth and its healing powers. So he opened the doors to start taking out some various types of soil and rocks for the next lesson.

"Well, I can understand your temper. I mean, you have a lot to overcome given what happened to your father."

Nikolai froze, then slowly turned his head. "What did you just say?"

"Draven, your father. Uncle Byron says the sickness seems to run in the Dubrinsky family line."

"My father was betrayed by Xavier."

Josef looked at him in confusion. 'No, he wasn't. He formed an allegiance with Xavier to bring down Prince Vlad, your grandfather."

Nikolai felt his anger rising, his hands were curling into fists. "What are you saying?"

"I told you. He had the sickness."

"Stop saying that," growled Nikolai.

Josef shrugged. "If you want to front like you don't know what happened, that's fine. But everyone knows."

Nikolai didn't even remember moving. One moment he was at the cabinet, the next he was on top of Josef after delivering a blow to his face.

"_What the hell?" _hissed Josef.

"You lie!" spat Nikolai.

"I'm not lying," growled Josef as he wiped blood from his mouth. "And get the hell off me!" Josef shoved him so hard, Nikolai was sent flying into the cabinet which fell with a crash.

After that, Nikolai lost all sense of control and launched himself at Josef, pinning him against a wall. "My father was not a traitor!"

Josef was taken by surprise from Nikolai's strength. He thought about transforming into mist but couldn't help himself from first lashing back. "No? Maybe you should ask Ivory."

Nikolai clenched his jaw, the sound of blood roaring through his ears. There was something else inside of him, and he was barely able to keep it contained. "Ivory," he repeated in a low voice that was unrecognizable even by him.

Josef narrowed his eyes. "I heard he wanted her even though she wasn't his lifemate. So he bought her from Xavier to use as he pleased." And then Josef gasped as the air was sucked out of his lungs while he felt excruciating pain in his chest. Josef looked down, horrified to see Nikolai had struck him so hard, his hand had broken through his chest, ready to tear out his heart. He feebly grabbed Nikolai's wrist in an effort to stop him. But Josef had lost all strength. He was in complete shock, helpless and unable to defend himself.

Nikolai was looking at Josef through a red haze. His anger knew no bounds and he felt a surge of power like none other before. The shock in Josef's eyes fueled his strength and for a moment, Nikolai could actually touch the beating heart through the chest he'd broken. And for a brief breath in time, Nikolai felt invincible, no longer the little boy who coward before an evil Guardian.

"_Nikolai."_

He froze at the sound of Armando's voice, blinking and suddenly realizing what was happening. The red haze was easing, making Nikolai realize suddenly what he'd done.

"Let him go, Nikolai. _Now."_

Numbly, he obeyed the SongMaker and pulled back his hand. Josef fell to the floor and Armando was there in an instant. As he began to recite the healing chant, Armando's golden eyes flickered as he looked up at Nikolai.

Shaking, Nikolai looked down and saw blood everywhere. His entire hand and arm was covered in red, making him realize just how close he'd been to extracting Josef's heart. He fell to the floor on his knees and took up the healing chant with Armando, desperate to do anything he could to heal Josef.

After what felt like an eternity, the wound closed and Armando swayed with weariness as he got to his feet. "He needs blood."

Nikolai tore open his own wrist and held it out to Josef. But Josef smacked his wrist away. "Get away from me," he rasped.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-"

"I said get the fuck away from me!" snapped Josef, breathing heavily. "And don't ever think about offering me any of your tainted blood again."

Nikolai backed away, his own heart pounding in both anger and despair. He felt a gust of wind and when he turned around, Nikolai found Mikhail looking down at him with dark eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Mikhail was completely stunned. The sight before him was a floor full of blood with Josef looking extremely pale. The Prince reached out and grabbed Nikolai's arm as it was also covered in blood. But to his astonishment, Nikolai had no trace of injury.

Nikolai pulled away. "I'm fine," he said quietly.

Josef struggled to stand. He swayed and Armando came forward to steady him. Mikhail narrowed his eyes and spoke in a low voice. "What happened here?"

"Yes, what happened?" snapped Byron who suddenly appeared. Apparently, Armando sent out a message to him. Seeing Josef's white face, Byron pierced his own wrist and held it to him. "Take what I offer."

As Josef lowered his head to accept his uncle's offer, Nikolai slowly looked up at Mikhail. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you?"

Nikolai's jaw clenched. "About my father. You told me Xavier betrayed him."

Mikhail glanced at the SongMaker who was looking at him with knowing eyes. Armando had told him months ago that it would be best to reveal everything about Draven. Mikhail disagreed, fearing any information could make the boy believe he was destined to following in his father's footsteps. He wanted to wait until Nikolai adjusted to his new world.

The Prince carefully answered. "My brother, like many of us at one time, were allies to the wizards."

Nikolai's eyes darkened. "And Xavier somehow convinced him to overthrow the previous Prince? My grandfather?"

Mikhail glanced at Byron who in turn frowned as Josef pulled back from his wrist. "And Josef told you this?"

"Does it matter?"

Byron glared at Josef. "We are leaving. Right now."

"Why is everyone suddenly mad at me?" asked Josef. "He's the one who almost killed me!"

"And you'll be lucky to still be alive when I'm through with you," growled Byron. "Now get going."

Josef scowled at Nikolai before shape shifting into an owl. He flew off into the night with Byron quickly following.

Mikhail turned back to his nephew. "I planned to tell you more about your father."

"When?" he demanded.

"When you had more time to adjust, Nikolai. Not only were you kept imprisoned by a wizard, you are now discovering all you have missed. And you are unexpectedly physically changing, as well. All of that was quite enough for you to handle at the present time."

A rush of wind was heard and then Gregori appeared next to Mikhail. Nikolai's face hardened. "Now I know why they all look at me with such distrust. My father was the one who betrayed everyone. And therefore, I am just as dangerous."

Mikhail shook his head. "I will not believe such a thing."

"No? Is that what your bodyguard thinks? Or maybe he thinks differently which is why he keeps such a close eye on me whenever I'm near you."

Gregori's silver eyes narrowed. "It is my duty to protect our Prince at all times."

Mikhail sighed. _You aren't helping, _he told his old friend on their private connection. "Nikolai, it was wrong of me not to tell you everything about Draven. I was trying to give you time."

"To find out I was born from a monster who had a sickness? And now that same sickness is in me?"

"No!" exclaimed the Prince. "You are not the same as your father. There is goodness within you, Nikolai. Look at all you did for the children. Without you, they may not have survived."

His nephew stared at Gregori's cold, silver eyes. "And yet," said Nikolai, "I am weak when it comes to the most basic Carpathian gifts. But when I became angry at Josef, it seemed as if in that moment, no one would have been able to overpower me."

"I would have," said Gregori in a soft and dangerous tone.

"Like you did with my father?"

"Josef told you."

"He didn't need to," replied Nikolai in a low voice. "Your eyes tell me all I need to know."

* * *

><p>Pierce lit another fireplace in the guest cottage and took some pleasure in the look on Carissa's face. She was wandering around the home, touching the various lamps and decorative flowers on the tables. It occurred to him she never had the opportunity for the finer things in life. It was obvious she took pride in the fact that she'd gone to school and then found a partnership in owning a business. Money mattered little in comparison to how she was treated as an orphan growing up in various foster homes. Yet that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the splendor around her.<p>

_We must give her a real home, not just an office building in the city, _said Samuel on their private link.

Pierce almost laughed. _Never thought I'd hear you say that._

_We have a lifemate now. Things are different._

_I don't think a home will be the only thing she needs._

_She has us. What else is there?_

_Samuel…_

His twin thought for a moment. _She will someday have our children._

Pierce winced a bit, not wanting to think about how they would handle such a situation. Which of them would have the first child? Like it or not, the thought of Carissa carrying Samuel's child made Pierce feel a sense of…pride.

God, this was still sick when he thought about everything. He had to let go of his damn logic in this new life. Pierce sighed. _Perhaps it is better to let her focus on something else first. Give her the opportunity to help us run some of our businesses. Let her feel like she has earned the luxuries she deserves._

_She doesn't have to do that. We can provide her with everything. _

_That's not the point. She needs more._

"Why do I get the feeling both of you are arguing again?" called out Carissa from another room.

Samuel rolled his eyes. "She already knows us too well."

_And I also felt you roll those eyes, _Carissa said in their minds.

Pierce laughed at the look on Samuel's face. "As you said, my brother. We have a lifemate now and things are different."

Samuel was about to say something when both of them grew completely still. They sensed another presence immediately. Without a word, Pierce went to find Carissa. _Keep your thoughts only in our private link, _he warned her.

_What is happening? Why do I feel so cold?_

_There are vampires in the area. _

Carissa moved closer to him. _Are they after us?_

The twins paused. And then the air shifted back to normal, the icy chill leaving the cottage. "They did not sense our presence," Pierce answered softly. "You did very well in masking your thoughts."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Because I don't know. It is not unheard of for vampires to still be within our homeland. Unattached males turn."

"But what is disturbing," said Samuel walking in the room, "is some vampires are forming alliances. Or at least, that's what we have heard."

"Did you send out a warning to the Prince?" asked Carissa, clearly worried.

"Yes," Pierce assured her. "Gregori and others are out hunting them now."

"We should have gone after them," muttered Samuel.

Pierce shot his brother a glare. "Drop it."

"Drop what?" asked Carissa. "You can't be serious in actually wanting to hunt them!" But when she looked at Samuel, his expression was as if she'd just slapped him in the face.

"I need some air," he said. He quickly transformed into mist and left the cottage.

Pierce sighed and gathered Carissa in his arms. "He'll be okay."

"I don't understand. What did I say wrong? There are others here who can hunt those vampires. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Pierce couldn't help taking some offense to her remark even though he knew Carissa didn't mean to insult them. "We were born as hunters," he replied.

"But you don't hunt vampires. I mean, you are both brilliant business men. The Prince clearly values your expertise."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we don't crave our natural instinct. Some are born to be artisans or teachers. Others like Samuel and I were meant to be hunters. Unfortunately, we were assigned to the United States where there are fewer vampires. You met Julian while we were at Mikhail's home. His twin lives in the United States and has been a very skilled hunter far longer than we have."

"And so I bruised Samuel's ego," Carissa said. She sighed and stepped away from him. "I don't doubt you're abilities, I just want you both safe. I mean, I just met both of you. I don't think I can take it if something were to happen." She paused. _Did you_ hear _me, Samuel?_

_Yes, _he answered. _And it does help to know you care so much about me. But please understand that sometimes we need more than just contributing wealth to our people._

"We want to protect them in other ways," explained Pierce.

"So I need to let both of you chase a vampire once in a while."

He gave a light laugh. "Something like that, yes."

_We have a guest._

Pierce grew still and sensed another approaching fast. "Stay here," he warned.

"But it's Tyrell." He gave her a dark look and she tried not to roll her eyes. "I gave him blood. We have a connection."

_I'm going to tear his heart out._

"Samuel, that's not funny. He saved my life."

_We would have saved you._

_You wouldn't have gotten there in time to stop me from being raped, _she shot back. _Tyrell saved my innocence. _She heard Samuel growl in response. Shaking her head, Carissa brushed past Pierce and walked outside the front door. She looked into the night sky. _Tyrell, where are y_ou?

_Hiding._

She almost smiled at that. _Are my lifemates that fearsome to you?_

He gave an indignant snort. _They wish._

This time Carissa did laugh and Pierce frowned as he joined her on the covered porch. She held his hand reassuringly. _Please show yourself._

Tyrell suddenly shimmered into view. He was completely dressed in black, his long hair tied neatly behind his head so it cascaded down his back. His shoulders were wider than she remembered, as if he'd grown in strength and size.

_We could defeat him easily, _interjected Samuel.

She bit her lip for a moment as she tried to keep her patience. Her lifemates were still sore from the fact that Tyrell saved her. And they didn't trust him since he'd already once betrayed their people. But Carissa wasn't afraid of him. She sensed a change in him ever since their captivity when he'd been exposed to those strange minerals. "How are you?"

Tyrell bowed low to her. "I am still alive, much to the dismay of your lifemates." He looked at Pierce. "Where is your other twin lover, hmm?" A fierce wind suddenly pushed Tyrell back and the former vampire actually stumbled. He quickly recovered just as Samuel appeared in front of him. Tyrell gave a soft laugh. "Impressive. I did not even sense you."

"You'll find we are just full of surprises," replied Samuel in a low voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Following my enemy of course."

"Don't you mean our enemy? Oh wait, that's right. You're just seeking personal retaliation on Morrison. Given your vampire background, you'd never go after them on behalf of our people."

Tyrell ignored Samuel's sarcasm. "Others have arrived here."

Pierce crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you said you had been the first vampire they ever captured and controlled."

"Yes and no. Apparently a powerful wizard does still exist, although he poses as a human. He has a connection to Morrison. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who gave Morrison those minerals to begin with."

"So you think this wizard was the one who controlled the executives at Logitech?"

"It is possible, yes. Unfortunately, word has gotten out to other vampires about these strange minerals. There are rumors of a white albino somewhere here in our homeland which may be this wizard."

Pierce felt his chest grow tight. "And these vampires are now on the hunt for him."

"Indeed." Tyrell warily looked at Carissa. "The sun is rising, my dear. Given that you are new in the Carpathian world, I would not want to take the chance on you getting burned."

The twins looked at each other and took the hint. "Although I loathe to admit he's ever right," said Pierce, "we are far older than you, Carissa. Will you let us put you to sleep?"

It was clear she wanted to stay, but as she looked at the first rays of sun coming into view, the twins could see Tyrell's story had worked. She reluctantly agreed and Pierce had her asleep and in the ground in a matter of moments.

Facing Tyrell once more, Pierce noted the temperature felt colder, no doubt because of leaving Samuel alone with him. "She's asleep. Now, what else?" he prompted.

Tyrell gave a slight smile. "Tell me, has the Prince accepted the twin lovers?"

"Use that expression one more time and I'll make sure that mouth never opens to speak again," snapped Samuel.

"The Prince has accepted us and will announce his decision tomorrow evening," replied Pierce in a calm voice.

Tyrell raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. And tell me, what of the other hunters? Have they accepted it as well?"

"One does not question the decision of the Prince."

"Hmm, or at least not in front of him."

Samuel glowered. "We don't have to listen to this."

"You know I have a point," said Tyrell. "She will not be accepted here with both of you. Do not go tomorrow evening. Go home, where it is safe."

"We will not disobey Mikhail. And you are wrong."

"Am I? You cannot change the fact that over thousands of years, there could be only one lifemate for each male. You will not be welcome." Before Samuel could snap again, Tyrell softened his tone. "I do not say this to be mocking or to torment you. I respect your lifemate and do not wish for her to be hurt. Like it or not, I am an ancient with far more experience. They will never understand nor accept the situation, especially as you are quite young."

"Like we've cheated the system," said Samuel in a biting tone.

Pierce had enough. "Advice from not only an ancient, but a male who betrayed our people and was vampire." He was surprised as Tyrell appeared to wince. "You say you followed vampires here. Then worry about yourself trying to regain your honor. But let me remind you, Tyrell, no Carpathian who turned vampire has ever been forgiven and accepted by our people."

Tyrell hissed. "I do not need any of them."

"Then why do you care about going after vampires?" challenged Samuel.

"As you said earlier," said Tyrell turning away, "I do so for personal revenge."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Carissa fidgeted nervously as she and the twins stepped into Mikhail's enormous meeting room. It looked almost like a ballroom with high ceilings and elaborate walls. She glanced around at the numerous Carpathians here. Most were men, some near the outer edges of the room as if standing alert and on guard. Their eyes appeared restless, yet with no life in them.

_Those are the unattached males, _said Pierce gently in her mind.

_They look sad._

_They aren't _sad, said Samuel, _they have no emotion. Only a lifemate can save them._

_Or they turn vampire? How do we know some won't turn at any moment?_

_Gregori and the other attached males keep a close eye on them. But some are so filled with honor, they would rather seek the dawn before turning vampire._

_Which is why you hate Tyrell so much._

Samuel practi_c_ally snorted. _He is a traitor._

Carissa looked at him. _Are you telling me that only those who had no honor turned vampire?_

_They should know when the darkness becomes too much for them. I was prepared to face the dawn myself, even though I was very young in comparison to others._

Carissa frowned. _I don't know. I think there are some who try to do the right thing and hang on as long as they can to serve the Prince. I mean, I'm sure there are some who may embrace dark emotion, fully knowing but not caring what it means. But I think others lose themselves unintentionally._

Pierce was grateful when Mikhail spotted them and approached. He had a feeling Samuel was ready to say a few more things aboutTyrell which would only make things worse with their lifemate. He stepped forward and clasped Mikhail's arm.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation," said the Prince after he also greeted Samuel. He formally bowed to Carissa. "I welcome you freely into my home."

The room grew quiet, and the twins knew every Carpathian was watching Mikhail's greeting. By doing so and welcoming them, the Prince had declared his full acceptance of them. "Thank you," replied Pierce. "It is an honor to be here."

Mikhail smiled and looked down at Carissa. "Raven and the other females have been anxious to meet with you. Most of them are assisting with the children who will be here any moment."

Within minutes, Jacques, brother to the Prince also joined them. Then Nicholas De La Cruz and Falcon also greeted the them. Samuel and Pierce breathed a slight sigh of relief. Although they could care less about what Tyrell thought, they had to admit his comments worried them. While they knew it may still be difficult, they wanted to be accepted, especially for Carissa's sake.

"My lifemate is very much looking forward to meeting you," said Jacques with a grin.

Samuel cocked an eyebrow. "Something tells me we're in trouble."

Jacques laughed. "You could say that. She is a brilliant researcher and eager to ask you a number of questions." He winked at them. "I'm sorry to say, but I wouldn't want to be in your shoes once she starts her detailed analysis."

"Sara will also be here," said Falcon, "and I can assure you with so many children, she's not going to have anything on her mind except seeking out Carissa for some well-deserved female companionship."

Carissa felt a stir of hope with the conversation around her. This would be her new family. And despite getting off to a wrong start, Mikhail had clearly paved the way. But just as she was beginning to feel at ease, the man with the silver eyes approached. The twins moved closer to her as he stepped next to the Prince. He looked at Mikhail and some message passed between them. The prince reacted with what Carissa thought looked like an expression of frustration, but he quickly hid it and smiled at her.

"Forgive me," he said smoothly, "but there is a situation I need to address. But the timing is perfect as Raven is here." Mikhail gestured to the opposite end of the room and Carissa saw a small woman wave as she began to make her way toward them. The prince excused himself and left with Gregori.

Pierce turned to Jacques. "Perhaps while Carissa gets to know Raven, we can have a word with you about Morrison. We haven't had the chance yet to debrief Mikhail on some of the events that happened."

Jacques grew serious. "Of course. Let's gather a few of the other hunters."

Samuel glanced at Carissa. "One of us can stay here."

She grew annoyed. "I don't need a security guard at all times," she huffed. Raven was getting closer and smiling. "Besides, I think I'll be fine."

The twins hesitated, but finally relented. Samuel, then Pierce bent down to give her a light kiss before turning away. For a moment, Carissa found Jacques, Falcon, and Nicholas staring at her, most likely still puzzled as to how two males could even tolerate the situation.

As they walked away, she turned back to wait for Raven but was startled to find someone blocking her view. She saw his eyes glitter and immediately remembered him from the evening when Mikhail almost condemned Samuel.

"Forgive me," the tall male said, "we have not been formally introduced. I am Armando." He gave an elegant, old world style bow and Carissa felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Oh," she breathed, trying to collect herself, "the SongMaker."

Armando straightened and tilted his head. "Yes, that is what some call me." He glanced toward Mikhail walking away with the man with the silver eyes. "However, I would say Gregori prefers a few other specific names."

Carissa couldn't help but give a small laugh. "I doubt many others stand up to him."

"Exactly. It is good for his ego to have someone like me around." He slightly bowed his head. "It is an honor to formally meet the special lifemate of the Falkland twins."

"Um, thank you. Although, I'm not sure why you would say that. I'm not really that talented or anything. I mean, Samuel and Pierce have already began to tell me about some of the Carpathians here. They have by far more skills than me."

He tilted his head. "You have been chosen to be the lifemate for not one, but two of our males. You made the choice to save both of them. It takes great courage to accept something which is so very different."

She gave him a shy smile. "I don't feel very brave. I feel more like I don't know what I'm doing."

"Indeed. Only you exist in such a unique relationship. You will create your own path in your new life and set an example for others in doing so."

Raven's voice chimed in. "And what a new life you have!" She smiled broadly at Carissa and gently took her hand. "We haven't formally met. I'm Raven, Mikhail's lifemate."

Carissa squeezed her hand. "I remember seeing you when…"

Raven gave her a sympathetic look. "When we thought Samuel was a vampire. I'm so sorry no one believed you at the time."

"I think I'm beginning to understand why so many are protective of Mikhail," she replied, thinking about how he now openly accepted her and the twins in front of everyone. "He seems like a very strong leader."

A squeal echoed through the room, and Carissa glanced past Armando to see a large group of children which had gathered several feet away. The girl who made the sound was looking at Armando and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. But she was so excited, she couldn't help jumping up and down. The other children also appeared as if they could barely contain themselves.

But the SongMaker did not even turn to look at them.

"Armando," said Raven with laughter in her voice, "I think there are some children trying to get your attention."

He looked at Carissa. "And they shall wait until I am finished. As their teacher, it is good for them to learn patience."

Raven shook her head with another laugh. "Or you just love to _tease _them."

"That too," replied Armando with a slight smile. He winked at Carissa who laughed.

"I think they've waited long enough," said Raven. "After all, you've been gone for a while. They've missed you."

"Where did you go?" asked Carissa politely. She expected some lighthearted remark, but was surprised when the SongMaker's eyes lost their glow, as if something with her question saddened him.

Raven reached for his hand and spoke in a quiet voice. "Armando had to return to the United States with his lifemate. Each of them lived there at one time…or another. They had some," Raven paused, "some final things to attend to as they've decided to stay here in the Carpathian Mountains."

"Oh," replied Carissa. "Do you have friends there?"

The SongMaker's spoke in a soft voice. "There was someone I had to visit." He straightened, as if bringing himself back to the present. "My home is here. And you, Carissa Falkland, shall always be welcome."

From across the room, Pierce and Samuel were both keeping an eye on their lifemate as they discussed the lab from Morrison. Both immediately grew rigid once they saw another male talking alone with her. But they soon realized it was the SongMaker who was accepting of their union. Raven had joined in on their conversation, and they began to relax.

"What I don't understand," said Darius, "is why Morrison would target Carissa."

"They somehow knew she had a connection to the twins," said Nicholas De La Cruz. "In the event their virus didn't work, I'm sure they could use her to bait Pierce and Samuel."

Jacques nodded. "It was good you managed to find her before anything happened."

Thinking of Tyrell, the twins glanced at each other. Samuel narrowed his eyes at his twin. _Don't you dare._

_We have to tell them. _Pierce sighed. "Unfortunately, someone else was able to get free as well."

"Who?' asked Jacques.

"Do you remember an ancient that went by the name of Tyrell?"

There was a growl which came from Darius. "There were a few times I came upon some of his destruction. He is no longer an honorable ancient, he's a vampire."

"You let a vampire escape from Morrison?" asked Julian who just suddenly joined in on the conversation.

Annoyed, the twins looked over at him. Both were still sore from Julian's rejection in handling his assets. "You do not understand. There is something different about him."

"What is there to understand?" asked Darius. "He's vampire. He's embraced the darkness and must be destroyed."

Lucian spoke up. "Are you saying he assisted Morrison?"

"No-"

"It wouldn't surprise me," said Julian.

"He is different," insisted Pierce, trying to be patient.

There was silence for a moment. Then Lucian spoke in a grave tone. "Different," he repeated.

"He feels emotion because of what Morrison did to him. They experimented with him. He formed an alliance with us to destroy Morrison."

Julian narrowed his eyes. "The only emotion he feels is revenge."

Lucian agreed. "No vampire would tolerate being held. As soon as he broke free, he would want to destroy every human who held him captive."

"What you call an alliance is no more than his hatred," said Darius.

_Pierce, _warned Samuel, _they do not understand. A vampire doing good is as believable as you and I being lifemates to one female._

"Perhaps you are right," said Pierce to the ancients, even though his gut told him otherwise.

"Of course we are. A vampire could never change. If anything, those experiments could have made him even more devious," said Lucian. "While I recognize you and you brother have superior talent in the business world, you still have much to learn as hunters."

Samuel had to hold himself back. Instead he clenched his jaw. "Of course. You and Gabriel are by far older than us. I'm sure you've seen a number of tactics vampires use."

"There is nothing they wouldn't try," Lucian assured him.

"Even rescuing a Carpathian?"

"Excuse me?" asked Jacques, not quite sure he heard right.

"The lab was burning to the ground. I loathe to admit it, but I was trapped and had lost a great deal of blood."

"Tell me you didn't drink his blood," snapped Julian.

Pierce spoke in a low tone. "Tyrell was attempting to lift a beam off of Samuel. The vampire himself had been injured. There was no need for him to stay."

"And he saved our lifemate from being violated by one of the Morrison guards," added Samuel.

Jacques looked puzzled, but Lucian folded his arms over his chest. "He is using the goodness in your lifemate to help convince you that he has changed. Even staying behind in the fire to 'help' you. No doubt he could have easily left you. But why not? Why not stay and act like he was going to save you? The implications of what he could do are serious."

Julian frowned. "By gaining the trust of you and Carissa, he could find out more, including any weaknesses when it comes to protecting Mikhail."

_I myself still wonder if that's true, _said Samuel on their private link. _Even you have to admit, it's logical._

_And since when has logic been correct in these last few weeks? You're the one who taught me if I listened to logic, we wouldn't be bound to Carissa. Samuel, you cannot deny that your instinct tells you we are right about Tyrell. We both may not like him, but he is different. While not a saint, he is also no longer a full vampire. _

_Well, it's not likely they are going to believe u_s. _Acknowledging that we are rightfully with Carissa is as far as they can go right now._

_You are right._ _It's useless to try and convince them. _Pierce nodded with respect at Lucian. "We have had similar thoughts. It's hard to believe a vampire would have so much patience. But perhaps because he is an ancient, he is more cunning than other vampires."

While Julian, Lucian, and Darius agreed, Jacques remained silent. The brother of the Prince was still puzzled by such events. He did not have over a thousand years of experience like Lucian and Gabriel, but his instinct was telling him something about this situation was indeed different. Jacques glanced at the Falkland twins who were acting respectful. But when he looked at the expressions of the others, he read their emotions as distrusting of the twins. Julian especially was still hostile, never wavering in his piercing golden stare upon them. And when he glanced at the others in the room, most of the males were not exactly walking up and welcoming the twins. Only the women seemed to be understanding as now a number of them had gathered around Carissa.

In the meantime Carissa was truly enjoying herself. She had now met Raven, Shea, Sara, Deserai, and Destiny. They were friendly and curios about the twins. And the SongMaker was extremely wise and kind. Apparently he was not only the oldest, but also the designated teacher for all the Carpathian children.

Finally, Armando gave into the pleas of the children. He gave an elegant bow to excuse himself, and then turned to walk away. The children literally stampeded toward him and Carissa found herself laughing as the SongMaker was immediately surrounded. They brought him down to the floor, practically attacking him. Smiling, Armando hugged and kissed each one. He playfully ruffled the hair of a small boy and tickled a little girl until she giggled.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" asked Sara.

"They obviously love him," agreed Carissa, still smiling.

"It's his gift; it's what he's meant to be," explained Raven. "We're so happy to have a teacher for our children. It's a positive sign that we are moving forward in re-establishing a community."

"You're part of our family now too," said Destiny.

Carissa wasn't sure what to say since she was still overcome by their acceptance of her. "I've never had a family," she said softly.

"A lot of us didn't have a family before we found each other," replied Shea. "I was used to growing up alone. Destiny's parents were taken from her when she was only a child."

"So were mine," added Sara. "Our gifts come with a price and most of us who were human had no idea why we felt so alone."

It all made sense now to Carissa. This was in fact where she belonged. She looked over at the twins who were now looking back at her. Her heart was full of love for them. Within moments they returned by her side. As the women watched with smiles, Pierce and Samuel each embraced and kissed her.

"We cannot even stand to be away from you for a few moments," said Pierce.

Samuel shook his head. "We have lost all good sense. All we think about is her."

Raven beamed. "I think it's wonderful! We're so glad you had the courage to come here. And we all accept you."

The children were chanting something, and Carissa realized they were begging Armando for a song. He resisted for only a short time, and then relented by sitting on the floor with all the children around him. When he began to sing, Carissa tried not to gasp. She'd never heard anything like it. The notes he sang reminded her of crystal chimes. His voice was magical and as his eyes almost glowed, she felt a warm feeling in her chest, as if she suddenly felt lighter; like she couldn't even remember what it felt like to have ever been sad.

Pierce and Samuel smiled down at her, enjoying such a precious moment as this. Everything felt right and in place. They'd heard Armando's voice from afar when he connected to all Carpathians with his gift. But nothing compared as to hearing it in person and seeing him with the children.

The song ended and the children applauded. But then Gregori stepped into the room and approached Armando. It was obvious something was communicated between them and Armando went with him to another room, followed by Jacques until they were out of sight. The children were extremely disappointed and the women quickly gathered them up to play a game outside. Raven waved at Carissa to join them and she followed. But as soon as she was outside, she found a little girl upset that she'd left her teddy bear behind.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Carissa said. The child sniffled and smiled at her. Raven took the little girl's hand, distracting her to join in the game while Carissa ran back inside. She spotted a small stuffed brown bear on the floor and went to retrieve it. But she accidentally ran right into someone.

It was a young woman who gave a high pitched, yell of surprise from the collision.

"Oh!" said Carissa, I'm so sorry!"

The woman was tall, thin and blonde. In fact, Carissa sensed she was human. The woman blinked and looked down at Carissa. "Who are you?"

"Oh, ah, I'm Carissa." She'd thought by now everyone at least knew her name because of the twins.

"I haven't seen you before."

"Well, we just arrived a few days ago."

"We? Oh, you have a lifemate?"

Carissa found this conversation a bit odd. But despite being human, the woman obviously knew about Carpathians. "Well…yes." Sensing Carissa's discomfort, the twins protectively walked up behind her.

The woman smiled when she saw them. "Oh! Twins!" She looked excitedly at them. "Which one of you is her lifemate?"

Samuel and Pierce looked at each other, obviously surprised that this woman did not know who they were. But perhaps any human friends had not yet heard. They looked at the woman. "Both," they answered firmly in unison.

The woman laughed. "That's funny. Did you teach them to say that?" she asked Carissa.

"No…"

"So really, which one is your lifemate?"

Carissa shifted uncomfortably. "They both are."

The woman frowned. "I know everyone makes fun of me for not being as smart as they are, but I know only one can be a lifemate."

"Well it's different with us."

She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Okay, that's enough. Tell me the truth."

"I just did," insisted Carissa.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. They're both my lifemates."

"That's not fair."

"Excuse me?"

Her voice became loud. "You heard me. It's not fair for you to have _two_ of them!"

"_Marla!" _hissed Byron as he walked up to them. By now, only males were in the room as the rest of the women were outside playing with the children. The Prince was no where in sight, still obviously with Gregori, Jacques, and Armando.

The blonde woman began to look agitated. "I want one of them."

Carissa stiffened, suddenly feeling angry at the nerve this woman had. "You can't have either of them. They're both mine."

Samuel and Pierce at first felt a swell of pride, maybe even a little excited that Carissa was standing up for them. But this female was also beginning to annoy them. They watched as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Carissa.

"Marla," warned Byron, " that's enough. Come with me. Let's get you something to drink."

"No! That's not how it works," she haughtily told Carissa. "And it's not fair that one woman can have two of them! I can't even get one!"

By now the room was deadly silent. Byron tried to get control of the situation and reached out to capture Marla's mind. She immediately quieted down and mindlessly went with him out of sight. But by now, every male was staring at them. Lucian and Gabriel did not attempt to ease the situation at all. Darius crossed his arms over his chest and Julian shook his head.

Carissa slowly backed away, until her back was against both twins. Samuel narrowed his eyes. "Is there a problem?" he snapped at the group of males.

One of the unattached males gave him a dark look. "Just because Mikhail openly accepts you, does not mean we agree with him."

"You would go against the Prince?" asked Pierce with anger.

"Of course not. He has accepted you and therefore we will not touch you."

"But that doesn't mean we have to be friendly," said Julian in a low voice.

Carissa blinked, trying to hold her tears back. It was just a show in front of Mikhail. The reality was they didn't accept their union at all.

_The women accepted you, _soothed Pierce.

_What if that was a show as well? Lucian has a lifemate. Why didn't I meet her? Maybe the women were just being polite. _

Julian seemed to sense her fear. "Did I mention that Deserai is my lifemate? She is also sister to the twins Gabriel and Lucian."

Carissa began to tremble.

Samuel's hands curled into fists. "And you're point?"

Julian shrugged. "She is our blood. It goes without saying as to who she would side with."

Carissa burst into tears and fled to a window with Samuel quickly following. Pierce looked at all the males in the room with their silent stares. "Have you no honor?"

Darius spoke in a hard voice. "Do you? Even if it was meant to be, how can you live with the knowledge of you and your twin mating with one female? Where is your honor? I would rather face the dawn."

"Perhaps it was one of you who freed the vampire from Morrison," murmured Julian. "Or perhaps you and your brother were even captured and experiments were conducted on both of you. It would explain a lot."

Pierce backed away and looked back at Samuel who was now holding Carissa.

_We don't need any of them, _snapped Samuel. He stepped back from their lifemate and instantly she transformed into an owl and she flew out into the night. Samuel followed her, calling out to his brother to leave.

Pierce gave Julian a hard look. "You may call my brother and I whatever you wish. But taking it out on our lifemate is beneath you. You are never to go near her again, do you understand?"

"Yes, I would be absolutely terrified as to what two inexperienced hunters could do."

Swallowing his anger, Pierce avoided the urge to throttle the male. Instead, he transformed into an enormous hawk, his sharp talons scratching the floor as he took off, barely missing their heads, before following his twin and their lifemate.

* * *

><p>Armando had not been pleased when Gregori pulled him away from the children. He'd truly missed all of them and wanted to spend more time with them. Janelle was growing heavier each day with their child and he had the feeling he might not be able to teach once she grew closer to giving birth. He already constantly worried about her.<p>

But the look on Gregori's face had been so grim, the SongMaker felt he had no choice but to find out what was wrong. When he entered a room on the other side of the house, Armando felt a gust of cold hit him in the face.

Nikolai and Viktor were glaring at each other, sizing each other up while Mikhail stood between them. Jacques, who had been following, quickly went to stand near Viktor while Gregori walked closer to Nikolai. Armando heard a sob and found Anya crying in the far corner of the room.

"Anya," said the SongMaker, "why are you upset, little one?"

She ran to him and he embraced her. Shaking, she looked up at him. "Nikolai and Viktor were fighting!"

Armando looked at the two who were still glaring at each other. "Is this true?"

"He orders Anya around all the time," growled Nikolai, "He was trying to get her to leave before seeing any of the other children!"

"There are too many unattached males here," said Viktor in a deep voice.

"Like you?" shot back Nikolai.

"We've already had this discussion. I am in charge of her protection."

"You're her protector, not her owner!"

"I do not _own _her."

"Then stop acting like you do!"

Viktor's eyes flashed in warning. "She runs to you far too much. She needs better guidance."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" hissed Nikolai.

"Do I need to point out that you almost killed Josef?"

Anya sharply inhaled and the room got quiet. "Nikolai," said Anya softly, "you didn't do that did you?"

"Let's not talk about that right now," muttered Nikolai.

"But why? Why would you try to hurt Josef?"

Nikolai glared at Viktor. "You just _had_ to bring that up in front of her."

"What? That you cannot control your emotions? That you are not the best influence on her?"

"Me? Control _my _emotions? Let's not talk about the fact that it's like a freezer in here."

Viktor grew completely still. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Ha! I'd like to see how much colder this room grew if I brought in a few unattached males."

Mikhail began to intervene. "That's enough…"

Nikolai ignored his uncle. "How about it, Viktor? How does that make you feel?"

"I do not feel," he replied.

"So then it won't matter if I introduce her to Sebastian, who just recently returned from the northern part of Russia."

Viktor began to growl.

"Did I mention he's already been looking at her? I saw him the other evening when he dropped by to formally greet Mikhail. I think he was staring at her the entire time."

Viktor moved so fast, Gregori barely had time to push Mikhail out of the way. Nikolai found himself lifted up in the air, Viktor holding him with one hand wrapped around his throat. _"Anya is mine!" _hehissed.

Anya cried out and broke away from Armando. "Put him down!"

But despite the pressure around his throat, Nikolai smiled. It was clear from Viktor's outburst that Nikolai had just proven his point.

Viktor dropped him and Anya ran over, placing her arms around Nikolai who struggled to stand. He glared at Armando. "He's dangerous. He can no longer watch over her. Isn't it obvious how close he is to turning?"

Mikhail sighed. "The SongMaker placed Anya with Viktor for a reason. She will help him."

"To give him a purpose to hold on? That's not what is happening! If anything, she's tempting him to listen to the darkness!"

Viktor walked to a window and stared out into the night. "He's right, Mikhail. I cannot…watch over her anymore."

The Prince looked at Armando. _You must tell him._

_No._

Mikhail frowned. _He thinks he is turning._

The SongMaker spoke in a firm voice. "Viktor, you will continue to watch over this girl. Your very honor is at stake."

Viktor's eyes had once more become lifeless. "She would be better protected by someone else."

New tears began to run down Anya's cheeks. She hated how Viktor was so domineering and yet, she was scared about anyone else watching over her. Despite everything, she trusted him.

"I refuse to believe such a thing," said the SongMaker.

Nikolai shook his head. "Are you mad? Look at what he just said to me!"

"Viktor," said Armando, "take Anya to the other children and let her be with them. I expect you to bring her to school tomorrow evening."

Anya began to reach for Viktor's hand when Nikolai grabbed her. "You don't have to do this! He's cruel to you!"

She touched Nikolai's face. "He isn't cruel. He's just trying to protect me."

"What the hell is the difference with how he's been treating you?"

"You just…don't understand."

Nikolai yanked away from her. "You're right, I don't! Do not come crying to me again, Anya. The next time he treats you badly, don't even bother thinking I can help."

She tried to touch him again, but Nikolai refused. "Please," she begged, "I don't want you angry at me. You are like my brother!"

He looked at Viktor. "No, I'm a bad influence, remember? Just get away from me!"

Sadly, Anya went to stand by Viktor who looked at Armando. "You are sure of this, SongMaker?" "Yes, but you must learn from her as well. Do you understand?"

Viktor slowly nodded and led Anya out of the room.

"I can't believe you!" spat Nikolai at Armando. "I thought you were a protector of children!"

The SongMaker's voice grew quiet. "She is his lifemate."

Mikhail's nephew dropped his mouth open. "Are you sure?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then why didn't you just say something?"

Gregori continued to remain calm. "Think Nikolai. What would be the ramifications if Armando announced such a thing?"

"I have no idea," he muttered.

"If it is discovered that Armando can identify lifemates even when they are children, what of the others? The unattached males will demand to know if any of them are their future lifemate. And if none of them are? It is best to let the children grow and give our unattached males hope, even if their lifemate is not among them."

"Viktor will not harm her," said Armando quietly.

Mikhail sighed. "Still, it is difficult with Anya growing so fast."

"He will know when the time is right," replied the SongMaker patiently. "I swear to you that should things go too far, I will tell him."

"I don't like this," said Nikolai. "I think she is in danger."

"Your protective instincts make you feel that way. But you must give them time."

Mikhail fully faced his nephew. "While I respect your intention to ensure Anya's safety, you simply cannot let your emotion get the best of you."

"Perhaps I would if I knew more information. This is just another example of something that was kept from me."

"Again," said Mikhail in a patient tone, "we were trying to give you time to adjust. If you are to blame anyone, then let it be me. The fault is mine."

When Gregori reacted by stiffening, Nikolai glared at him. "Let me guess, you disagree, Dark One?"

"The Prince always makes decisions on what he believes to be your best interest. But somehow, I do not think you understand such a thing."

_I don't need your opinion on this, _Mikhail warned Gregori.

_You are taking the blame when he needs to understand the underlying intent._

"I don't think I need to listen to advice from the one who took my father's life," said Nikolai in a dangerously soft voice.

Before Gregori could snap back, Armando spoke up. "Nikolai, you have every right to want to know the truth in all things. I think we should continue this discussion tomorrow evening. In the meantime, we have guests that are waiting."

Mikhail agreed. "He's right. Let's return and we will discuss this later." Although Nikolai was clearly not appeased, he gave a curt nod and they returned to the large meeting room. But when they opened the doors, the Prince found only males in the room and sensed something was definitely wrong. He looked at

Lucian. "Where are the children?"

"Outside playing."

The Prince looked around the room. Most were not making eye contact with him. Mikhail frowned. "Where are the Falkland twins?"

"They decided to leave," replied Julian.

Jacques felt his anger building. _Brother, I saw signs they were not accepting of the twins once you left._

_Let me guess, _replied Mikhail on their private link, _our other set of twins?_

_Yes._

The Prince shook his head in disgust. "Julian, I fully accepted the Falkland twins and you did not."

"We did not touch them."

Gregori came to stand next to Mikhail. "I have known you for a long time, Julian. You can be stubborn and act irrationally at times. When Mikhail openly accepts a union, that means you do the same in every way."

"It's not like your brothers did," muttered Julian.

Mikhail eyed the Dark Twins. "As ancients, you set the example for others."

Lucian frowned. "I do not need to be lectured-"

"By a Prince who is younger than you?" interrupted Armando. The SongMaker glided forward. "You swore your allegiance, did you not?"

"Are you questioning my loyalty?" hissed Lucian.

Armando straightened to his full height, his eyes suddenly looking bright and no longer tired. "Indeed." He raised his voice. "All of you. You have the right to disagree and question the Prince on any issue. But once he has made a decision, you must accept it." His eyes turned coldly on the Dark Twins. "Or else you do not need to be here."

Lucian opened his mouth but Gabriel looked at him. For a moment, they remained silent. Then both came forward and bowed their heads to Mikhail. "We will always pledge our allegiance to you."

The prince glanced at Julian and Darius who also bowed their heads, followed by the rest of the males in the room.

_Author's note: Merry Christmas! (or Happy Holidays to be politically correct._) _How about some reviews as a few gifts to me? They really do help motivate me to keep writing! -Anne_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next evening, Samuel and Pierce watched in despair as Carissa lost interest in everything. She had been so hopeful to have some family. Now she felt rejected and lost. Each twin soothed her the best they could. But their efforts didn't seem to matter and she insisted on them making her sleep early, when there were more than a few hours left in the evening.

Once she was safely in the ground, the twins looked grimly at each other. Samuel glided up the steps from the basement into the open rooms of the cottage. His heart was heavy, wanting to only please Carissa.

"Maybe one of us should just declare being her single lifemate," murmured Pierce as he stepped into the room.

Samuel frowned at his brother. "What are you saying? We declare the SongMaker was wrong?"

Pierce shrugged as if it didn't bother him. "What matters is her happiness."

"Yours matters too. And we'd be living a lie. We've talked about this before."

"Think about it," replied Pierce, "we'll have some explaining to do back in the United States. Humans certainly won't be accepting of a threesome marriage."

"I can handle that with humans. In a way, we already hide the truth from humans with who we really are. I think we'll have to acknowledge that you are her husband."

"Oh really. Not you?"

"We started out by saying you were the one, remember? I'm fine with it. But it's different with our own people. Like it or not, they should recognize both of us as Carissa's lifemates."

"It will never happen," said Pierce, shaking his head. "Tyrell was right."

"You did not just say that."

"Face it, Samuel, no matter what Mikhail says, we'll be recognized only because of his order. Not because they respect us."

"I'd like to see Julian come up against just one of us. Then he'd realize we aren't as _inexperienced _as he says we are."

"Beating him won't help our situation."

"No, but it would feel good."

Pierce broke into a smile. "True."

_May I come in?_

The twins stiffened at the sound of Mikhail's voice. Pierce walked to the front door and opened it. The Prince stood on the porch, but did not enter. He had a serious expression and simply waited.

Pierce cleared his throat. "You are certainly welcome to come inside."

"Thank you. I want to apologize for-"

Pierce held up his hand. "There is nothing for you to apologize for," he interrupted.

"I'm afraid there is. Anything different is very hard for some to accept, especially our ancients."

"In particular, ancient twins," muttered Samuel. Pierce shot him a look to keep quiet, but Samuel ignored him.

"This is true," replied Mikhail. "I hoped once they got to know you, they would acknowledge what I see."

"And what is it you see?" asked Samuel with a sharp tone.

The Prince spoke in soft, but firm voice. "I see twins who have selflessly served our people. I see two hunters who sacrificed their desire to hunt vampires to protect our wealth. Survival is not only about physically hunting our enemies, it is also staying a step ahead of them and thinking in different ways. You may be young in comparison to other hunters, but you are just as worthy. Never forget that."

The twins were silent for a moment, slightly overwhelmed at Mikhail's words. He was indeed a leader they both highly respected.

"Thank you…Mikhail," said Pierce. "I can only wish the rest of our ancients had your wisdom to see things as you do."

"Being a leader is not easy," he replied, "but it also takes great courage to stand for what one believes is right. I trust my instincts when making any decision. And while I make mistakes, my instinct is usually right. In time, the ancients will learn that as well. You have known me as your leader all your lives while they have not."

"You certainly defend them despite their arrogance," said Samuel in a low voice. Mikhail stepped beside Pierce just as he was about to reprimand his twin. "I understand your emotion," the Prince said. "But in order to develop relationships with others, one must acknowledge all aspects from other viewpoints."

"Exactly. And the ancients could use that same advice."

"I agree, which is why I gave them the exact same message."

Samuel raised his eyebrows. "You said that to them?"

"I did. And Gregori along with the SongMaker even questioned their allegiance."

Pierce was truly surprised. "We…have no words."

The Prince frowned. "I am diplomatic in nature, but I still expect my sworn hunters to accept my decisions."

"Thank you. But while I mean no disrespect, your words will not change their views."

"I think they will certainly be more open in their efforts," said Mikhail with a slight smile.

"Yet it will only be because of you. We have little credibility in their eyes."

"Does it matter that much as to what they think?"

"It does to Carissa," murmured Pierce.

Mikhail sighed and walked over to a nearby sofa. Sitting down, he looked at the twins with sympathy. "Her happiness is what matters to you most. Raven and Shea truly loved meeting her."

"What of Deserai?" asked Samuel.

The Prince tilted his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Julian had to point out to Carissa that Deserai is his lifemate, as well as sister to the Dark Twins."

"Did he," replied Mikhail, making it a statement and not a question. He was going to have to pay a visit to Julian, making sure Deserai knew about this little detail. Watching Julian get into hot water with his lifemate would be very worthwhile.

"Yes," said Samuel in a biting tone. "Now Carissa is questioning if any of them truly even wanted to meet her. All her life, she has wanted a family. And now she is crushed to think that she finally found out who she really is, but is not accepted by our people."

"I am sorry," said Mikhail in a sincere tone. "While I have not talked with all the women, I truly do not think they agree with the males regarding your union." He smiled briefly. "And why would any of them have an issue with a female who has two males?"

Pierce returned his smile. "Some may think it's a curse."

"Then they would have nothing but sympathy for Carissa," chuckled the Prince.

Samuel had his arms crossed over his chest. "We are returning home," he said flatly.

Pierce looked at his twin. _Samuel…_

Mikhail stood. "I am disappointed to hear you say that."

"What do you expect?" he snapped. "Our lifemate was reduced to tears. I refuse to let that happen again. So of course we will go home to the United States."

"That is not what I meant." Mikhail walked closer to Samuel who stood his ground. The Prince reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I meant that I am saddened by the fact that you call America your home. While the States may be a place where you choose to live, your home will always be here. And I will always accept you."

Samuel bowed his head, his throat so tight and full of emotion, he could not speak.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Pierce tried to remain patient as Shea, lifemate to Jacques, was doing what she did best: a very thorough scientific analysis. Why in the world he agreed to this was beyond him.<p>

_Because the Prince asked it of you last evening, _Samuel reminded him.

_It's not like you helped in saying no._

_Fine, I admit it, his empathy got to me. And apparently Shea begged Mikhail for this opportunity. _

_Whatever. I don't need her thinking we are some science experiment. _

_We still failed to tell Mikhail about Tyrell._

_Is it even necessary? The ancients believe he's a vampire. I'm not sure even Mikhail would argue with them regarding Tyrell._

Samuel was quiet for a moment. _Then for Carissa's sake, let's at least visit the Songmaker. He is very open to any discussion. He was held by a wizard at one point in his life. He may be sympathetic to our description of what happened with Tyrell._

Pierce almost laughed. _Never thought I'd hear you want to defend Tyrell._

_I'm not defending him, I'm just making sure to please Carissa!_

_Right._

_Shut up._

Pierce smiled. _Let me finish here and we will visit him. Then we'll begin to make arrangements to travel back to America._

_Yes…it is time to return._

"Are you communicating with your twin?"

Pierce blinked. "Yes, sorry."

Shea smiled at him. "That's okay, Jacques is in my head so much it's a miracle I can think straight."

Jacques walked by them, carrying their infant son. He grinned at Pierce. "And she loves it."

Shea rolled her eyes. "Let's get back to my questions. We've talked a lot about how you and Samuel seem to share a soul. Let's talk about Carissa."

Pierce drew a deep breath. "Very well. What do you wish to know?"

"Well first, let's get to the biggest question."

"Which is?"

"Mating."

Jacques suddenly seemed to choke and began to cough. "Shea," he said as he caught his breath, "I think that's going a little too far."

"I'm a scientist," she shot back at her lifemate. "I have to know how two males can even tolerate this union." Shea looked at Pierce. "I mean, our males grow tense when any other male is merely talking with their lifemate if their not right next to them . It seems impossible to think two brothers would be able to withstand such strong instinctive feelings with one female."

Pierce cleared his throat. "It is not an issue for us."

"How can that be?"

He glanced at Jacques who was pointedly taking an interest in their son. "Samuel and I…we feel no jealousy when one of us is with her."

Shea's eyes widened. "None? None whatsoever?"

"It is hard to explain, but I actually want her to be with my twin. In fact, it can be quite a distraction. I feel everything when it comes to Samuel being with her, but I'm slowly learning to block it out when necessary."

"Amazing," murmured Shea, "I guess I can understand that if the three of you share a soul. You need her to be with Samuel as much as you need to be with her." She straightened in her chair. "What about Samuel?"

"He feels the same."

"I meant as in how much you need to be with him."

Pierce grew puzzled. "He is my twin. Of course as my brother I need him."

"But I'm talking about the fact that you share a soul. Have you ever tried to not touch his mind for any significant amount of time? Do you experience the same loss which happens between lifemates?"

Pierce knew what she was getting at: lifemates who shared a soul could not bear to be separated from each other after the bonding ritual. "I don't really know. I can't think of a time when we didn't communicate for a long period of time."

"Perhaps you should try it sometime."

"Why?"

Shea tilted her head. "You said earlier that you feel and experience each other's wounds, but not the healing process."

He nodded. "That's right. Do you have any idea why?"

"I have to wonder if Carissa was the missing link."

"We were tested in front of Mikhail when Carissa was with us. Samuel's wound appeared on my shoulder. But when I healed myself, Samuel did not."

"As twins, you share common physiology, which means a shared soul impacts both of you should anything happen to one. But you were still limited without your lifemate. If she had merged her mind with both of you at that moment, Samuel may have healed. The bond will strengthen over time which may also help."

"In some ways," said Jacques, "I'm envious that you have twice the protection for your lifemate. One can always be there with her."

Pierce looked over at Mikhail's brother. Jacques truly accepted them. While it may be hard for him to understand, Jacques tried to look at each situation with an open mind. "This is true," replied Pierce, "but it is also twice the risk."

"What do you mean?"

"If anything happens to me, it will impact Samuel."

Shea thought for a moment. "What if the bond was somehow broken? Could Samuel somehow inherit your part of the soul if you passed away?"

"Even if it could happen, I just know that Carissa would want to follow me. Samuel would follow Carissa."

"You and your brother are indeed a puzzle," said Shea with a smile. "But a fascinating one. So, do you and your brother mate as well?"

Jacques choked again and promptly returned to his earlier coughing.

Shea persisted. "If you three bonded, do you need to be with him as well? Are there homosexual tendencies?"

_Oh if only, _teased Samuel on their private link in a dainty voice.

_Shut it. _Pierce grimaced as Samuel laughed while he could feel Carissa smiling. He turned his attention back to Shea, speaking in a firm voice to make sure Jacques heard every word. "My brother and I are _not_ intimate."

"Even when you are with Carissa?"

"No."

"But then how do you-"

"_Shea," _said Jacques, "I think that's enough."

She huffed at him. "If you can't handle basic mating questions, then you can leave the room."

"That's useless since I'm always in your mind."

Shea flipped her red hair over her shoulder. "Then deal with it." She turned her attention back toward Pierce. "Now, you were saying?"

Pierce sighed. "In truth, Samuel and I were only…both with her at the same time during the bonding ritual. My preference is for each of us to be with her separately while the other is out feeding."

"But why? I would think the three of you together at the same time sharing a soul would be quite desirable."

"While my body may not resist, my mind does. I'm actually like the other males in every way when it comes to thinking about this union. I had quite a challenging time dealing with it. Sometimes I still do."

Shea looked at him with sympathy. "I can imagine Samuel feels the same way."

Pierce laughed. "No."

"Really?"

"That's not to say this is how he wanted it to be with his lifemate. He's just the opposite of me. The three of us together at the same time does not bother him. He's had quite the past playboy life, so to speak."

Jacques gave Shea a teasing look. "In other words, Samuel has experience with threesomes."

"So? This is scientific research."

"So when our son needs to learn about women, I guess you won't have any objections when he has a threesome."

"Jacques!"

"A foursome?"

Shea threw a pen at him which Jacques easily dodged and only laughed. She tried not to smile but couldn't help herself.

Pierce was also smiling. He'd heard Jacques had suffered a terrible ordeal years ago with being held captive beneath the earth until Shea found him. The experience was said to leave the Prince's brother mentally unstable. But as he watched the couple playfully tease each other, Pierce found Jacques to be extremely strong, as well as very outgoing.

_Pierce, _growled Samuel, _the traitor is nearby again._

_Tyrell? What does he want?_

_How the hell should I know? Now get back here._

Pierce stood and bowed toward Shea. "Forgive me, but I am being summoned for a meeting."

Jacques grinned. "Excellent timing. All this talk of scientific research on mating is making me feel quite left out. Maybe my lifemate can help me understand the concept more." Pierce chuckled as Shea swatted him and then turned back to Pierce.

"Thank you," she said in a sincere tone. "I know sometimes my questions can be a little annoying, but it's good to learn everything we can."

"Indeed. You may have a good point about Carissa helping Samuel and I to heal if she merges with both of us. Perhaps we will reach out to you in the future for more of your insight."

Shea simply beamed. "I would love that."

_Author's note: Have over 50 people following this story. What is everyone's thoughts? (aside from the_ fact that yes, I wish I could write faster to publish faste_r. In truth, sometimes more reviews actually give me more creativity.) I think this story is nearly over. Maybe only a few more chapters with what I have in mind... -Anne_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

When Pierce arrived at the cottage, he immediately noticed there were no lights on. _Samuel?_

_We are inside._

_Why the hell are all the lights off?_

_Ask the traitor._

Pierce transformed into mist and slid under the front door. Transforming back into human, he wasn't pleased to find Carissa standing between Samuel and Tyrell. It appeared as if she was the only reason they hadn't attacked each other. "What is going on?"

Tyrell slowly turned his head to look at him. As usual, he was dressed all in black, his long trench coat almost touching the floor. But his tall, muscular frame still moved with elegance as he waved a hand. Safeguards all around the house were now set, which included a shield to prevent anyone from sensing them in the cottage. "Let's just say I needed some privacy."

"Excuse me?"

Samuel growled. "Apparently he is trying to avoid his friends. I should kill him for being here and placing Carissa in danger."

"Ah yes," mocked Tyrell, "the twin lovers would have a challenging time when it comes to defending her against a master vampire."

"And yet you are the one hiding."

Tyrell rolled his eyes. "If you do not wish to listen to my warning, then I shall leave."

"What warning?" demanded Pierce.

"As I mentioned previously, word has spread about the strange minerals Morrison obtained."

"And I wonder who spread the word about the minerals?" asked Samuel dryly.

Carissa sighed. "I think if he told others about the minerals, he wouldn't just suddenly be avoiding them."

Tyrell reached out and touched her hand. "You are too intelligent to be with these twins, my dear."

Samuel reached out and pulled her away. Encircling his arms around her, he bared his fangs. "Touch her one more time and I swear you won't have any hands."

"Just tell us why you are here," interjected Pierce impatiently.

Tyrell placed his hands behind his back, giving a mocking bow of his head to Samuel. He glided to the far side of the room and for a moment, studied the various antiques on a bookcase. "Life used to be simpler," he murmured. As the twins waited, Tyrell reached out and picked up an extremely old book. "There were no computers, no cell phones. I grow tired of the technology this era brings."

"And your point?"

"Some vampires are becoming more cunning, adapting to this modern world. There is one vampire in particular which easily persuades the younger ones to do his work. The fact that Morrison obtained those minerals, possibly from a powerful wizard, has him banding together vampires like never before. I was unconcerned at first, as my goal was to find information that led me to more Morrison locations. I was simply following and listening to them."

"And how is it that you are able to listen?" asked Pierce. "While not impossible, vampires are not easily followed in such secrecy."

Tyrell frowned and looked down at the book. Placing it back on the shelf, he looked at Carissa. "I have said repeatedly, I don't know what I am. As a former vampire, I find it easy to think like them; to know what they want. But I admit I am not the same in other ways since obtaining emotion. They caught me listening to one of their meetings. But instead of trying to kill me, they automatically assumed I was sent by their master vampire. They have uncovered more information and are traveling to find the albino soon, maybe in the next few nights."

"Even if he had these minerals, why would he just give them over?" Pierce shook his head. "It is more likely the albino would just control them with it."

"Exactly," replied Tyrell gliding back toward them. "I tried to explain the power of such minerals to them. Of course they did not believe me. They arrogantly think no mortal could possibly have so much power over them."

Samuel's arms tightened around Carissa. "The rumors of these minerals…this man or wizard could be spreading on purpose to making the vampires believe they will be able to have true emotions. But he may only be purposefully calling them to him, setting a trap for a number of vampires."

Carissa looked at Tyrell. "I don't understand. Why is it a bad thing if vampires are captured?"

"Because," murmured Pierce, "the albino would have an army of them under his control."

Tyrell grimly nodded. "The children were taken from this albino and other wizards who want to remain young. Once again they are in need of a solution to obtain our blood."

"And vampire blood can be deadly. It is tainted, like acid."

Tyrell agreed. "Not pure…like that of a Carpathian child."

Pierce began to pace. "This is bad, Samuel. An army of vampires controlled by one to attack our people. They could abduct the children or even our females to create more offspring."

"We cannot let that happen," said Samuel, stiffening. "We have to warn the Prince."

"And just how are we going to do that? Walk up and let him know a former vampire just gave us this information?"

Samuel narrowed his eyes at Tyrell. "And why the hell should we even believe you? What if this is a trap? We could follow this band of vampires only to find they are waiting for us."

Carissa broke free from his arms and before she could be stopped, quickly walked up to Tyrell. Looking up at him, she met his eyes. "You wouldn't lie, not to me."

"No," he replied softly, his gaze never wavering from hers.

Samuel tried to control himself. He went crazy whenever Carissa went near Tyrell. He hated him even looking into her eyes. Deep down, he knew Tyrell was not truly attracted to Carissa as a lifemate. She instilled hope within the former vampire. It was as if he needed her to keep what was left of his soul. Samuel drew a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.

It didn't work.

"Carissa," said Pierce as he reacted to Samuel's thoughts, "you're driving your lifemates mad."

When she looked confused, Tyrell smiled. "They are jealous of me, as they should be."

Carissa rolled her eyes and walked back to Samuel who all but crushed her to him. He gave Tyrell a dark look. "There is simply no way I can trust you."

The former vampire shrugged, acting indifferently and turned to leave. "Do with it what you will."

"No, wait!" cried Carissa. "Samuel, please. You must believe him. Why would he come here in secrecy and hide us from the vampires? He's trying to warn us."

Samuel wanted Tyrell to leave so they could discuss the issue. "We'll think on the matter. Now go back to playing with your vampire friends." Tyrell scowled, but slowly released the safeguards. Then he transformed into mist, fading away into the night.

Carissa separated herself from Samuel and walked over to the fireplace. She turned and faced both of her lifemates. "I know you hate him. I know you don't trust him. But he's telling the truth! You have to warn the rest of the Carpathians about this information."

Samuel frowned at her. "Need I remind you of how we were treated at Mikhail's gathering? Do we really need to be that involved?" He raised his hand before she could snap at him. "I am not without honor to our people, Carissa. We can give them the information and they can choose to believe whatever they want. Then we can go home."

Pierce agreed. "It is highly unlikely the ancients will believe anything we say. Our best hope is to tell Mikhail and he can make any decisions on this threat."

"That's not good enough."

The twins looked at each other.

Carissa placed her hands on her hips. "You have to _convince_ Mikhail that Tyrell is telling the truth!"

"How do we _know_ he's even telling the truth?" exclaimed Samuel.

"I believe in him and so should you. He saved me. He could have easily hurt me more than a few times. But instead he continually tries to help."

Samuel grew irritated. "Your trust with him has gone too far. I forbid you from ever seeing him again."

Pierce closed his eyes, placing a hand on his forehead. _Samuel, that's not going to really help-"_

"Did you just give me an _order_?" asked Carissa with her eyes now blazing.

"It's for your own protection."

She stormed over to Samuel. "If anyone needs protection, it's going to be you! How dare you order me to do something!"

"You should trust in us when it comes to Tyrell. He's a traitor."

"Who also tried to save you from a fire!"

"Carissa, for all we know, he has killed innocent humans. Are you so sure you want to give him a chance?"

"We don't know everything he may have or have not done. Besides, he's trying to redeem himself now. That's what matters. He didn't have to give us a warning which could harm others. You have to convince the Prince this is a real threat."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" he asked in a low voice. "They don't accept us."

"But they're still your family. Deep down, I know you would never want anything to happen to them. And what about all those children? They're innocent! You have to protect them in every way possible."

Pierce reached out to his twin. _She has a good heart, does she not? _

_She is more than we deserve._

_Then listen to her. _

_How can we trust Tyrell?_

_We only know that we can trust Carissa. Let her be our guide in this new life we have. _

_She is a mere child in comparison to us._

Pierce walked over to the window, distracting Carissa for a moment. _Samuel, if we treat her as such then we are no better than the ancients who look down upon us for being inexperienced._

Samuel spoke in a quiet voice. "Fine."

"What?" she asked.

"What my twin is trying to say," said Pierce, "is that he is sorry and we love you."

She crossed her arms. "I'd like to hear Samuel say it."

Pierce raised his eyebrows at his twin, sending a clear message he'd better make up with their lifemate. He turned and left the room, hoping Samuel would choose his words wisely.

Alone with Carissa, Samuel slightly bowed his head. "I do love you."

"And?"

"And you are beautiful."

"Flattery won't work."

He spoke in a soft voice. "Okay, fine. You were right. I should never order you to do something."

She smiled. "And?"

"You're killing me."

Carissa tried not to smile. "You are so stubborn."

"That too." He strode across the room and held her face within his hands. "You are the light to my darkness. While I don't trust Tyrell, I do trust you." He lips brushed hers, and Samuel took in her scent. "I would do anything for you," he whispered.

Now it was her turn to brush her lips against his, like a small butterfly kiss. She smiled as his hands moved to encircle her throat. Her heartbeat increased, and she suddenly pulled him close so she could kiss his neck. She heard him sharply inhale and his arms encircled around her. When she nipped his skin, she felt him tremble.

"Now, say you 're sorry," she whispered.

Samuel felt his incisors lengthen, the urge growing to take her blood and to feel her naked beneath him. He wanted her teeth to sink into chest while he surged within her. Her words registered to him and he gave a husky, quiet laugh. "Is that what you want from me? An apology?"

She nipped him again. "Yes."

"Do you promise more if I say the words you want to hear?"

She suddenly pushed him away with laughter. "Are you saying I can't get an apology without promising you my body?"

"Isn't that called makeup sex?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh really. Does that mean I can make you promise anything in return?"

"I think you're beginning to understand how much power you have over me."

Carissa moved forward and kissed him, her tongue teasing his lips. He groaned and pulled her close again, crushing her against him so she could feel his arousal. She gasped as she began to ache, her body responding to his.

He broke the kiss and laughed again, despite the heat between them. "I think my power may be just as equal as yours." His fingers were now unbuttoning her white blouse. "Clothing can be so erotic," he murmured. "I've been dying to look underneath this blouse all evening." His eyes went to her breasts covered by a black, lacey bra. Samuel's hands pushed her blouse off her shoulders and it quickly slid down her arms and onto the floor.

"Samuel," Carissa whispered as his head dipped down and he began to kiss her cleavage. Her breasts tightened and she ran her fingers through his thick hair. Her legs went to liquid and she gripped his shoulders.

In one movement, Samuel swept her up into his arms and carried her into one of the bedrooms. Lowering her to the bed, he gazed into her eyes. "I apologize, Carissa. I have so much to learn from you. I love you and I am forever yours." He kissed her fully, his tongue demanding entrance, building her excitement until he knew she was lost.

Pierce, in the meantime, was focused on studying some of the business accounts they needed to further invest. A lot had happened in the business world since they'd arrived, and it took all of his concentration to keep up with the number of strategies he had to create in order to grow all of their assets.

A wave of desire passed through him and Pierce did his best to block it out. It had been extremely difficult at first, as he'd never experienced such extreme physical pleasure until bonding with Carissa. But he'd been improving with his ability to adjust to the situation.

Until Carissa whispered his name in his mind.

Pierce stiffened. She was with Samuel right now…

_But I also want you. _

His body immediately hardened. _I will come to you next. _He heard her moan as Samuel became one with her. Pierce shook his head, trying to block out the sensations.

_Pierce…_

She was whispering in his mind as Samuel made love to her. As usual, there was no jealousy, which made Pierce still feel uncomfortable about the entire union. And yet it was challenging not to imagine the three of them together. It was frustrating as his mind insisted on trying to be with her separately when it came to intimacy.

_Brother, come join us. She wants you._

Pierce all but growled as his body strained while his mind kept his feet in place. _Stop it, Samuel. _

In the bedroom, Samuel powerfully moved within Carissa, robbing her of all breath. She was absolutely beautiful, now naked beneath him and her long hair strewn out all over the pillows. He nuzzled her breasts, before making his way to her throat.

Carissa gasped as his teeth pierced her skin and she felt as if she exploded. Samuel moaned and she could feel his release. But it didn't even slow him down. If anything, it only made him more aroused, and he began to drive himself even deeper into her.

_Pierce, _she whispered again.

Pierce closed his eyes. He was beginning to lose this battle. _Samuel, hurry up. _But he felt his twin only smile.

_I could go on like this forever. Join us._

_Remind me to give you a good beating later, _muttered Pierce.

_I'd like to see you try. _Samuel moaned again as he continued to glide in and out of Carissa. _She is aching for both of us this evening. The three of us must be together once in a while. You feel it as much as I do._

Pierce realized Shea had probably been right about the three of them together being the most desirable. Like it or not, Carissa's body was calling to him while she was with Samuel. He finally gave in and made his way to the bedroom. The image of Samuel in his mind on top of Carissa was now right in front of him. And of course, rather than being turned off, the sight only made him grow hotter.

_Turn off that damn brain and join us, growled Samuel. _

Pierce drew a deep breath. How many times was he going to have this argument with himself? When Carissa opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him, he knew he could no longer resist. He strode over to the bed, waved away his clothes, and bent down to take possession of her mouth.

Samuel licked the wound on her neck shut, and worked his way back to her breasts. Carissa was moving with him even more aggressively, now that Pierce was exploring her mouth. She took Pierce's hand and placed it underneath the breast Samuel was suckling. She moaned as Pierce caressed its underside, cupping her so Samuel had even more access to take it into his mouth.

Carissa was on fire. She enjoyed being with each twin separately, but when the three of them were together she felt whole and complete. She could feel Samuel's rhythm become urgent and she thought she was going to burn alive from the sensual kissing she was receiving from Pierce. Reaching down, her fingers wrapped around Pierce's hard length, causing him to shudder. She suddenly knew what needed to happen, and Carissa broke the kiss to begin feathering her lips on Pierce's jaw, trailing down until she found the skin on his neck. She felt her teeth elongate and the desire to bite him was so strong, she didn't even hesitate.

At the moment her teeth pierced his skin, both twins gasped at the same time. Samuel went over the edge as did Carissa and Pierce. The three of them reaching their peak at the same time made Carissa think one could actually die of pleasure. All three of them were caught in an almost violent wave of pleasure which left them only hungry for more.

For the next few hours, the three of them remained together in the bed. Once Pierce let go of his inhibitions, they discovered an entirely new sensual world none of them knew existed. It all made sense, as their souls needed to be together, causing pure ecstasy.

Exhausted and sated, the twins could barely move. Carissa was between them, her head resting on Pierce's chest, her leg entangled with Samuels'.

"That," breathed Samuel, "was amazing."

Carissa laughed. "Better than your past experiences?"

He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Nothing even compares now." Samuel's beautiful eyes gleamed. "Maybe I need to pick a fight with you more often."

"Do not ruin this moment," warned Pierce in a gruff tone. But his fingers were gentle as he stroked Carissa's hair.

"We'd have more moments like this if you'd just accept the three of us together have the best experience when we make love," replied Samuel.

Carissa smiled up at Pierce. "Wasn't all this enough to convince you?"

"Yes," he admitted. "but I still want occasional one on one time."

She kissed him. "I'm more than willing to compromise. Now," she said, "what are we going to do about Tyrell's warning?"

Samuel heaved a sigh but turned his head to look at Pierce. They knew who they needed to see for more advice on a former vampire and his warning.

Carissa smiled as she read their thoughts. "The SongMaker."

_Author's note: I have a 102 temperature with a stomach virus. Never felt so miserable and it took me all day to finally get up the strength to post this... -Anne_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Carissa could hear the most beautiful female voice as they approached the SongMaker's home high in the mountains. Landing on the wrap-around porch, she transformed from owl to human with the twins. Glancing around, Carissa noted the most spectacular view. The luxurious, yet rustic mountain style home appeared to be recently built. They walked up a number of steps to the front double doors with stained glass windows.

The female voice faded and returned in strength. Carissa looked a the twins. "Is that Armando's lifemate singing?"

"I don't know. I sent a call out to him we would be arriving around this time," said Pierce.

Suddenly one of the front doors opened and a small woman appeared. She was obviously pregnant as the long, floral dress she had on clearly outlined her condition. Her brown hair fell past her shoulders and it whipped around her face from the wind.

"Hi," she said with a shy smile, "I'm Janelle, Armando's life mate. You must be Carissa."

Carissa nodded and noted the female voice was still singing. She wondered who it was. Janelle welcomed them inside and Carissa found herself standing in an enormous entryway. The floors were a beautiful cherry hardwood leading to a large room with a stone fireplace. Carissa was amazed as it looked like something out of one of her travel magazines.

"This is beautiful," Carissa murmured.

_We definitely need to build her a home, _said Pierce.

_My city days are limited, _agreed Samuel. _We can work virtual. Whatever makes her happy. _Realizing what he just said, Samuel looked at his twin. _We are in so much trouble when it comes to her._

_Huge trouble_, agreed Pierce.

Janelle looked at the twins. "You both really are identical. I can't tell either of you apart."

"In physical looks only," said Samuel as both of them formally bowed to her at the same time. When they straightened, he continued. "Pierce is the one who likes boring classical music, never wears jeans, and has no fun."

"And Samuel prefers loud music, would never wear a stylish suit, and takes nothing seriously," added Pierce.

Janelle laughed. "How perfect for Carissa."

"Is that sarcasm?" asked Samuel with a smile.

She touched Carissa's hand. "No, of course not. Think about it. She can turn to whichever one fits her mood!"

"I hadn't really thought of it that way, but you're right," laughed Carissa. "So, when are you due?"

Janelle placed her hands protectively over her stomach. "In just a few months. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to meet you earlier. I've been rather tired since our trip to the United States."

"Oh, that's right. How was your visit?" But then Carissa could sense something was immediately wrong as Janelle's smile disappeared. "Um, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay. And actually, I should have reached out to you earlier. I'd like you to come to the ceremony."

The twins looked at each other, suddenly realizing why the SongMaker had visited the United States. They tried to quickly reach out to Carissa, but it was too late.

"What ceremony?"

Janelle blinked. "You weren't…told?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, told what?"

Janelle took Carissa's hand and led her over to the fireplace. The mantel had a number of burning candles. In the center, there was a small, bronze urn. Janelle squeezed her hand. "This is Anna."

"Anna?"

"She was a child Armando knew a long time ago," said Janelle quietly. "She was one of the servants for a cruel wizard who controlled him. Armando was used to entertain the wizard's guests at lavish balls."

"How awful. So Anna was human?"

"Yes, but psychic, like us."

"Did she never find her lifemate?"

"Carissa," interjected Pierce, "perhaps we can talk about this later."

Janelle turned around and gave them a gentle smile. "Obviously she doesn't know. It's alright." She looked at Carissa. "Under the control of the wizard, Armando was forced to…feed from Anna when he was injured by a vampire. He was dying."

A horrible feeling spread in Carissa's gut. "And Armando…I mean, she…"

"Died," finished Janelle softly. She looked at Carissa with sad eyes. "Armando's purpose has always been as a teacher to the Carpathian children. They sense this and are naturally drawn to him. Anna…she didn't understand that Armando was an unattached male with no anchor to keep him from the darkness. Armando of course would have rather died first than take Anna. But the wizard…he built an undeniable hunger which called out that darkness. For years, Armando thought of himself as a monster and vowed never to be near children again."

Carissa felt awful. "I'm so sorry."

"He is obviously different today because of you," Pierce said with sympathy.

"And because of the children. It's really them who bring his spirit back time and time again," she replied with a smile. "And now we have brought Anna back here to the Carpathian Mountains, where she belongs. We plan to have a proper burial ceremony later this evening. It would mean a lot to us if you were there."

Carissa hesitated, realizing this would mean she and the twins would once more need to face a large audience. "Well, I'm not sure…"

Janelle's eyes were all too knowing. "You're worried about the others; what they will think when they see you."

"We haven't been exactly welcomed," muttered Samuel.

Pierce nudged his twin. "However, we are honored by your request."

"I'm so sorry the others haven't accepted you," replied Janelle, "I hope you know Armando and I don't agree with them."

Samuel held up his hand. "The SongMaker has been very open to us. If not for him, even Mikhail may not have known we spoke the truth about our bond with Carissa."

The female's voice in the background suddenly stopped and it was quiet for a moment. "Who was that?" asked Carissa.

"Oh, that's Desarai. She shares Armando's gift of song. She's still learning how to use her voice."

Carissa shook her head. "How can she still learning? It's simply beautiful."

"I'm not sure if you've witnessed all that Armando can do with his voice," Janelle said with a bright smile, "His power can pull images from minds and re-create past events. He can even use it to unravel spells."

"I also heard it was the SongMaker who created some of the original healing chants," added Pierce.

"What's a healing chant?" asked Carissa.

Janelle laughed. "You'll see. They'll soon be drilling it into you all the time. It helps with any serious injuries."

"Really?" She looked at the twins. "I _want_ you to teach it to me. That way I can make sure and protect both of you if it's ever needed."

Pride swelled within both of them. "We are undeserving of you as a lifemate," said Pierce.

Carissa reached up and kissed him. "Just don't forget that during our next argument."

"Never."

A deep voice suddenly interrupted them and Carissa almost gasped as a new song emerged. She knew instantly it was Armando. She could simply feel so much power in his voice, that it practically shook her.

"They're out back in the garden. Why don't you go see him?"

"We don't want to disturb his lesson to Desarai," said Carissa. In truth, she was remembering how Julian made it a point that Desarai was his lifemate and sister to the dark twins. "We can wait until he's finished."

"But he's been expecting you." Janelle paused. "In fact, he's telling me right now you are welcome to join them."

Samuel reached out and squeezed Carissa's hand reassuringly. _It will be fine. Janelle has been extremely kind. She and Armando truly accept us._

_But not Desarai._

_I'm not so sure about that, _replied Pierce as he remembered their conversation with the Prince.

Hesitantly, Carissa followed Janelle to the back of the home with the twins closely behind her. French glass doors opened to the outside where a beautiful garden area was lit by the full moon. Although still cold, Carissa could clearly see the landscaping of various trees, rocks, and even a small pond. Walking over a small bridge, she saw Armando and Desarai in the distance. He stood tall and strong as his voice echoed across the mountains. Desarai listened intently, her long dark hair blowing softly around her.

As they grew closer, Armando's voice faded away and Desarai gave a large sigh. "I just can't create the images you do. If I do, they're transparent, not solid like the ones you can create."

"But you can control objects with your voice. Have patience, Deserai. You are doing very well."

"You mean I'm doing well for someone so young," she complained with a disappointed face.

The SongMaker smiled. "Youth means very little when it comes to power. It is experience and skill which matter."

"It's the same thing. Someone young is always inexperienced."

"I disagree," replied Armando with a glimmer in his eyes, "I have seen children as young as only a few years of age master skills an older Carpathian never obtained. And what of your brother Darius? He saved you and others as a very young child." He turned and looked briefly at the twins. "Our ancients tend to become arrogant in their belief that only long years in battle can mean developed skill. But they forget one thing."

"And what's that?"

The SongMaker crossed his arms over his chest. "That I am the oldest ancient and therefore am always right."

Deserai laughed. "Somehow I think your argument only reinforces ancients are just arrogant."

"Exactly."

The twins smiled. Armando was indeed a great teacher. They could learn so much from him. Then again, so could the ancients. When Deserai looked over at them, Pierce and Samuel both gave her an elegant bow. She walked right up to Carissa and they immediately stiffened. But they were surprised when she simply embraced their lifemate.

"I'm so glad to see you again!" Deserai said as she hugged Carissa. She pulled away and looked down at her. "I'll have you know that Mikhail paid a little visit to me in front of Julian. I was not at all pleased with the fact that he inferred I agreed with his distasteful opinion. I think your union is wonderful. It's not everyday us women can have such power over two males! I think they're just fearful it could happen more often and then we'd be in control of everything."

Carissa stared at her for a heartbeat, before breaking into a smile, and then laughing with her. Armando nodded in approval as the twins gave a sigh of relief. After chatting for another few moments, Deserai bid them farewell, while Armando ensured Janelle returned inside with Carissa to rest.

"It is good to see you again," said the SongMaker once he returned to the garden. "Mikhail mentioned you may be leaving soon."

"Yes," replied Samuel in a firm voice. "It is time for us to return…home."

Armando tilted his head. "Home," he repeated, "is an interesting word. What is the expressions humans use? Home is where the heart is?"

"Well, that's not been here," muttered Samuel.

"Indeed. You have had a challenging time. You should stay for a while longer."

Samuel looked at him in surprise. "If you just admitted we've had a challenging time, why the hell would we want to stay?"

"Because sooner or later, you must still face it."

"We want time alone with our lifemate."

"That," said Armando in a low voice, "is just an excuse."

"You're not us," snapped Samuel defensively. "You haven't been through what we have."

While Pierce winced at his twin's tone, he still agreed. "She hasn't had a family. Her best friend was murdered. While there have been a few who have welcomed us, many have not. There is nothing you or Mikhail can do to prevent the fact that most treat us as outcasts."

"And so you run."

Samuel turned away. "I don't have to listen to this. Come on Pierce, let's just go."

Pierce expected Armando to say something to stop his twin. But the ancient remained silent. Pierce turned and called out after his twin. "We came here for a reason."

"Yeah, well I don't care anymore," said Samuel walking back to the house.

"Fine then. You tell Carissa once more we failed to discuss Tyrell."

His twin whirled around and narrowed his eyes. "What does it matter anyway? He'll be killed either by our hunters or the vampires. Maybe she just needs to prepare herself."

"Come on, we may not get this chance again."

Samuel grit his teeth and slowly returned to Pierce's side. When Armando still said nothing, he realized he had to say what he was feeling and he hated it. Crossing his arms, he spoke in a rush. "I am caught between craving my home and here and our lifemate's happiness. I hate the ancients for thinking we still somehow manipulated our union with her, or that it was caused by some type of evil. I don't want to run. But I also don't know what else to do other than to place Carissa first."

The SongMaker slowly nodded. "The only way to let go of your anger is to acknowledge it," he said softly. "It is not a matter of solving the issue, but accepting it."

"Easier said than done," grumbled Samuel.

"Indeed. But you will never find happiness for your lifemate, until you find your own."

"But her happiness comes first."

Armando's blue silk shirt rippled with a gust of wind. "The first thing I had to learn as a lifemate was to remember my own happiness also makes her happy. You are home here and have much to show her. Instead of thinking only about those who do not accept the three of you, focus on what brings you happiness in the Carpathian Mountains. Focus on those who accept you and show her you are not bothered by the others."

Samuel knew the SongMaker had a point, but wasn't going to own up to it. "I'll think about it."

"Good," he replied with a gaze which spoke volumes as to knowing what Samuel was all about. "Now, who is Tyrell?"

Pierce spoke up before his twin could snap again. "Although we hate to admit it, Carissa was captured by Morrison and held prisoner. While there, she met Tyrell who was a vampire."

Armando raised his eyebrows. "Was?"

"Apparently, he was being controlled by something. They found a way to give him emotion." He was about to press on, thinking the SongMaker was going to have a hard time believing their story, but when Pierce saw the look on the ancient's face, he stopped dead. "What is it?"

Armando was staring at him. "Emotion."

"Yes."

"You are certain."

Pierce shifted in his stance. "He saved Carissa. When we told a few of the ancients this information, they only believed it was for some evil purpose, such as trying to try and get close to us for the purpose of murdering Mikhail."

"And your lifemate," continued Armando, "she saw how Morrison controlled him?"

"She said it was some type of minerals. Wait," said Pierce as the SongMaker swiftly turned and made his way back to the house. "Where are you going?"

"I must talk with her." Within moments, he was inside with the twins right behind him. They found Carissa talking easily to Janelle while both sat on a large sofa in front of the fireplace. She looked up in surprise when Armando stood directly in front of her. "The vampire, Tyrell," he began.

She stiffened and stood up. "He's not a vampire. Not anymore."

"You saw him change?"

"Yes. He likes for everyone to think he's cruel, but he's not. He's different now."

The SongMaker looked at her with serious eyes. "Because of these minerals?"

She nodded. "I saw the guard hold them up in front of Tyrell. He had no choice. It was as if he had to obey them; like his emotions overwhelmed him."

"When you escaped, did Tyrell take it with him?"

"No." She shuddered for a moment at the memory of the guard burning alive. "They were destroyed so he could be free."

"Describe the minerals," he demanded.

Carissa was clearly surprised as the sharp tone in Armando's voice. "Um, they were tiny rocks. Kind of clear and well, they looked as if they glowed."

"How so?"

"Well, I mean they actually glittered or sparkled when they were held in front of Tyrell. Whoever was holding them seemed to know how to make it work." When the SongMaker remained silent, she grew frustrated. "Look, I know you probably think I'm crazy, but you have to believe me! He's not evil."

"I believe you," replied Armando in a grim tone. "And I want to meet with this former vampire as soon as possible."

_Auhtor's note: Starting to feel better again... -Anne_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Pierce and Samuel arrived at the secret location arranged by Gregori. It was deep within the earth, among a maze of healing underground caves. Only a handful of hunters were selected to attend this meeting. And the twins could already see the ancients here were looking at them with resentment. Their eyes tracked Pierce and Samuel as if they were marking their prey.

_Things certainly haven't changed, _grumbled Samuel on his private link to Pierce.

_Remember what the SongMaker told us. Why should we care? There are others who do believe us._

_Only a few._

_Jacques is Mikhail's brother. Armando is the oldest. And of course our Prince has recognized our union with Carissa. It matters more as to who believes us, not the number._

The SongMaker arrived next, his eyes looking far too tired. The burial ceremony yesterday evening had clearly worn on him. Anna was laid to rest in her rightful place, and every Carpathian here in their homeland had attended the event. Armando sang with so much emotion, most of the women couldn't withhold their tears. The SongMaker himself had a challenging time making it through the song as his haunting memories of the little girl appeared before all of them. He'd selected a tranquil area near a small river with a waterfall for her final resting place. It was a fitting tribute to a small child who deserved to be in her beautiful homeland.

Armando immediately walked over to the Falkland twins and gave each of them a warrior greeting before acknowledging any of the other ancients. The Dark Twins were clearly annoyed by this, but wisely remained silent as the Prince soon arrived. Gregori was closely guarding Mikhail and it obvious he was clearly not going to let him stray anywhere out of his reach. Of course, this was understandable with who they were expecting to arrive next.

Pierce and Samuel uneasily glanced at each other. They had no idea if Tyrell would keep his word and come to this meeting. When they sent the call to him last evening, they sensed he was truly surprised the SongMaker wanted to meet with him. But the twins soon found they had something else to give them concern.

The dark, deep voice came out of nowhere and they instantly recognized it as Tyrell. _I do not sense Carissa. _The former vampire spoke openly, ensuring all the hunters within the cave heard him.

_We never said she would be here, _replied Samuel with a biting tone.

Tyrell made a clicking sound, as if he were mimicking a disappointed parent. _You should know better._

_There is no pleasing you, _snapped Pierce in irritation. _You want us to protect her, so she is somewhere safe._

_Rather than being safe with you, _mocked Tyrell.

Mikhail looked at the twins. "Is he always like this?"

"Worse," muttered Samuel.

"And yet he believes in your union with one female?"

"He stopped questioning it once he realized we were serious about bringing her before you."

Tyrell gave a soft laugh. _As a former vampire, I'd never even think to do such a thing. So they must be her true lifemates._

"Enough of this," said Gregori in a low voice. "Show yourself or we will easily hunt you down."

_Oh really._

Pierce frowned at the Dark One. "I should have warned you. He still maintains the arrogance of a vampire."

_Oh, it's not arrogance. It's a fact._

Samuel rolled his eyes. "You agreed to come to this meeting."

_I want Carissa with you._

"Why?" Samuel demanded.

_It is clear these ancients give you little credibility. So why should I show myself without a little insurance? Bring her now or I will simply leave. And Gregori, you will not find me no matter how hard you search. _

Gregori gave a low growl and was about to snap at Tyrell when Mikhail placed a hand on his shoulder. The Prince slowly shook his head and spoke to the twins. "Bring your lifemate. She will be well protected with all of us here."

It took time, but Pierce and Samuel agreed for Jacques to bring Carissa. When she entered the cave, she looked around with uncertainty at all of the males. Samuel reached for her hand, and she gladly went to embrace him. When she turned and gave Pierce a quick kiss, the ancients in the cave simply shook their heads in disgust as they watched her open display of affection with both brothers. Mikhail narrowed his eyes at them, ensuring they remained silent.

There was a stream of mist which entered the cave. It circled near the Falkland twins, before transitioning into Tyrell's human form. The former vampire towered among most of the other males. Dressed in his full-length, black trench coat, he took on a menacing appearance. As usual, his long dark hair was tied behind his head, the smooth waves falling down his back. His watchful eyes scanned the males in the cave before looking at Carissa. He extended his hand toward her.

The Falkland twins grew tense. "She stays with us."

Tyrell smiled. "Than I shall leave."

Carissa pulled herself away from Samuel. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," he hissed back at her.

Carissa used her private link with the twins. _I'll be fine, I promise. He already communicated with me privately. He's just doing this for his own protection._

_And how often have you talked with him on your own?_

_Let's not get into that right now. _She turned and looked at Tyrell, feeling like even though she agreed to this, she should still trust her lifemates.

_I will not harm you, _he said softly in her mind.

_They don't know that._

Tyrell laughed. _Exactly the point._

She took his outreached hand and found herself suddenly whipped around. His arms were like iron, completely heavy and immovable around her. She faced the twins helplessly and for a brief moment, she was truly frightened until Tyrell whispered once more into her mind.

_I will not hurt you, Carissa. You have my word._

_Is it necessary to scare my lifemates like this? _She could see Samuel and Pierce were clearly about to lose it.

_Absolutely._

She almost smiled at the mocking sound in his voice. _I think you're enjoying this too much._

Gregori's silver eyes marked him. "If it is true that you are no longer a vampire, where is your honor in holding this female?"

Tyrell's laughter was low. "Ah yes, honor. It is everything to a Carpathian. But I am neither vampire nor Carpathian which none of you believe. So having her for a little protection in the event you decide to take me out isn't beneath me."

"Either that or you're just a coward," said Julian as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Or maybe she and the twins are really part of whatever plan you have," said another hunter from somewhere.

"That's enough," said Armando in a deep voice. His eyes flashed with gold, a simple gesture of his power and reminding all the ancients he was the oldest.

Tyrell looked at him. "SongMaker?"

Armando came forward and gave one nod. "Tyrell, son of Anton and Elena Pankov."

For a moment, Tyrell lost his arrogance. He'd heard the stories of Armando having returned. But the reality of now standing before the teacher of Carpathians was hitting him harder than expected. Tyrell was an ancient, but only a few remembered him. As a child, he could remember how disappointed he was when he learned Armando had left their homeland to travel with a wizard. His was younger than the Dark Twins, but could still remember even as a toddler, the feeling of awe he had when Armando was anywhere near him. When he was an adolescent, he felt angry and cheated with the fact that he never had the opportunity to learn under the SongMaker. Perhaps his life would have turned out differently…

Armando seemed to look at him with knowing eyes. "It has been a very long time."

"You _never _knew me," he snapped.

The SongMaker did not even blink. "I knew _every _child."

"You abandoned us."

Lucian spoke in a gruff voice. "He was taken by a wizard."

"You mean he freely left us. It matters little what the wizard did." Tyrell's eyes darkened as he looked at the SongMaker. "If you had not left your rightful place, you would not have been under his control."

"If I had not been taken by Javier, I would not be standing here today."

"You lie."

"I never lie. I was on the verge of turning. Each of us have our own journey to take in life. Even your path has a purpose."

Viktor frowned. "I respectfully disagree. Vampires have no path in life. They abandon their soul for emotions, even if the only feeling is the sick pleasure of destroying innocent lives."

Tyrell tightened his hold on Carissa. "I am _not _a vampire."

Carissa spoke in a soft voice. "I believe him."

But most of the hunters in the room scoffed or laughed at her. "I am uncertain you can place such trust in someone who is clearly threatening your life, little one," said Vikirnoff with a smile.

Pierce glanced at his twin. _He called her little._

_Should we stand back? _asked Samuel.

Carissa did not disappoint them. "How dare you!" she snapped. "Wasn't it _me _who told all of you that Pierce and Samuel are my lifemates? But you refused to believe the truth! And now, once again, you won't listen to me."

Lucian sighed. "You being a lifemate with two males was hard enough to believe. Now taking your word that this male is no longer a vampire is even harder."

Her eyes grew heated. "Tyrell, let go of me." When he hesitated, she connected with him on their private path. _I'll throw myself in front of you before I'd let them do anything. Do you hear me?_

Tyrell was truly baffled by the thought of her actually risking her life for him. Slowly, he let go of her and stepped back. He felt completely vulnerable now in this cave, surrounded by hunters. By every right, they could sentence him to death.

Carissa looked at Armando. "I don't trust a lot of the men here, but I trust you. Ask him what you want to know and then let him go."

Darius came forward. "This vampire has committed a number of crimes against humanity and our own people."

"Or you're still sore at the fact that I beat you more than a few times back in the United States," interjected Tyrell with a mocking smile.

But Darius did not even look at him. Instead, he looked directly into Carissa's eyes. "Ask him. Ask him what he did as a vampire."

She trembled, but raised her chin. "I don't care about his past. I only care about who he is today."

"So you do not care about the innocent lives he took?"

Pierce and Samuel's grew tense when they felt her heart beat faster. "That's enough," said Pierce.

"Does she know about the cruelty he inflicted on others?" He continued to gaze intently at Carissa. "This included women. He used them, Carissa."

Tyrell lost all sense of his self-worth when the color drained from Carissa's face. His mouth went dry as her innocent, pure soul saw right through him. He was not even worthy enough to be standing in front of her. If she asked him about what Darius said, Tyrell knew he would simply crumble. He tried to grow angry at this thought. He was more powerful than any of these males!

But he couldn't escape those damn angelic eyes. She was everything he was not. And he found himself longing to please her, even beg for her forgiveness. If he had any honor left inside him, he'd seek the dawn.

Her voice was surprisingly strong. "He saved my life. He should get the chance to redeem himself."

After a moment of silence, a faint smile touched Armando's lips. He looked at Tyrell. "I can see why you saved her. She is strong, is she not?"

"She is," he murmured. He diverted his eyes away as the SongMaker was watching him far too closely.

"This emotion you have," Armando said slowly, "when did it return?"

"Morrison." He was not going to humiliate himself by retelling how they'd fooled and captured him. How the hell would he have known a handful of little glowing rocks could have such power?

"They controlled your emotions. How?"

Tyrell's hands curled into fists. "They had some type of mineral…it was like a power I've never known."

"And what happened when they took away that emotion?" Armando asked softly.

"Pain. So much pain I would have sought the dawn to stop it. I had no…choice but to do what they wanted."

Armando nodded. "The same was for me."

"So this is due to a wizard?" asked Julian.

"I don't know," replied Tyrell in a rough voice. "I never saw a wizard. But no common mortal could penetrate minds like we saw with the executives at Logtech. It has to be the only explanation. Someone with inherit powers somehow obtained these minerals and then partnered with Morrison."

"It is interesting," said Lucian in a low voice, "that you just happened to save Carissa and follow her all this way. How convenient are the circumstances that now you stand before us telling such an interesting tale."

Tyrell stiffened. "Someone from Morrison traveled here. I followed but quickly found rumors had spread to other vampires of these minerals. If there is one trait I still retain as a vampire, it is the fact I seek revenge for myself."

"Of course. How could something like you even think to care for anyone else."

As Tyrell hissed and Lucian grew ready to defend himself, Mikhail held up his hands between the two of them in a peaceful gesture. "Tyrell is here at our invitation." The Prince stood tall and powerful, clearly indicating his final word on the matter. But he was also keeping things short with Tyrell. "Thank you for the information. You have my word you are free to go."

Surprised at the dismissal, Tyrell watched as Mikhail turned to leave with Gregori protectively close behind. An overwhelming feeling, somewhere deep inside surfaced. "I know what they are planning," he suddenly said hard and fast.

Mikhail stopped and slowly turned back toward him. "They?"

"The vampires."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"I don't like this." Pierce stood with his arms crossed, frowning at the ancients who were studying a map of the Carpathian Mountains. Ever since last night when Tyrell revealed the vampires claimed they discovered the Albino and were secretly planning an attack, the Dark Twins and Julian were quickly moving to intervene. They had gathered inside Mikhail's home to plan out a strategy.

Julian glanced up at him, his eyes clearly flashing in annoyance. "We aren't asking you to join us."

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Of course not. You clearly think with our inexperience we'd only get in the way."

"Well, this is a complex hunt. Not only could it be a trap for us, but there are several vampires. It is too dangerous for anyone still sharpening their skills."

Mikhail, who was also nearby, eyed Julian with disapproval.

The golden hunter looked back down at the map. "We've been to this remote part of the mountains a number of times. Mikhail, even you know it is an area that is quiet disorienting. The forest can be the most dense in this area and it has numerous caves."

"Ah yes," retorted Samuel in a sarcastic voice, "we might just get lost in the woods. As city twins, we have no sense of direction in the wilderness."

"We need some of the males to stay behind," said Lucian in a reasonable voice.

Now Mikhail looked annoyed. "Because your prince is a helpless chick who cannot protect himself, is that it?"

"That's not what I meant…"

The Prince held up his hand. "It's fine. The Falkland twins will be leaving soon and I prefer to meet with them over some of my assets anyway. And besides, they are all the protection I need."

Pierce sighed. "While I appreciate the vote of confidence in our abilities, Mikhail, I'm more concerned about what the vampires may be planning. Tyrell may be seen as a vampire, but that does not mean they include him in everything."

Ivory nodded. "I agree. Which is why we have to plan as if this is a trap meant for us. For all we know, the vampires could be luring us in hopes they can use us as bait."

"She's right," Vikirnoff agreed. "The vampires don't want to end up being controlled somehow by the Albino. They might be plotting to find a way so we are simply a distraction to this wizard."

Pierce remained silent. While they had a point, his gut told him otherwise. Knowing Tyrell for a short period of time gave the twins a glimpse into a vampire's mind. Tyrell was cunning and could even be ruthless in his dark days. Yet Pierce now was beginning to understand vampires lacked the patience when it came to power. Tyrell had mentioned an older, master vampire likely in charge of this hunt for the Albino. But how loyal were these vampires, especially if this master was far away?

Carissa reached out to both of them. She was in the cottage alone which they hated, but they'd provided a number of safeguards. _Tyrell doesn't trust anything the vampires are telling him. He now regrets even saying anything._

_Then why did he? _

_I think he somehow wanted to prove to Mikhail that he isn't a vampire. By sharing information he thought…_

_What? _snapped Samuel, _that he would once again be fully accepted after everything he did to betray his people?_

_So you don't believe there is anyway to forgive someone like him? What if there was a cure found for vampires?_

_There is no cure when the soul turns, Carissa. Vampires, especially ancient ones, can never return._

_But what if you're wrong? What if there is the possibility of others like Tyrell? _She directed her thoughts to Pierce. _This isn't right. Both of you know you can believe Tyrell. You feel what I feel because he is concerned. He is trying to find out more information. Tell them to wait._

As Vikirnoff discussed their strategy, Pierce looked at Samuel. His twin was already looking right back at him, hating the situation. but in agreement.

_There is something not right._

Pierce stiffened. _I agree. But they won't believe us._

Samuel stepped forward. "How is it you believe Tyrell is telling you the truth in any of this?"

The ancients stopped talking and looked at him. "We don't," said Lucian. He spoke in a soft voice, acting as if he were trying to be patient. "Hence the reason we must plan for a trap."

"We've already discussed this," replied Julian with some impatience. "We understand that both of you are distrusting of the situation. We agree with you, so what's the problem?"

Pierce drew a deep breath. "Don't go. There is something not right. We can feel it."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know."

Nicolas De La Cruz narrowed his eyes. "You don't know," he echoed. "So you want us to just wait?"

Darius shook his head as his face darkened. "There is a band of vampires plotting something. Regardless of the Albino, I am called upon as a hunter to serve them justice."

Pierce knew Darius hated Tyrell given the two had obviously had battles within the United States. Which was probably one of the reasons he was allowed to go on the hunt despite not being an ancient like some of the others.

_They are even taking the boy Dimitri, _reminded Samuel.

_Fine. Our ego is bruised enough. What else can we possibly say to convince them?_

"And what if the vampires are successful in obtaining the minerals?" asked Pierce suddenly. "What if they are used with more of our unattached males and made under their control? Those who we think are our allies could turn against the Prince." That got Gregori's attention. His silver eyes shifted toward Mikhail.

Julian hissed. "All the more reason we go tonight!"

Armando, who had been standing quietly in the back of the room, suddenly spoke. "One should never rush to battle. Mistakes can be made."

"Which is why we've been planning," argued back Julian. "There are ancients who are very experienced. It may be more of a hunt than an actual battle."

Lucian placed a hand on Julian's shoulder in attempt to calm the golden hunter. "Mikhail, even you can agree this cannot wait. If they succeed, the danger far exceeds anything happening to one of us. It is our duty to seek justice and protect our people." He looked at the Falkland twins. "Even if that means we sacrifice ourselves."

Mikhail remained silent for a moment as his powerful shoulder grew tense with the situation. He didn't have any rationale for denying the hunters what they were born to do. Mikhail himself longed to join them, ready to seek out not only the vampires, but the Albino who cruelly kept his nephew and the children captive for so long.

_Don't even think about it, _Gregori cut into his private thoughts.

The Prince gave him a faint smile. "My second in command seems to think I'm just as helpless as the rest of the ancients."

"You are too important…"

Before Mikhail could receive a full lecture, he held up his hand. "A hunting party will leave tonight to see what they can find." His eyes grew dark and serious. "It matters little how much experience my ancients have in this room. This wizard is highly dangerous. If he has these minerals, it is unknown if even any of you can withstand the power he may have over you." Mikhail looked at Gregori. "I want you to follow our hunters but remain hidden in the event something goes wrong." _That should satisfy your need to protect me, _he added on their private link. _You can immediately warn me and race back here to defend your helpless chick._

Hours later, Pierce and Samuel found Carissa in he cottage. She was pacing, anxious for them to finally return. She ran to them and the twins embraced her at the same time. Samuel took over, kissing her long and hard as his entire body immediately tightened.

Pierce felt the same reaction in his own body and abruptly turned away. He wanted her more than anything at the moment, but his logic pushed him to focus on the situation. "Where is he?"

Carissa broke the kiss with Samuel. She looked over at Pierce who stood at the window. She didn't have to ask who he was referring to. "Tyrell has been gone for a long time. He's been searching for them for hours."

"Are you saying he's lost them?"

"He wanted no part in their plans," she replied defensively. "He gave them some excuse about their master wanting him to focus on something else. The information he gave Mikhail was the last he'd recently heard of their plans."

"But it was supposed to be tonight, correct?" asked Samuel. "The vampires had planned to find the Albino tonight."

Carissa nodded. "Yes, they revealed everything to him. They thought he was communicating their progress to their master."

"And yet he can't find them."

Pierce turned around. "You heard the others. The area is quite complex. It's not likely that easy just to quickly spot them."

"But he was a vampire. He should be able to sense them."

Carissa touched Pierce's arm. "I'm worried."

Samuel made a noise of irritation. "I can't believe you'd be worried about him."

"No, not just him. It's his concern that has me nervous. I've never heard him like this. He's so confident all the time. But now, he wishes he'd gone with the vampires. If they are setting a trap for the hunters who are going out there tonight…"

"He's just condemned himself to death," finished Samuel.

The wind shifted and the twins became alert. "It's Mikhail," said Pierce. He went to the front door and opened it. "I thought you would still be at home."

The Prince smiled. "Just because the majority of the ancients have gone on a hunt, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself traveling wherever I wish to go."

"Forgive me, it's just…"

"Tyrell can't find the vampires," interjected Samuel.

Mikhail's smile disappeared, but he didn't look concerned. "I'm certain Gabriel and Lucian will find them." He looked at Carissa. "However, you should be prepared that if Tyrell is caught in the battle, the ancients will not hesitate if he gets in their way."

She backed away. "You do not understand. I'm filled with…I'm scared. But not because of that. I don't think Tyrell is in danger."

Mikhail's expression turned to confusion. "What are you saying?"

Carissa crossed her arms, holding herself. "There's something wrong."

And then Tyrell's voice reached her on their private connection. _I found them. Carissa, you must leave right now._

_What? Why?_

_The vampires. I should have known. _She heard him curse. _Patience is not a trait among vampires. Without the master vampire, they became too impatient. They already found the Albino last night. They won't communicate with me. I fear he is controlling them._

"Carissa?" asked Samuel, "what's going on?"

_They are coming for the Prince._

She grabbed onto Pierce. "They're coming!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The vampires. Tyrell says they are coming for the Prince."

The twins looked at each other with alarm. "The hunters," murmured Pierce.

"They're far away," finished Samuel. "This is the _real _trap." He glared at Carissa. "Tell that cursed traitor to-"

The wind picked up and the cottage began to shake. The twins pulled Carissa close, but were shocked when Mikhail calmly opened the front door. "What are you doing?" hissed Samuel.

"Facing them in the open where we can be sure to see just how many there are."

The twins immediately followed him outside and the wind died down. What they saw in the night sky was at least ten vampires. One by one, they landed on the ground several feet away from the cottage.

_We cannot defeat all of them, _said Samuel, making sure Carissa heard him.

_Then we die protecting Mikhail, _answered Pierce. _Carissa, we are sorry._

_Don't be. _She was trying hard not to cry. She was terrified for her lifemates and the Prince. But she also felt their resolve and their honor. They wanted her to go inside the cottage, so she would hide herself behind safeguards.

And so she wouldn't see first hand what was going to probably happen.

"The others will never get here in time," said Mikhail softly.

As Carissa turned to go back into the cottage, Pierce and Samuel moved on either side of Mikhail, stepping slightly in front of him. "We won't survive this," said Pierce to the Prince.

"But we'll make sure you will," said Samuel in a firm voice. "We will buy time for you to call any nearby Carpathians and have the hunters return."

The twins stepped forward again, ready to face their fate.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Pierce stiffened as one of the vampires moved forward and gave him a smile full of yellow, rotting teeth. He approached casually, holding his arms out to his sides with his palms up, as if in a mocking peaceful gesture.

"Young one," said the vampire in a ragged voice, "why do you stand in such a state of defense?"

"Back away," warned Pierce.

His laugh in response was more like a howl. "Or what? You will kill all of us? We are by far more experienced. Therefore you do not need to stand so defensive as you won't have any time at all. Why bother trying to defend yourselves or your Prince when we will strike you down before you even know what is happening. Come now, and let me give you a quick death." He tilted his head. "Or try and fight and you will know the agony I shall give your Prince before you die."

Samuel reacted so quickly, Pierce didn't have a chance to stop him. His twin surprised the vampire by coming in low, flying toward his legs. The vampire reacted just as Samuel predicted by trying to fly upward to avoid the attack. This gave Samuel the advantage as at the last second he sharply mirrored the vampire and caught him. Taken off guard, the vampire lost his momentum with flying into the air and was pulled down. In the blink of an eye, Samuel broke through his chest and grabbed its heart. Shocked, the vampire could only helplessly look down at Samuel's face.

"The only agony," said Samuel in a low voice, "is what you feel in this moment as a traitor to your people." He wrenched out the vampire's heart, tossing it onto the ground.

Mikhail immediately brought down the lightening and incinerated both the heart and the vampire's body. The Prince raised his head to meet the angry stares of the remaining vampires. "You have all been condemned for your crimes. Come before me and allow yourself an honorable death."

There was clear hesitation among them, but none left or came forward. Pierce connected privately with Samuel and the Prince. _This is not good, Mikhail. At least one of the younger ones would have either suddenly attacked or been scared off. They are being controlled. _

_In other words, _grumbled Samuel, _their being fed emotions to keep them here._

_We have to use these sudden emotions to our advantage, _said Mikhail.

Pierce raised his voice. "Are you surprised that we, who are so young, took down one of you?"

A vampire with short, jet black hair hissed. "He was weak."

Another vampire laughed. "He was only the decoy."

Before they could register their words, an attack came from behind and above them. Samuel and Pierce both blocked Mikhail, taking the brunt of the blows. Pierce turned to mist, dissolving when the vampire was about to strike at him again. But before it could go after Mikhail, Pierce struck hard from behind. The vampire fell to his knees and Mikhail gave no mercy as he punched through the chest wall and extracted the heart.

But Samuel faced an ambush once he brought down the vampire attacking him. Two more vampires had quickly surrounded him and ripped open his shoulder and neck. As Samuel fell to the ground, so did Pierce.

Mikhail watched as a wound appeared on Pierce's neck and blood seeped through his shirt at the shoulder. Turning, he saw Samuel with the same wounds. The vampires attacking Samuel were momentarily confused when his twin fell to the ground. At first they stepped back, thinking Pierce had purposefully fallen to the ground to crouch in an attack position. But when they saw identical wounds appear on both twins, comprehension soon began.

"How fascinating," sneered one vampire as he reached down and picked Samuel up by the neck. He extended a long, sharp fingernail and slowly cut Samuel's cheek. Another vampire had pulled Pierce up and was astonished to see the same thin line cut from Samuel now appear on his face. The remaining vampires approached, partly astonished that the twins were so connected and also relieved that they found an easy weakness.

"Let them go," said Mikhail. His voice was actually soft and mesmerizing. But it also had a hint of confidence, his eyes carefully watching each vampire.

Pierce realized he and his twin had lost their strength from their wounds. He was angered by the fact that sharing a soul made them so vulnerable. The vampires were closing in, ready to deliver fatal blows. Pierce knew the hunters were still too many miles away and would not reach them in time.

_I am with you, _whispered Carissa.

Pierce remembered what Shea had told him about her being the missing part of their soul. _Carissa, join with both Samuel and I._

_What? I don't understand._

_Merge with us. Feel both of us!_

"Wait," said the one holding Samuel. "Let them watch their Prince die."

"The Albino wants him alive," hissed another.

The vampire who wanted to kill the Prince tried to argue back but his expression changed. He seemed to struggle for a moment. "He still controls us," the vampire said in a growl. His eyes darkened as he looked at Mikhail. "We can still justify that he has to be weakened," he finally spat. "Make them watch while he suffers!"

Three of them came forward to surround Mikhail. But just as the Prince prepared to defend himself, a strange, invisible force seemed to pass through all of them. The vampire holding Samuel suddenly shrieked and they all turned to see its heart falling to the ground. Samuel slowly stood, his wounds healing right before their eyes.

And then Pierce wrenched himself free from his own captor. The vampire didn't have a chance as the twin struck him down. Pierce walked next to his brother, both of them now completely healed.

"No Carpathian with those type of injuries can heal so fast!" hissed one of the taller vampires.

Another growled. "They must be unified with some damn wizard."

The twins both smiled. "Or a lifemate who empowered us," said Samuel.

It made sense to both of them now. When Carissa became a part of both of them, the twins soul was complete and their power far exceeded even their own expectations. It was as if the three of them together combined their powers, causing them to have more strength and healing abilities than any known Carpathian. While there were still too many vampires, they were now confident they had the ability to buy the hunters enough time.

They attacked the vampires head on. Time after time, the vampires managed to strike the twins, causing wounds with deep gashes. But each time the twins simply healed right before their eyes. Desperate, the vampires switched tactics, trying to go after the Prince to use against the twins. But Mikhail turned to mist and the twins raced to get ahead of the vampires who tried to go after him. They succeeded in bringing down two more vampires, but one had managed to track Mikhail.

The Prince held his own, blocking the vampire's repeated attacks. Pierce launched himself after Mikhail's attacker, aiming for the vampire's chest and slammed into him. The vampire was hurled away from the Prince into a nearby tree.

_Watch out! _

Samuel's warning was too late as another vampire attacked Pierce from behind. Pierce attempted to shift into a hawk, but the vampire punched his fist right into Pierce's rib cage. The twins heard Carissa scream as Pierce fell to the ground. He grabbed hold of the vampire's wrist, trying to stop him from reaching his heart. Samuel desperately tried to reach him, but his chest opened and he also fell to the earth.

Writhing with pain, Samuel could only helplessly watch as the vampire gave Pierce an evil smile. Mikhail raced to his defense, but the remaining vampires anticipated his action and grabbed him. The Prince managed to deliver a few fatal blows, but in the end, the largest vampire viciously tore into his arm. Mikhail tried to throw him off, but another vampire attacked him from the other side.

With what little strength he had left, Samuel staggered to his feet and charged after them. He managed to pull off the one on Mikhail's arm, but his twin's injury had caused excessive bleeding. The vampire fell with him and its claws raked Samuel's face.

The Prince shoved away the vampire who had been on the other side of him and turned to help Samuel. But Mikhail's compassion to help the twins cost him the opportunity to avoid another attack. The vampire he'd shoved away came at him with such force, Mikhail was knocked to the ground and trapped with the vampire's claws at his throat. The Prince had never seen such ferocity in a vampire's eyes. It was clear the vampire wanted nothing more than to kill him, but his claws shook as he was held back by something or someone.

A groan caught Mikhail's attention and he turned his head to see Pierce losing his battle with the other vampire. Pierce was now barely able to hold off the vampire's claws from extracting his heart. The Prince grabbed hold of the vampire's wrist above him, attempting to get free just enough to transform into mist. The vampire snarled and apparently was allowed to sink his claws into Mikhail's skin. The Prince ignored the pain, focused on still trying to help the twins.

_Do not, _said Pierce on Mikhail's private link. _He will not kill you. Not much longer and the hunters will be here._

_Do not risk yourself, _added Samuel who felt his own strength fading. The vampire on top of him had caused so much injury to his face, he could barely see. Carissa by now was unconscious and he was grateful so she no longer could feel their pain.

Mikhail did not care. He did not want the twins to sacrifice their lives for him and continued to fight.

_You know they are right. _It was Gregori. He was getting closer, Mikhail could feel it. But it would not be enough time to save the twins. _Give them honor. If you struggle any further, we don't know what may happen. They don't intend to kill you because the Albino is controlling them. But if you anger them further, we don't know for sure if those dark emotions will overpower what control he has over them._

Mikhail closed his eyes, knowing his oldest friend was right. But he struggled as he spoke privately to the twins one last time. _It is I who am honored by your sacrifice. _The Prince felt his chest grow tight. _Be at peace with your lifemate._

Something in the wind shifted and Mikhail opened his eyes just as the vampire holding him shuddered and fell to the ground. At first, the Prince thought it was Gregori, but instead a tall, black figure slowly unfurled and stood tall over him. Mikhail recognized it was Tyrell and swiftly got to his feet. He prepared himself for an attack, wondering if Tyrell was simply getting rid of the vampire so he could be the one to kill the Prince of the Carpathians.

But to Mikhail's astonishment, Tyrell immediately turned and attacked the vampire who had been only seconds away from extracting Pierce's heart. The vampire roared with pain as Tyrell slashed his throat and delivered a fatal blow. Mikhail quickly turned his attention to the vampire attacking Samuel. Within moments, the Prince had dragged the vampire to his feet and punched through its chest. After extracting the heart, Mikhail once more called down the lightening and disposed of the vampire's remains.

When he turned back around, the Prince found Tyrell blocking the path of two more vampires who were ready to attack.

"Why are you doing this?" asked the Prince.

Tyrell's eyes remained on the vampires. "Because of her."

Mikhail knew he was referring to Carissa. For whatever reason, she had reached the depths of Tyrell's heart and he felt compelled to save her lifemates…and maybe his very own soul. He watched as the former vampire launched himself at their now common enemy. And then Gregori was seen taking out another vampire, then Lucian, followed by Gabriel, Julian, and several more hunters. Mikhail rushed over to Pierce who was fading quickly. The hunter had lost far too much blood and the Prince was uncertain if he would be able to recover.

A loud hiss made the Prince look up and it was then he realized all the vampires except Tyrell were now gone. His hunters had surrounded him and Tyrell was preparing to defend himself.

The Prince stood and raised his hand. "Do not!" he sharply commanded. The hunters froze and looked at Mikhail with confusion. "He is not to be harmed. Gregori, the twins need your help."

Mikhail's second in command glided over to him. His silver eyes narrowed as he reached out to first examine Mikhail.

"No," protested the Prince. "The twins first."

"Mikhail…"

"_Now." _

There was such authority in Mikhail's voice that even Gregori bowed his head. The healer dropped down to inspect Pierce who was barely alive. Armando soon arrived and immediately went over to Samuel who was painfully trying to communicate. despite the fact that his throat had been torn open.

"Lie still," commanded the SongMaker.

_Carissa._

Armando nodded at Samuel's request. "Jacques," he called out to Mikhail's brother who had just arrived, "bring their lifemate."

Gregori by now had closed Pierce's wounds and had opened up the earth. After giving him a great deal of blood, the healer carefully placed him in the soil while Armando did the same with Samuel. Jacques soon appeared and lowered Carissa into the ground, placing her between both twins. They curled around her, drawing her close to their bodies.

_Thank you, _whispered Samuel. It was the last thing he remembered before the soil closed in over him.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Nikolai paced anxiously as he waited. They'd been alerted to the fact that the twins and his uncle were in a trap. Gregori sent word he and the remaining hunters were racing back to defend the Prince while everyone else was ordered to stay where they were for their own protection. Nikolai and Raven were safe in Mikhail's home, yet he was sorely tempted to find a way and help.

"No," said Raven firmly, "you need to stay here. Mikhail would be worried about you."

"You mean he doesn't need a distraction such as me," said Nikolai.

"That's not what I meant." Nikolai stopped pacing and looked at her. For the first time, Raven felt a chill as his eyes were black as midnight, as if the darkness within the young Carpathian was struggling to break free. Raven drew a deep breath. "I need you here, Nikolai."

He frowned as she suddenly avoided his eyes and went over to pick up her infant son. "The safeguards would protect both of you."

"Please don't argue. I want you to stay here."

"Do you?"

Raven walked toward the kitchen, her hands tightening their hold on her son. She couldn't help herself. There was something about him that was making her nervous. "Of course I do."

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing." She could hear his footsteps behind her. Raven reached the kitchen and busied herself with taking out a few things. Gary would probably be stopping by later for an update and may want some food.

"You seem to be avoiding me."

Raven tried to hide the frown that was forming. "I'm just occupying myself. You're not the only one worried about everything."

"It's not that. It's something else." Nikolai reached out to touch her arm. To his dismay, she jumped and pulled away. "You're frightened."

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be? Mikhail has blocked me from his mind. I can't concentrate."

"And that's why you can't look me in the eye?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Admit it, Raven. You're also frightened of me."

She turned to face him, as if proving there wasn't anything wrong. But Raven was dismayed to find Nikolai's eyes as black as before. The young boy who she once knew now was gone. Nikolai had grown even more in height over the last few weeks. And while she never knew Nikolai's father, she had to believe he was now looking just like him. True, he had features of Mikhail and Jacques, but there was something else…like a sharpness to his jaw and cheeks. He was as handsome as any adult Carpathian, but in other ways he appeared almost domineering, as if his power was meant for controlling others.

She raised her chin. "Nikolai, why don't you reach out to some of the families and check on the children. You know most of them sense what is going on, and I'm sure you could reassure them."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like I am reassuring you right now?"

"Their innocent children."

"Like your son."

Raven shifted uncomfortably.

"You're worried that I am turning into something dark," said Nikolai softly. "I can feel it. I can see it in your eyes."

"You are our nephew. You have Mikhail inside of you…"

"And my father, Draven." He continued to stare at her. "Who had little regard for women. He used them, even raped them."

"Stop it," whispered Raven.

For a moment, Nikolai felt something shift inside of him, as if some unknown power was eagerly surfacing due to Raven's fear. It was the same feeling he had when his hand plunged into Josef's chest. It made him feel invincible, no longer an insignificant fledgling among Carpathians.

"Nikolai?"

He blinked, realizing what he was feeling and that it was wrong. "I'm sorry…I need to go."

"No!" Despite her fear, Raven worried that if he left, Nikolai might be lost forever. "You need to stay here."

He raked a hand through his hair and spoke in such a deep voice, Raven actually took a step back. "I am leaving and you cannot stop me. No one can."

"Please, you need to think. If you go out there, you could be-"

"Killed?" A slow smile formed. "I think we both know I am not leaving to hunt vampires. It's for the safety of you and your son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyrell watched as Gregori closed the earth over the twins and Carissa. The Dark One slowly stood, his silver eyes now turning toward him. The other hunters were still close, _too _close for his comfort. Tyrell bared his fangs as the golden warrior took a step toward him.

Mikhail's voice interrupted what might have been another confrontation. "Julian, back away."

"He's a traitor."

"That traitor saved the life of myself and the twins."

There was complete silence, as if the hunters were trying to decide if their ears were working properly. Finally, Darius stepped forward, shaking his head in disagreement. "I have known him too long, Mikhail."

Tyrell could not help but give a low laugh. "You are a mere boy in comparison to me."

"And yet I managed to wound you a number of times during our encounters in the United States."

"But never win," replied Tyrell.

"I can take you down this very moment."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Enough!" snapped Mikhail. He sighed as he looked at Tyrell. "You are not helping the situation."

He gave a mocking bow of his head. "I was unaware you needed help with having your hunters obey your command."

Vikirnoff snorted. "There are times the protection of our Prince comes before anything else."

"Ah yes," replied Tyrell, "he is a young Prince. That ego of yours most likely needs to say such things to make yourself believe you are of any use."

"Keep it up, vampire," growled Vikirnoff, "and I'll show you just how much use I can be."

Mikhail crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Tyrell, do you _want _them to extract that heart out of your chest? Because it seems as if you are baiting a tiger."

Tyrell gave a smirk. "Can I help it if he needs to be put in his place?"

"I believe that is my responsibility, not yours," replied the Prince in a low voice. "You may have saved my life, but it will only grant you so much leniency."

"Oh? Do I get granted anything else?"

"Such as?"

Tyrell looked around at the assembled hunters. "To leave me alone so I can get on with my vengeance."

Darius narrowed his eyes. "We cannot trust him."

"Was I speaking to you?" asked Tyrell.

"He doesn't know you like I do," persisted Darius. He took a step forward. "Mikhail didn't see the crimes you committed. The innocent men you killed while feeding, the women you used. You deserve death and you know it."

"Death is not on my agenda for today," replied Tyrell, "however if you insist, I could certainly arrange for yours today."

Mikhail held up a hand as Darius scowled. The Prince patiently looked at Tyrell. "I can see your so-called emotion does not allow for alliances."

"I have no need for any alliance; only to be left alone."

"I cannot pardon your crimes," replied Mikhail in a low voice.

"And so there is a death sentence on my black heart. But I want time."

Vikirnoff frowned. "As a vampire, you've had far too much time alive already."

The Prince ignored the remark. "Time. And what exactly will you do with this time?"

"I will find the master vampire, destroy him and any evidence of Morrison I can find."

"How noble," said Julian in a mocking tone. "A vampire who tries to regain honor by hunting down his own kind."

"I don't know what I am!" snapped Tyrell. "And as I am condemned to death, I hardly think regaining my honor even matters."

"How can we trust him?" asked Vikirnoff.

"Agreed," said Gabriel, now joining in. "If we let him go, he could harm other innocent lives. Just because he says he will do what is right, doesn't mean he won't give into temptation to continue his ways."

The SongMaker finally spoke. His voice was soft, but firm. "Then he shall swear an oath."

"Are you mad?" asked Lucian. "We are questioning if he can be trusted! He is not loyal to the Prince."

"But he is loyal to Carissa."

Tyrell's eyes narrowed at Armando.

The SongMaker gave him a knowing look. "When Carissa rises, you will swear to her that you will not harm any innocent lives."

Inside his head, Tyrell said every curse word he knew. The damn SongMaker had pinpointed his exact weakness. For whatever reason, and maybe it was because she helped to save him, he would not be able to look into Carissa's eyes and lie. He would carry out whatever oath he swore to her.

Oh hell, not that it mattered. He had no intention of killing anyone else except the master vampire and Morrison. Right?

"You're very quiet," observed Lucian. "No snappy remark for the SongMaker?"

Tyrell clenched his jaw but then simply shrugged. "If Carissa is the only answer to give me more time, so be it."

Gregori glided forward. "And your blood."

Tyrell curled his hands into fists. "To hunt me down whenever you wish? How do I know I have your word that you will give me time?"

The Dark One gave no expression. "And is my word any less than yours?"

"If I have to swear an oath to Carissa, then you must swear on the lives of your daughters."

Gregori growled. "Do not test me."

"My very life is at stake and I can demand nothing in return for you to keep your word?"

"Five years," said Gregori in a dark voice. "I give you up to five years to hunt down the master vampire and whatever you find of Morrison. Succeed or not, I will hunt you down once the time period has ended. That is what I swear on the life of my daughters."

Tyrell moved directly in front of Gregori and held out his wrist. "So be it."

_Author's note: My apologies everyone; I was taken away due to business travel and being heavily involved in creating seasonal videos with my daughters' color guard shows. Things have calmed down a bit so hopefully I can get back to writing. This story is almost finished with the next story being about Tyrell and Nikolai. -Anne_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"What do you mean he's gone?"

Mikhail was exhausted. Not only had it been a night of fighting vampires and worrying about the Falkland twins staying alive, but he now discovered Nikolai had left.

"He wanted to leave. I couldn't stop him. Mikhail, I'm scared. It sounded like he meant he wasn't going to return."

Mikhail cursed under his breath. "Nikolai is far too young to be on his own. I'm going back out to find him." As Raven looked at him with concern, he tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, he couldn't have gotten far."

"And I'll be right behind him," said Gregori gliding into the room.

Mikhail sighed. "I do not need a bodyguard."

"Right. And how many vampires attacked you and the twins tonight?"

The Prince paused. "Tyrell may have arrived in time, but if it wasn't for the twins…"

Gregori nodded. "For two very inexperienced hunters, they showed great courage and skill. I would find it hard to believe anyone would now question their loyalty."

"We owe them much," agreed Raven, grateful that Mikhail was kept safe.

Mikhail sent his lifemate waves of reassurance. "They are worthy of the greatest respect. Facing that many vampires at the same time…they knew there was no way to survive such an attack, even with the advantage of Carissa adding to their power." The thought of vampires turned his attention back to Nikolai. "It's too soon for another attack. If there are any left, they will need to regroup."

"Or seek out the Albino, if he's the one controlling them," pointed out Gregori.

Mikhail grimaced. "Possibly. Perhaps Tyrell will find him or the master vampire before they have any chance to plot again."

"You have far more faith in him than I do. And he has yet to make that oath to Carissa. For all we know, he may be leaving this area as we speak."

"You underestimate his loyalty to her."

"Is it loyalty or a tempting darkness that is calling him to take her from them?"

Mikhail disagreed. "Even with the ancients surrounding him, Tyrell never once took his eyes off them; ensuring they were being healed. He's protective of her, even the twins, but acts as if he doesn't care."

"He needs to be watched."

"While I am more than willing to debate Tyrell, we are wasting time. The night is slipping away and Nikolai must be found."

"I will find him, Mikhail. You should stay here with Raven and your son."

"He's my nephew and my responsibility."

Before Gregori could argue, the SongMaker's voice broke into their minds. _Janelle is in labor. _It was the first time they'd ever heard his voice shake.

_We will come at once._

Mikhail tried to hide his frustration. He desperately wanted to find Nikolai. Yet the SongMaker also needed his support during this difficult time. The child was not due for another several weeks. If things did not go well with Janelle's labor, they may have to call upon Ivory and Razavan to work a spell which would hopefully keep the child alive. The SongMaker's child was to be the first born in the condition of what once was so long ago when infants could not only feed from their mothers, but also sleep in the ground. Yet ever since Armando took blood from another Carpathian, Janelle had slowly lost her appetite for human food. On the positive side, she still could actually eat without becoming ill. But they were fearful she was no longer immune to some of the evil parasites that infected others. She'd been examined repeatedly and none were found, so there was still hope.

Mikhail quickly kissed Raven and their son as she looked at him with worried eyes. "I'll send word to the ancients to begin the search for Nikolai."

"And I'll make sure Shea knows Janelle is in labor," she replied. Raven would also reach out to the other women, alerting them in the event they might be needed for the spell. She hugged her son tightly as she watched Mikhail, then Gregori dissolve into mist and stream out into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Armando!" Janelle cried out as another spasm ripped through her.

He was there in an instant, chanting words in the Carpathian language. The pain was still intense, but his voice soothed her. She grabbed his hand, trying to breathe as she waited for the contraction to pass. But she couldn't seem to get enough air and began to panic.

"Look at me."

Janelle looked into her lifemate's glittering eyes. He was so calm. "I'm so afraid!" she gasped.

"Listen to my voice, Janelle." Armando began to sing, the notes like floating crystals that reached her very soul. Her mind cleared and she began to breathe again.

As Armando continued to sing, he masked his true feeling of fear for her sake. It took every ounce of discipline he had to push down his emotions so he could focus on her peace of mind. When the contraction passed, Armando felt her body begin to relax and she drew a deep breath. His ended the song, his voice fading while her labor weighed heavily on his mind.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her eyes filled once more with fear. "It's too soon. This shouldn't be happening."

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Gregori and Mikhail are on their on their way."

"Will Gregori be able to stop the labor?"

Armando could not lie to her. "I do not know. But you are still several months along, so she will be fine."

"Can you communicate with her?"

"No," he replied. "I sense her spirit is strong but she has closed herself off."

"That can't be good."

"Actually, at least in my experience, during labor the child usually closes off their mind. They are too focused on what is happening."

"So her lack of communication…it could be normal."

"Indeed." He tried to give her a reassuring smile. "There is no doubt she will have too much strength for her own good."

Janelle trembled. "Armando, you're hiding what you really feel. I know what you are thinking…"

Armando's head turned away. "Mikhail and Gregori are here. Let me greet them. I will return shortly. Do not hesitate to call me when the next contraction begins." Before he lost the ability to maintain his composure, he quickly left the room. He strode down the hall and waved a hand to unravel the safeguards around his home. The Prince and Gregori streamed in as mist. Once they were in human form, the SongMaker could not hide his emotion.

"This should not be happening," Armando said while he clenched his jaw. "She should have at least another six weeks."

Mikhail came forward and made a point to briefly clasp the SongMaker's shoulder. "Whatever happens, we are here with you."

"I am the cause of this."

"Excuse me?"

Armando's mental state was very suddenly breaking down. "_I _lost control when I took Janelle. _I _made her pregnant without her consent."

Mikhail frowned. "You are the oldest known Carpathian. It was a miracle you had any control at all."

"It was because of Javier. The emotions he fed me are the only reason I sustained my life to fulfill your father's command."

"Yes," answered the Prince, "but you also had it within you to wait, even after those emotions became distorted and faded after the wizard's death."

Armando gave a bitter laugh. "You give me credit for thinking I had strength. I was weak, just as I was when…"

When the SongMaker's voice trailed off, the Prince knew this was about Anna.

"I cannot watch another child die, Mikhail. I cannot…survive this."

The Prince understood. Armando's mental state had already been compromised with the death of Anna. No doubt he believed losing his own child was a direct punishment for what he had done in his past, even though the Prince knew Armando's crime was because of a wizard's control. "You cannot believe this is related to what happened in your past. You must think of Janelle and the other children who need you."

The SongMaker bowed his head, too overcome with emotion to speak.

Gregori, despite their differences, spoke in a gentle voice. "You are needed for the survival of our species. No matter what happens, know that your gift in freeing so many children has saved the future lives of many unattached males."

When Armando looked at him, Gregori hid his reaction. The Dark One had never seen the SongMaker in such a state. It reminded him of when his own daughters had been born. No parent could bear to endure the death of their own child. But it was even worse for Armando who was the protector of children.

"How far apart are the contractions?" asked Mikhail.

"Several…minutes," Armando answered in a broken voice. "But the intensity has been increasing. I can no longer block the pain."

Gregori raised his eyebrows. "We have always been able to block the pain."

"Not from my time. I suppose this is yet another difference in our women today."

"Then perhaps that is a good sign, despite her pain," replied the Prince.

_Armando!_

The SongMaker sharply turned away and returned to his lifemate. Janelle was already having another contraction.

"They're getting closer!" she cried. When Gregori entered the room, Janelle pleaded with him. "You have to stop it. She can't be born this early. Please!"

Despite his concern, the Dark One remained calm and glided closer to her. Leaning down, he touched her face. "I will do everything in my power to protect her."

Tears began to stream down Janelle's face. "I'm not ready…she's not-" Janelle gasped in pain as the contraction became more intense. While Armando did the best he could to comfort her, Gregori straightened and immediately left his own body to examine the infant still inside her. He entered her body and immediately surrounded the child with white light. But he was surprised when a strange force pushed him away. Gregori tried again, working to bathe the child in his healing light. She was not responding to him at all. And once again, something pushed him away. He tried everything from various healing chants, to attempting to merge with the child's mind.

But nothing worked.

Exhausted, he finally withdrew and returned to his own body. Shea was now in the room and she looked at him anxiously. But Gregori slowly shook his head.

"No!" Armando. "You must keep trying."

The healer sighed. "I cannot be sure, but it's as if she is the one pushing me away."

"You or something else?" asked Shea.

"There is always that possibility. I have sent for Ivory and Razavan."

Armando's nearly swayed. "Do we need to move her to the healing cave?"

As another contraction began, Gregori frowned. "There isn't time."

Realizing there was nothing else he could do, the SongMaker bent down to Janelle. She managed to touch his cheek while she endured the pain. "Don't leave me…no matter what happens."

"Never," he whispered.

"No…I mean…if she dies…"

"Do not!" said Armando in a sharp voice. "She will be fine!"

Janelle suddenly grew calm, her eyes meeting his. "I'm going to pray that she will be okay. But Armando, I cannot lose you…the children cannot lose you. Promise me if something happens that you will not let your guilt over Anna take you away from us."

The SongMaker dropped to his knees next to the bed. With trembling hands, he stroked Janelle's hair, but he looked away. He was unsure of his strength. His main purpose was to protect and teach all Carpathian children. Yet Armando had committed the most unthinkable crime in taking an innocent child's life. No matter how many times others said it was due to the wizard's control, Armando could not shake the thought that he should have been stronger. He was the oldest Carpathian, the protector of children. And yet he was not strong enough to prevent his dark side from taking a child under a wizard's control.

And now the death of his child could be the very punishment he deserved. If she died, Armando knew that in the back of his mind, the pain may send him over the edge of insanity. It was ironic that his voice in the gift of song could heal the minds of others, when in reality, he was the one who needed it most.

"Armando," said Mikhail softly. It had taken a long time for the SongMaker to accept that he was rightfully meant to be part of their world today. The Prince knew the death of his daughter may just unravel all the progress he'd made. "You blame yourself for not being strong enough in your past."

The SongMaker closed his eyes.

Mikhail's voice became firm, now knowing what he had to say so he could reach Armando. "Then prove to me that you have the strength to face the possibility of your daughter's death and will continue to serve me. You fulfilled my father's direction. Now you must carry out my request to stay with us as long as I need you. Only then can you retain your honor."

Armando opened his eyes and looked up at the Prince.

Mikhail's chest grew tight, but he held onto the SongMaker's eyes. "Will you continue to serve me? Do you accept that I am your rightful Prince today?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Armando fully bowed his head. "My duty is to serve my Prince. I vow to fulfill your request and swear my allegiance to you, Mikhail Dubrinsky." He turned back to Janelle. "I am sorry. I will accept whatever God decides."

She smiled at him through her tears, before her face suddenly went white and the pain made her scream.

_Author's note: I think there is just one more chapter in this story..._


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

When Pierce and Samuel woke, they had no idea how long they'd been underground. Both knew they weren't completely healed just yet, as they felt weak and sluggish despite the arrival of evening. Slowly, both made their way to the surface, leaving Carissa still safe within the earth. To their surprise, Gregori was waiting for them.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired," admitted Pierce.

"Speak for yourself," said Samuel, "with Carissa now understanding how to join with our minds, I think I could last a few more rounds with a vampire or two."

They heard a soft laugh and saw Mikhail on the porch of the cottage. He walked down the steps and smiled. "At least your spirit is still intact."

Pierce could feel their hunger rising. "How many days have we been underground?"

"Several," answered Gregori. When Samuel's eyes widened, the Dark One nodded. "Your injuries were quite extensive."

Mikhail stepped forward and extended his arm. "You were willing to sacrifice your lives for me. I am honored by your protection and you are indeed skilled hunters. You will always have my gratitude and respect." Samuel accepted Mikhail's warrior greeting and respectfully bowed his head. Then Pierce did the same.

Gregori scored his wrist and held it out to Samuel. "Take freely what I offer." With Samuel's hunger undeniable, he accepted the healer's blood while Mikhail offered his to Pierce.

Once the twins finished feeding, both felt their strength returning. Gregori advised they should still spend at least several more nights in the soil before returning to the United States. He also insisted to examine Carissa.

"She was safe in the cottage and unharmed," protested Samuel.

"But her mind was connected to both of you," replied Gregori. "Given that we have never encountered a bond such as this, it would be wise as just a precaution to ensure she had no lasting effects."

Pierce placed a hand on his twin's shoulder. "He only means well, Samuel." He looked at Gregori. "As we've only just recently been bound to Carissa, we're still having a hard time letting any other male even look at her."

Gregori arched an eyebrow. "And yet you can endure each other."

"It is connection hard to explain. We simply cannot be jealous of the other being with her. Our soul together is only complete with her."

"Yes, Shea shared some of the information she'd gathered from you," said Gregori.

Samuel suddenly gave a wide smile. "Did she mention how much Pierce wants time with only me in bed?"

Pierce choked and punched his brother's shoulder. "That is _so _not funny."

"You know, every time you hit me, you're just hurting yourself. You feel everything that happens to me."

"If it makes me feel better, than it's worth it."

Mikhail laughed and even Gregori gave way to at least a slight hint of a smile. The Prince looked over at where the twins had been in the ground. "Before Gregori examines your lifemate, I want to extend an invitation to my home this evening. I realize you need more time to heal, but this gathering is meant for all Carpathians that are present in our homeland. It is important for the three of you to be there as well."

The twins glanced uneasily at each other.

Mikhail retuned his gaze back to them. "I recognize the last gathering at my home was not pleasant for you. But after the trap with the vampires, I think it highly unlikely any Carpathian will question your loyalty or skill."

"Our union with Carissa will still be…unappealing to many of them," said Pierce quietly.

"I cannot deny that is what some will still be thinking," said Gregori, "but I can assure you that none of them now think it was caused by something evil. You protected our Prince, willing to sacrifice your lives. Only a true Carpathian would have such loyalty and honor."

Pierce frowned. "Yet some credit has to be given to Tyrell."

"It's not like he warned us in time," scowled Samuel. "So I think he needs to work on his credibility."

"Really? So saving our lifemate, us, and our Prince wasn't enough for you?"

\ "Whatever," muttered Samuel.

Gregori's silver eyes scanned the dark clouds. "I am certain he is nearby."

"Why do you say that?"

Mikhail answered. "We agreed as long as he swore an oath before Carissa stating he would not harm any innocent lives, then he is free to pursue his quest for Morrison, and possibly the master vampire who may have sent younger vampires in search of the Albino wizard."

"An oath?" asked Samuel.

"To Carissa?" asked Pierce.

The Prince nodded. "He is loyal to her and both of you."

Samuel scoffed. "I'm not sure loyalty is the word I would use. Sometimes I wonder if it's just his dark side thinking of claiming her for himself."

"Or perhaps it is the honorable Carpathian deep within, longing to overcome that darkness."

Samuel crossed his arms over his chest. "So what does that mean? If he brings down the master vampire or the Albino, you're going to forgive his past crimes?"

"I did not say that," Mikhail replied in a low voice. "Gregori is giving him five years. The SongMaker believes from his experience with the minerals that the emotion Tyrell has will last for at least that period of time."

"I thought the SongMaker killed the wizard in the early 1900's. If that was the case, he can last far longer than just five years," pointed out Pierce.

Samuel nudged his twin. _Like we need him to be around longer than five years? Don't give the Prince any ideas, my brother._

Mikhail glanced at Samuel, as if knew exactly what the twin had been thinking. "Armando was prisoner to the wizard for many years. Tyrell was only held captive for a short time. I trust the SongMaker's judgement on the lasting power of these strange minerals. Unfortunately, Armando believes what Tyrell feels will also begin to fade over time, or even cause the wrong emotions."

"Wrong emotions?"

Gregori frowned. "Armando experienced fleeting emotions which were illogical. When he should have felt happiness, he felt anger. Until he claimed his lifemate, the SongMaker's mind became extremely unstable. The one crime he committed, even though it was not intentional, haunted him through what he believed would be his final days. He was only able to hold on because of his loyalty to Prince Vlad."

"And Tyrell has loyalty to Carissa, which you believe will hold him for five years?"

Mikhail tilted his head. "I assure you, Tyrell did not save my life out of loyalty to me. She is the one, for whatever reason, that reminds him of what he used to be as a Carpathian, not a vampire."

"Maybe it's because she destroyed the minerals which controlled him," sighed Pierce.

The Prince looked thoughtful. "Perhaps. I also wonder if Tyrell managed to get his hands on more of those minerals…could there be a way to restore emotion fully to other vampires?"

Gregori growled. "Their crimes cannot be forgiven, Mikhail."

"No, but maybe we can find a way to use the minerals to buy some of our hunters more time."

Samuel clenched his jaw. "But if the SongMaker's mind was compromised by his emotional guilt over one crime, what could happen to Tyrell given his past as a vampire?"

The Prince briefly looked into the night sky. "Back when I first met Tyrell, I could sense the shame he felt when Darius made him admit to those crimes in front of Carissa. I'm certain that was an emotion he did not think would ever happen. If Tyrell was actually able to find his lifemate, I cannot imagine what anguish he would go through, given he intentionally harmed the innocent in his past. In fact, I have to wonder if his darkness may even cause him to completely resist claiming her now that he has actual emotion."

"But…why?"

He looked at the twins with grave eyes. "What would you do if you were in his place?"

Pierce swallowed hard. "I'm uncertain if I could live with myself." He already had a hard enough time justifying his twin and himself sharing one female. Samuel always appeared to push it aside with his emotion. Now Pierce realized it was most likely a defense mechanism his brother created to avoid thinking too much about their union, which was seen as dishonorable by any Carpathian male. The twins at least could justify their actions because they shared a soul. It was most likely the only reason they were able to cope with the situation.

Mikhail nodded. "If Tyrell was somehow restored to his true Carpathian state, I believe he would choose to face the dawn as a last act of honor. With how we are made, honor is everything to us. It is imprinted upon all of our males. If the darkness overtakes a male, they completely destroy that sense of honor and only care about themselves. But if restored…it may create such a conflict within the mind, it's hard to imagine what may happen. Razavan must face this at times because he was possessed by a wizard who forced him to rape females to produce children for blood. He must constantly fight to remain stable when he sees the children that were made as a result. I believe Armando is worse, given the fact that his controlled emotions drove him to kill a child, the most inconceivable crime to him, as his sole purpose is to protect our children. That one dishonorable act creates instability at times. He had a close enough call with the recent traumatic event he faced in the last several days. The death of Anna surfaced in his mind, which almost drove him to a breaking point."

The twins grew alarmed. "What happened?" asked Samuel.

"And why is not here telling us this information himself?" asked Pierce.

It was hard to read Mikhail's response. "He needs…recovery time. But he has promised to be at the event this evening, so you will see him. Unfortunately, Armando isn't the only one who has had some difficulty. Nikolai, my nephew is still missing."

"Was he taken?" asked Pierce in a concerned voice.

"He left on his own free will. He is too young to be on his own. We have searched everywhere and cannot find any trace of him. Even my own blood connection cannot seem to reach him." Mikhail's heart sank as he once again was reminded of the nephew now lost to him. Raven was there in an instant, sending him her warmth and love. The Prince quickly changed the subject. "Tyrell's arrogance is actually of some use to him in his current state. With emotion, he is caught between being a Carpathian and a vampire. Because he does not fully admit that honor is what currently drives his actions against our enemies, he hasn't yet had to face such a conflict in his mind."

"Because he calls it vengeance," said Samuel.

Gregori nodded. "There is a difference between revenge and justice."

"Revenge is personal," murmured Pierce. Justice carried out was on behalf of the Carpathians and to protect the innocent. Tyrell's thoughts were still only of himself. The only glimmer of hope with linking his actions to be for anyone else was…Carissa.

Pierce shifted uncomfortably.

Samuel grimaced. _She alone will not bring him to his former Carpathian state. Only his true lifemate could probably do such a thing._

_But she senses the good in him. She will not want him killed._

_If his emotion begins to fade, she will see signs of him returning to the darkness. She may have a different opinion in five years. He may even welcome death at that point._

Gregori scanned the sky once more before looking at the twins again. "Will you allow me to examine Carissa?"

Samuel grew tense but gave a curt nod. The healer walked to where Carissa was buried within the earth, left his body, and went inside her to be certain she was healthy, both physically and mentally. But the moment Gregori began to examine her, the wind picked up, forcing the Dark One to take a step back and return to his body.

A black, thick mist slowly swirled on the spot where Gregori had stood. Tyrell emerged, taller than any of them, and fully dressed as usual in complete black. His full trench coat left unzipped almost resembled a cloak as he blew in the wind. He hadn't bothered to tie back his smooth, black hair which fell far below his wide shoulders. His eyes, cold and piercing, glared at the twins.

"You dare to allow another male touch your lifemate?" he hissed.

Pierce knew his brother was going to snap back, so he tried to calmly answer for both of them. "Gregori is the greatest healer. He was only trying to ensure that she suffered no ill effects after the battle."

Tyrell made a point of showing his fangs. "You have still much to learn when it comes to her protection. As her lifemates, you should both do such a thing yourselves and trust no one with her life."

Gregori subtly moved in front of Mikhail. "I find it hard to believe your lecture is justified when it comes to the protection of innocent females."

Tyrell sneered. "Not with typical human females. Carissa is unique." He shot the twins another glare. "Unless you have already forgotten?"

Samuel growled. "Back off, Tyrell, or you may find yourself in a battle you cannot win this time."

Mikhail stepped around Gregori and held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "No one here would ever harm Carissa. She is one of us, and we will always provide protection when needed."

"Your words are empty to me, Prince of the Carpathians."

Gregori connected with Mikhail. _His emotion is one of complete distrust. He appears to be willing to accept his darkness. Perhaps Armando was wrong and the minerals will not have that long of an effect on him._

But Mikhail disagreed. _Other than her lifemates, Tyrell has little tolerance for any other males even near Carissa. I believe it is simply his overwhelming urge to protect her, even though he does not understand that deep down, it's because of his desire to regain his honor. As a result, he tends to overreact when he feels she could be threatened in any way._

"Are you finished having your conversation with your favorite?" snapped Tyrell. "Stand back and allow the twins to bring their lifemate to the surface."

Gregori growled as the Prince complied. No one ever ordered Mikhail to do anything…

_I'm thinking this is not the time to argue about that topic, _replied Mikhail dryly on their private connection.

_He needs to learn his place._

_The only way that is going to happen is if you two go at it and I'm not in the mood to see my lifemate and daughter upset by the aftermath._

_I wouldn't be the one who would need a healing session._

Mikhail sighed. _I think you need to at least recognize Tyrell is not only an ancient, but a former master vampire. _

_As if that would matter to me?_

The Prince hid his smile and watched as the twins brought Carissa to the surface. They quickly clothed to her and in unison whispered a command for her to wake. When her eyes fluttered open, she looked around in confusion, then widened her eyes when she saw the twins standing before her.

"I was so worried!" she exclaimed and flung her arms around both of them.

The twins embraced her, then each bent his head to give her a smoldering kiss, making it obvious of their need to be with her after being near death from the battle.

Tyrell remained still, but Mikhail noted he never diverted his eyes from them. His expression was a mask, as if closely guarding his reaction to their reunion with her. And when Carissa finally turned and saw him, the Prince was surprised when the former vampire fully bowed to her. She reacted by running over to him and hugging him so hard, Tyrell almost lost his balance.

As the twins frowned, Tyrell reluctantly allowed her to embrace him. But then he grew uncomfortable and firmly removed her arms, pushing her back to the twins. He spoke in a low voice. "You are never to do that again."

Carissa felt the twins hands pull her close to them. "I was only showing you my gratitude!"

His eyes grew dark. "_Never _forget what I am, my dear. Just because I have a feeling to protect you, does not mean you can trust me."

"But I know what you did! You saved my lifemates and the Prince."

Tyrell gave Carissa a tight smile. "It had nothing to do with any of them. I was only making sure they were providing you with protection. They still have much to learn, given their young age."

Samuel's eyes flashed in annoyance. "Excuse me? And just how many vampires attacked us? If I recall, you may have gone down yourself if the rest of the hunters hadn't arrived."

"It is more likely you were suffering delusions with the loss of blood at that point."

"Are you really that arrogant, or do you just like to show off to Carissa?"

Tyrell gave a low laugh. "What you call arrogance is simply a fact when it comes to my strength and abilities."

Samuel rolled his eyes and privately spoke to Pierce. _If he says one more thing about his so-called great abilities, I'm going to throttle him._

Ignoring his twin, Pierce called upon his patience and studied Tyrell. "I believe you have an oath to swear before Carissa. Then you can be on your way and leave us in peace."

Carissa's face became confused. "What do you mean?"

Tyrell glided forward. "Give me your hand."

Samuel sharply yanked Carissa back even further. "Don't even think about touching her."

"If I am to do this, I need her hand. You fledglings were not even born so you do not understand this ancient ritual. I will slash my chest and she will place her hand on my blood while I say the words. It is the ultimate symbol of sacrifice for another. I will bleed for her and she must touch the proof of my blood."

"And just how do we know your blood isn't tainted?" snarled Samuel. "You were a damn vampire! There could be parasites!"

Tyrell sighed. "I did not say she would drink my blood. Besides, I have already examined myself and there are no parasites. It is highly unlikely she will become infected in any way."

"I will be the judge of that," said Gregori in a low voice. "If you insist on doing this, then I will examine your blood."

Mikhail grew tense, thinking Tyrell was going to snap back. But surprisingly, Tyrell simply shrugged. "So be it."

Gregori did not take any chances and thoroughly examined Tyrell. When he was finished, the healer was silent for a few moments. "You do not appear to be tainted with any sign of vampire blood."

Tyrell smirked. "Surprise, surprise."

"And yet you are not Carpathian."

The former vampire gave a low laugh. "Does such a thing unsettle you, Dark One? I think you are actually disappointed. When your time comes to hunt me down, perhaps you will think twice."

Carissa froze. "Hunt you down? I don't understand! What is going on?"

Before the twins could answer, Tyrell spoke first. "No need to worry, little one. The Dark One will just be, checking on me, so to speak. He just needs to make sure I am behaving." It was a lie, but it worked, as Carissa eased a little.

"So you're going after Morrison? You're going to try and find Sebastian?"

"And any others who may be involved. I will not hesitate to strike down anyone who gets in my way."

Gregori crossed his arms over his chest. "Which is exactly why you will swear not to commit any crimes against the innocent."

Tyrell extended his hand to Carissa. "Give me your hand."

Samuel wanted to protest but Pierce held him back. _We must trust the SongMaker's judgement. And you have to admit what Mikhail says appears to be true. He is very loyal to her._

Carissa hesitantly gave him her hand and Tyrell whispered in her mind. _I will never hurt you, Carissa. _He unbuttoned his black, silk shirt which revealed a heavy set of muscles. He then extended his fingernail which looked more like a single claw and slashed his chest. She tried not to gasp as blood began to run down his skin and he firmly placed his her hand over the wound. He began to speak, but in some ancient language, she did not understand. She felt a curios sensation, as if his words were binding himself to a fate she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Once finished, Tyrell healed himself waved a hand to remove the blood left on her skin. When she looked at her hand, she was surprised to see a round mark still left in the center of her palm.

_It is a part of me left with you to seal my oath. _

_My lifemates won't be pleased…_

Tyrell couldn't help but smile. _Good._

_You're awful to them. _She began to laugh as the twins looked at her in confusion. _But I also know you will protect them for me if ever needed._

_They have extremely strong capabilities. Not many would have lasted as long as they did against so many vampires. But never tell them I said such a thing._

Carissa shook her head, still smiling. "I hope you find your lifemate," she said out loud.

The amusement in Tyrell's eyes vanished and his expression became downright scary. "That, my dear, will never happen. My satisfaction will be the revenge I take on those who attempted to control me."

"But you have to want more than just that! What if it were possible? What if you do encounter her?"

Tyrell actually backed away from her. "There is _no_ lifemate for me."

"But-"

"_Enough!" _hissed Tyrell, his temper actually causing a crack of lightening to flash through the sky.

The twins took no chances and firmly placed Carissa behind them, while Gregori and Mikhail both took on defensive stances. Pierce raised his chin. "You are finished with your business here. Go seek your revenge and stay away from our lifemate."

For a moment, Tyrell's eyes appeared to soften, as if realizing he took out his temper on Carissa. Why did the thought of a lifemate make him so angry? Wouldn't it be logical for Carissa to want that for him? Why wouldn't _he _want it? For a moment, his head actually hurt, as if a pounding headache came out of nowhere.

_Tyrell, _Carissa whispered to him on their private link. _I'm sorry. And thank you for saving my lifemates._

Her voice seemed to soothe him and it was then Tyrell realized he just may need to visit Carissa once in a while. For whatever reason, she cleared his mind and made him refocus on his task. _Until we meet again, little one. _He then transformed into mist and took off into the night sky.

_Author's note: Okay...maybe just one more chapter._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

After Mikhail and Gregori bid them farewell, Carissa turned back to her lifemates. She was absolutely aching to be with them. All she could think about was how they were at last alone. And she wanted both of them.

A growl broke from Samuel and as usual, he didn't hesitate. He roughly pulled her to him and took possession of her mouth. The sweetness of her sent waves of pleasure through him. The urge to invade her in other ways was so strong, Samuel simply picked her up and carried her to the cottage. As she kissed him again, he began to wonder if he'd even make it to the bed or drop her on the ground right here and take her.

_You cannot do such a thing, _scolded Pierce.

_Why the hell not? _Samuel struggled with himself but managed to make it to the steps. The porch was just as good as taking her on the ground…

_Don't you dare._

_Pierce, you need to live a little._

_Taking our lifemate on the porch is living a little?_

Samuel let out a groan as Carissa broke the kiss and nipped at his neck. He managed to make it up the steps and he hissed in his twin's mind. _Taking our lifemate out in the open is as natural as anything. But I'm trying to get you to come with us, so I'll compromise and us take her on the floor inside._

_Why not the bed?_

_Pierce, shut it and get over here._

Samuel opened the front door with his mind and barely made it into the living room with the fireplace when she bit into his neck. He gave a hoarse cry, and dropped to the floor, willing their clothes to be off in less than a second. Samuel immediately claimed her, his hardness joining them together and giving her the release she needed. As he felt her shudder, Samuel had no control and couldn't hold back. He groaned wildly as he let himself go, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

Carissa trembled underneath him. But as soon as she felt relief, the ache returned with such fierceness, she began to beg Pierce. _Please. I need both of you so badly it hurts._

Even Pierce could not deny the extreme hunger he felt. They had been separated for too long. Reaching the room, he frowned as he looked at his twin and her on the floor. He waved a hand and made the fireplace come to life with flames. Then candles appeared all around the room, cascading a warm flickering glow on Carissa and Samuel's skin.

Samuel moved off of her, but dipped his head to taste her breasts. _Are you finished decorating the room, brother? Perhaps I should wait until you've wallpapered as well?_

Pierce growled. _Excuse me for making things a little more romantic. _Throbbing, he slowly kneeled and captured Carissa's mouth. She moaned, and her fingers reached for his hardness. That was all it took to wave off his clothes and invade her mouth even further. She arched up, gasping in between his kisses at the feel of Samuel's mouth on her breast. Even Pierce couldn't hold back, but he grit his teeth, ever so slowly moving inside her. Carissa gasped and he immediately felt the tremors deep inside her womb. He quickly picked up the pace, going over the edge with her.

Breathing heavily, Pierce was surprised when Carissa suddenly sat up, forcing both of them to move off her. She turned and practically attacked Samuel, pushing him down on his back. When she straddled him, Samuel hissed and then threw his head back as she rode him. Then she looked at Pierce.

And when Pierce saw what she had in mind, he wasn't sure if he could survive it. Getting to his feet, he walked over to her until she got what she wanted. He groaned as her mouth engulfed his hardness and then the three of them went over the edge together. Pierce and Carissa collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. Samuel himself was trying to catch his breath, but he reached for Carissa, pulling her so the back of her head lay on his chest. She in turn, tugged at Pierce who rested his head on her stomach.

"Are you cold?" asked Pierce softly. He wasn't sure if she knew exactly yet how to regulate her temperature.

She laughed happily. "Not at all."

"Good," murmured Samuel as he stroked her hair. "And I am very pleased to see you have a wild side to you."

"I do not. I just…took some control."

The twins chuckled. They were more than pleased. In their own homeland, they finally proved they had skill beyond the financial market. And while they would return to the United States, both felt satisfied with how things turned out. It no longer mattered to them if other males looked at them strangely because of their bond with Carissa.

They now fully accepted who they were.

xxxxx

Later that evening, Samuel and Pierce escorted Carissa to Mikhail's home. Landing on the balcony as owls, they could hear music playing. Once they became human, Pierce glared at his twin. "I told you we were going to be late."

"Oh, like I saw you stopping when our lifemate wanted us again?" He grinned at Carissa. "It is our duty to please our lifemate."

She reddened. "So I guess it's my fault we're late."

Samuel bent down and kissed. "Nothing is ever your fault." He winked. "It's Pierce's fault for not being his usual disciplined self."

Pierce shook his head. "Maybe it's time you just stepped up, brother. Why should I always be the responsible one?"

Carissa let out a hard sigh. "The longer we stand here, the later we are going to be." Still in between them, she reached out and took hold of each of their arms. "Ready?"

"As always, you are the one in control," replied Samuel with a smile.

The three of them walked in together, prepared for a mixed greeting. They knew some would be appreciative of what they did to protect Mikhail. And if some of the ancients still shunned them, the twins and Carissa no longer cared. The SongMaker had been right when he gave the advice to the twins about themselves simply accepting their own union. Focusing on the positive, including those who did accept them was all that mattered. And the Prince was on their side.

What they did not expect was for the entire room to go silent.

The music stopped and every head turned to look at them. Mikhail emerged from behind some of the hunters. He walked toward them with a serious look on his face.

Pierce cleared his throat. "We apologize for being late…"

The Prince stopped short. "I have a new assignment for you."

The twins grew tense. Just when they thought they'd found their way, now Mikhail was giving them a new assignment?

"When you return to the United States, you will begin to use more of your abilities to hunt. The vampires in your current location are scarce. I want you to move further south, toward Atlanta where they have been more reports of the undead."

The twins were stunned. "Us?"

The Prince raised an eyebrow. "Are you not meant to be hunters?"

Pride swelled within them, but Pierce hesitated. "We own a number of businesses which provide wealth to our people."

"As do others," acknowledged Mikhail.

"It's true a number of Carpathians withdrew their assets from us when they discovered…our union with Carissa. But we are still responsible for the few we have left." Pierced braced himself, ready for Samuel to protest with what he was saying. But his twin surprised him.

"Our businesses alone will provide more than enough wealth for all Carpathians, including their future generations. We have the ability to grow our wealth three times faster than anyone else," said Samuel in a firm voice. He lowered his eyes, after realizing what he'd said. "Forgive me, I do not intend to come across as…arrogant. But my brother and I, we are just very certain of that ability."

"Indeed," murmured Mikhail. He raised his voice. "I have always recognized your talent in the business world. But I would be wrong if I did not acknowledge your new gift with Carissa. With her, both of you can combine your strength and your healing abilities. I witnessed something I had never seen before. You were born hunters for a reason. And we now know your unique union is the key to your new abilities."

Pierce swallowed hard, overwhelmed by Mikhail's offer. For so long, they had felt as if their business talent held them back from gaining experience as hunters. But the twins privately communicated with each other, and they knew what they had to do.

"We are truly honored, Mikhail," began Samuel, "but the best protection we can provide to our people is through our skill in business."

Pierce agreed. "The virus that targeted our businesses…if we had not handled it in time, all of wealth would have disappeared. And we also should protect the humans if possible. They assist us in running the companies we own. We should protect the innocent. It in a way, this is the modern day war that we are now fighting." When he realized they had protested Mikhail's decision, Pierce and Samuel bowed their heads. "We respectfully request to continue in protecting and growing our wealth to provide to our people."

The Prince was silent for a moment and then he stepped forward. Those behind him followed until they were right behind Mikhail, looking at the twins and Carissa.

Pierce and Samuel shifted uneasily. Perhaps they had completely offended the Prince in refusing his assignment…

Mikhail slowly smiled. "Pierce and Samuel Falkland, I hereby grant your request to continue utilizing your skills in the business world. I only ask that should we have a need for your superior talent as hunters, you assist us as needed."

Their chests felt tight as they were filled with gratitude and pride. Pierce spoke first. "We will always serve you."

"And we will always protect you in every way," added Samuel.

As the twins straightened, they were surprised when Julian came forward. His face with golden eyes studied them. "My brother and I…we find that managing our own accounts is very…"

"Complex?" offered Samuel.

Carissa gave him a small jab with her elbow as she bit her lip. _You know this is hard for him, so stop it._

_Serves him right for doubting our abilities, _grumbled Samuel.

Julian frowned. "I was going to say 'tedious.' Aiden and I have little time to manage so many accounts."

A female's laughter came out of nowhere and Deserai shimmered into human form. "Don't let him fool you. Ever since you transferred the accounts back to him, my lifemate has yet to figure out how you managed all of those investments. We're lucky he managed not to lose more in the markets."

"Deserai," muttered Julian.

"What? It's true."

As Julian took on a sheepish expression, Mikhail smiled and clapped him on his back. "I think you were going to ask the twins a question?"

Samuel couldn't help himself and let go of Carissa's arm so he could cross his arms over his chest. He looked with satisfaction at Julian's tightened expression.

"Fine," the golden hunter muttered, "Aiden and I would like you to take back our accounts."

"Why?" asked Samuel.

Pierce let out a heavy sigh. _Let's not push it, brother._

_But this is so much fun…_

_Samuel, stop._

But surprisingly, Julian suddenly laughed. "Fine, I deserve it. I was wrong about you. You are both not only the best investors, you also proven hunters." He made a playful gesture of bowing elegantly to Carissa. "Your lifemates have me at their mercy."

She laughed. "I'm learning it takes a lot for any Carpathian male to admit he is wrong, including my own lifemates." She looked at the twins expectantly.

Samuel shook his head and stepped forward to offer Julian a warriors greeting which was accepted. "We will always guard your back, Julian."

"And you and Pierce will always be welcome," he replied, "especially when it comes to your lifemate." Julian winked at her. "I have a feeling you'll be the one I need to rely on when keeping their egos under control."

Then other hunters came forward, each asking the twins to watch over their own investments. Before it was over, Pierce and Samuel actually lost track of how many had greeted them with respect. They were simply taken aback as every hunter made a point to personally thank them for their protection of the Prince and their people.

The music returned, as did a number of conversations and the twins were pleased to be included like anyone else. Many were discussing their ongoing search for Nikolai, hoping he would not have the same fate as his father, Draven. Others were talking about Tyrell, unbelieving that he would keep his vow to not harm the innocent while seeking revenge on Morrison.

The twins also saw Anya playing with the children. She was doing her best to fill the void left behind by Nikolai. Viktor was not far away, the ancient obviously keeping a close eye on her. They had a feeling should anyone other than the children try to approach her, Viktor would be standing over her in an instant, ready to throttle any male who even looked at her in the wrong way.

There was a sudden shift of feeling within the room, and the twins were puzzled when everyone changed direction and crowded toward the middle of the room. Curios, the twins approached, but couldn't see what was catching everyone's attention, until the Prince spoke on the common Carpathian link.

_Everyone will get their chance for a view. Back up and give them room._

The crowd of Carpathians obeyed without hesitation and the twins led Carissa to a spot so they could see better. To their surprise, Armando and Janelle were left standing in the middle of the room. The SongMaker was wearing a heavy cloak, his arms underneath it, as if holding something…

Carissa covered her mouth in astonishment when Armando carefully parted his cloak and revealed a very small infant, causing a cheerful reaction from the crowd. There were nods and smiles from everyone in the room. And when the SongMaker carefully held up the babe who was swaddled in a pink blanket, everyone applauded.

Still smiling, Mikhail came to stand next to the twins. "The naming ceremony is in a few days. As you still need some time to heal, I hope you will consider staying a little longer so you can attend."

"Of course," replied Pierce, still staring at Armando and the child.

The Prince laughed. "You look as if you've never seen an infant before."

"Well, I…we didn't realize…you said something tragic happened to Armando."

"I said Armando suffered through a recent traumatic event. I did not say the outcome was necessarily a bad one."

"What happened?" asked Carissa.

"Janelle went into labor several weeks early, or actually, what we thought was early."

Samuel tilted his head. "I find it hard to believe he would actually have calculated wrong when it came to the timing."

"Why not? It's not always certain the moment a woman conceives," pointed out Carissa.

Pierce cleared his throat. "Well, actually, at least for Carpathians…"

"We can know from the moment of conception," finished Samuel.

She gave him a look of shock. "Are you serious?"

Mikhail chuckled. "Armando was certainly not wrong on the timing. But you have to understand, it had been at least over a thousand years since he actually witnessed the birth of a child. Although he is the protector of children, back then, child bearing wasn't exactly something men would typically handle. When Armando thought his own child was in danger, the death of Anna re-surfaced, making him irrationally think he was paying for his past. He was so overcome with emotion, he simply forgot that in his time, female Carpathians gave birth within varying times."

"You mean Carpathian women don't have to carry a child for nine months?" asked Carissa with her eyes brightening.

"Actually, each pregnancy is unique as the child. From what Armando now remembers, women in his time would carry an infant from as early as six months to as late as eighteen months."

"Eighteen months? I don't know if I like the sound of that!" exclaimed Carissa.

"This was the first pregnancy that truly resembled Armando's time. His pure blood gave their child a good start."

_Meaning there must not have been any parasites, _said Pierce privately to his twin. They could only hope the SongMaker's blood still held the key to the success of future births. The thought of Carissa losing a child was simply too much for either of them to even think about.

"Well, I can't imagine how awful that must have been for him," Carissa said in a sympathetic tone.

"Well," laughed Samuel, "he _is _the oldest Carpathian. I suppose we can't fault him for not remembering everything."

"To make it worse, the infant wasn't communicating," said Mikhail. When Carissa gave him a blank look, the Prince grew patient. "Parents can communicate with their young even before birth. Armando said during labor this could actually be normal, but because he thought she was early, he panicked." Mikhail cleared his throat. "She was also strong enough to push Gregori away when he tried to stop her."

Pierce raised an eyebrow. "That tiny infant?"

He nodded. "Apparently she knew it was time and no one was gong to try and stop her from arriving."

"Amazing," murmured Pierce.

Raven appeared and gave Carissa a hug. "Come on, I think given that I'm the lifemate of the Prince, I can sneak you in for a closer look." The twins smiled as Carissa followed Raven through the crowd toward Armando.

Mikhail's eyes followed his lifemate. "Armando now recognizes his mind can never fully be healed. While he hoped returning Anna to her rightful homeland for burial would help, the SongMaker has learned he cannot ignore his past. Over the last few days, he and Razavan have spent much time together. I believe they are discovering it is important to take time and talk about their past, as it can help them maintain control."

"Kind of similar to human therapy," suggested Samuel.

"Indeed. Because it is too difficult to reconcile their honor with even unintentional crimes, it is good for them to focus on acknowledging their past, rather than attempting to hide it."

Pierce shook his head in amazement. "I have never seen an infant so small, yet so alive."

"True," chuckled Samuel, "she's almost as pink as the blanket she's wrapped in."

"Most of our children need help in the first few minutes after birth to breathe or circulate blood," said the Prince. "Once she was born, Armando realized she was absolutely perfect and immediately placed her in the ground for the soil to make her even stronger."

"So then it's true," said Samuel, "our infants should have the ability to sleep in the ground and be fed by their mothers."

"Yes. Although it may take some time, hopefully we are a step closer to finding a solution for our future children to be born in a similar state."

They were interrupted by the beautiful sound of Armando's voice. The SongMaker was singing an ancient lullaby to his new daughter. The children couldn't help themselves and ran up to their teacher. Armando smiled at them and nodded. Then the children began to sing, followed by everyone in the room.

The twins made their way over to Carissa who was simply beaming. _I know the words to this song. I don't even know what language they are singing, but I know the words! How can that be?_

_It is the SongMaker's gift. He is using his power to bring us all together, making sure we can all sing as one, _said Pierce.

Carissa realized she was in between her lifemates. She reached out and held each of their hands within her own. Then she lifted her chin and began to sing.

The twins looked down at her for a moment, each feeling her hand entwined with their own. Slowly they looked at each other, their eyes meeting while a feeling of complete peace descended on them. They'd found their lifemate, their true home here in the Carpathian Mountains, and finally, themselves. In this moment of time, they knew exactly who they were, and how their union with Carissa was meant to be.

Each of them bent down and gently kissed her, taking pleasure in her beautiful smile. Then they raised their heads, and began to sing.

-End-

_Author's note: What happened to Nikolai or Tyrell? Time will only_ tell in future stories...

-Anne


End file.
